Naruto the Defender of Remnant
by shadowninja124
Summary: Hagoromo Otsutsuki graduates those two heroes Naruto and Sasuke for sealing Kaguya away before she conquers the world. However, Hagoromo feared a new evil that will destroy the humanity and conquer the new world, Remnant. The new world needs a hero... So he picks... Naruto Uzumaki! The Hero of Konoha who can protect Remnant from evil!
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto! Now!" The raven hair man yelled as he's pressing his hand against the woman with white robes. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. The woman in a white robe is Kaguya, the mother of the chakra or god of destructive. What Sasuke is yelling at, he's yelling at the man with a golden light coat, golden spiky hair. That's Naruto Uzumaki. He supposed to reach the god of destructive with a seal mark on his hand like Sasuke. Both of them have touched on Kaguya.

"Yeah!" yelled Naruto.

"Rikudou Chibaku Tensei (Six Path Planetary Devastation)!" Both of two men said together as their hand touched Kaguya. The seals on their hands attached to her body as it blocked her third eye on its forehead into like-moon. Then, Kaguya's Bijuu (Tailed Beast) power has been released. All of 9 Bijuu have been set free from her.

On the ground, it's pulling into itself. The crumbles of rock are flying towards into Kaguya as it building up into a gigantic size of a boulder. However, there is something missing. A missing arm is on the ground which it's belong Kaguya. A black shadow is inside the white robe trying to escape from this place and revive her again, but…

"Where did you think you're going?!" asked Naruto, jumped on the ground and found a black shadow in Kaguya's arm. He is not in the golden form anymore. His hair is blond spiky. A black-orange jacket and orange pants that he's wearing now.

"You… You bastard…!" said the shadow.

Naruto gave a smirk at him. "Just cause you've been hiding back in the shadows this whole time while you've been babbling on and on… Doesn't mean that I was gonna leave you out of the fun!" He said as he grabbed the arm and going to throw it at the boulder where Kaguya was.

"You… You're just another part of the shinobi history that I created! A brat like you can't touch the likes of me-" The shadow insulted.

"The shinobi history…" The blond shinobi said as he clenched his fist in anger. "was created by all the ninjas… how they lived… and how they died! Don't you dare compare the likes of them... to one snot-nosed brat who's too afraid to leave his mother's side!" He throws the arm at the boulder into it while the crumbles rock flies toward it. He watched the shadow dies along with his mother. They will never return again.

After that over, Naruto went back to his team. He sees 9 Bijuu were set free from Kaguya.

"Yo, Kurama." Naruto said, waving out his hand hello to giant orange fox.

 **"I'm finally free? Took long enough." Kurama said**

"Sorry, but now it's all over." He said, looking at the boulder is flying up in the sky. His promise has been made. He set Bijuu free and defeated Kaguya.

"Hold on!" The pink hair girl said as her name is Sakura. "Before you're ready to celebrate...how are we gonna get us out of here?"

Sakura does have a point.

"Oh, that's right!" Naruto said.

 **"Don't worry. I figured it out. We can use the Rikudou Sennin (Sage of the Six Path) power to..." Kurama explained before everyone got themselves teleport to the real world. "...take us back." He finished.**

Naruto and the others meet the floating old man with a white robe. He is the one who sent them here. Also, he bought some people that can help him to sent Naruto and the others back.

"Welcome home, Naruto." The spiky blond man said.

Naruto smiled at his reanimation father and glad he's okay. "Hello, dad." He said

Hagoromo, the legendary of Rikudou is floating toward Naruto and his gang to talk with them. "You've all returned. Together with all of the previous five Kages, we summoned you with the Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)… I called them here from the pure land so that they could help me. Naruto, Sasuke, and everyone… thank you for saving the world."

Naruto cheered up when the evil plan is over. He gives a high-five to Sasuke as he gave him high-five back. "We did it, Sasuke!" He said as Sasuke smirked.

A white spiky hair man named Kakashi is looking at his three students, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. He made a picture of them back in the past for 3 years ago. "They're back." He smiled as his Sharingan eyes went back to normal before he collapses down. Just in time, Sakura caught him before he fell.

"Fufu… Kurama, of all people, is getting embarrassed and flustered…" said Hagoromo, watching at the Naruto is making Kurama embarrassed. He feels His spirit is strong and care. He cooperated Bijuu with respectful. "But this is exactly what I had envisioned would happen. Even the Bijuu would, of their own will, desire to cooperate with you all. Because a ninja like this one has appeared."

"Yes, he is." said Kakashi, looking at his student. He hopes his dream Hokage comes true just like his father.

"So, what happened after this?" Sasuke asked about the boulder that Kaguya sealed.

"I will be taking Chibaku Tensei (Planetary Devastation) with me where no one can find it. I know how to dispel the Infinite Tsukuyomi. With Naruto who has the chakra of all the Bijuu. And Sasuke who has the Rinnegan. The both of them putting together their seals should completely release the Jutsu." said Hagoromo.

Sasuke crossed his arms and surprised to hear that. "That actually sounds a lot easier than I expected." He said.

"I had researched how to dispel my mother's infinite Tsukuyomi before. I'm sure of it." said Hagoromo, before looking at Naruto because he has something very important to him. "Naruto, before you do that, I have a very important mission for you."

Naruto is curious how Rikudou asked him a question like that.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"You're not going to like it especially Sasuke and the others. I'm going to send you to another dimension." said Hagoromo.

It made Sasuke and the others shocked when they heard Naruto is going to another dimension by himself. Their minds went blow up.

"Wh-What did you say?" asked Kakashi.

"Hold on! Naruto and I just beat Kaguya for you! What do you mean he has to go another dimension?!" asked Sasuke in furious how Hagoromo told Naruto he has to go and do another mission for him.

Hagoromo turned around at the group before released his breath. "I felt the evil presence in my vision. I feared the great enemy will destroy the humanity and conquer the world. The new world needs a hero like you, Naruto." He said

Naruto takes a deep breath and making a decision before going another dimension with him. "If I go with you, will I come back to my world?"

"No, you'll be staying there forever." said Hagoromo, caused Sasuke and the others even more horror than shock expression.

If Naruto is going stay in another dimension forever… That means he won't come back to his homeland and won't see his friends anymore. That is going to be painful for him to stay there.

"Make your decision. Stay here until the humanity destroyed. Or rather risk your life to protect the humanity." said Hagoromo

"I…" said Naruto, closing his eyes for making a decision that he rather stays here or goes with Hagoromo. "I go with you. I accept your mission."

"Naruto, don't do this…" said Sakura with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry I forced you to do a mission, but it's the only one." said Hagoromo

"Nah, it's alright…" said Naruto before making a smile. "I should be become stronger now. I've completed many missions and trained a new Jutsu with my sensei. I no longer need a help. This time, I'm not afraid anymore. With my father kunai, I'll protect a new world."

 **"You're not alone, kit."**

Naruto turned around to look at orange fox. "Kurama." He said softly

 **"You think you can save the world on your own without me. How the hell can you do that?" Kurama smiled.**

"Well…" Naruto said didn't know what to say to him. Going to the new dimension will be hard because there could be the strong enemy. "If you can…"

 **"Of course! I'll go with you!" said Kurama.**

"Ehh? I thought you wanna to be free?" asked Naruto.

"It seem like Kurama has found the kindness of like your meeting place." said Hagoromo, making Kurama blushed.

"Shut up, old man! It's not like I wanted to go with him! It just…well. He did it for us. He never gives up on us. He made a promised. He always what he have been done. He kinda…same like the old man." He said itchy his own head.

Hagoromo giggled for a bit, but he was very impressive how Kurama told him that Naruto is liked him. "I see why you accepted this, but I won't stop you. Please take care of him, Kurama." He said.

 **"He's not the only one…"**

Naruto and Kurama turned around at Bijuu and giving their fists pump them.

"Everyone…" said Naruto.

 **"We owe you one. You have kept our promise." said Matatabi, the blue fire tiger with two tails.**

 **"I'll agree with Matatabi. You did so many things for us. We'll fight beside you." said Kokuo, a white horse with five tails.**

 **"Yep. Yep." said Son, the red monkey with four tails.**

"Guys, thank you. It'll be an honor to come journey with me." smiled Naruto before giving his own fist pump to Bijuu. They are all smiling at him.

* * *

It has been two months since Naruto trained so hard with his friends and sensei before leaving his homeland. His Taijutsu has been improved and trained by Rock Lee. Naruto got a new few Ninjutsu from his friends. Mostly, his Bijuu has taught him more than the others. After two months later, it is time for Naruto leaving his friends and his homeland.

"Come on out, Naruto! Let us see your new clothes! Don't be shy!" said Sakura, waiting for Naruto to come out from the armor shop.

Naruto got pushed by his friend Kiba. He stopped his hopping before he'll fall down. He bought new clothes and armor with him. He wears new orange jacket short with a tight-fitting black shirt underneath it. Same orange pants match his jacket. A white bandage around his right thigh with a black sheath for kunai. The armor plates are on his both arms and open black gloves. The others armor plates attached to his knees. The white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red Uzumaki crest on the back.

"Man… You look so ready to go!" said Rock.

"Yeah, a not bad looking. I hope you'll attract a lot of girls." said Ino, making Naruto blushed by teasing him. She always does that to him.

While Naruto chatted to his friends, Sasuke arrived in the middle of their conversation and interrupt it. He's here to sees Naruto and supposed to escort him to the gate what Hagoromo said.

"It's time." He said.

Naruto nodded as he grabbed his stuff in his apartment before going to the gate and farewell to his friends. After he packed everything that he needs, he's at the gate where he supposed to meet. There's Hagoromo at the gate waiting for him to go with him and the new world that Naruto has to face.

"Well…" said Naruto, looked at his old friends to say farewell them. This is his last day to leave his homeland and his friends. "I guess it's time for me to say goodbye. You guys have been a good friend to me. I'm happy that I have you guys."

"I'm going to miss you and thank you..." said Sakura, tears in her eyes before Naruto gentle hugs her. She hugs him back. Her teammate is leaving. Leaving the Konoha village and won't return like Sasuke. But, Sasuke is here with her.

"I'm going miss you, too Sakura. I will never forget you and everyone." said Naruto, looking at his friends. "Everyone, I hope you'll have a good life in the future. Never give up your dream. Kakashi-sensei, protect the village for me."

Kakashi wipes his tears which it made Naruto surprised to see him crying.

"I will, Naruto." He said

"Hey, idiot." said Sasuke as Naruto looked at him for what he wants. He sees his hand raised and offers him a shaking hand. "Goodbye. You are the closest friend I ever have and great rival."

"You're kidding me. We almost killed each other." smirked Naruto, shake hand to Sasuke. "But, goodbye. I wished you have a great future."

Then, that was his last word for everyone. After Naruto said bye to everyone and his village, he went with Hagoromo and goes to the different dimension. Kakashi the Hokage named his new title will be... Naruto, the Hero of Konoha.

* * *

Vale… Vale is a large, coastal city in the kingdom of Vale. It has a large port area where passenger and cargo ships dock. It's one of the four kingdoms in Remnant. Remnant is the future world with airships, gadgets, high-tech weaponry, and a form of natural energy called Dust, existing side by side.

There's a man wears a red-lined white suit and a small gray scarf. He has black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes. He's at the shop called From Dust Till Dawn.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" The man in white suit asked as his men are holding their gun and point at the old man who owned the shop.

"P-Please! Just take my money and leave!" The old man begged

"Woah there, calm down, we're not here for your money." The man in white suit said before looking at his men. "Grab the dust."

His henchmen put the suitcase on the class counter and open it. They took out some kind of black tube. They injected the tube into the Dust pipe as it's starting to suck inside the tube. While injecting the Dust, one of them has found a person with a red cloak.

"Hey kid, put your hands in the air!" Henchman said drawing his sword before going toward at the person. But, that person didn't turn around or hands in the air. So, he went closer to it and tapped on its shoulder.

It's a girl. A cute teenage girl is listening to her music with red headphone while reading the weapon magazine in her hands. Her eyes are the sliver. She dressed in a black blouse with a red cloak and hood. Her hair is black and red, length shoulder. She looks confused when she sees a man in black suit.

The henchman gives her a hand sign like pointing at the headphone. So, the girl put her headphone down.

"Yes?" Ruby asked.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" yelled Henchman.

"Are you robbing me?" She asked another question.

"Yes! Can't you see what I'm doing?!" Henchman yelled again and really mad how deaf girl listens to her music whole time.

"Oh…" Ruby understands him before kicking in the stomach and sent him a fly goes through the window. She sees another enemy is charging toward her. She takes out her red large suitcase shaped like rectangle before that guy is shooting at her with a pistol. She blocked the bullet as she dashes forward him and kicked in that guy face.

Both of them went outside of the shop except that guy fell down first. The men group is looking at the girl through broken glass. They see the girl's red case is transforming into the red scythe.

"Okay…" The man in the white suit said. "Get her…"

The henchmen took out the red sword before charging at the girl. The girl stabs her scythe into the ground as she dodges before the henchmen attack her. She held on the handles of the scythe to lift her up and spun her lower body to kick henchman.

The henchman got landed on the ground, right in front of a person. His head is up and looking at the person in a white cloak with a hood. There are three whiskers on person's cheeks which he can see it, but the shadow is blocking.

"Uhh… can I help you?" The stranger asked offers him a help.

The henchman got up by himself and gritted his teeth for being watched by a stranger. So, he attacked him before the man in cloak tells everybody. But… the man in cloak easily moves on side-way as hen let blade pass him. His cloak flies up as his arm reached out before he opened palm attack henchman in the stomach. Sending of powerful energy that made the henchman fly.

"Huh…?" asked Ruby, seeing the henchman is flying toward her. She dodges the flying man and crashes into another one. Someone must have hit him for her. Until now, Ruby sees a person in a white cloak who the one hit the henchman for her.

The two henchmen looked at each other for few second and then charging at that person in a cloak. One of them is holding the sword. The other one is holding the gun. The person in cloak dodges the attack from henchman's sword. He then created a blue energy orb to smash into that guy's stomach. He pushes him as the energy orb is sending him a quick fly.

The henchman with a gun is shooting at the man in cloak before making a dodge. But, that person did a dodge the bullets with a strange Yellow Flash. As he dodged it, he is in right in front of henchman before kicked in his jaws.

Ruby blinked her eyes for seeing this stranger took two of them by himself. That blue energy. That yellow flash. They aren't on her list or maybe seen it before. All she can comment is... awesome!

"Nice scythe you have." The stranger said with a smile, looking at Ruby and her red scythe.

"Uhh… Thanks." said Ruby, glad to meet a nice person like him, but blushed a little bit because his smile looks... handsome. That's what she thought of him.

The man in white suit gives ugly look when someone is helping the girl for beating the bad guys. "Well, red, it seems you have a friend here to help you. But, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around…" He dropped his smoke before pointing at them with a cane.

"I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

His cane made fire cannon at them, but the stranger in white cloak sliced the cannon ball in half by kunai. It split into two as the wind blow his hood down.

Ruby's eyes were widened when she sees the man cut the cannonball in half by kunai. Also, the hood of his is down, hitting by the wind. His face has revealed. His eyes are azure and spiky blond hair. There is three whiskers mark on his cheeks. He wears a headband with the metal plate and strange curving symbol.

After that, Ruby didn't see a man in a white suit around here. He's gone, but he wasn't so far… He's grabbing on the ladder before the blonde man sliced the cannonball.

"Shall we go after him?" blond man asked.

"Yeah." said Ruby before they went after that man.

They jump up to the roof of the apartment. The man in a white suit is at the end of the edge. There's no escape for him. He's a goner. Both of them, Ruby and the blond man nodded at each other to stop him together.

"Stop!" yelled Ruby.

"It's over. You have nowhere to run." The blond man said

However, they were hit by the wind presence. A large armor air supporter is flying in front of that man in white suit. He went in the open hatch as the air supporter started to fly up into the air. Before flying away, he has a small present for them with a red crystal. He throws the red crystal at them

"End of the line, red!" He shouted at Ruby and the blond man before he uses the cane to shoot at the red crystal.

The blond gritted his teeth when he realized that man in a white suit is shooting at the crystal and making an explosion. He smacks his both hands down on the ground as the roof forms into a rock square to protect himself and Ruby before the red crystal exploded.

Ruby is lucky that she's safe with that blond man because he protected her. But, she realizes there was another person landed on the ground in in front of them before him. A large purple magic rune blocked for them.

The person who was here first before he did, it was a woman. A middle age woman's eyes are bright green and wear thin ovular glasses. Her hair is blond and tied back in a bun. She wears white long-sleeved with a purple ape. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels.

She blocked the explosion for Ruby and the blond man by using a magic. As she's here to save them and fight air supporter, she swiped her magic rod. Multiple of the purple laser is fired towards at it, smashing against the wings and knocking it around a bit. Ruby's eyes were amazed watching her fight the air supporter.

The woman with glasses shot a purple magic into the sky, making dark clouds gathered above the air supporter. She waved her rod down, and the hundreds of ice rain down onto it.

At that moment, she sees a woman walked in front of air supporter hatch. Her upper body covered in shadows, but she's wearing a red dress reached down of her thighs with feathers on the side. The woman with glasses narrows her eyes when she sees her red sleeve glowed before a fireball fired at her.

She blocked the fireball and turned it into a liquid. Liquid… she didn't turn it into that. The fireball turned into liquid itself. The fire builds up into large fire pillar and hits her from the ground. Luckily, the blond man saves a woman from fire pillar. He dashed forward to her and grabbed her waist before the fire pillar is fired. But, his cloak got caught in the fire. So, he takes off of his cloak as his body has shown of clothes and armor.

He wears an orange short jacket with a tight-fitting black combat shirt underneath it. His pant is orange with a white wrap around his right thigh and a black sheath on it left. The armor plates are on his both arms and opened black gloves. The white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red crest on the back. He wears black shoes sandals boots.

"Let the action…begin!" The blond man smirked before his hands are moving very fast. Actually, he's trying to create something power that can stop the air support.

"Raiton: Kaminari Washi no Jutsu (Lightning Style: Lightning Eagle Jutsu)!" He shouted making lightning of eagles and fly attack at the air support. All of them crashed against on the wings and exploded themselves. The electricity makes the power of air support is off.

The guy riding the air support is losing the control of it. He's working on it and barely got under control just in time. The woman in air support is attacking blond man before he does that again. The air support flies away and finally escaped.

"No. They got away with Dust." said Ruby.

"We'll catch them next time." The blond man said putting his kunai in his sheath on his right knee before looking at the woman with glasses. "Hey, thank you for saving us. And you're welcome for saving your life."

Ruby rushed passed him and stood right in front of that woman with sparkle eyes like a fangirl. "You're a huntress, right? Can I have your autograph!?"

* * *

Few minute later.

"I hope you people realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young people. You put yourself and others in great danger." The woman said. She took them in the dark room. Ruby and the blond man learned her name is Glynda Goodwitch. She isn't very friendly to them in this room.

"They started it!" said Ruby.

The blond man raises his hand as Glynda looks at him. "Actually, they're the one who tried to rob the store. If she wasn't there or you wouldn't there, the old man wouldn't have got hurt." He said.

"See! He knows!" said Ruby, nodding at Glynda and happy the blond man is with her, before she got scared when Glynda smacked on the table with riding crops.

"I see you have evidence for being with her and seen everything. However, I can't let you go now, but there is someone who would like to meet you." said Glynda moving on the side before a tall man walked in. He wears shaded glass spectacles. He wears a black suit with a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He holds cookies and coffee cup with both hands.

"Ruby Rose…" The man started before taking a closer look at Ruby's eyes. "You have silver eyes."

It made Ruby is little bit creep out by that man for asking that weird question about her eyes.

"Okay…" She said

"And you…" The man said looking at the blond man sit next to Ruby. It was strange to see him with his azure eyes and whiskers on his cheeks. It rare to see this person like this. By the way, his name isn't on his list.

"Your name isn't on my list. May I know your name?" He asked.

The blond man put his hands on the table and grabbed it together before he speaks. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I haven't been here the place like this, so I'm new here-ttabayo."

The man with glasses gave a curious look for what Naruto answered. If this man around here, his name should be on the list which it is strange. But, he'll have to do the note later. "I see…Welcome, Naruto Uzumaki." He said before putting cookies plate on the table.

Ruby slowly grabs the cookies while looking at the man before he says something. She took a bite and then took another one.

"You want a cookie?" She asked kindly as she's holding the cookie for Naruto to eat. Naruto grabbed the cookie and eats it before smiling at her and thanked her.

"So, where did you learn to do this?" The man asked as Glynda is holding the video of Ruby's and Naruto's fight which it's at the one shop.

"Signal Academy. It's my Uncle Qrow. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And I'm all like—Hooowaahh!" Ruby shouted while showing her Kung Fu for them. It made Naruto giggled a bit for watching her Kung Fu.

"My village. They taught me how to protect myself from the enemy. Also, it's for helping people." Naruto answered.

"Okay, why are you here?" The man asked.

"Well… I want to be a Huntress. Well, I only I have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress because I wanna help people. My parents always help people, so they taught us to help people." said Ruby

"Okay. What about you, Naruto?" The man asked

"I want to be Hoka-I mean Huntsman. My dream is to be greatest Huntsman. That way, people will stop disrespecting innocent people and discrimination against them like somebody. Someone important." said Naruto.

The man with glasses looked in Naruto's eyes. They're deadly serious. He ain't no joke about his dream. He'll become Huntsman and change the world. He even feels his strong aura. "Do you know who I am?" He asked.

Naruto doesn't seem to know his name because he's a new guy here. But, Ruby knows his name.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon." Ruby answered.

"Hello." said Ozpin.

"It's nice to meet you." said Naruto.

"Nice to meet you, too." said Ruby

"You want to come to my school?" asked Ozpin

"More than anything." said Ruby.

"That's where I'm going-ttabayo." said Naruto.

Ozpin looked at Glynda before she turned away and doesn't seem to care about it.

"Well then okay." said Ozpin.

After that meeting is over, Glynda lets those two kids out of the dark room. Ozpin gave them the maps where they're heading to Beacon. Ruby is so exciting for going to Beacon where her sister was. She also remembered Naruto helped her battle for catching the bad guys.

"Hey, thanks for helping me back there." said Ruby. She meant at the shop where the bad guys were.

"It's my pleasure. I love helping people. It's what I do." smiled Naruto before he forgot something. "Oh, right. Since you met me back in the shop and I didn't tell you my name, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ruby Rose. I guess you're haven't been here before, right?" said Ruby before Naruto is itchy his back of the head and gave her a nervous smile.

"Yeah… you can tell that. I'm kinda lost here because this city is wayyy too big to me." He said.

"Okay then. Let me help you! I'll show you around and take you to the Beacon!" said Ruby as she grabbed his hand before dragging him along with her and take him to Beacon.

"Something wrong, Ozpin?" asked Glynda looking at Ozpin is watching the video tape of Naruto. Looking at his fight and the power. They were never heard of it.

Naruto held blue energy ball in his hand. He blocked the Dust explosion by creating the earth for a shield to defend Ruby and used lightning eagle against the air support. Ozpin repeated it again. First, he used the energy orb. The second, he blocked the explosion by using the earth as a shield. Last, he shot out of the lightning eagle. So, he used two elements except the energy orb that was unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

"Holy shit… Is that…?" asked Naruto, looking at a huge ass airship in the airport where the students were waiting to go Beacon. Look at this airship again. It's freakin huge. It's bigger than the big building. He can't even compare to others.

"Yep, this is it." said Ruby, standing right next to him and watching him get excited for riding that big airship.

She was surprised Naruto was enthusiastic for riding the airship. She guessed it was his first time to see this and ride the airship. "Come on, Naruto. Let's go in."

Meanwhile, in the airship, Naruto's eyes were shining stars as he watched the town below them. He was so high in the sky. It was fun to explore the new world. Hagoromo didn't tell him a lot of detail about the new world, but this one look really awesome.

 _"Woah! This is…awesome! I love this!"_ He thought.

 **"Quit being a child, Naruto. You're acting like you're a 13-year-old brat." said Kurama.**

 **"Come on, Kurama. He's just having fun. Besides, you should enjoy the new world." said Matatabi.**

Ruby watched Naruto having fun looking at the city down there. She walked towards him and tapped his shoulder before he turned around at her and gave a questioning look.

"Is this your first time for riding the airship?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah, this is my first time. What about you?" Naruto asked.

"Signal Academy. I rode it with my uncle Qrow, but his ship is pretty dusty and dirty." said Ruby.

"I see you had fun with your uncle Qrow. By the way, your sister is heading to Beacon, right? So, does that mean she's in…" Naruto said before a loud voice yelled a name Ruby and interrupted him.

Ruby's body froze like she was in ice before she looked at the person tapping her toes on the right. She sees her sister is waving at her.

Her hair was blond and very long, almost to her waist. Her eyes were purple. She wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs and with two small golden buttons. She wears a brown belt with a buckle and a pouch. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. She wears brown knee-high platform boots with orange socks of different lengths. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons and two yellow mechanized gauntlets.

"Ruby! Hey!" The blond woman said before running toward at Ruby how a rabbit runs.

"Y-Yang?" Ruby asked can't believe that was her sister before she got hugged by her sister. Her arms wrapped around Ruby's body as she cuddled her tightly like a teddy bear. By the way, that's her sister name.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" She said.

Ruby was running out of breath as her body was being crushed. "Please let go of me." She said as her sister let go of her.

"But I'm so proud of you!" A happy Yang said before she saw a blond spiky haired man standing right behind Ruby. It was rare to see a man with three whiskers on his cheeks.

Because…that is… so cool! And a handsome guy, too!

Yang pulled Ruby closer into her and asked her about the blond man. "Ruby! Who's that handsome guy?! Is he your boyfriend?!" She asked.

Ruby's cheeks went as red as a cherry when she heard that. "No, Yang! He's not my boyfriend." She said as Yang let go of her sister and turned her around at blond man.

"Hello." said Naruto, raising his hand and waved at her.

"Come on, sis! Introduce him to me." Yang said shaking Ruby's arm.

"Naruto, I want you to meet my sister, Yang. Yang, this is my friend, Naruto." Ruby said.

Naruto never would have thought of Ruby's sister, Yang, to have blonde hair because her hair was black-red.

"Hello, Yang." He said.

"H-Hello…Naruto." said Yang with a shy face as she's staring at the whiskers on cheeks. _"His whiskers are sooo… cute! I want to touch them!"_

"It's nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends. Also, your hair is pretty-ttebayo." Naruto said before he gave his warm smile at Yang and Ruby as their faces went red.

Yang had the most red in her face. She can't stop looking at Naruto's angel-like smile. Her heart is pounding like crazy. Also, he said her hair was pretty. "Yes…thank you." She said with a voice like she was love as she plays with her blonde hair.

Naruto gave the girls a strange look. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked before the two blushing girls stopped and controlled their body. They smiled at him like nothing happened and told him they're fine.

"We're fine." said Ruby. She couldn't believe she was blushing when she see his smile again like last night when they met. She was only only 15. By looking at Naruto, he should be around the same age as Yang. Her sister was 17, so she estimated Naruto was 17.

"So… are you coming to Beacon with us?" Yang asked, hoping Naruto was going with her and Ruby. She brushed her own hair with her hands.

"Yeah, of course. You seem to know about Beacon." said Naruto, before his eyes caught something outside as he rushed toward the window. He saw a big city. There were so many buildings.

"Ruby, Yang! Check this out!"

Ruby and Yang went to him and looked in the window. Ruby was amazed as she looked at the city from up here.

"Woah! This is Signal!" said Ruby.

That made a light bulb above Naruto's head as he realized they were heading to Beacon. "Wait, that means…we're close to Beacon!" He said.

"Yeah…" said Yang, wrapped her arm around her sister. "Beacon's our home, now."

Naruto agreed with Yang. This was his new home. Sadly, he missed his homeland from his own world. His secret mission is to protect Beacon from evil invasion.

"Well…I guess the view isn't for everyone." said Yang looking at vomit as a blond man was running to the restroom.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted. I wonder who we're gonna meet." said Ruby.

"You girls already met me. So, that's one!" smiled Naruto.

"That's right! We have Naruto with us! But, I hope, just hope, they are better than Vomit Boy." said Yang, watching the blond man run toward the restroom before he puked on the ship.

"Oh, Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!" Ruby said.

"Gross, gross, gross…"

"Get away get away!"

"Girls…I think I'm going to puke if I see this…"

"Wait, wait, wait, Naruto! We're almost there-"

"BLAARGHH!"

"Eeewww!"

"Someone call for a medic! Senpai needs help!"

* * *

"Wow…" The two sisters and Naruto were amazed at Beacon. They were in Beacon Academy. The academy was very big. It was almost like a wizard castle.

"So this is Beacon Academy." said Naruto with an impressive look, but depressed for throwing up on the ship.

Yang crossed her arms. "The view from Vale has nothing on this."

She said before she saw her sister, Ruby, go crazy for looking at people with a weapon. Her eyes are sparkly and turned into a chibi version.

Suddenly, she flew in the air like a fairy and grabbed Yang's arm while looking at the people with a weapon.

"Ooh! Ooh! Sis! That kid has a collapsible staff! And she got a fire sword!" She said.

"Is Ruby alright?" Naruto asked Yang about Ruby who got excited for looking at weapons.

"Yeah, she gets excited about seeing them because they have the same custom weapon like Crescent Rose." She replied as Naruto's face is confusion expression about that name.

"Crescent Rose?" He asked when he heard the name.

"That's Ruby's scythe name. She's happy about her scythe." She said.

Ruby pulled it out of the red case and turned it into a red scythe. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose. I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people. But better." She frowned.

Naruto started to smile at her as he put a hand on her shoulder as she looked at him. "Don't worry, Ruby. I'm here with you." He said as Ruby smiled and cheered up.

"See. Now, you got one friend. Why don't you try to make another friend?" asked Yang, before pulling Ruby's hood down as she put her hood back.

"But, why would I need friends when I have you?" asked Ruby.

"Well…" said Yang, before random people surrounded her as she ran and passed by Ruby, making her spin in a circle. "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta catch up! Kay, cya bye!"

"Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are the dorms? Do we have dorms?" A dizzy Ruby asked as she fell down and hit the white luggage.

Naruto walked to her as he helped her up. However, an unexpected young girl yelled at Ruby for knocking the luggage that was hers.

Her hair was white and long tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes are blue and scar down on her left eye. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket with a white skirt. The inside of her jacket is red. She wears white heeled wedge boots.

"What are you doing?!" The girl yelled

"Sorry…" said Ruby apologizing to her, but she yelled at her and didn't accept her apology.

"Sorry!? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused!?" The girl asked.

"Hey, it was just an accident. She got pushed by a crowd and fell down. Also, she apologized to you. What's so bad about the luggage? They're just luggage that carries your clothes." said Naruto.

The young girl swiped the small suitcase from Ruby that she was holding. She opens it and shows it to Naruto and Ruby. Inside of the suitcase, was several small glass bottles with dust inside.

"This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry. What are you, brain dead?!" She yelled as she takes one of the glass bottles and it has red dust inside. She shakes her bottle without thinking, her dust spreading. She's showing ignorance, Naruto thought. What an annoying girl…

While the girl was moving the dust bottle, the red flakes floated to Ruby's nose and made her... She let off a sneeze and unleashed the flame, ice, and lightning dust into an explosion at the girl.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of think I was talking about!" The angry girl yelled.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby apologized again like last time, but the angry girl kept yelling at her.

"Woah, there. It's not her fault you shook the bottle and made her sneeze." said Naruto. He was getting really annoyed with this girl.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The black haired girl said, coming towards them as she's holding the red bottle which it flew to her, right in front of her on the ground.

She has long, wavy black hair and her eyes are amber. She wore a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow. A black buttoned vest with coattails and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg. She wore black low-heeled boots. Black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm.

"Finally, some recognition!" said Weiss.

 _"Hey, guys…"_ thought Naruto as he sensed the wavy black hair girl is human, but slightly different.

 **"Yeah, we know." said Kurama**

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The black hair girl said as Weiss got angry.

"What-How dare-The nerve of-" She glared getting closer to her, but her temperature cooled down as she grabbed the red bottle from her and walked off.

"I promise I'll make this up to you! I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." Ruby frowned before she looked at the black haired girl. She was about to ask her name, but she walked off. Her head went down and looked sad.

Naruto patted Ruby on the shoulder to cheer her up. Ruby was glad he was here with her and supported her from Weiss. At least she has him as a friend.

"Thank you, Naruto. You've always been so nice to me and my sister." She said.

"Anytime, Ruby. It's what I do. When you see people don't have a friend, just ask them to become a friend with them." smiled Naruto.

"Hey, guys…" Someone said with a male voice.

Naruto and Ruby look at the person.

Woah! They see him again. It's that Vomit Boy who was on the ship.

He was tall. He had dark-blue eyes and blond hair. He wore a white chest plate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he had a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves. He also had blue pants with a white patch on the left knee. Brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. His sword was strapped to his left hip in a sheath.

"I'm Jaune." said Jaune.  
"Ruby."

"I'm Naruto… Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

* * *

Naruto, Ruby, and the new guy Jaune made it to the huge room where the students were gathering. However, they were almost late because they talked each other and didn't know where the meeting room was. But, they made it just in time.

"Ruby! Naruto! Over here! I saved you guys a spot!" Yang yelled out from the crowd as Naruto and Ruby see her hand is waving out in the air for them to see it.

"Hey, there's Yang." said Naruto before he went ahead first and said bye to Jaune.

"I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby yelled going ahead, leaving Jaune behind.

Both of them ran to Yang.

"Hey, Yang, we finally found you!" said Naruto.

"How is my sister's first day going?" asked Yang.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?" An angry Ruby said.

"Yikes. Meltdown already?" asked Yang.

"Well, no. She really did explode a hole in front of the school. There was a fire, lightning, and ice." said Naruto.

Yang leans closer to Ruby and gave a smug look. "Are you being sarcastic?" She asked.

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed. And then I exploded! And then she yelled at me again! And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby said as she described to her sister about crabby girl Weiss.

"Hey, you!" Weiss yelled at Ruby before Ruby jumped into Yang.

"Oh god, it's happening again!" Ruby said.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss said.

"Oh my god, you really exploded." said Yang as Naruto slid behind her and nodded. Before chatting and chatting, a loud microphone caused everyone to attention. It's Ozpin who is here to speak for everyone.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed." Glynda said

"Seemed kind of off." Yang said

"Almost like he wasn't there." Ruby said

Jaune dashed right next to the group. "I'm a natural blond, you know!" He said.

* * *

In the nighttime, Naruto took a shower in the boy's locker room after he ate the dinner. He now had a tight-fitting black shirt which was underneath his orange short jacket. No armor on him. He left it in the locker. He wore short orange pants and no headband, but wears sleeping beanie hat cap walrus style.

"I finally took a shower!" Naruto said as he went out boy's locker room and headed towards the ballroom where students sleep. He was almost at the ballroom until he bumped into someone without knowing it coming from the open entrance on the right.

Naruto's forehead got bumped into someone's forehead while rubbing his own forehead. He looked at the person who has been bumped by him. "I'm sorry! I wasn't-" Then, his eyes went widened.

It's a girl. She's slender and beautiful. Her eyes are Vivid green and her hair is red and long like waist-length. She wears light red silk nighties and black pantie.

.….!

Black pantie! Naruto just saw a black pantie underneath red hair girl's nighties! What a pervert, just like Jiraiya. Naruto turned away from her quickly and pretend he didn't see it. His face is hella red as boiling heat. He can even remember he did it before hot spring in his own world.

 _"I didn't see it I didn't see it!"_ His thought.

 **"Fan service!" said Kurama**

 **"Looking at woman's panties is part of a man's romance." said Son.**

Naruto shook his head and told Son to shut up or else he'll have to lock him up with Six Paths pillar-like he did to Kurama. He went to red hair girl and helped her up. When she got up, he didn't expect her height, she is taller than him. His height is 5'6 almost 5'7. Her height should be 6'.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm sorry." The red hair girl said as she bowed before him giving embarrassed smile at him.

"No, no, no, it's my fault. Well, it happens to lots of people." said Naruto scratching the back of his head and gave nervous smile to her for seeing her black pantie. Hopefully, she didn't notice it because he didn't want to get punched.

"Owow… Oh sorry! My name's Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha said.

Thank Goodness, she didn't notice it!

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! It's nice to meet you." Naruto said with a kind smile before he remembered something about her hair. Her hair was red and beautiful. It almost reminded him of his mother's hair that passed away when he was born. God, he really misses his mother already.

Pyrrha sees Naruto's face looks…sad.

It's like he just seen a ghost when he helped her. "Are you okay?" She asked before Naruto avoids that one and looked at her.

"I'm fine-ttebayo!" He said before he gave a thumbs up to her as she giggled at how funny he was.

"That's good. I'm glad. So… you're new to Beacon, right?" Pyrrha asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yep, I'm new. You must be new, too. I can tell you're in a ballroom." He said

"I guess we're both new. But, I have to get away from here because people are snoring too loud. Hahaha…" Pyrrha laughed in awkwardly for meeting a blond man. It was also awkward for her height was taller than him. She had to look down to him.

Naruto has to look up to her which it was awkward about his own height. He needs to drink more milk to grow taller. "I think we should go to sleep. You know, initiation begins tomorrow."

"Oh yeah! You're right! The initiation starts tomorrow!" said Pyrrha before she ran passed him and waving her hand goodbye to him. "Night, Naruto! It's nice to meet you!"

"Yeah. I see you tomorrow." Naruto said as he moved to the room on the right where his friends were. He saw two girls, Ruby and Yang are laying on the ground. Yang dressed in a tank top with her flame emblem on the front, and black shorts. Ruby had a black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowulf on the chest and white long pants with pink roses.

"It's like a big slumber party!" said Yang.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby said as she's writing in her journal.

"I know I do." Yang said checking out the guys who are half naked. Until she sees Jaune dressed in blue full-body pajamas with blue bunny slippers and a white bunny face on his chest. He smiled at her making her groan, but she sees Naruto wears a tight-fitting black shirt and orange shorts.

"Wow…" Yang said as her eyes turned into hearts as she's looking at his nice biceps and his sexy body.

Ruby looks at Naruto's face, which was different without his headband. He looked better without it. His hair was really spiky.

"Yeah, I look different without my headband." Naruto smiled.

"Actually, you look better without it." Ruby said.

"And handsome…" Yang whispers herself.

"So, what are you girls doing?" Naruto asked.

"I'm writing a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby said showing her journal to Naruto.

"Aww, that's so cuuuute!" said Yang with a happy face before Ruby threw a pillow right in her face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school… Except Naruto who already became a friend." She said.

"What about Jaune? He's nice. There you go! Plus two friends! That's a two hundred percent increase." said Yang.

Ruby does have Jaune as her friend, but Weiss… "I'm very sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero." She said

"There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made two friends and one enemy!" Yang smiled before her face got hit by Ruby's pillows again.

Naruto released his yawn as he's sitting on bed roll. But, before going to sleep, he sees the light candle and the two girls see it, too. They were looking toward the light; they saw a black wavy haired girl reading her book. She wore a black yukata with gray and white as a secondary color setup.

"It's that girl." said Naruto as he remembered her from outside of Beacon.

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"We met her this morning, but left before I could say anything." said Ruby

"Well, now's your chance!" said Yang before grabbing Ruby's hand and took her to meet the girl. Ruby told her sister to stop and wasn't ready to talk with a black hair wavy girl. Naruto just followed them and wanted to meet that girl because he never got her name.

The black hair girl is reading her book before she heard noises as she looked up over her book to see blond woman dragging a black-red hair girl and the blond man following.

"Hellooo!" Yang sang by greeting her before Ruby's arm finally got released from her sister as she crossed her arms and turned away. "I believe you three may know each other!"

The girl remembered Ruby that exploded this morning. "Aren't you the girl that exploded?" She asked.

"Uhh, yeah! My name's Ruby." Ruby said.

"I'm Yang. Ruby's older sister."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he gave her a hand for a handshake.

"What's your?"

"Blake Belladonna." Blake said as she reached out her hand to grab his and shook it. It was that moment when she realized his aura is strong by sensing it. It's unknown aura in him. Strangely, she sensed two different auras. One is blue which was his aura. The second was unknown.

Ruby looks at the book that Blake was reading. "What's it about?" She asked as Blake looked at her with a surprised look.

"Your book. Does it have a name?" Ruby asked.

"Well… It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake answered.

"Oh yeah… that's real lovely…" Yang said.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters… They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress."

"Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I want to be just like those heroes in the book. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"That's why we're here…to make it better."

"Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang said dashing forward to Ruby before hugging her in the air.

"Cut it out!" Ruby said before she and Yang started to fight each other in cartoon fighting smoke.

Naruto nervously smiles at them and dropped anime sweat before looking at Blake. "Okay… Anyways, Blake. It's nice to meet you. Hope we'll meet again tomorrow." He said.

Blake gave him a small smile. "Yes, we'll meet again. Night, Naruto." She said.

"Yep!" He said.

"What in the world is going on over here!?" Weiss came from the other room because she heard a loud noise.

"Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?" Before she and Yang started to say "Not you again" at the same time.

Ruby told the two girls to quiet down. "Girls, Weiss's right! Everyone is trying to sleep!" she said.

Naruto went back to sleep on the floor. Blake had enough of loud noises, as she blew the candles out. Hopefully, tomorrow would be interesting.

 **There you go!**

 **I** **like to give a thank to Amart11 who edit my chapter. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I feel sorry for that guy." Naruto said looking at the teenage man, with Chinese clothes is being bothered by a girl in the locker room where students got a weapon.

He has long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

The girl who is chatting with him, she has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. She wears a white sleeveless. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces.

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?" She asked

"Nora." He called her name as he picked up his pair of green automatic pistols with attached blades.

"Yes, Ren?" Nora said as she told his name.

Ren put his pistols inside the sleeves. "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

Nora's eyes rolls left to right in confusion and spoke without knowing, "That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together."

"Come on Nora, let's go." Ren said closed the locker before started to walk as Nora went with him.

"But not together together." Nora said before she giggled little and walked with Ren. They went passed by Ruby and Yang while they're getting the weapon from the locker.

"Wonder what those two were so worked up about." Ruby said opened the locker for getting her Crescent Rose. Today is an initiation, so they have to be there on time or wait for announcement speaks.

"Oh, who knows… So! You seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang said

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff." Ruby said grabbing her Crescent Rose before hugging her weapon and petting it. "Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking."

Naruto picks up the tri-pronged kunai from the locker before he looks at it. That kunai…. He can't believe his father lets him have it for another world. It was a gift. At least, Naruto knows how to use it. Also, his mother, too, which her red hair almost like Pyrrha's hair. He remembered his mother's words. Find a goal. A dream. And don't stop trying until it comes true.

 _"Dad. Mom. I promise I'll make you proud of me."_ He thought smiling himself before he put the kunai in a black sheath on knees and walks to his new friends.

"Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're to have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang said

"That's what initiation wants. It's about teamwork with new people." Naruto said went between them. Teamwork with new people. Wow… that was a long time ago. When he was a 12, he learned it how to do teamwork. Well… not with Sasuke just a little.

"Naruto has a point. You gotta learn how to work as teamwork with new people." Yang said.

Ruby scoffed. "You sound like a dad." She said, but it's true. The initiation is for working as a team.

"What about you, Naruto? What team are you picking?" Yang asked.

"You know, I haven't made a thought of it. If I can't find, I'll just have to pick you two as my team." Naruto said smiled at them.

Yang jumped up for being picked by Naruto as his team. "Yes! Yes!" She exclaimed without noticing Naruto is right there, watching her jumps. So, she stops it and looks at him with her embarrasses face.

Naruto giggled at her for doing her surprises jump. She looks really cute when she does that.

"No need to be embarrassed. You're cute when you do that-ttabayo." He said with a smile

Yang's face is red as blushed for being called cute by him. She started to play her own hair like yesterday.

 _"He called me cute! He called me cute!"_ Yang thought.

"So, Naruto. What makes you think we can be a team with you?" Ruby asked.

That's a good question.

Naruto doesn't know why he picked Ruby and Yang as his team. It's because his heart is pounding chose them itself. Before he was going to speak, Jaune interrupted him by crying out loud. He didn't do it on purpose. He is having a hard time for finding his locker numbers.

"Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker room 636 yesterday. I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" He whined.

"Jaune! If you head straight over there, your locker number should be there!" Naruto helped Janue before he sees the red-haired girl. It's Pyrrha, the one from last night that he met her. Well... he saw her black pantie which it is very awkward. She has her armor right now.

She wears a light-brown, strapless top. She wears elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. Her left arm has bronze armor plate and bronze bracer on top of the sleeve. She wears red ankle-length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt. Her high-heeled boots are brown with bronze trim. The small circular bronze plate is on her right hip. She wields the shield and spear.

Naruto was going to Pyrrha, but he sees she's talking with Weiss. Great. It's her again, but hopefully, she'll be nice this time.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to who's team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual, such as yourself." Weiss asked.

"Hmm… I'm not quite sure." Pyrrha said haven't given a thought about making a team. She closed her locker before she sees Naruto right beside her. She met him again from last night which it was very awkward for a greeting.

So, she decided to greet him. "Hey, Naruto!" She shouted waving her hand hi. Weiss dropped her jaws at her for knowing that blond man from yesterday.

"Hi, Pyrrha." Naruto said walking towards her to meet her, but blocked by Weiss.

"Wait, Naruto! How do you know her?!" She asked.

"Uhh… Last night. I accident bumped into her, so I helped her and apologized to her." Naruto said.

"Do you have any idea who you are talking?" Weiss asked.

"Pyrrha Niko?" Naruto guessed. Not sure why Weiss asked that question.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum." Weiss said

Naruto tried to remember the rumor, but no and spoke, "No." He shook his head before Jaune joined the conversation and learn what's going on.

"She won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row… A new record." Weiss said.

"Never heard of it." Naruto said shook his head again before Weiss's growling.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes Box!" She yelled in anger.

Naruto honestly shook his head again for not hearing the rumor about her. Of course, he's new in this world! He's from another world! How many time he had to answer that stupid questions?!

Janue gasped when he heard that title before he does… "That's you?! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha said.

Naruto looked in confusion expression. That last title seems very funny. So, he'll pretend like he do. "Pyrrha, sorry for not knowing you that… I'm kinda new guy in this place." He said

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm happy you're being honest. You haven't done so bad. I think you're the kindest person I ever met." Pyrrha said gave warmth smiled at him.

"Thank you." Naruto smiled before the announcement is speaking to everyone.

"Word all first students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." The announcement voice is Glynda.

"Come on, Naruto!" Yang exclaimed going up ahead with Ruby.

"Coming! Later, Pyrrha." Naruto said before going to his friends and heads to Beacon Cliff.

* * *

Beacon Cliff is a location near Beacon Academy. It is the starting point for Beacon Academy's initiation. The view is very nice and can see the forest. The students of the first year were standing on the launch pads in front of Ozpin and Glynda.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said as Glynda is now speaking.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today." She said

Ruby started to cry when she heard that. "What? Oh…" She whined.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Oizpin said

Ruby whined again.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years." Oizpin said

Ruby sudden broke like a broken glass before she's starting to cry. "What!?" She whined for the third time.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Oizpin said

Janue gave a nervous laugh before gulped it.

"You will be monitored a graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose 1, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." Ozpin has done for explaining to first-year students before he asked a question, "Are there any question?"

Jaune's hand is raised and spoke, "Yeah…uhh, sir."

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin began as the students are moving into their battle position.

Naruto took out his headband and wrapped around his own forehead before the launch pad is firing, which he saw people on his left side. _"Are you guys ready?"_ He smirked at Bijuu as they smirked back.

Kurama cracked his own knuckles and spoke in awesome, **"Hell yeah!"**

"So, this landing strategy thing, uh, what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Janue asked

"No. You will be falling." Oizpin answered.

"So, did you hand out parachutes for?" Janue asked.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

Yang winked at Ruby as she put the sunglasses on before she was launched into the air. Ruby looked at Naruto and gave a smile for good luck before the pad launched her.

"Here I go!" Naruto yelled before the pad launched him into the air.

"What exactly is a landing strategyyy!" Jaune screamed before pad launched him at last.

A black bird was flying over the forest until Ruby crashed through it and suddenly exploded.

"Birdy no!"

Ruby fired several times from Crescent Rose's sniper. It'll make her slow down before switched to scythe to catch the tree branch like a hanging hook. She landed on the ground safely as she ran and look for a partner.

Weiss summons a while spell runes to makes her jump and fall into the forest.

Yang fired explosive rounds from her gauntlets, Ember Celica to travel along the top of the forest. She spun in the air and laughing while firing a blast. Yang is almost land, so she crashed through the leaves of some trees while doing a ninja jump on two trees before rolling onto the ground.

"Nailed it!" Yang said before ran off.

Pyrrha, in the air, used her shield to crash through few trees by blocking before landing on a branch. Her short spears turned into Rifle mode to check her surroundings until she saw screaming Jaune falling into the forest. Look like he needs help for landing. So, Pyrrha turned her Rifle into a long spear, aiming at Janue before throwing it.

"Thank you!" Jaune called as he was saved by Pyrrha's spear.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha yelled waving her hand before she sees… sand.

Naruto is flying above the forest with his size of the sand plat which he learned it from his close friend. He's having so much fun for riding this one because he can fly. The air pressure is hitting his hair and face. He feels the air is so cool and cold. Until going down to the forest, he jumped off his sand plat and landed perfectly as his plat turned into sand and goes into the gourd on his waist.

 _"I fucking love the sand! Thank you, Gaara."_ He thought as he ran through the forest to looking for a partner.

 **"To be honest, you're getting better." Shukaku said, a sand beast with one tail.**

 **"Now all you have to do is find your partner." said Matatabi.**

* * *

"Yang! Yang!" Ruby yelled rushed towards the forest to look for Yang or Naruto. Either both of them if they're together. She could work that out, but it's hard to find them. If not, there's Jaune. He's cool, but not too good at fighting. She could try with Blake because she's calm, but not too sure to talk with her.

At that moment, Ruby saw Weiss is right in front of her where she's heading. She stopped so hard as she can, trying not to bump her this time like she did it yesterday. Weiss turned around at her and stared into her eyes.

It was very quiet silent between them, but until now, Weiss turned away from Ruby and walked the other direction.

"Wait! Where are you going? We're supposed to be teammates…" Ruby frowned for not getting her as a partner. Her plan didn't work it out.

Weiss walked toward her way, having a hard time to go through the bushes. There's no way she can be a partner with Ruby. As she's out of the bushes, she heard a voice from above.

"Come you stupid urg… come on agh!" Jaune said stuck in the tree and trying to take out the red spear that was from Pyrrha. He looked down and sees Weiss is on the ground. He nervously hi to her before she walked away from him.

Weiss turned away from him and head back the same place where she was. She decided to take Ruby by grabbing her hood and dragged her.

"By no means does this make us friends." She said.

"You came back!" Ruby cried happily.

Jaune shook his body for help and yelled, "Hey, wait! Come back! Who's gonna get me down from here!?"

"Jaune?"

Jaune looked down when he heard a voice. There's Pyrrha, standing on the ground and watched him gets stuck by the tree with a spear.

"Do you… have any spots left on your team?" Pyrrha asked.

"Very funny." Jaune scoffed but smile at Pyrrha.

* * *

"What's the hurry?" Ruby asked trying to keep up follow Weiss because she walked too fast. Maybe picking her as a partner, will be a bad idea. She shouldn't have find Naruto or Yang. But, it's too late now.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow. I swear if I get a bad grade because of your-" Weiss said before Ruby dashed in fronts of her like a rose and pure speed. Her eyes didn't even catch her from behind.

Ruby's body movement is like a puppy and spoke, "I'm not slow see? You don't have to worry about me!"

Weiss turned her head back and forward. She didn't see Ruby back there. She suddenly right in front of her by using pure speed which it's amazing that she admitted.

"When did?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters. You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss." Ruby said as she wrapped her arm around Weiss like a buddy. She continues to speaks, "And after it's all over, you're gonna be like "Wow! That Ruby girl is really really cool… and I want to be her friend."

After that one is done, Ruby vanished with Rose and left Weiss behind alone. It was scary to stay alone by herself in the big forest. She hears a branch cracking.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time." Weiss said in nervously thinks this is a game before she hears another cracking noise again. She thought it was Ruby, but the noise didn't make like that. There're two red eyes seeing through the bushes at her.

"Ruby!" Weiss screamed.

"RWWAARRRR!"

* * *

Naruto stopped his running and heard a roar in his ear from the forest. He feels the presence sinister, pitch-black.

"Do you guys feel that?" He asked.

 **"Yes, it seems Weiss is fighting." said Chomei, a gigantic flying bug with seven tails.**

 **"Also, you got company." Kokoa said detected the enemy from the bushes.**

Naruto saw a large, dark, werewolf-like, but there's more. A bunch of the creatures came out from the bushes. They all have pitch-black fur and red eyes. On their face is a bone-like mask with red markings, and they have bone spikes protruding from their arms, back, and knees.

"So, I'm guessing they called themselves Grimm." Naruto smirked before took out the kunai to fight the evil creatures. It's them. Hagoromo told him the evil that will destroy humanity, is them! It's his mission is to protect the world and wipe out the evil.

 **"I believe that werewolf called Beowolf or Beowolves. I like that name!" Saiken said with a childish voice, a gigantic slug monster with six tails.**

Naruto moves his body into fighting stance before one Beowolves is charging after him. He smirked as he jumped over it and created blue energy orb before he shouted, "Rasengan!"

His Rasengan hit Beowolf in the back and crushed it into the ground. The Bewolves howling in shock for seeing the blond human destroyed one of them. Naruto walked out the smoke and looking at the group of Beowolves who were growling at him in anger, showing their teeth of blood and fear.

The shinobi smirked at them as he created Rasengan in his hand before he spoke, "Come at me or I'll come for you."

All of the Beowolves are charging at him together. Their claws reached out and trying to slash him like a squirrel before he'll make a dodge. But, he did. It's not he's dodging like a normal one. He's dodging them with Yellow Flash pure speed. Naruto kicked Beowolf into the stomach before he delivered Rasengan to smash it.

He then moves to another one as he slashed the creature in the head. Naruto jumped onto the tree branches before making the hands seal that can kill them. But, one Beowolf incredibly jumped at him and sliced him apart. Naruto dodged the attack and then teleported to another tree branches because he marked it.

His hands seal have been finished before making a final attack and said, "Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu (Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu)!"

He created several of wind blades which are capable of slicing through his target with ease. The wind blade is very sharp. It instantly cut the Beowolves like cutting bamboo. However, Naruto isn't done yet. He made another hand seals before half of Beowolves were dead.

"Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Dragon Flame Caterwaul)!" He yelled before he breathes a number of blue dragon head-shaped fireballs. It fires at half of Beowolves before they got burned to death.

That was the easy battle for Naruto, so it's his victory today. That wasn't his first time for being here in the forest. He did it in his Chunin Exam and fought the dangerous test Forest of Death.

"By the way, this forest reminds me of Forest of Death." He said before he heard a loud stomp. The presence is different than the other regular Beowolf.

A big Beowolf crushed the tree down and roared at Naruto. The black creature covered in more bone-like armor and spines. It has a more angular skull, larger teeth, and sharp triangular ears. It's much bigger than Beowolf's regular size.

 **"I think this one is Beowolf Alpha." Kurama said.**

"You must be their leader." Naruto said before created Rasengan in his hand, but this time... His Rasengan is lava, "Well then… Let's dance!" He smirked before charges toward a big Beowolf.


	4. Chapter 4

"Helloooo? Is anyone out there? Helloooo?" Yang yelled walking around, searching for everyone that can be her new partner. It would be lovely she can partner up with Ruby or Naruto. Mostly, she would like to be Naruto's partner, her crush.

"I'm getting bored here." She said before hearing rustling in bushes behind her as she turned around, "Is someone there?"

She walked to the bushes and through it to take a peek before anyone can see her.

"Ruby? Is that you?" She asked before hearing a beast snarling as she looked it up. "Nope."

Yang dodged by rolling to the left side before a large bear Grimm charged out of the bushes and trying to bite out of her. She activated her yellow gauntlets called Ember Celica before seeing another bear Grimm who charged her from behind. She shoots the round by making a dodge from the attack before Grimm hit her.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in the red hood would you?" Yang asked as two Grimm are growling at her, "Could just say no."

Uras charged her as it swipes at her, but Yang dodged the attack by back flipping. She laughed at them.

"Geez you two couldn't hit the broadside of a ba-" Yang said before stopped the sentence as she sees a single blond hair of hers, falls in front of her and lands on the ground, "You…"

Two Ursa looked at each other in confusion when they saw Yang's eyes are red.

"You monsters!" She screamed in anger as her aura flares out of fires before she charged forward. She shot a barrage to increase her speed before she delivered Ursa a combo of fire punches with gauntlets. She gave it a powerful punch into its stomach and sent the Ursa through the trees.

The last Ursa is charging at Yang as she turned around and glared at the bear.

"What you want some too?!" She screamed in rage before hearing a sword noise. The Ursa collapse down because someone sneaks attacked from behind. It was Blake, the one who killed it for her. She killed the Ursa with Kusarigama, but it can also transform into sword mode.

Blake pulled her weapon and sheath on her own back before smirked at Yang.

Yang gave Blake a few second before she spoke, "I could have taken him."

At that moment, they feel the heat pressure is hitting them. They can even hear the strange sound of… rotation. A large red sphere almost like lava is flying toward where the girls are. Yang and Blake quickly jumped away before red sphere flew passed between them and crashed through the trees until it stopped. The lava melts the trees down when the sphere crashed through it.

"Is that…" Yang said looking at the large Beowolf is liquid and melting into lava.

Blake realized the large Beowolf is Alpha. Alpha Beowolf is much stronger than the regular Beowolf. She cannot believe Alpha was beaten. She even saw a big hole in its stomach.

"Yang! Blake!"

Two girls heard their own name before turned around as they saw Naruto is running.

"Hey, Naruto!" Yang said waving her hand and happy to see him.

Blake looked at Alpha Beowolf and turned back to Naruto. Looking at the broken trees, the lava sphere made a path for him to find them or follows it. Some of the lava liquid melts the trees down. That wasn't it. The Alpha Beowolf who were dead, it's Naruto.

"Did you just kill Alpha Beowolf?" She asked curiously.

"You mean that." Naruto said pointing his finger at dead Alpha Beowolf by the tree, "Yeah, I killed it."

"Wow, Naruto! You're pretty strong. I guess Ruby picked a right person." Yang said walked toward Naruto, "So… are you going to be my partner?" She's hoping Naruto says yes with her cute puppy eyes.

"Sure, of course." Naruto smiled as he sees Yang jumped surprisingly before looking at Blake. "Blake, you should come along with us. It'll be great three people working together."

"Alright." Blake said going with Naruto and Yang, but there's something missing before she could ask, "By the way, have you seen Ruby and Weiss?"

* * *

Weiss got slid back for being hit by Beowolf, but she managed to block it on time. There is lots of Grimm Beowolve. Weiss was completely surrounded by them. She finally reveals her weapon is rapier or shall I call Myrtenaster.

She can't just rush and attack now without thinking. She has to concentrate for targeting the enemy. All she has to do is head up, shoulders back, right forward, not that forward. She's slowly in her breathing as she waits for the right time to strike before switching Myrtenaster revolving chamber into the red.

Her rapier or Myrtenaster has a revolving chamber inside the guard, which has six slots in total, each of which contains a vial of Dust. The revolving chamber is constantly stocked with red, cyan, violet, white, yellow, and blue Dust.

Now then, back to the battle.

"And now!" Weiss said charged forward at Beowolf with an insane slide speed like ice skate before her Myrtenaster is going striking at its heart, but Ruby was in her way by slicing Beowolf. Weiss stopped her attack as her Myrtenaster shoots out of the fire and created a line to travel the tree. Ruby looked at the tree that caught fire, but she got hit by another Beowolf's claw as she pushed back and bumped into Weiss.

"Hey, watch it!" Ruby yelled.

Weiss gritted teeth at Ruby for not knowing she almost die before she spoke, "Excuse me, you attacked out of turn. I could have killed you."

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that." Ruby said looking at the group of Beowolve. She and Weiss were surrounded by them. This is going to be tough.

Ruby changed her empty magazine into a new one as she loaded for Crescent Rose. She pulled the bolt action as she prepared for a fight. Weiss stepped closer to Ruby, but she sees the fire tree down. This will be bad fighting with Beowolve while forest on fire.

So, Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand and spoke, "We have to go!" She pulled Ruby away from fire forest and ran away from the Grimm Beowolve.

Weiss and Ruby have made it out from the fire forest. If they fight Grimm Beowolve in that forest, they wouldn't be dead soon. But...there's one problem that made Ruby angry.

"What was that!? That should've been easy!" Ruby asked in anger why she has to run away from that forest.

Weiss turned around to her and yelled, "Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!"

Ruby scoffed and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just surprised that someone who talked so much would communicate so little during an encounter." Weiss said.

"Well, I'm sorry that you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!" Ruby said

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon, bravo." Weiss insulted turned away and walked straight to another forest before Ruby got so mad at her as she sliced one tree down with Crescent Rose. As they left, a giant feather gently floats down through the air and landed on a tree.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Jaune asked heard an explosion sound in his ears as he looked to the right.

Pyrrha sensed the aura on the right. That should be Naruto and two people were fighting the Grimm creatures from this far.

"It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy." Pyrrha said before pushing the small branches, but she accidentally lets go of the branch and hit Janue without knowing he was behind her.

"Jaune! Sorry." She apologized

Jaune's right cheek got cut by the branch before he got up and spoke, "It's okay. Just a scratch."

Pyrrha looked at Jaune with strange looks on her face. She didn't feel his aura, so why didn't he have one? So, she asked, "Why didn't you activate your aura?"

"Huh?" Jaune asked.

"Your aura."

* * *

"Rasengan!" Someone shouted.

A blue energy orb hits Beowolf into the stomach and crashed through the trees. That's Naruto. He just destroyed Beowolf by his Rasengan. He then dodged one of Beowolve's claw before he heels dropped into its head. He stabbed Beowolve in the heart with kunai.

Yang delivered a combo of punches to the Ursa. The last move is she gave one powerful punch into the stomach as her gauntlets fired a blast at it.

"That's the last one." She said.

"It's all done here." Blake said putting her katana Gambol Shroud on her own back before felt a strong wind pressure. She sees a shadow flew right passed by her. All she just saw the shadow is wings. Big wings.

"What was that?" Yang asked.

Naruto felt strong aura when he felt the wind pressure. He didn't feel friendly. He feels evil, sinister, and bloodlust.

"We should get going. This place is not safe for us to stay." He said before he and two girls walked straight to find the temple. Perhaps, his Bijuu knew where it is.

 **"You're almost out of the forest until you see the temple." Chomei said.**

* * *

"Our last pair has been formed, sir." Glynda said pressed on her screen touch, and then it showed first-year students formed a team. There's Naruto, Yang, and Yang are on their way to the temple. Glynda sees Nora got a partner up with Ren.

"I'm impressed Naruto Uzumaki can form two teams, Yang and Blake. Nora Valkrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along."

She touched another live footage about Jaune and Pyrrha team up.

"Still, he's probably better off than Ms. Nikos. I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." She walked off before she stopped and asked, "Speaking of which, what did you use as relic this year? Professor Ozpin?"

Professor Ozpin didn't talk or answer back as he watched Ruby and Weiss on live video.

* * *

"It's definitely this way. I mean… this way! It's definitely this way. Alright, it's official, we passed it!" Weiss tried to find the direction of the abandoned temple after they ran away from Grimm. But, they have no idea what they're at.

Ruby is just sat there by cross-legged like do nothing. She believes she and Weiss got lost in the forest. And Weiss has no idea what are they going.

"Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" Ruby asked before got up from the ground.

"Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going to…" Weiss took few walks before she guessed, "the Forest temple!"

Ruby scoffed off and don't believe her that direction is a right.

"Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are either." Weiss said.

Ruby turned around to her and yelled, "Well at least I'm not pretending like I know everything!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked.

"It means you're a big stupid jerk and I hate you!"

"Just keep moving."

Ruby started to imitate Weiss. "Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Wah, watch where you're going! Why are you so bossy?"

"I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that."

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Stop acting like a kid!"

"Well, stop acting like you're perfect!"

"I'm not perfect! Not yet, but I'm still leagued better than you." Weiss smirked before headed for a straight where the temple was.

"You don't even know me…" Ruby said with a soft voice.

* * *

Naruto, Yang, and Blake have made it out of the forest. Oh, look! There's the good news. They finally found the abandoned temple like Professor Oizpin said. Naruto thanked Chomei for finding the abandoned temple by using his sensor ability. The place of the temple seems to mostly consist of the broken ruins of a rotunda.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked.

"Yep, this is it. It's what Professor Ozpin wants us to go." Naruto said before he and two girls walked down on the hill. They went to the abandoned temple. What an interesting thing, was there are gold and black chess pieces on the stone columns.

"Chess pieces?" Blake asked observing the black chess.

Yang sees some of the chess were missing. Which means someone must have been here and grabbed the chess before she and the others just got here.

"Some of missing?" She asked.

"Looks like we weren't the first ones here, so now what?" Naruto asked in honestly didn't know what to do with them.

"Well… my guess we should pick one." Blake answered.

Yang is looking for a right chess that can fit her as she walked. Until now, she saw a golden chess horse. She picked it up and showed it to Naruto and Blake.

"How about a cute little pony? I like a pony!" She said with a smile on her face.

"Alright." Naruto said as Blake agrees with him before they walked to Yang. That wasn't too hard at all. It was pretty easy to find.

* * *

"Jaune, I'm not sure this is it…" Pyrrha said walking with Jaune, holding his torch to see it in the dark.

What happened was that Pyrrha and Jaune found the cave. They went inside the cave without looking at the red art on the rock. It showed of people are fighting big scorpion.

Jaune sighed before spoke, "Pyrrha, I made a torch. Could you at least humor me for maybe 5 more feet?"

Unfortunately, Jaune got tripped over the rock as his torch dropped on the ground before the fire went out. Now, they can't see in the dark cave. Everything is all pitch-black. It's like no one can even see it in a bat cave.

Pyrrha feels something like alive in this cave. It feels… warm. It's weird. She should able to feel the presence outside of cave before they came.

"Do you feel that?" She asked

"Soul crushing regret?" Jaune guessed.

"No, it's… warm." She answered before she sees something a golden glowing over there. It's pretty close to them. All they have to do is walking toward at the glowing.

"That's the relic!" Jaune exclaimed before reaching his arm to catch that glowing, but it moved, "Hey! Bad relic!" He tried again and again. Right now, he jumped and grabbed the glowing as he being lifted up.

Pyrrha had a bad feeling about that relic because it looks alive by feeling the presence. That is not relic before she warned, "Jaune…"

Jaune sees so many of red eyes before…

* * *

Back to Naruto's group!

Naruto and two girls heard a girl's scream from far away.

"Some girl's in trouble! Naruto, Blake, do you hear that?!" Yang asked.

Naruto can hear the girl's scream from this far. His Bijuu started to laugh so hard for hearing ridiculous scream because they know who it was.

"Why are you guys laughing?" He asked Bijuu

 **"You won't believe who scream! It's fucking Jaune!" Kurama said can't stop his laughing.**

Naruto's face went into the priceless expression on his face like anime. That was Jaune's scream. Who would scream like that? Well, he actually did it before because he's afraid of ghost that made him screamed like a girl.

"Naruto, what should we do?" Yang asked.

Naruto knows what he and two girls are going to do before he spoke, "We'll go help-" But, someone is screaming from up the sky. He looked it up as two girls did it, too. They see flying strange girl with black clothes and red cape…is falling in the sky… It's Ruby! She's falling in the sky.

"Head up!" Ruby screamed so loud, soooo loud as she's about to fall down and hit the ground from that high like a glass. She could get terrible hurt if anyone can save her from the sky.

There's one thing that can save falling red hood. That will be Naruto. He kneels down a little before jumped very high and goes after falling Ruby. He caught her, but her speed of falls is too fast. It'll make both of them won't slowing down. Not if Naruto can help it. He can use that again which it can land them safely.

"Naruto, we're falling!" Ruby screamed before see sands are floating in the air, surround Naruto.

Naruto sent the sands to the ground and formed them into two big opened hands, touching together before they crashed into it. He managed to stand on the two big sand hands because he's a ninja! After that one is done, there's still something missing before Naruto saved Ruby. A flying Jaune crashed into the tree.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled in relief before charging after the sand hands before it went down into sands.

Blake didn't expect Naruto to use the sands. She never seen anyone can use the sand like that. No one never uses the sand like Naruto. It's amazed how he created into body parts like he did it for hands.

 _"Naruto. Just what in the world are you?" She thought_

"I got you." Naruto said with a light smile on his face as he carried Ruby in bridal style.

Ruby blushed when he carried her like that before spoke, "I-I'm okay… Thank you…"

"That's good." Naruto said putting Ruby down before she managed to stand up, until she sees her sister Yang is charging after her.

"Ruby!" Yang cried.

"Yang!" Ruby cried as she was going to hug her, but surprisingly, a random girl jumped up between them and yelled, "Nora!"

"What the? Where did you come from?" Naruto asked before he sees Pyrrha jumped out of a forest and run away from a giant black scorpion. The black scorpion chased her all the way here.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked.

Ruby tapped Naruto's and Yang's shoulder as they looked at her before she's pointing her finger at the sky. When everyone looked up at the sky, they see Weiss, holding a big claw in the sky, and something flew her. It's a giant black Grimm raven that carried Weiss in the sky.

"Is she holding Nevermore's feet?" Blake asked.

After hearing so many questions, Yang suddenly exploded and yelled, "I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

Ren just ran all the way from the forest as he finally meets Nora before released his breath for running. Naruto reacted so shocked when he saw Yang's anger. That anger almost reminds him of something. She's almost like Sakura.

Weiss looked down at people who were watching her before she yelled, "How could you leave!?"

"I said jump." Ruby said.

"She's gonna fall." Yang said

"She'll be fine." Ruby said

"She's falling." Ren said

Jaune got up from the branches before he sees Weiss is falling. He jumped off the tree and grabbed Weiss in the air.

"Just dropping in?" He gave his charming smile at Weiss, but actually, he forgot he and Weiss are still in the air without any fly tech. Jaune was the first one who fell on the ground. Then, Weiss fell on stop of Jaune's back.

"My hero…" She said in a sulky voice.

Naruto was going to help Pyrrha to fight Deathstalker, but he…caught her by jumping toward him.

"Hey." He said.

"H-Hello…" Pyrrha said with a blush on her face for being carried by him. She was trying to escape by jumping, but she saw Naruto, right in front of her without looking. She didn't mean to do that.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said.

Ruby turned around at her sister and smirked, "Not if I can help it!" Before she charged after the Deathstalker as she held Crescent Rose.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang yelled.

Ruby made a shot bullet from Crescent Rose to boost her speed to hit Deathstalker. But she was hit by its claw. She got up and told everyone she's fine, but she looked back and scorpion is right behind her. So, Ruby tries to shoot several rounds at it with her Crescent Rose, but didn't hit it before she ran away from it as Grimm scorpion charged after her.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled charged after to save her sister Ruby before Deathstalker kills her to death.

Ruby ran as fast as she can escape from Deathstalker, but Grimm Nevermore is on targeting to her, too. The Grimm black crow flapped its wing to shoot out of large feathers like shooting an arrow. The feather arrows miss attack Ruby, but caught it in her cloak. The others arrow blocked Yang's way.

"This isn't good. We have to help-" Pyrrha said before she feels incredible aura to her. A very strong aura. She looked to the right, but Naruto had disappeared.

"Ruby, get out of here!" Yang yelled.

Ruby is trying to pull her cloak out from the feather that stabbed it, but it's too late. She sees the Deathstalker raised its golden stinger above her and strike it down to her.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed letting her sister gets kill by Deathstalker before see red cloak dashed past her.

Ruby closed her eyes as her arms are used to protect herself, waiting for her death until sting hit her. But now, she didn't feel it never came. She opened her eyes before she's shocked. She cannot believe what she just saw.

Naruto is holding the golden sting by bare hands. Noticing this, he wears a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern around the hem.

"I won't let you…" He said before lifted the Grimm Deathstalker up into the air and spun it as he throws it to the sky and crashed Nevermore, "kill my COMRADES!"

Ruby's eyes widened before spoke softly, "Naruto…" She has never seen him so anger like that before. Until now, she sees him turning around to her. He has yellow, toad-like irides with orange pigmentation around his eyes.

"Ruby, what are you doing? Trying to show off until you almost got yourself kill." Naruto said.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want Weiss to know-" Ruby said before her forehead got poke by Naruto's two fingers as he smiled.

"You're strong. You don't have to show everyone that you can do it. I know. But, that doesn't mean you wanted to prove it to everyone. Because I already know you can do it." Naruto said offering Ruby a hand to get up before she grabbed his hand and gets up.

"Naruto, thank you. I'm sorry for being brainless." Ruby said as she turned around to Yang before she was pulled a hug with her.

"So happy you're okay!" Yang said before started to looking at Naruto, "Thank you for saving her. She's my precious baby sister. And… why your eyes look like a-" Looking at his toad eyes . Since where did he get red coat come from?

"Toad. It's Sennin mode (Sage mode)." Naruto said.

Yang nodded before she went wow! She just saw Naruto carried that giant Grimm Deathstalker and threw it at Nevermore. What a crazy strength! She'll ask him for sparring later after the test is over.

"Guys, that thing's circling back. What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked looking at Nevermore, is back. That Grimm black bird isn't happy anymore when he got hit by Deathstalker.

Weiss walked toward and answered, "Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." She means the black and golden chess on the columns.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby said before she sees Weiss smiled at her.

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind." Janue said.

Naruto senses the nature energy that can detect the presence of enemy from far away. There's Nevermore in the sky. However, he sensed Deathstalker is on the way to his direction.

"We should get going. The Deathstalker is back and on the way to this place." He said as everyone nodded.

Blake is very curious about Naruto's toad eyes that have yellow, toad-like irides with orange pigmentation around his eyes. She saw him lifted the Grimm Deathstalker up in the air by bare hands.

 _"Is he a Faunus or it just his Semblance?"_ She thought.

Next stop, Naruto and the gangs went to another abandoned temple. Luckily, they found a big place to cover for themselves from Nevermore because it kept shooting its feather arrows. However, the Deathstalker is back. Deathstalker crashed through the forest as it charged after Naruto and the groups.

"Oh, man, run!" Janue yelled before he and Pyrrha ran toward the bridge.

Naruto dodged the arrow of feathers by doing a corkscrew flip, 360 spin his own body. He then ran toward at the Nevermore while hands sealing fast as he can.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)!" He yelled before breathing a big fireball to target at Nevermore, but dodged the fireball.

"Nora, help Naruto!" Ren said as Nora nodded before she went out of the cover. She grabbed her grenade launcher, Magnhild which it's her weapon name. She shoots the grenade, making the Nevermore fly away. So, it won't attack anyone.

But, while Nora's making Nevermore distract… a Deathstalker sneaked attack without being known before Nora turned around. Luckily, Blake and Ren stopped the Grimm Deathstalker for her. She made a run for it. Weiss grabbed Nora as she used magic runes to make her jump.

"Go, Go!" Pyrrha said to Jaune before her spear switched into rifle mode as it shoots at the Deathstalker. Ren landed next to her and started to firing too with Pyrrha. Blake jumped forward by front flip as the Deathstalker took a grab them, but missed as they ran.

Nine students of the first year ran across the bridge. At that moment, the Nevermore flew through the bridge as it was ripped right through.

Ren, Blake, and Pyrrha are on the bridge where Deathstalker is. They are fighting off. The others, Naruto, Ruby, Yang, Nora, and Jaune were stuck on the other side of the bridge.

"Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!" Jaune said before he was being carried by Naruto.

"Then let's do this-ttabayo!" Naruto smirked planning to jump over the broken bridge.

"Wait, Naruto! We-"

Naruto began to run on the bridge while carrying Jaune with him. As he's at the edge of the bridge, he boosted his chakra in his foot before jumped over the broken bridge. Janue screamed like a girl how crazy is Naruto for jumping over the bridge.

Naruto, Jaune, and Nora have success land on the other bridge. Jaune landed on the ground as Naruto let go of him. Nora switched her grenade launcher into hammer mode before smashed it on the head of the Deathstalker, but she sees the sting of Grimm is going to hit her. She dodged it by fired, but accidently bumped into Blake and making her fall from the edge.

Blake was about to fired her Gambol Shroud, but her hand got grabbed by Naruto.

"Naruto? But, whom gonna help…" Blake said before looked to right side… Her eyes were widened when she saw another Naruto. Not one, there's more of him. They're all helped him by grabbing his legs.

"Me/Me/Me/Him/Him/Him!" Clones Naruto said together.

"What the hell?" Blake asked with a dumbfounded in her face. She is not crazy for seeing hundreds of Naruto.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)." Naruto smirked used the Jutsu to created clones of himself. He hasn't used that one awhile. He sees Nevermore is nearby the side of the bridge.

"Blake, I'm going to toss you at Nevermore." He said

Blake smirked as she nodded for hearing a good idea or crazy idea. So, Naruto and his clones are swinging her back and forward like a swinging vine. When the Nevermore flew passed by the bridge, Naruto and his clones let Blake go, making her jumped on Nevermore's back before slashing on its back with her katana. She ran across its back while slashing before jumped off and landing on the platform next to Ruby, Weiss, and Yang.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake said.

"Let's hit it with everything we got-ttabayo!"

Ruby and the three girls saw the white poof up from nowhere. Hundreds of Naruto jumped out as they dive down toward at Nevermore before its shoot out of feather arrows. Some of them got hit, but the others that were alive managed to grab its Nevermore.

"Holy shit!" Yang said with shocked face expression as she watched Naruto…lots of Naruto. They're almost like ants.

Ruby started to look at Blake's weapon. It has a string when she used Kusarigama mode. Then, she looked Copies of Naruto. They managed to control Nevermore's flight.

"I have a plan!" Ruby said to Weiss.

At the other bridge, the Deathstalker roared at them as it breaking the bridge down.

"We gotta move!" Jaune yelled as everyone raced toward Deathstalker.

Pyrrha slid down on the ground as she used her shield to deflect it before Deathstalker's claw strikes her. She slashed it with her spear. The Grimm balance back and attacked her with its other claw, but Janue blocked it for Pyrrha as she jumped over him and slashed another claw. Ren ran toward and firing at it. The Deathstalker strikes its stinger at Ren, but he sidesteps it and grabbed onto it. He's shooting at its stinger. Nora charged forward as her hammer transformed into grenades launcher mode before firing the grenades at it.

"Everyone move!" Naruto yelled.

Pyrrha and the others turned around at him. Their faces were stunned when they looked because Naruto is in the air and holding massive blue energy orb in his palm. So, everyone ran and jumped over the Deathstalker.

"Senpou Chou Odama Rasengan (Sage Art: Massive Rasengan)!" Naruto yelled diving down at Deathstalker and raised his Rasengan up before smashed into it.

The Deathstalker roared in painfully as its body is cracking opened when Rasengan gave a powerful strike. The Massive Rasengan is also breaking the bridge apart as Grimm falling into the bottomless.

"Wow..." Pyrrha said watched Naruto in amazement.

The clones of Naruto made Nevermore crashed into the pillar.

"Yeah! How about that!?" They asked before they see Ruby is waving at them.

"Naruto, head this way!" Ruby yelled pointing at the cliff wall.

The clones nodded as the others held the Grimm's wings up and down, making its turn and dive down toward at the wall. Yang stood on top of a pillar as she waited for Nevermore to come at her. She jumped into its beak open as she fired rounds into the crow Grimm's mouth.

"I! Hope! You're! Hungry!" She yelled as she fired before looking behind her, she jumps back-flip as the Nevermore crashed into the cliff. The clones already jumped off, but one of them already strike on its head before vanishing into a white poof.

Now, Nevermore's head went super dizzy as its eyes were spin.

Weiss slid forward at Nevermore as she jumped and stabbed into its tail, freezing it in a place. She falls back to Ruby's group as Blake fired Gambol Shroud in pistol mode over to the pillar with black rope. Yang caught it and stabbed it into her pillar. Ruby jumped onto it while sitting on Crescent Rose as the black rope stretch back, and Weiss went behind her. She turned her white runes into the black.

"Of course, you would come up with this idea." Weiss said.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked

"Hmph. Can I?" Weiss asked

Ruby's face is little worried before asked again, "Can-"

"Of course I can!" Weiss yelled.

Ruby smiled at Weiss and looked back at the Nevermore as she loaded her rounds in Crescent Rose before launched with such speed that it cracked the ground. She's shooting lots of rounds, making to boost herself towards at Nevermore. Her Crescent Rose caught into its neck and slammed into the wall.

Then, Weiss used Myrtenaster and made a line of white runes up the wall for Ruby. Ruby insanely ran along the white runes by firing all the way up. Until she reached the cliff, she fired last shot and sliced the Nevermore's head off in the air.

Yang and the others were watched in amazement after Rose killed Nevermore as she stands top of the cliff.

"Well. That was a thing." Yang said

* * *

After the Initiation is over, everyone is gathered in the assembly area.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team CRDL [Cardinal]. Lead by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin said as four people walked out of the stage. Now it's Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, and Nora turns to walked on the stage

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Niko. Nora Valkyrie."

While Professor Oizpin is speaking, Ruby's head looked down on the ground and not watching them. Her face doesn't seem too happy as she remembered what Naruto said to her after the battle is over.

 **Flashback.**

"Ruby, I want you to have this." Naruto said handing her a golden horse chess piece.

Ruby's eyes were widened in shock expression as she realized she doesn't have one like that. And, Naruto is willing to give her the chess piece.

"Naruto, I… Why?" She asked.

"Don't ask. It just feel better to give someone if don't want the dream falling apart."

"But… what about you? Your dream. Didn't you want to become huntsman?"

"Yes, following my dream is true. But, abandon my friends… are lower than scum."

Ruby was stunned by his word "Friends". This is her first time when someone says that like him. Abandon friends are lower than scum… that means Naruto will be scum if he leaves his friends behind. It's the most emotional moment she ever had.

"I'll be fine, Ruby. Don't worry about me. You got your new friends around you. Study hard on your skills. Find a goal, a dream, and don't stop trying until it comes true."

 **Flashback ended.**

"Blake Belladonna. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao long. Ruby Rose. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team RW-"

"Wait, Professor Ozpin!" Ruby said raised her hand to stop.

"What is it, Ruby?" Ozpin asked.

Ruby took a deep breath before spoke, "I think Naruto deserve to be picked instead me."

Naruto in the back of audience looked at Ruby with shock face.

"Why? Didn't you want to follow your dream?" Ozpin said remembered in the one room where they met.

"Yes, follow my dream will be my goal. I want to become a Huntress, that's true, but I can't. Because…I don't want to abandon my friends as a Huntress. If I do, I'll be lower than scum." Ruby said looked at Naruto in the audience which he smiled back at her.

Ozpin was shocked that Ruby is willing to give up for Naruto. By telling her silver eyes, they ain't no joking around. Her voice is truthful. It was amazing when he heard Ruby said "I don't want to abandon my friends. If I do, I'll be lower than scum".

"Alright then, but you're still in the team because I already decided. I'll make four teams into five. I announce you, Naruto Uzumaki. He'll be joining with Ruby's group."

Naruto walked into the stage before Ruby suddenly jumped and hugged him. She was delighted to have him as her teammate.

"Yay! You're in my team! Woohoo!" Ruby smiled.

Naruto smiled back to her before hugged her back and spoke, "Yeah, thank you." He's also got jumped from behind by Yang as she hugged him. Her breasts pressed against his back. Naruto's face is red when she does that because her breasts were too soft.

"H-Hey…" He said with a blush feeling Yang's breasts.

"Look like we have Naruto is on our team! I'm so happy we have you!" She said as Ruby lets go of Naruto and her face is red that she hugged him surprisingly.

"From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWUBY. Lead by Ruby Rose." Ozpin said

Ruby was in shocked when she heard she'll be a leader.

"Wow! Ruby, you're the leader!" Naruto said in surprisingly.

Yang pulled her sister into a hug and cried, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an…interesting year."


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning, there was a white beauty princess sleeping on the bed peacefully. Her name is Weiss. She just finished the Initiation a few days ago. She finally got her rest from the days. Her eyes opened slowly, looking at the beautiful sun light through the window as she gets up. She stretched out her arms in the air before releasing the yawn, but heard a loud whistle blow in her ears as she fell down on the ground.

"Good morning team RWUBY!" Ruby yelled jumped down on the ground.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss asked.

"Yo." Naruto greeted as he's holding the suitcase.

Naruto dressed up the Beacon Academy uniform consists of black suits lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. The girls wear a red plaid skirt, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar. Ruby also wears her hood with her uniform.

"Now that you're awake we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby said

Weiss got up and swept out the dust that is on her arms before asked, "Excuse me?"

"Decorating!" Yang answered while holding the stuff of her collection: pillow, candles, and other things.

"What?!" Weiss shocked.

"We still have to unpack." Blake said lifting up her suitcase before it fell open, "And clean."

Weiss's face is not amazed about this.

"Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, Naruto, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission." Ruby said before raised her fist into the air, "Banzai!"

"Banzai/Bankai!" Yang, Blake, and Naruto joined together except his word says Bankai because that word is wrong.

 **"Bankai? The fuck is that?" Kurama asked doesn't know what hell is Naruto saying word Bankai. Since when did he learn that word from?**

 **"Uhh… You know you're in wrong anime… right? That's word is from Blea-" Matatabi asked knew that word Bankai, is a reference to the anime about Soul Reaper.**

"I know that! Don't judge me!" Naruto replied honestly with red cheeks on him, but hey! It's a homophone! Well, kinda... which it was Naruto's thought.

So, the decoration has begun. Weiss placed a painting of the forest with a red leaf on the wall. Yang placed a poster of a six guys called The Achieve man on her part of the room. Blake is putting the books into the bookshelf. She picked the last book called "Ninja of Love". Her eyes widened before she stopped and pulled the book close to her. Ruby is setting the red curtain before turning around while holding Crescent Rose and sliced the curtain in half.

Few moment later, the group stood in front of the room and finished their decoration all of hardworking. But, there's one problem. The beds were heavily messed stacked up together.

"This isn't going to work." Weiss said

"It is a bit cramped." Blake said

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang said

"Or we could ditch the beds." Naruto said before his word "bed" made Ruby pops up by jumping.

"That's it! We can replace them with bunk beds!" She said.

"Um, that sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss said

"And super awesome!" Yang agreed.

"It does seem efficient." Blake said

"Well, we should put it to a vote." Weiss said

"Ha, I think we just did." Ruby said as Naruto, Yang, and Blake were all given thumb up for choosing the bunk beds except Weiss didn't accept it. But, it's a pretty good idea.

Naruto and the group charged to the room as they rearranged the beds into bunk beds. After few second later, they went back to the same spot and looked at the beds again.

"Objective, complete!" Ruby smiled looking at the bunk beds.

One bed is hung over another bed by ropes and pink sheet around it. The other bed is stacked up with a pile of books top of another bed footboard edge. But, there's something missing because there are four beds in here which there are five people in this room.

"Well, I guess I'm sleeping on the floor." Naruto said already got a blanket and pillow in his arms before putting by the wall, so he can just grab them and drop on the ground.

"Ehhh!?" Ruby and Yang screamed in same time before Yang grabbed his arm to stop it.

"Y-You don't have to sleep on the ground. You can take my bed instead." She said.

"Thanks, but I can't just let pretty lady sleeping on the ground because it's hard to sleep for you. It's alright. I mean really." Naruto said.

Yang's face heated up, but it's sad to see him sleeping on the ground. She could just let him sleep…with her. No! That's a bad thought! Bad idea! That'll make Naruto goes weird about her. Same goes to Ruby.

Naruto understands about Ruby and Yang. They wanted him to sleep one of their beds instead on the ground because he's a friend to them. That's what friend does.

"Instead sleeping on the ground. I could just sleep another room." He said.

"What!?" Yang and Ruby asked in shocked.

"No, it's not like I'm leaving you girls. I'll just ask Professor Ozpin's permission to let me sleep another room that next to your room." He said.

Sounds like a good idea, but they won't see him next room. But still, he can come to girls' room or they can come to his room anytime.

"Alright, our second order of business is..." Ruby said sat on the bed before book dropped on her laps, "Classes… Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9:00, we've gotta be-"

"What? Did you say 9 o'clock?!" Weiss asked loudly.

Ruby looked in confusion and didn't realize what time it is now.

"It's 8:55 you idiot!" Weiss yelled went out of the door as she raced toward to her class. Naruto and his team glance outside of the door, watching Weiss sprints very fast. The other side of the door is team JNPR which it was Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren. They looked the same like RWUBY does.

"Uhh, t-t-to, to class!" Ruby said sprinted for the class as each 3 people ran with her together.

"We're gonna be late!" Jaune said following sprinting footsteps.

Naruto can't believe he's late without realizing having a class time. By the way, going to the class reminds him of his past in his world. That was a Ninja Academy.

 _"Man… it has been so long to learn the Academy class since I was 12."_ He thought remembered about his Sensei Iruka. He has big-hearted, and soft-hearted. He and Iruka were eating the ramen together at the restaurant called "Ramen Ichiraku".

 **"You really miss him." Kurama said.**

 _"Yeah, I do. He's almost like my father."_ Naruto smiled.

* * *

Here we go, the first day of class. The first-year students were seated at their desk. There are Naruto, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake sat down on the first row of the desk. There's Jaune sat at the upper of the desk. That's all for now. They met their first teacher. He's pretty fat. He has gray hair and a gray mustache. He wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. His name's Professor Peter Port.

"Monsters! Demons… Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I, merely refer to them as prey." He said.

Naruto's head is down on the desk for being tired. He tried to pay attention as long as he's not sleeping. Just look how bored it was in class. It's almost like his Academy when he was 12. He did a prank on Iruka and skipped school a lot before. Boy… the time hasn't changed.

 _"I guess… it's important to learn about classes. I'm going to do the right thing this time. For my mom."_ He thought as his head rose up and started to focus on the teacher. Before doing that, he's looking at his teammates to see what they doing. Blake and Yang were paying attention to the teacher, but Ruby had been sleeping on her arm…

"Uhh, and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, is safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in. Huntsman! Huntresses…" Peter said winked his eye as he clicked of a tongue. It made Yang groaned when he does that.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask?" Peter continued as students were staring at him for what, "Why… The very world!"

All of the students in class were silent and doesn't look so surprised. Except one student cheered "Eyy-yeah" for Peter.

"This is what you are training to become. But first, a story." Peter said.

 **"Great. Now, we have to listen his boring story." Shukaku said in dry before going to sleep until that fat old man done his story.**

Naruto is little tired while listening to Peter's story. Telling a story will be boring. It'll be great to skip that one and learn about Grimm creature for information. He was wondering how his teammates going again. Well, he sees Ruby is drawing on a white sheet with a pencil. She raised the paper and show to Yang about her art. Ruby drew a funny picture of Peter and made Yang laughs.

To be honest for Ruby, that wasn't very nice how students drew a picture of teachers.

However, there is the most serious student in this class, was Weiss. She's more focus and pays attention a lot. She wrote it in her notebook. However, there's one angry issue of her probably. Her eyes are glaring at Ruby. She was so angry for seeing the leader Ruby drew funny art of Peter and goofing around.

"A true huntsman must be strategic… Well-educated… And wise! So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Peter asked

Weiss's hand shoots up and spoke, "I do sir!"

"Well then, let's find out." Peter said looking at the rattling cage inside of red eyes, "Step forward and meet your opponent."

Weiss went out to grab her equipment. She reappeared dressed for combat. She took her position for preparing to fight while her teammates of RWUBY cheered for her.

"Gooo Weiss!" Yang said

"Fight well!" Blake said holding the small flag sign of RWUBY.

"Yeah, represent team RWUBY!" Ruby said.

"Ruby! I'm trying to concentrate!" Weiss yelled Ruby harshly. Ruby got scared by her yelling. She didn't expected that one.

"Alright. Let the match, begin." Peter said as he hit the cage opened with his blunderbuss axe before Grimm Boar came out from it. It has four eyes, a series of plates along its back and on its thighs, and two extra sets of tusks, including two large curving tusks. The Grimm boar will be calling "Boarbatusk".

Weiss sees Boarbatusk charges forward at her. She moves to the left side until Grimm-Bear passed her as she slashes her Myrtenaster against the Grimm, but hit to the bone plating on its side which it made a metal noise.

 _"Those bones are very thick."_ Naruto thought as he observes at Grimm Boar's bones and taking note of it.

"Haha, wasn't expecting that were you?" Peter asked.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss dashed forward at Boarbatusk by using her semblance, but her raptor slid off and stuck between its large tusks. She tried to pull it out, but got distract by Ruby's cheer as she looked at her. It failed to let her weapon goes fly and landed on the ground. Weiss has no weapon with her. She'll have to find a way to get her weapon behind Boarbatusk.

"Now what will you do without your weapon?" Peter asked.

Weiss pushed herself up and looked at the boar charges with her frightened eyes. She jumped to the side and running toward for her weapon before Grimm will charge her again. But, luckily, Boarbatusk hit into the first row of the desk before losing its balance and knocking itself to the ground. Weiss got her weapon on chance before Ruby…

"Weiss, go for its belly! There's no armor underneath…"

Weiss glared at her and yelled, "Stop telling me what to do!"

Naruto looked at Ruby and Weiss. He can their relationship won't match it and doesn't cooperate, but Ruby has a point. There's no armor underneath boar. At least, that's its weakness.

The Grimm boar roared before it jumps in the air and started spinning forward in the form of a barrel roll or wheel. Weiss swung her rapier to create two spells blue rune. One is in front of her. The second is in the air and behind her. The one that is in front of her had stopped the boar's spinning wheel and got itself flipped over into upside down. After seeing the boar is down, Weiss jumped into her second one and launched herself to strike her blade into the boar's exposed belly.

"Bravo! Braa-vo!" Peter said. "It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

Weiss turned around and walked out of a door, ignoring her teammates, mostly Ruby. Ruby looked upset for Weiss, wondering why she yelled at her.

* * *

"Weiss!" Ruby called as she went after her in the hallway.

Weiss turned around to her and yelled, "What?!"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance."

Ruby scoffed and asked, "What did I do?"

"That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest, you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so." Weiss answered.

"Weiss, where is this coming from?" Ruby asked. "What happened to all the talk about, working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by you. I've studied, and trained, and quite frankly, I deserve better." Weiss said turned away from Ruby, "Ozpin made a mistake."

Ruby frowned and learned that she wasn't a great leader. Weiss is right about her. She just acted like a child. She turned away to walk the other way, but surprisingly to see Professor Ozpin behind her.

"Hmm. Now that didn't seem to go very well." He said.

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" Ruby asked.

"That remains to be seen." Ozpin answered.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I mean it's only been one day. Ruby, I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment I would not consider your appointment to the leader to be one of them. Do you."

"I…"

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you are not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?"

* * *

Weiss walked outside of Beacon to cool her temperature down. She can't believe it. She got so angry at Ruby for acting a child. And, Weiss should be the one who will be a leader.

"Professor Port." She asked.

Peter turned around and looked surprisingly to see his student Weiss. "Ahh, Miss Schnee! And to do I owe this fine pleasure?"

"I-I enjoyed your lecture."

"Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true huntress in you."

"You really think so?" Weiss asked.

"Most surely." Peter said before seeing Weiss's face doesn't look so happy. "Hmm, something's troubling you."

"Yes, sir."

"Dear, girl, confess to me your strife."

Weiss looked at Professor Port and worried about Ruby as a leader. "Well, I-I think I should've been the leader of team RWUBY." She confessed for reclaim to be a right leader instead Ruby.

"That's preposterous." Peter said

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked as she glared him.

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray."

"So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?"

"With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude."

Weiss is angry for her called poor attitude to her skills. "How dare you!"

"I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted."

"That's not even remotely true." Weiss said folded her arms, but look at Peter, "Well, not entirely true."

Professor Port gave a smile at her and spoke, "So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision? So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hope your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be."

* * *

"You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it." Ozpin finished his speech for Ruby before leaving her behind and let her think about.

Ruby stepped toward the outside to take a sneak peek at Weiss. Look like she's done talking with Professor Port as he's leaving. So, Ruby decided not to bother Weiss and leave her space.

Naruto was hidden right by another side of the hallway and had listened the chat whole time. He smiled himself. Ozpin reminds him of his teacher Kakashi.

* * *

In night time, Weiss entered in girls' room as she's looking for Ruby. But, everyone is sleep except the one flashlight is on the upper bunk bed. She walked there and tips up by stepping on another bed. She moved the curtain away and sees Ruby is sleeping. Plus, Weiss's eyes raises in surprisingly when she saw four books on Ruby's bed and wrote it on the paper.

"Ruby…" She whispered as she shook Ruby's body to wake her up.

Ruby shook her own body and flipped her pencil before spoke, "Weiss! I-I was studying and then I fell asleep I'm sorry." Weiss grabbed her mouth to keep it quietly. She sees Ruby's empty coffee cup on her pillow.

"How do you take your coffee?" She asked.

"Uh, I-I don't." Ruby answered with confusion face.

"Answer the question." Weiss said.

"Uhh! Cream and five sugars!" Ruby said.

Weiss sighed and spoke, "Don't move." She jumped down to her bed and went back to the top. She bought the coffee for Ruby, "Here."

Ruby's face is amazed when Weiss gave a coffee and didn't see she is acting so…kind. "Th-Thanks."

"Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know, that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have." said Weiss with a light smile. Her smile is being honest and kind. "Good luck… Oh! That's wrong by the way."

She walked to the door and opens it before spoke, "Ruby… I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." The door shut as Weiss started a walk. But, surprisingly she sees Naruto is walking on a right which it leads him to outside.

So, Weiss went after him and wanted to know why he went outside for. She's at outside, looking for a Naruto until she sees him standing by the edge. He's just chilling outside, gave a smile on his face while a cold breeze swept through his spiky blond hair pushing away from his face.

Weiss doesn't know what to say about him. She watched him getting a wind to blow for his hair. Naruto is pretty majestic when his hair does that. Her face is red as the cherry color.

"Hey Weiss!" Naruto called looking at Weiss as she surprised that he knew she was here. So, she decided to talk to him.

"Naruto, what are you doing outside?" She asked.

Naruto put hands on his own head and spoke, "I can't sleep, so I decided to take a fresh air." He's looking at Weiss's face. It seems like she apologized to Ruby.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"I see that you apologized to Ruby by telling your face." Naruto smirked.

Weiss blushed little for getting caught by him. She apologized to Ruby and told her she will be the best teammate ever. Also, Ruby was right to be a leader.

"It was nothing. I mean really. I did." She said before hearing him laughing. "Why are you laughing!? I'm telling you the true!"

"Sorry, sorry." Naruto said as he stopped his laugh and looked at her, "It was very rare that you went there and apologized to Ruby before you first arrival and went super mad at her."

"What?! How-" She said.

"But, I misjudge you." Naruto said as Weiss stopped her word and started to listen to him, "Back in the day when I met you, I thought you were just mean and act like a bossy woman. But, I misjudge you again. Right now, you're…well…"

"Well…?" She asked.

Naruto's face is still thinking for he's going to say to her about herself, but he just got a bright thing. "You're kind and beautiful."

Weiss's face heated up for being called beautiful by Naruto. She could feel a pounding of her heart as she touched her own chest.

"Wh-Where is this coming from?" She asked.

"Liked I just said; you're kind and beautiful. That's all-ttabayo!" Naruto smiled before looking at the broken moon, "You know, Weiss. Ruby's our team leader. I believe she's going to do it and reach her dream. However, we'll have to support her as teammates. Being a Huntress or Huntsman is a lot of different. It's not just a game. It wasn't about a being what you become. You have to be prepared to face your life. All have you to do, is to protect the people as much as you can before Grimm does. You gotta to make sure everyone is safe. Sacrifice yourself that will make everyone is safe. Ruby's goal is almost same as mine. I want to become a Huntsman. I want to protect the people that close to me and precious to me. Never forget your friends. Never lose your friends…"

He remembered he lost his friend, Neji. He died in the Fourth Shinobi War. which his heart was broken.

Weiss just lost her words. She just stared at her teammate and listened to his speech. Her tears were dropped for real. She never knew that one is coming.

"Naruto…" She said.

"Sorry about my long speech. I was hoping…" Naruto said, but got interrupted.

"No, it's okay, Naruto." Weiss said. "I like it." She will remember losing the friends that put her in mind.

"Thank you, Weiss." Naruto smiled. "We should go back and get sleep. The class will start tomorrow."

"Alright… and Naruto."

"What's up?"

"Thank you."

* * *

Next day, in the classroom...

"What are you doing?" Yang asked watching Naruto used the chair as his booster to get him tall. He put the eraser board opened slide as he closed to make it tighter before quickly put the chair back.

"No way…" Ruby said as she knows what Naruto doing.

"Are you crazy!? You're gonna make yourself into trouble!" Weiss said.

"So? It's teacher's fault for being late at class." Naruto said with no expression, but smile. He hasn't prank to his teacher for a long time. Right now, he has to wait until a teacher will come to that door. Then, the eraser board will fall down onto it head. Actually, he did it to Kakashi for being late.

"Can't wait to see this." Yang smirked before seeing the door is open, "Someone's coming." Her face is exciting and can't wait who the teacher was.

Blake doesn't mind for watching how it pranks goes.

Ruby watches the eraser board falling until someone opens the door widely.

Weiss covered her face with her hands to hide for herself. She can't believe her fifth teammate Naruto is doing the prank on the teacher.

When the teacher opened the door, the eraser dropped onto it head and stuck on it. Ruby and Yang tried not to laugh, but they realize that teacher was… Everyone were all silent.

"P-Professor G-Goodwitch." Naruto said with a nervous smile as he waved at that woman. He didn't even realize it's that woman from the night. Oh boy… the shit is going down.

"Naruto." Glynda said with a smile as she held her riding crops before swiped it and destroy him with an ice.

"Ahh! So cold! Sooo cold! What the hell, baa-chan!? You're trying to kill me!" Naruto cried.

"Sorry, Mr. Uzumaki. If my student disrespects me, I'll have to…"

"Nope! Bye bye, baa-chan!" Naruto smirked as he ran toward to the door and escaped from her before she will unleash her fury like an angry tiger.

"Hey! Get back here! And don't call me baa-chan!" She yelled as she charged after to Naruto

"You'll have to chase me first or else I'll have to keep calling you baa-chan!" He shouted in the hallway while everyone just sitting there like nothing.

Yang and Ruby laughed together at Naruto how bold he is for pranking Professor Goodwitch. Blake is just sat there and listened to the noise. Weiss is still covered her red face and cannot believe Naruto did a prank on teacher. Everyone heard a big boom and boom.

Pyrrha just walked in the hallway to find her classroom before she sees Naruto ran passed her before stopped by her. Her face is a priceless expression, having no idea why is he running. His face is sweating and red.

"Naruto? Why are you-" Before she said that, there's the reason why Naruto is running.

"Naruto!" Glynda angered while swiping her riding crops to create an ice on Naruto's feet to freeze them.

"Hi Pyrrha! I-I gotta go! I see you in class-ttabayo!" He talked so fast before ran away from that angry teacher. Pyrrha just smiled and waved at him while giggling. That's all she can do.


	6. Chapter 6

On the stage, Jaune was fatigue by fighting to someone. His arms were exhausted, holding his sword and shield. He looked up at the guy, who laughed at him. His name's Cardin.

He has burnt-orange hair that is combed backward with a slight peak at the front and indigo eyes. He wears silver-gray armor with gold trim. The chest plate sports a bird with its wings outstretched. Underneath the armor, he wears a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist.

Jaune charged forward to him as he swung his sword at Cardin, but his opponent easily dodged. Jaune looked in shocked before his shield got hit by the Cardin's Mace. Luckily, Jaune's shield saved him from that attack, but it got flew off and dropped on the ground. Jaune only has a sword with him. He held the handle by two hands before charged forward again to attack Cardin. Cardin blocked the attack.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin said

"Over my dead…" Jaune said, but groaned in pain for being hit in his stomach by Cardin's knee. He fell down to the ground. He messed up again. He didn't think of the strategy, but it's too late for now. He sees Cardin lifted his Mace in the air above his head and going to hit him. That is when the stage started the light one and buzzing sound to make him stop.

"That's enough, Cardin!" Glynda yelled as she walked toward to the other students, "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle. This would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match."

She then looked at Jaune as she commented, "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you to decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it's better to move to a more… defensive strategy."

Jaune took out a scroll, reading his own life bar of Team JNPR. His life bar is red means almost dying or losing. It's a shame for him to lose the battle and haven't win.

"We wouldn't want to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we?" Glynda asked

"Speak for yourself." Cardin said as he walked off the stage.

"Remember everyone! The acts Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." Glynda said.

Yang is punching in the air and can't wait until tournament start. Weiss's body is shaking with excitement and same goes to Ruby. Blake gave a simply smirked. Naruto made his headband tight and hyped up before hitting his own opened palm by a fist.

The tournament... Fighting the students who're from the other kingdoms, it will be awesome.

 _"Are you guys ready?"_ Naruto thought with smirked on his face at Bijuu.

 **"Hell yeah!"**

 **"Can't wait until the tournament start."**

Naruto chuckled before the bell rang started, and everyone walked out. He got up and about to go lunch, but he sees Pyrrha is frown sadly at Jaune for seeing him loses. Jaune just hung there in shame.

 _"Pyrrha…"_

* * *

 **In the cafeteria**

"There we were… in the middle of the night…" Nora said as she's telling to her friends about her dream.

"It was a day and..." Ren said

"We were surrounded by..."

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!" Nora yelled as she stood on the table.

"Two of them…"

Yang's face is excited while listening to Ren's story. She seems enjoyed it. Blake wasn't paid attention very much while reading on her book peacefully. Weiss is filing her nails. Naruto, Ruby, and Pyrrha looked at Jaune poking at his food with his…paling face expression.

"But they were no match and in the end… Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora said

"Ah… She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now…" Ren said

Pyrrha looked at Jaune and decided to speak, "Jaune, are you okay?" He popped up and faced her.

"Uh? Oh, yeah! Why?" He asked.

"It's just that you seem a little… not okay…" Ruby said

"Eh, guys, I'm fine… Seriously, look!" Jaune said as he gave a thumb up before released his nervous laugh.

"Jaune, I know you're not fine. Jaune had been bullying you a lot." Naruto said before hearing the sound of laughter from here.

Everyone turned their attention to Team CRNL. They see a girl with long brown hair and rabbit ears sticking out being surrounded by them. They bothered her as one guy is mocking her by holding up hands to his head like rabbit ears. By telling the girl with rabbit ears, she's a Faunus.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school," Pyrrha said.

"Who? You mean Cardin Winchester? Nah… He just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes." Jaune said

"He is a bully." She said.

"Oh please… Name one time he's bullied me…" Jaune laughed nervously.

Back in the time, Jaune was walking in the hallway while carrying the book in his arms. He was knocked by Cardin as he had him dropped the book. Another time, Jaune left the class before Cardin triggered the shield to make a large version and blocked the doorway as he can't go through it. Last, Cardin pushed Jaune into the locker and pressed the button as it launched up into the sky.

"I didn't land far from the school…" He said.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask…" Pyrrha said.

"Oh!" Nora said as she got up on the table again, "We'll break his legs!"

"Guys, really, it's fine!" Jaune said as he got up and carried his lunch trade, "Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."

"Ow! That hurts!" The bunny girl cried as her rabbit ear are being grabbed and pulled by Cardin, "Please stop!" She begged.

"I told you it was real!" Cardin laughed cruelly as he pulled her rabbit ear harder, but someone grabbed his arm and squashed it to let the bunny girl go. Cardin cries of painfully. The bunny girl was going to fall down to the ground before an arm grabbed her waist and caught her to get behind someone's back. Looks who's here. It's Naruto. He's here to save the day.

"I'm not going to repeat again. Leave the girl alone or else no one gets hurt. I am sick of bullies like you. A coward like you who bullies to little children." Naruto said turned his attention to the bunny girl, "I want you to go over my friends." He means his Team RWUBY and friends of Team JNPR.

"But… they're gonna hurt you." She said before Naruto gave a smile.

"Don't worry about me. They're no problem with me. Trust me." He said as the bunny girl fast walked to Ruby's table.

When Naruto lets go of Cardin's arm, Cardin suddenly attacked him, but he dodged his punches by leaped back away from him. As he did, his arm moves to behind his back and another arm reached out. His stance is like Rock Lee's fighting stance.

"You bitch… You think you're a hotshot. Get him, boys!" Cardin ordered as his three teammates are charging toward to him.

A guy names Russel with a light-green Mohawk, was the first one charged at Naruto. He raised his fist and toward to his face, but Naruto simply ducks down and rear spinning low kick on his leg to throw him off balance. Russel was sent a crashed on the table and slid until the end. Naruto just took a deep breath slowly before facing another opponent.

There's another guy named Dove with light-brown hair, who glared at Naruto for hurting his teammate.

"You son of a bitch!" He was charging to Naruto and punched in the face, but he moves aside to dodged him. He knees attack in the stomach.

Next is the guy names Sky with long, combed back, dark blue hair. He seems to look tough as Naruto's thought.

Naruto sees Sky started to charge toward him, raising his fist up and aiming to his face. Naruto gave a sigh of him as he completely dodges aside from the punches. He opened his hand and going to slap on Sky's face.

"Uzumaki Bitch Slap!" He yelled as he smacked on Sky's face, making the loudest slap. Everyone can hear that slap in the cafeteria. Ruby and her friends heard that too before dropped their jaws.

"That is…the loudest slap I ever see." Yang commented.

Sky got himself flip over and crashed on the ground before lost his consciousness. His left cheek is completely red and had a slaps mark.

"Wow… he's way out of a cold." Naruto said looking at unconscious Sky on the ground before turned around to Cardin who is the last one.

"I'm going to beat you and win this, kid." Cardin said as he's cracking his own knuckles.

"In that case…" Naruto said as his hand picked something in his pocket, searching something that can take the bully down. His face started to smirk before pulled out of a manga book in his hand. Cardin's face is a confusion expression.

"What's wrong? Just hurry up and attack me." Naruto said

"Seriously? A book." The bully said.

"Yeah, I just want to know what happens next, but don't worry; it won't make a difference against you guys." Naruto said reading his manga and taunted Cardin.

Cardin ground his teeth in anger for being mocking by Naruto before charges forward to him and yelled, "Nobody mocking with me!" He punched into his face before he'll make a dodge.

Naruto blocked Cardin's fist while continues reading his manga. He ducked down when Cardin kicked him. Then, he sees him smiling before giving a punch to the head. However, Naruto suddenly went vanishing before Cardin punched him. He looked surprised when Naruto vanished. Where did he go?

"A Huntsman should not let the enemy get behind him multiple times, idiot." Naruto said as he's right behind him by sit squat. His hands are one index and middle fingers (similar to the Tiger hand seal).

"What is he doing?" Ruby asked as she's looking closer at Naruto's fingers… something like sneaks attack. That index… is pointing something. It looks like it's aiming at Carlin… Oh boy. Oooohhh boy! She figures it out!

"Hey, hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Yang smirked at Ruby as her face is red.

"Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōg (Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu)…" Naruto said with his shining eyes as his fingers stabbed up Cardin in the ass causing him scream, pain, and embarrassment. "Sennen Goroshi (Thousand Year of Death)!" He throws Cardin a great distance, crashing up to the ceiling.

"I can't believe he just did that!" Ruby said as she dropped her jaws down.

"I need to learn that move!" Yang said, tried to copy like Naruto.

"Eww, Naruto! What kind of move is that!?" Weiss asked with a blush, covered her face except her eyes were peeking.

Pyrrha closed her eyes and wasn't expected Naruto did a… very awkward move. Her face is so red. She can't even watch, but took a peek.

"Know you place." Naruto smirked as he sees Cardin's group carried their leader and left the cafeteria. After the fight is over, he went to the table where his friends were at. His friends were cheering and happy for him.

"Naruto, that was very kind of what you did." Pyrrha smiled.

Naruto gave a dazzling smile and happy to help a bunny girl and teach the bullies lesson. He learned what the world look like and the problem. Human bullies Faunus. Faunus discriminates against the race.

While he's thinking about that, his cuff feels like it being pulled. He turned around and sees the bunny girl.

The bunny girl is tapping fingers (Like Hinata, tapping her fingers) and shy by looking at her face. She doesn't know what to say to Naruto for saving her life. She's a Faunus. That blond is a human.

"Are you okay? I hope your bunny ears didn't pull so hard by Cardin." Naruto said

"I-I'm okay. T-Thank you for saving me. My name's Velvet Scarlatina." She said in a soft tone.

"It's no problem. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm in team RWUBY." Naruto said before realizes that girl is in cafeteria means she already has her own team, "By the way, if you're here, where's your team?"

"My team isn't around here." Velvet replied before seeing Naruto's face is worried, "But, don't worry! I'm used to this sort of thing happening whenever my team isn't around."

That's a lie.

Naruto knows Velvet has been through a lot of depression in her past. Her past as being Faunus must be sad. Her feeling is almost like him in the past. In his past, people treated him like nobody. Nobody.

"Velvet, you shouldn't say that." Naruto said as Velvet surprised when she heard him, "Because it's hurt in my heart. I remember the one time, there was a born baby cried for dying parents. But, they gave the warmth words and managed to stop the cry before… they passed away. At that time, the people started to treat a child like nobody because they were afraid of something. Something they hate and scared because there's thing inside of a child. A child cried at home and didn't get any friends not even try because the parents forced them to stay away from that thing."

Velvet and the others were almost cried to his story. Their eyes were tearing up. Naruto's story is so emotional and sad about the child who went through a lot of pain and suffering.

"Naruto… I…" Velvet said, didn't know what to say to him. She feels sorry for hearing his story. Her tears were dropped. She remembered in the past, she was being hated by humans. No one ever wants to be friend with Faunus. But, Naruto… he's special. She sees his hand raised and offered her to hold it.

"Let's be a friend. I don't care if someone is Faunus or not, but I still want to be friend with you. I don't want you to be lonely." He said with a warmth smile on his face.

Velvet cannot believe Naruto wants to be her friend. No one ever asks her. She slowly moves her hand to his hand and gently holds it before she started to cry.

"Hey, don't cry. You're too cute when you do that." Naruto said, watching Velvet's cry while her body is shaking, "Come on. Give me your smile. A big smile."

Velvet looked at him before giving her best smile she has.

"T-Thank you!" She said before gave a warmth smile for him while tearing down to her cheeks, "I would love to be friend with you!"

* * *

Next Class, the students were in the classroom and met their new teacher. His name's Bartholomew Oobleck, but called him Professor Oobleck.

He has messy green hair and wears white shirt partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also has round glasses that appear to be opaque.

There's one thing why everyone is sleeping… because Professor Oobleck's talking too fast and kept go zoom and zoom like a rabbit.

"Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Professor Oobleck asked.

Some of the students raised their hands. Velvet raised her hand too and nervous to do that.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" Oobleck took a drink of coffee as he continues, "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the way?"

Weiss raised her hand, giving an answer when Oobleck called her.

"The battle at Fort Castle." She answered.

"Good answer! And, who can tell me the advantage the Funus had over General Lagune's forces?" He asked.

Jaune was sleeping until his head was hit by a paper football that Cardin flicked.

"Hey!" Jaune protested before it draws the attention Oobleck who zoom in front of him.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" Professor Oobleck asked a question.

Jaune doesn't know what the answer was because he's slept. He tried to think, but he sees his partner, Pyrrha is trying to give him the answer.

"The answer… The advantage… of the Faunus… had over that guy's stuff…" He started as he sees Pyrrha cups her hand around her eyes, "Binoculars!"

The class started to laugh at him for hearing the silly answer. Naruto was outside of the classroom, standing against the wall by the door, and listened inside of classroom which he heard the laugh. He's little concerned about Jaune and his skills.

 **"Checking out of him?" Matatabi asked**

"Yeah, I don't think he can survive in a real battle." Naruto commented about Jaune's skill.

 **"But, he has an aura." Chomei said**

Naruto nodded with him. Jaune does have an aura, but something fishy about him. At the beginning where the Beacon started, Jaune doesn't have one. Naruto didn't feel the aura of him, but at the forest… Jaune has aura now.

The bell rang just started as the students went out of Oobleck's classroom. There's Blake and Weiss before Naruto told them to go ahead of him and catch up later. He sees the team JNPR, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha.

But, where's Jaune? Wasn't he with them?

"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." Pyrrha said as her teammates went ahead. She released her sigh because Jaune stayed in the classroom for laughing at Cardin. He's also staying in there, too.

"Yo, Pyrrha!" Naruto said before Pyrrha was surprised for not knowing he was here.

"Naruto, you're early!" She said in a surprising voice.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he put his hands behind of his own head, "I kinda…prank Professor Goodwitch again, but she won't find me." He feels little weird about Glynda. She is his next target. He kinda likes her because the way she acts almost like Iruka Sensei.

"You know you'll get trouble for doing that." She said.

"I know that." Naruto smirked. Of course, he did a lot of prank on his teacher. "By the way, are you waiting for Jaune?"

"Yes, I'm waiting for him." She said

Naruto's giving a look at Pyrrha. He remembered Jaune was with Pyrrha in the forest.

"Pyrrha, have you noticing something?" He asked.

"Noticing what?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's about Jaune. I watched him a fight with Cardin. His sword skill wasn't too great. I don't think he won't survive fighting against Grimm." He said.

Pyrrha's face is surprised when Naruto talked about Jaune. "I know that. That's why I want to help him. Train him." She said.

"To be honest, I think Jaune is…" Naruto can't say Jaune is hiding or faked it because it will hurt Pyrrha's feeling. He was going to say that, but decided not to tell her.

At that moment, Jaune finally comes out of the classroom, but he was pushed by Cardin as he laughed. Naruto and Pyrrha helped their friend up, glaring at Carlin who pushed him.

"You know, I really will break his legs." Pyrrha said.

"Pyrrha, I gotta go. I just leave you two alone." Naruto said as he decided to go before waving at Pyrrha as she waved back. When he left, Pyrrha has the idea that can help Jaune up.

"I have an idea." She said as she grabbed his hand before dashed along with him, "Here, come with me!"

* * *

In the night, Pyrrha took Jaune to the roof of Beacon.

"Pyrrha, I know what I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not… that depressed. I can always be a farmer of something…" Jaune said before he was pushed and interrupted by Pyrrha as she yelled "No".

"That's not why I brought you up here! Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class. And that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so…" Pyrrha takes a sharp breath before told, "I want to help you!"

"W-what?" Jaune asked with no surprised.

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!" Pyrrha answered

"You think I need help?" Jaune asked

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant."

"But you just said it."

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon, that speaks volumes of what you're capable of!"

Jaune turned around and sighed how wrong she is. She doesn't know why he's here. Something doesn't feel right about this.

"You're wrong… I-I don't belong here." He said

"That's a terrible thing to say, of course you do!" Pyrrha said.

"No, I don't!" Jaune said. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon."

Pyrrha's face went in shocked expression and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I didn't go to Combat School! I didn't pass any tests! I didn't earn my spot at this Academy! I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts and I lied." Jaune confessed.

Pyrrha's eyes were widened in surprised expression. "What? But, why?" She asked.

"Cause, this is what I've always wanted to be! My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one too… I was just never good enough." He said.

"Then let me help you!" Pyrrha said as she walked toward him before putting her hand on Jaune's shoulder, but he swiped her hand.

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!" He yelled.

"Jaune, I-"

"I am tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don' you understand!? If I can't do this on my own… Then what good am I?"

Pyrrha cannot believe Jaune lied and faked his transcripts to get him to Beacon. But, the reason why he's here because he wants to become a hero likes his father and grandfather. However, his skills aren't so great.

She wanted to help him as she walked toward Jaune, but he backed away from her.

"Just, leave me alone. Okay?" He asked.

Pyrrha frowned as she decides to leave him alone before spoke, "If that's what you think is best." She walked to the downstairs. She guesses Jaune doesn't need her help. He already decided to do his own thing.

* * *

Naruto woke up so late because it was too hot in his room. He tried to his opened window, but it's not enough. So, he decided to go outside for taking a fresh air like he used to. He goes out of his door, but he sees Jaune, standing in front of the door.

"Hey, Jaune." He said as Jaune got scared before turning around at him.

"Oh! It's you." He said

"Yeah, but what are you doing in this late? You know we'll be going to field trip tomorrow." Naruto said.

"I…uh…" Jaune tried to think of the way to lie to Naruto, but he can't do that to his friend, "Naruto, I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have and now Cardin's got me on a leash and Pyrrha won't even talk to me… I'm starting to think coming this school was a bad idea." He slides down against the door until sitting down on the ground.

"I'm a failure…"

Naruto looked at him. Failure... He used to be a failure in Ninja Academy.

"No, Jaune. You're not a failure. You're a leader of Team JNPR. You're not allowed to fail for them." He said

"But, what if I failure at being a leader?" Jaune asked

Naruto joined him on the floor and spoke, "Jaune, you maybe failure at school when you were a kid." Jaune groaned as he sinks lower to the ground, "Just like me." He then looked at him with a surprised look.

"You did?" He asked as Naruto pressed his hand on his shoulder. Also, he put something in him.

"Yep, when I was thirteen, I didn't pass any test at my school because I didn't study well, I skipped school, and I prank. My teacher gave me a big F for failing in the class. Somebody told me I'm a failure."

"What did you do after you failed?"

"I told them I'll prove them wrong. I kept going and going until I pass my test. Look, failing doesn't give you a reason to give as long as you believe. You shouldn't whine about such trivial stuff because unlike me, you're not a failure. You're Jaune Arc, the leader of Team JNPR."

Jaune's eyes were widened how amazed his speech was. It actually pumped his heart rating up. He looked at fist. It's telling him not to give up on the dream and allowed to be a failure as a leader.

"Well, I felt cooler now. Good night, Jaune." Naruto smirked as he opened the door before stopped and has the last words, "Never give up. Never go back on my word because that is my Huntsman way."

It made Jaune's eyes widened. He sees a light. Naruto suddenly wears a white cloak with Japanese words (Hokage) and red straw hat.

"Woah…" Jaune imagined of him, but it went faded. It's just regular Naruto with pajamas clothes before he closed the door.

At the other room, Pyrrha had been listened to Naruto's speech whole time. She smiled at his words as her hands placed on her heart. His speech was amazing and courage. Her heart raced up. Naruto was an amazing person.

* * *

The next day, Team RWUBY, Team JNPR, and Team CRNL were on the field trip with Professor Goodwitch.

"Yes students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peaches asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. And I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so." Glynda said as she stopped before everyone stopped the walked. Jaune has carried jars and the white case before bumped into Cardin's back as he glared him.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap." The professor showed the students of a jar of red sap, "However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun. Oh, and Naruto."

"Yes." Naruto said, looked at Glynda.

"Don't even think about it." Glynda glared at him for pranking her.

"Yes, baa-chan." Naruto smirked as he ran ahead to his friends before she'll get angry at him again.

"Come on, buddy. Let's go." Cardin said, harshly grabbed Jaune's back and dragged along with him. Jaune looked at Pyrrha is waiting for him to join, but turned away and went with Cardin's team.

* * *

"Hey. Great work, Jauney boy. Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" Cardin asked as Jaune is carrying stock of jars of sap before he dropped down on the ground.

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff." He said

"Great, great great. So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, "Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?"

"This is one of the many questions that I have asked myself today, yes." He said

"Well, come with me and you'll find out."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another area, the other students were collecting the sap from the nearby trees. Ren had filled a jar of sap and traded it to Nora for another empty one. As he filled another one, he hears a licking sound from behind. He turns around and saw Nora's mouth has a pink-red on it.

Naruto and Pyrrha were helping each other as a team. Pyrrha is holding empty jar for him when he filled the jar up.

"Naruto, are you sure you know which trees it have?" She asked.

Naruto smirked as he's holding a kunai for cutting a hole. "Don't worry about me. I am professional and I know exactly which tree-" He cut the tree and then the red sap spray on his face.

Pyrrha tried not to laugh at him, but she did. She burst out of her laugh as she held stomach by hands. She pointed at him.

Naruto's face isn't in a mood as he tried to wipe out the sap, but it's so sticky. He can't rid of it. He needs something that can wipe it out.

"Here." Someone offered Naruto a white snowflake handkerchief.

"Weiss…" Naruto said, seeing Weiss is giving him a handkerchief for cleaning his face. He was surprised that she bought the handkerchief for him. By the way, her face is red.

"Clean your face. You look…dirty." She said, trying her best not to look at him because she didn't want being watched by someone like Ruby.

Naruto gently grabbed the handkerchief and clean his own face, but the smell of handkerchief is…very nice. "Thank you, Weiss. You're very nice woman-dattebayo!" He gave his dazzling smile at her.

Weiss's face is red when she gained a thanked and nice by his words as she spoke, "You're welcome, idiot! Yeah, idiot!" She turned away as she walked to another tree.

Naruto is done cleaning the sap on his face with a handkerchief that was from Weiss. The handkerchief got dirty and sap on it because he used it on his face.

"I promise I'll laundry your handkerchief." He said.

Far back behind a small hill, Jaune and Team CRDL are hiding there.

"Cardin, what's going on?" He asked

"Payback." said Cardin.

"Pyrrha and Naruto?" Jaune asked in shock.

"That's them. Red-haired know it-all-thinks she's so smart and that blond thinks he can beat me." Cardin growled as he remembered his ass got stabbed by Naruto's finger and yelled "Thousand Year of Death". He pulled out a buzzing cardboard box with capital "W".

"Alright, boys. Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of rapier wasps. And now, we're gonna put them to work. Now, according to one of the essays he wrote for me last week, these nasty things looove sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach them a thing or two."

Cardin grabbed Jaune by his hoodie, lifted up on his feet, and hardly shove the jar into a chest, "And you're gonna do it."

"Do what?" Jaune asked.

"Hit them with the sap." Cardin said, "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune held the jar of sap in his hand while looking at it. He looked at Team CRDL is looking at him to throw it. Jaune turned towards, lifted the jar up, and going to throw at Naruto and Pyrrha, but he has held it back.

"…No." He said

"What did you say?" Cardin asked.

"I said… NO!" Jaune yelled as he throws the jar at Cardin, but realized he hit him right in front of him.

"Oh-ho-ho, you've done it now…" He said.

Jaune was grabbed on his shoulder by Sky and Russel as they held him. Cardin punched Jaune in the face and dropped down on the ground.

"You know that wasn't smart, Jauney boy. I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny, tiny, pieces."

"I don't care what you do to me." Jaune said as he glared at Jaune, "…but you are not messing with my team, my friends! I won't let you hurt my friends!" He started to act his friend, Naruto who protected the friends.

"What, you think you can talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?" Cardin asked in anger before he sees Jaune smiled. It made him even angrier as he raised his fist again and going to punch in Jaune's face.

 **"You messed with the wrong person…"**

Cardin's eyes widened when he heard a voice. That voice sounds like a devil. It was too late to stop his fist. He punched Jaune in the face, but a bright light shined from Jaune. Cardin was crying out in pain as he held his hand. Jaune is freed or should I say Kurama who controlled his mind. How? Remember on the last night when Naruto and Jaune were chatting, Naruto placed his hand on Jaune and sent little bits of Kurama's Chakra to Jaune's body.

Kurama can also mind control to anyone when his Chakra entered him. Kurama checked over this blond weakling body, but he admitted his aura wasn't so bad. He feels this body completely healed, looking at his hand as they faintly glowed white.

 **"Not bad. Not bad at all." Kurama nodded before looking at Cardin who got scared of him when he sees him, "Surprised, bitch."**

At that moment, there was a low growl from this forest. Kurama sensed the presence is coming.

 **"Well, it's time for me to go." Kurama said as he goes out of Jaune's mind.**

Jaune's sight is dizzy because he got punched by Cardin and doesn't remember after that.

"That's big Ursa!" Russel cried.

* * *

Naruto dropped the jar down when he sensed Kurama's presence is gone as it warned him that Jaune and the others are in trouble.

"Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!" He yelled out as everybody looked at him in confusion.

"What? Why-" Yang was going to ask, but she sees the members of Team CRDL were running in this way from the roar.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Dove cried as he ran into Yang before she grabbed his collar.

"What?! Where?!" She asked as Naruto ran passed her.

"Back there! Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss, you girls coming with me!" He said as three nodded with him.

"Ren and Nora, you go with Blake and Yang. There could be more of them!" Pyrrha said.

* * *

Naruto and his friends were in the forest. They made it until they see Cardin is running away from a big Ursa, but Cardin got hit by its paw as he dropped down on the ground. Luckily, his chest armor saved him, but not this time.

"Oh no!" Ruby said in panic expression.

Cardin tries to get up and crawl away from the Grimm bear before it'll kill him, but it's too late. It raised its paw and swiped down to him yet… a shield blocked the attack for Cardin. It's Jaune and saved his life. However, he struggled to defend to Cardin as the paw is pushing him.

Ruby and Weiss were going to save him, but…

"Wait!" Pyrrha called.

Jaune slashed at Uras's stomach before he pushed its paw away. Ursa lashed out and try to crush him. He dodged the attack by rolling out of the way and jumped over another attack, but got launched by Ursa's claw and made fly in midair. He rolled over and managed to get up as he ran passed Cardin. He charged before jumping attack. The Ursa knocked Jaune on his side and sent him down on the ground.

Jaune is having a heavily breathing for fighting the Ursa. It's hard and tough. He looked at the scroll in his shield to check his Aura level was in red. He glared at Ursa. He never gives up. Never go back on his word because that is his Huntsman way. He released his battle cry, started to charge at the Ursa before it begins to charge him as it did.

Naruto saw Jaune had left himself open that Ursa can attack it. Pyrrha saw it, too. She lifted her hand out to him as the dark energy glow around her hand. Her dark energy glow sent it to Jaune's shield as it surrounding and made it lift up to block Ursa's attack. Its attack slid down on his shield before he had a choice to hit the bear. He held his sword tightly as he sliced right through Ursa's neck and then the head fell to the ground as the body collapsed onto the ground.

Ruby and Weiss were surprised to see Jaune that blocked Ursa's attack and finished it. Naruto is also surprised, too. Jaune's didn't block that attack. It was Pyrrha. She used the dark energy glow to control his shield to block it before Ursa attacked him.

"Uhh… What?" Ruby asked.

"How did you…?" Weiss asked.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, Naruto has his element, and you have your glyphs. My semblance is polarity." Pyrrha answered.

"Polarity?" Naruto asked.

"It means she can control over magnetism." Weiss answered for him.

"Oh… interesting. I believe she can control my sand or your sand." Shukaku said.

Ruby started to impress and said, "Magnets are cool, too!"

Pyrrha is starting to leave the forest before Weiss noticed.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked.

"Yeah, We gotta tell them what happened!" Ruby said

"We could…" Pyrrha said.

"Or we could just keep it our little secret." Naruto said.

* * *

In night time, on top of the roof, Jaune stood and watched the light of Beacon.

"No Cardin tonight?" Pyrrha asked as she walked to his side and Naruto here, too.

"Yeah, I thought you two were best buds?" Naruto asked

"Pyrrha… Naruto…" Jaune said turned around to them before giving a bow in apologies, "I'm sorry! I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and… I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head…"

"Woah, there, man!" Naruto stopped Jaune for doing that, "It's alright, man. We're your friends."

"He's right. We're your friends." Pyrrha said as Jaune smiled, "Your team really misses their lead, you know."

She began to walk to the exit as Naruto followed her.

"You should come down. Ren made pancakes~ No syrup, though, you can thank Nora for that." She said.

"Wait!" Jaune called as they stopped and turned around to look at him, "I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but would you still be willing to help me? To help me become a better fight and Huntsman." He asked Pyrrha.

Pyrrha turned around to Naruto if Jaune can train with her. Naruto nodded as Pyrrha smiled when they decided. Pyrrha turned back and walked toward Jaune as she suddenly pushed him to the ground.

"Hey!" Jaune yelled.

"Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." She smirked as Naruto giggled and walked toward him. He helped Jaune up on his feet.

"Your training will be tomorrow, but you should rest first." Naruto smiled, willing to help Jaune too. He's going to teach him some of his Taijutsu to learn how to fight without a weapon.

"Alright. I'll do it!" Jaune said in the hype.

"Good!" Naruto said as he, Pyrrha, and Jaune walked to the exit, but he has one more thing before going to training tomorrow, "Oh yeah, tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else you're going to puke."

Jaune gave him a few second to look.

…..!

"What?!" He yelled out in a shocked expression.

Pyrrha let out a giggle, "Hey, Naruto."

"What's up?" He asked.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For what you say to Jaune last night."

Naruto's face is dropping his sweat when he finds out Pyrrha had listens his speech whole time from the last night.

"Yeah…you're welcome." He said.

"You know, your emotional speech actually helped him and me. I felt better now." Pyrrha said, giving her most beautiful smile ever like sparkling.

Naruto's face suddenly blushed when Pyrrha smiled like that. His eyes were widened, realizing something similar to…his mother.

"I actually think your pass gorgeous because of you red hair dattebayo." He suddenly blurts out.

"Naruto…?" Pyrrha looked at him with a light blush on her cheeks, "W-What did you say?"

"Nothing!"


	7. Chapter 7

**"So, what are you heading?" asked Kokoa**

Naruto is packing up his stuff for traveling another place. He had a permission to leave and gets to ride the airship by asking Professor Ozpin. The reason why he's leaving, because he's going out with Ruby. It's not a date. Back in time, he asked her if she can create a cool weapon for him like her own Crescent Rose. She says yes and happy to help him. So, he wanted to get a new custom weapon just like hers.

"To Signal Academy. I heard it's located on the island of Patch nearby west of Vale." Naruto answered as he lifted his travel bag on his back before went out of his room and heads toward to Ruby's room.

He doesn't know what kind of weapon he wants. Ruby's Crescent Rose is made of Scythe and combined with a sniper. Luckily, he bought guns magazine to read it because that doesn't have in his world. As Naruto is at Ruby's room, he opens the door.

"Ruby, I'm ready to go…" His mouth stopped as the door stopped in half way. He sees four girls…are changing their clothes…

Blake is pulling her purple tight cloth up to her thigh, revealing her black pantie. The good thing is she wears a black buttoned vest, and a white sleeveless undershirt for not showing her bras. Weiss started to wear a snow-white jacket on, show her pale skin shoulder. Yang is wearing a yellow low-cut crop top and pulling up black short. Her tummy and yellow pantie are exposed. Ruby pulled her black long silk sock up to her thigh. She has no clothed on her except red small bra and red pantie.

They started to look at Naruto when the door is opened. It was just like an awkward stare. It was like two deer caught in the headlight. They're looking at each other and then looked back.

Naruto's face started to turn into red for seeing the girls half naked. He didn't know they're changing. The door wasn't even locked before he opened it without knowing. He cannot believe he saw his Team RWUBY is changing right in front of him as a male. How embarrassing. What a pervert man.

Yang turned bright red when she saw Naruto at the door while getting her clothes.

Ruby became embarrassed for changing her clothes and being looked by Naruto. Another embarrassing that she didn't lock the door.

Blake's face is so red for being seen by Naruto right in front of her and the others. She wears her black buttoned vest, but her black pantie is exposed. It was her first time for being caught by a boy. Recording to her book "Ninjas of Love", pervert boys peeked at the girls naked while taking a bath.

 **"DAAMN…!" Son and Shukaku said together as they're backing away a little.**

 **"Wow… just wow... You really are pervert." Matatabi said.**

"Kyaa! Pervert!" Weiss cried in anger with a red face as she covered her body before took out Myrtenaster and used it as an attack. She created the ice on the ground to freeze him.

"Wait! I wasn't trying to-" Naruto says too late before the ice appeared under his foot. He dodged the ice, but his feet slipped on the ice and slammed him into another door.

The door opened when Naruto slammed into the room. He fell down on the ground and bumped his head before hearing a female's voice scream "Kyaa". That sound is pretty cute. But, his eyes were glowing scares when he's in another room and heard a scream. He looked up in upside down.

He sees Pyrrha… is wearing a black tube top. It looks like she didn't have a chance to dress up by looking at her boot is pulling up to her knee.

Oh shit…

Pyrrha looked at him just in few second until her face turns red. She looks at herself and her black lingerie. Then, she looked back to Naruto. He's just lying there and stared at her… Not her… Her body and the black tube top.

"P-P-Pyrrha…" Naruto said with a red face. Not again. Not that again. He did it again like another day where they first met. He bumped her and saw her black pantie. But now, he sees her black pantie and tube top.

"N-Naruto…" Pyrrha said, staring at him before she covered her body to hide it from him. She couldn't believe she was undressed and got watched by Naruto. She would call him a pervert, but it was weird that she didn't scream or yell at him.

Naruto shook his head rapidly while waving his both hands for mistaken.

"No! It's not what you're thinking!" His explain had come too late as Weiss was at the door and glared at him like the angry bear.

"There you are, pervert…" Weiss said with an evil smile as her Myrtenaster blade pointed at Naruto's face, "Don't worry, Pyrrha. This will be quick."

* * *

A few minutes later...

"Naruto, what happened to your face?" Jaune asked looking at Naruto's face is all wrapped with the white bandage wrap that made him look like a mummy. He has a big bruise on his head.

"Please, don't ask." Naruto said with a dry voice as he kept the secret for Weiss.

"He got tripped on the floor and then fell down on the stair." Weiss said with a smile on her face.

Jaune doesn't believe that happened. How in world can Naruto get that injury? However, he feels the little killer instant from Weiss. So, it'll be better not to ask what happened.

Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Pyrrha were stood there like nothing. Their face were all completely red. They couldn't believe they were changing in front of Naruto. They didn't talk, not even a single word. Not a single word! They were all awkward silent, staring at Naruto until he's leaving.

Naruto dropped his sweat for noticing those girls were looking at him. That's because he peeked them as half-naked.

"Ruby, ready to go?" He asked as Ruby nodded and smile before went with him to the ship. Before he's going on the ship, he looked at Yang. "Hey, Yang."

"Yes?" She asked.

"After I returned, would you like to spar with me? Because you're pretty strong." Naruto said.

Yang started to surprise when he says that.

"Yeah, I would love to do that!" She smiled before she sees Naruto's pinky finger.

"Then, let's do a pinky swear promise." He said as he grabbed Yang's pink finger and held it, "I will come back and spar with you. The promise of a lifetime-dattebayo." He gave a dazzling smile for her as she started blush on her cheeks.

"Y-Yeah!" She said.

Naruto and Ruby went inside of the ship, waving their hand to friends for farewell. But, don't worry about them. They'll return to Beacon Academy after making Naruto's new weapon.

While riding on the ship, Naruto is sitting on the seat and reading the magazine of the guns. He doesn't know what kind of gun he should pick. There's assault rifle, shotgun, pistol, sniper, cannon, and minigun. He never tried it before. He already knows what melee weapon he wants. It's a secret.

Naruto was wondered how Ruby doing. He gets up and went out to check her. She is standing in front of a window, exploring the sky and the place down there.

"Hey, Ruby." He said as she turned around.

"Hey…" She sounds like no surprising for going back before sat on the seat. She didn't look at him. Just looking at the window.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine. It's… nothing. It has been a month since I left Signal Academy. I just got moved ahead two years." Ruby said.

Naruto started very surprised to learn that Ruby moved ahead two years. No wonder she's so young and able to enter Beacon Academy.

"That's good, right?" He asked.

"Pretty much, but I'm not so sure how people in Signal Academy gonna react when I return. I made few friends. The others people were so nice to me. Right now, I'm sure a lot of them will get jealous of me. I just don't want them to think I'm special or anything." Ruby said, looking down at her knees before she looked at Naruto when her shoulder touched.

"But you are special like your sister says. She wanted you to be happy and have fun. You have me, Jaune, Weiss, and Pyrrha. Rest of them. Ruby, you're not alone. We always got your back. If you're in trouble, just ask me or your sister. Maybe your friends." He said.

Ruby started to smile before said, "Thank you. It actually helped me little, but it helped me."

Naruto smiled back and glad to help her. However, there's something wrong with her that he never ask her before, but he'll do that later. He sits down on the seat next to her and checking out the magazine again.

Ruby moves side toward him to look at the magazine.

"You know what gun you like to choose?" She asked.

Naruto closed eyes and tries to think hard. He is still stuck.

"I don't know…but…" He said as he looked at her, "Can you tell me about your Signal Academy? I like to learn about it. Maybe it can help to choose one."

"Yes, I'll tell you! It's the best!"

* * *

In Team RWUBY's room.

"Aww…! I'm so bored!" Yang cried on the bed as she's rolling over on the bed like a puppy rolls and held the pillow in her face. She is so bored. Without Ruby and Naruto, she'll be so happy. She missed them already.

"Relax. They'll be back." Blake said as she's reading to her book. She kinda learned that Naruto's Sage mode doesn't exist here. She researched it in a library. She thought he's a Faunus, but it's way different. It wasn't his. It was just… some kind of powering up.

Weiss is studying on her homework for classroom tomorrow. She always worked so seriously.

"Stop winning, Yang." She said

Yang stopped her rolling as her face pressed against the pillow.

"It's not fair that Ruby gets take Naruto to her Signal Beacon." She said as she felt little jealous of her sister, but she did remember Naruto made a promise got her, "He did make a promise to me. The promise of lifetime..." She mumbled. She kinda likes that words.

* * *

"Man… this forest is big." said Naruto as he's walking through the large forest. It was massive. Almost no sunlight in this place.

"Yeah, but beware. There's Beowolves lived here somewhere. However, there's also other species of Grimm here, too." said Ruby.

Naruto understands her warning. There're other species of Grimm monster. He can sense the black aura. It's strong and tough. So, he had to be prepared for that.

"Okay, so where's your Signal Academy?" He asked.

"It's not far away. Just walk in few blocks away." Ruby said.

"How long you have studied there?"

Ruby closed her eyes and tried to remember how long she has been there. Okay, since she's fifteen-year-old. She should know what year…

"I think it was 3 years ago. I don't remember that much, but I'm sure of it." She said. By the way, she guessed it.

"Ok, ok." Naruto said.

After 10 minutes later, they made it through the forest as they're out. There's a large building next to the ocean by hearing the wave. It wasn't so big, but its size of the length is quite large and plus there are two floors.

"Woah…" Naruto said with a look of amazement. He was pretty impressive the building is big. That Academy is almost like his Ninja Academy.

"Yep, welcome to Signal Academy. Don't worry, Naruto. My teacher is very nice and my father." Ruby said.

"You have a father? He teaches here?" Naruto surprised.

"Yeah, but don't worry! He's a nice guy, but a little bit overprotective over me and Yang. Sometimes he got so mad when something bad to us." She smiled.

Naruto dropped his sweat and nervous for meeting her father. By the way, he didn't know her father is a teacher in this Academy.

Naruto and Ruby were in front of a door, hearing the gunfire and slicing noises. It looks like the students are training the combat and testing the guns. Naruto cannot wait to see the awesome weapon like Ruby's weapon.

"Are you ready?" Ruby smirked as she held the doorknob.

"Yep, I'm ready. Let's go in." Naruto said before Ruby opens the door and both went inside.

The gunfire noise gets louder when they entered. They walked in the hallway before the door close from behind.

Naruto explored a little in the hallway. He sees the pictures on the wall about the student and their weapon. There are awards and trophy inside the glass case. He gotta admit this; Ruby has good friends in that picture.

"You got nice friends." He smiled.

"Yeah, they helped me a lot when I was in trouble." Ruby said as she smiled herself. She remembered when she was 12; she got help from her friends for doing her homework and study. She's happy that she has returned.

When they walked to the left, the gunfire is getting louder and louder. They must be close. There's opened door over there. So, they're heading toward to the door.

"Gun noise is getting louder." Naruto said.

Ruby smirked and said, "You'll love it. Trust me."

Until they walked through the door, one young girl just flew in midair, holding a blue and white bow arrow. As it let the arrow go, it shoots a freakin lightning and pierced through the rock wall until hit the target practice.

Naruto started in amazement how the girl shot the arrow through the rock and hit the target. Wait, he sees the girl broke her bow…into a twin sword! There's a boy turned his katana into a rifle.

"Holy shit…" He commented about their weapon.

"There's my father." Ruby pointed at her father as he's standing next to his student, "Dad!" She rushed to the blonde man.

He has a blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. He wears brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt and black shoes. There's a red bandana on his left arm. He wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm.

The blonde man turned around when he heard a voice until surprised to see her daughter is here.

"Ruby, what are you doing here? I thought you're in Beacon Academy." He said.

"Yes, I was, but I came here to build a weapon for my friend." Ruby said

"Your friend?" Ruby's father asked as he looked at the blond spiky boy far back behind Ruby while he's waving at him.

Naruto walked toward Ruby's father to greet him. He wasn't expecting him about his hair because Ruby's hair is black-red.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Ruby's friend." He said.

"My name's Taiyang Xiao Long. Ruby's father, but call me Taiyang." Taiyang said as he looked at Ruby and then looked back, "I see you're a friend with Ruby. I thank you for being so kind to her. She turned into cookie monster when she sees or senses cookie." He whispered him.

"Dad!" Ruby yelled with a blush.

"I was just joking!" Taiyang laughed as he turns around to his student before yelled, "Alright, class! It's time to take a break and we have a guest here!"

The students turned around and started surprised when they see Ruby. They raced toward her like a pet chased to its owner. They completely surrounded Ruby as she's being trapped and no escape.

"Ruby, we missed you!"

"How you're been?!"

"What did you do in Beacon Academy?!"

"What is look like!? Was it big!? Does it have lot of people!?"

Too many questions for Ruby. Her eyes are turning circle like a crazy banana. She can't handle them, but she could only answer one or two people until she needs more space.

"Alright, alright! Back off! Ruby needs space!" Taiyang yelled as the students stepped away from Ruby.

"Thank you, my friends. I like you to meet my friend Naruto." Ruby said as she showed them to her friend Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you." Naruto said with a smile before a lot of girls were falling love with him or crushing him.

"Hey, hey, Ruby. Is he your boyfriend?" One of them asked.

Ruby started blushed.

"N-No! He's a friend!" She yelled. "I'm here to build a weapon for him."

"Yep." He replied

"And can you guys help me? Find me guns as you can find."

* * *

10 minute later…

"Holy shit…" Naruto said as he looked at the stack of the guns. There's pistol, assault rifle, shotgun, and a big one. Dude… they bought everything! It almost likes a tower. It was amazing to see the students brought the guns in this Academy. Also, it's amazing how they built a custom weapon with melee and guns.

"Cool, huh?" Ruby asked as she sees Naruto gave a thumb up before he's picking up a gun and checking it, "Wanna test it out?"

"Yeah, but one problem…"

"Yes?"

"...How do I shoot a gun?"

…!

"Really?! You don't know how to shoot the gun!" Ruby yelled in shocking expression, couldn't believe the blonde boy doesn't know how to use it. Seriously? He is not joking. People know how to use a gun.

"No, really. No kidding. This is my first time to use the gun." He answered because his Shinobi world doesn't one like guns. They used kunai and katana only. The Bijuu kinda agreed with him.

"Well, in that case. I'll teach you how to use it." Ruby said as she turned into a teacher, "But, first! You need to learn the safety!"

Naruto stood up straightly and did a soldier gestured before spoke, "Yes, ma'am!"

They went to the shoot range room. Ruby bought few weapons with her to show Naruto what type of it. She picked the first one of the pistol which it's beginning.

"This is a Beretta 9mm. It's a handgun. You have to hold like this." She said as she held a handgun in her hand and stretched it out, aiming at the target before started shooting.

Naruto nodded.

"This is a sniper. A Barret .50 CAL. It shoots long-range and has a scope on it." Ruby showed the one sniper that match to her Crescent Rose, "I used this one to build my Crescent Rose."

Naruto nodded again. So, that's how her scythe transforms into a sniper mode.

"And this…" Ruby said as she struggles to carry a shotgun in her both hands, trying to lift it up and aimed at the target, "is… shotgun!" She placed the back of shotgun called stock against her shoulder.

Naruto was worried about Ruby for carrying the heavy gun as he raised his hands before spoke, "Uhh… are you sure you can lift that?"

"I am fine! I can-" Ruby shoots the shotgun as it fired a number of small shots and caused her to fly back.

Naruto dashed to get behind Ruby with a pure speed, grabbing her waist before the wall will hit her back with speed. Both of them crashed against the wall, but Naruto was the first one got hit by his own back. Ruby is safe in his arms. That shotgun firepower is pretty powerful and could make people fly away like a paper.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked with his softy voice as she looked up at him.

"I-I'm fine. I'm sorry! Did I hurt your back!? I wasn't trying to show off!" Ruby said, but got interrupted by seeing Naruto shook his head.

"That's okay. It didn't hurt." Naruto lied, but his back is healing with Kurama's chakra power, "Look like a small girl who got sent a fly by a heavy gun." He smirked and teased her.

"Hey! Don't even talk about my height! I drink milk!" She yelled in anger before started to feel something hard in her hands. She looked down to her hands until her eyes were widened for… seeing touching Naruto's hard chest. Her hands are touching his chest.

"Ruby?" Naruto asked looking at Ruby's face is red before realized she's on him. Her face is so close to his face. Their lips almost reach each at other about at least 2 inches. Both of them blushed at their sitting position.

"We should…"

"Yeah…"

Both of them quickly get up from their awkward position as they looked at each other and then looked down.

"Sorry!" Naruto and Ruby shocked for apologies at the same time.

"M-My bad. I didn't know we can… you know…" He said with a blush.

"I accept it, but I should say sorry first." She said with a blush.

They were made awkwardly silent, just staring at each other.

After that, Ruby called for a break and head to the lunch. They're at the cafeteria where were students eating. Naruto and Ruby sat on the table together. Naruto is eating the Ramen. Ruby's just eating the normal school lunch.

"I think I'm getting hanged of this." Naruto said as he's holding the fake pistol in his hand and learn how to use it. He spins it by putting his finger into the hole with a hook which it called trigger to shoot. It felt like he is spinning his kunai.

"Yes, it's very easy to learn how to hold a pistol." Ruby said before ate a cookie in her mouth. She loves eating a cookie. She can't help it.

"You know, you're turning into a cookie monster." He said.

"No, I am not! Don't listen what my father says!"

Naruto gave a laugh and say sorry for her.

"My bad, my bad. So, how long does it take you to build your Crescent Rose?" He asked.

"It's going take me…about 2 or 3 days."

"Really? When you're twelve, it took you 3 days!? That's incredible! I bet your skill is better than anyone and cute-dattebayo!" Naruto said as he gave a dazzling smile.

"C-Cute!? Thanks…" Ruby said as a blush appeared on her cheeks. Did she just hear Naruto called her cute? That was out of a place. He is not lying!

"Yeah!" Naruto can imagine if he brings her to his world, she can show the people how good she is about building a weapon.

"Mind if I join you?"

Naruto and Ruby turned their attention, seeing her father Taiyang.

"Sure." Naruto said as Taiyang joined the table with them.

"So, Ruby, when you guys heading back to Beacon Academy?" He asked

"About 3 days. Until I'm done Naruto's new weapon." Ruby said as she finished her lunch before picking up, "Hey, Naruto. Give me a list that you wanted for your weapon."

Naruto nodded as he gives a piece of paper to her before she grabbed as she's on her way to forging his new weapon. Ruby stopped for a minute and turned around to Naruto before released her warmth smile for him.

"She always likes to help people. That's what she did. She's special and precious daughter to me. I think she started to like you." Taiyang said as Naruto turned to him and the blush appeared.

"No, no, no, no! We just friends! Mr. X-Xia-" He tries to pronounce his last name in property manner, but he forgot it.

"Many times did I tell you? Just call me Taiyang. By the way, my last name is Xiao Long."

"W-Wait…what?" Naruto confused about his last name. So, Taiyang's last name is Xiao Long like Yang's last name. Then, Ruby's last name is Rose. So wait… where is her mother?

Taiyang sighed when Naruto noticed something. He wasn't so sure to tell him, but looking at azure eyes are incredible and warrior. It's time to tell him about the story because he can be trusted. Or couldn't be he is…

"Meet me at nighttime. I can't talk in here because it's too crowded in here." He said

* * *

"What was that about?" Chomei asked as Naruto is standing outside of Signal Academy, waiting for Taiyang to come outside. What's going on? Why nighttime? Does he know anything about Ruby?

"Sorry, I kept you waiting so late." Taiyang said as he brought two chairs in his left arm and two hot chocolate in his right hand.

"That's cool." Naruto said as he helped him for setting the chairs for them to sit and grabbed the hot chocolate, "So what's up?" He drank it.

"How long have you and Ruby and Yang been together?" Taiyang asked.

"Not a very long. It's been a month later. They're very good friends to me. Yang… she's one powerful woman I've ever seen." Naruto said as he remembered Yang went in furious and started to beat the Grimm-Bear up.

"Hahaha! I'm glad you being honest, but be careful of her hair because she gets super angry when something bad to her hair." Taiyang smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for a note. Hey Taiyang, I have a question. It's about your two daughters. Both of their hairs look different. Blond and black-red hair."

Taiyang looked back through the window to make sure no one behind there. He already checked Ruby is sleeping, so it should be alright now.

"Naruto, right? Before I'm going to tell you, you don't tell anyone about my secret because I trust you. Not even my daughter, Ruby."

Naruto was surprised to see him looks in serious. He just told him not to everyone and not even Ruby.

"Okay, okay, I won't. I promise."

"Can I trust you?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm Ruby's and Yang's good friend. I helped them to get through the test of forest and protect them from the Grimm." Naruto said as he proud his own chest, "I won't let anyone hurt my comrades. I'll protect my friends with my life. That's my Huntsman."

Yep, he is telling the truth. Taiyang is just testing him if he worthy.

"Okay, the truth is… her mother, Ruby's mother. She's beautiful and caring in her heart. She loves her two daughters, Ruby and Yang. By the way, Yang is a stepdaughter of Ruby's mother because..." Taiyang doesn't want to say abandon and Yang's real mother.

"It's alright. You can skip that one if you don't want to." Naruto said. He understands him.

"Thank you for being patient because I'm not ready to tell that yet. Ruby's mother… she's beautiful like I just said. She's very powerful Huntress which Yang called her Super-Mom. When Yang and Ruby were young, she went on a mission, a big mission, but she never came back."

Naruto's eyes started widened.

"Is she…"

"Yes, she passed away. There's no evidence if she's alive. Ruby is too young to know how she died."

The feels… is a pain. Naruto has the same one like Ruby. When he was a young boy, he couldn't remember what his parents look like. People of his village treated him like a dog. He remembers that.

"I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't know better." He said

"That's okay. I'm glad you're on something. And thinking why Ruby doesn't have hair like Yang. Both of them are special to me." Taiyang said.

"I understand that." Naruto said as he drank the last hot chocolate until it turned into an empty cup, "That was pretty sweet how you took care of them. Is it just you who raised them?"

"I did, but I'm not only one. It was Qrow. He's the one who taught my daughter Ruby how to wield the scythe." Taiyang said.

"I see, so where is he? Can I meet him?" Naruto asked.

"He's not here. He went on the mission." Taiyang looked at his coffee cup is done, "Come on, Naruto. You should take a sleep for a night."

"You too."

* * *

3 days later, that's when Ruby is done for Naruto's new weapon! Unfortunately, his weapon isn't done yet today, but it's almost finished. She'll just have to check everything if the weapon is completely built or missing a piece.

Naruto is sitting on the bench and wait for Ruby until she finishes. It has been three later since he waited for that long. That night. It's about Taiyang's story. It was sad and heartbreaking. Losing parents make someone pain and suffering.

"Naruto!" Naruto's eyes were shot up as he heard a panic voice. He sees Taiyang ran in front of him, taking a deep breath.

"What happened?!" He asked.

"It's two my students, Sean and Bruce. They're heading to the cave!" Taiyang answered before Ruby came out from the door and looking in shock expression.

"What?! But why?" She asked.

"I don't know what's with those two boys, but that cave is forbidden! Naruto and Ruby, I need you guys to get them. I'll have to stay with my students because Grimm creatures could know what our place." Taiyang said.

Naruto and Ruby nodded as they're starting to rescue those boys, but before that…

"Naruto!" Taiyang said as he throws a new weapon to him before he grabbed it.

Naruto looked at his new weapon. It's an assault rifle. The colors are orange and black. It has square sight attached on top of a rifle for aiming which it called holographic sight. It has no magazine or clip. However, there's an opened cylinder on top for ammo as the sight moves back.

"You gonna need this." Taiyang said as Naruto nodded.

* * *

"Sean, are you sure we can do this?" Bruce asked in worried as they're at the cave. He wears a blue jacket and white shirt. He has blue jeans. His hair is black and brown eyes. The weapon he holding is an assault rifle.

"We can do this. Since Ruby has gone to Beacon Academy as fifteen and we're fifteen, we should able to defeat that Grimm King Cobra." Sean replied, holding a lever action rifle. He wears a red shirt and black pants. He has combat armor plate on his shoulders and arms.

* * *

Dashing through the trees, Naruto and Ruby are on their way to save those two boys. Their fastest speed, Naruto, and Ruby are the only one who could catch them on time. Hopefully, they'll be alright and didn't kill by Grimm creature.

"Ruby, what is in that cave?" Naruto asked.

"Grimm King Cobra. It's the largest snake in the world. That snake is dangerous and deadly. It can spray the acid and poison." Ruby said.

"Okay, all we have to do like your father says. Don't wake the king up." Naruto said

"Hopefully, they didn't." Ruby said before heard a scream in her ear. They were too late to reach, but they can still make up, "We're too late, but we have to hurry!"

Naruto and Ruby ran fast as they can. They see the cave just for further away. Two boys are fighting with big King Cobra, but struggle and afraid. The body of the King Cobra is a black and white stripe on its looking-hood. It has red eyes.

"Help!" Bruce screamed as he defended unconscious Sean on the ground, bleeding from his head.

Ruby ground her teeth in anger how late she is. She took her Crescent Rose before the shoot at the Cobra's head to make it look at her. Naruto was preparing, too as he takes out of his new weapon. Both of them were going to attack it together, but there's a group of Grimm Beowolves interfere them. They came out from the bushes and heard the Cobra's noise.

"Crap!" Ruby said before one of the Beowolf made a move on her as she dodged its claws and sliced it. Then, she sees Grimm King Cobra is dashing after her with incredible speed. It did surprise attack or sneak attack. That's what snake does. They are good for them and the best.

Ruby can't make a dodge that close of sneak attack. But, Luckily, Naruto saved her from Cobra's sneak attack with his pure speed. He used Hiraishin kunai to get Ruby and dodge the attack. Naruto shoots his assault rifle at Cobra's head, but something wrong with it. It jammed.

"Naruto, here!" Ruby yelled as she throws the cylinder clip with red Dust in it. Naruto grabbed it and loaded it into his gun. The gun is started to glow of orange means ready to fire.

"Alright! Let's try my new weapon!" Naruto smirked, aiming at the Grimm Beowolves before started to shoot them by pressing the trigger.

It shoots rapidly that called an automatic rifle. It kills several of Beowolves, but one of them chased him. Naruto just kicked in its stomach, pressing his gun against its jaw. Then, shoots one shot through its skull.

"Help!" Naruto turned around when he heard a scream. He sees King Cobra is still after Bruce and Sean. They were trapped by a rock wall behind them. So, Naruto dashes forward to them before Cobra is going to spit the acid on them. He grabbed those two boys and made it in time before acid has spat it. The acid is on the rock wall and melted it down.

 _"That was a close one."_ Naruto thought as he put those two boys down against the trees.

"Naruto, switch into rocket launcher mode!" Ruby yelled.

Naruto sees the red bottom on the side of his gun. He pressed it. Then, the assault rifle shifted it into big cylinder gun on his shoulder which it supposed to hold like that. His face started in amazement how it turns.

"Alright! Here goes nothing!" He smirked as he charged forward to Grimm King Cobra before it charged him, too.

The cobra strikes him by biting him and jumped to him to get him. Naruto takes out his Hiraishin Kunai and throws it in the air before cobra bites him. As the cobra opened its jaw and starting to eat him, Naruto teleported to that kunai. He grabbed it and aiming his rocket launcher at King Cobra.

"Take this!" He pressed the trigger as it fires an energy orb at Cobra's head.

It creates big exploded when the energy orb hits it. The Grimm King Cobra fell down on the ground. The head completely opened wound as it showed its brain and lost a left eye.

"Wow… he did it…" Bruce said.

"Yeah, I think it's over-" Ruby said

The King Cobra snapped it out and slid toward them to bite them with poisonous venom in its teeth, but a massive sword just slammed into its head. Then, the ground suddenly crushed into crumbles as Ruby and two boys were cover themselves.

"This time… it won't be alive anymore." Naruto said, looking at the dead cobra. He pulled out his massive sword from its head. The shaped of the sword is like a giant butcher knife. There's a circle close to the top close blade and another one nearer to the handle. His blade mode shifted into gun mode as he put it on his own back.

He took a deep breath and glad it's over. Also, he got a new weapon. However, there's one thing that pissed him off about those two boys.

"You idiots almost got yourself killed by Cobra. Without us, you wouldn't get eaten by Grimm creature." Naruto glares at those two boys.

"I'm sorry. Sean tried to prove himself that he can skip two years like Ruby did." Bruce answered.

Naruto sighed about that boy names Sean, trying to prove himself he can skip two years.

"Forget about it. We should head back to Academy." He said.

* * *

"Thank you for saving Sean and Bruce." Taiyang said as they stood in the airport. Naruto and Ruby were already prepared for their stuff before leaving.

"It's my pleasure." Naruto said.

"Dad, are you coming to Beacon Academy?" Ruby asked.

"If I have free time, I might go to your Academy. I heard your uncle Qrow is coming to your Academy." Taiyang said as Ruby jumped up in excitement to meet that person.

"Alright, thanks for letting us live your academy. It's nice to meet you." Naruto said as he smiled.

"Me, too." Taiyang said before he hears announcement voice means it's time for them to go, "It's time for you to get going."

Naruto and Ruby nodded together at him before they went on the airship. Ruby waved her hand so fast at her father for saying goodbye. Naruto is just smiled at Ruby's father while waving his hand at him to farewell.

"You know, Ruby. I want to say thank you for building my-" Naruto said before he hears a snoring from his left side as his head turned. He sees Ruby is sleeping, leaning her head against his shoulder. She must have worked so hard for the whole night by three days.

 _"She's sleeping. She's cute when she's sleep."_ Naruto thought with a smile as his head moves closer to Ruby. He gently moves her hair away from the forehead, leaning his lip on her forehead as started to kiss, _"I'm sorry about your mother, but I promise you. I'll protect you and everybody with my life. That is my... way of shinobi."_


	8. Chapter 8

"Who are you waiting for?" Blake asked as she sees Yang, sitting on the bench and waiting for someone. Blake is just stood and leaned against the rock pillar while reading her book.

"Waiting for Naruto and Ruby. Ruby sent a text to me they'll be here in the minutes today." She replied, watching the sky until she'll see the airship. She remembered the promise made from Naruto that he'll come back and spar with her when he returns.

Weiss is sitting next to Yang, reading her book of Grimm creatures to study for tomorrow. By the way, her class is over. There's nothing to do for her, soo… she decided to go with her friends. It gets really boring staying outside and waiting for Naruto and Ruby. However, one thing she doesn't gets this… why does she feel like she wanted to wait for Naruto?

"Why am I here…?" She thought as she felt her heart is pounding.

"How long we have to wait?" Blake asked.

"As long as it takes." Yang said before she sees a large airship is floating toward this building, "It's them! It has to be them!" She went enthusiastic for seeing Naruto and Ruby. Finally! She has been waiting for them since from the morning!

Yang started to punch in the air with excitement feeling because she's going to spar with Naruto. She can't wait until she'll see him.

* * *

 **In the airship.**

"Ruby."

"Mmmm." Ruby moaned in her sleep as she turned and drooling from her mouth. She's having a good dream.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. We're home." Naruto murmured, gently shaking her body. The ship is almost at the Beacon Academy and the girls are waiting for them. He managed to wake her up as her body began to move.

Her silver eyes were open as she releases her yawn and arms stretched it out. She rubbed her eyes and looked through the window. It's sunny. It's nice and pretty.

"Good morning, Ruby." Naruto said as he smiled at her for waking up.

Ruby stared at Naruto a few second. She can't remember so much from her sleep, but there's a drool on her mouth. A drool… she's pretty sure she fell asleep and fell on his… Then, she stopped her thinking before started blush herself when she realized her awkward sleep. She wipes out her drool as she turned away from him.

 _"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Did I just sleep…? No, no, no, no! Forget about that! Aahhh! This is so embarrassing! So embarrassing! Ruby, you stupid!"_ She thought.

Naruto lets out a giggle before he feels the ship has landed.

"Come on. We don't want them to wait for us too long." He said as he gets up from his seat.

Ruby nodded as she gets up, too. They walked downstairs, turned to the left and the door hatch was opened.

"Hey! Ruby! Naruto!" Yang yelled, waving her both hands up out for them as they're outside.

"Yang!" Ruby smiled to see her sister before got tackles by her as she dashed and hugged her on the ground.

"I missed you, my baby sister! I was so bored at classroom without you and Naruto!" Yang cried as she started squeezed Ruby to death.

"I can't… breathe…" She said with dying voice. Her body is getting squash like a bug.

"Oh, sorry! I got little excited." Yang smiled as she lets go of Ruby to let her take a deep breath.

"Yo." Naruto smiled at three girls as they greeted him, "Do you girls miss me while I'm gone?" He smirked as Yang and Weiss blushed.

"Welcome back…" Weiss said with a blush.

Yang doesn't speak anything, but playing her blond hair.

"So, Naruto. I see you have a new weapon on your back." Blake said as she looked at his new gun on the back.

"Yep." He said as he takes out a gun to show them of his new weapon, "This is my new weapon. It can turn into rocket launcher mode, assault gun mode, and blade mode. Imma called it… Maelstrom." He used his last Japanese name Uzumaki into English one.

"That is so cool!" Yang said before jumped up.

"Yeah, it does sound cool." Blake said.

Naruto nodded, but there's something he forgot one before he left the Beacon. He remembered the promise that he made for someone when he returned.

"Oh, yeah! Yang, let's go have a spar." He said.

Yang is starting to get too excited as she jumped up like a cheerleader. Naruto remembered it. He remembered the promise he'll come back and spar with her.

"Yes! Yes!" She yelled in happy expression.

Naruto looked the smile on Yang's smile which it made him smile, too.

"Alright, let's go to sparring room." He said.

* * *

 **In sparring room.**

"Go Yang and Naruto! Do your best!" Ruby cheered, sitting on the bench with Blake and Weiss.

"I wonder who's gonna win?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I have seen Yang is good at her fist combat." Blake remembered Yang's fighting fist back from the forest, "It is going to be interesting to see them fight."

Naruto and Yang are in the arena circle. Both of them were looking at each other. They are ready. Naruto put his Maelstrom outside of the arena and going for his fist fighting only because Yang is doing fist too. However, she used her Ember Celica, but he allowed her to use it because that's her style.

Yang was determined to spar with Naruto. She had seen his fights against the bullies and bad guys back from the store which Ruby told her about him. She's very interesting to see his fighting style.

"You ready, Yang?" Naruto asked as he moved to his fighting stance position.

"I'm ready. Don't hold me back." Yang smirked before her Ember Celic shoots explosive blast to boost her speed to get him first.

Naruto took a block from Yang's fist that was aiming to his face. Both of them created incredible air pressure, crushing on the ground bits, and hitting the three girls on stadium seats. They can feel the air pressure from those two fighters.

When the one piece of rock fell down on the ground, Yang punches at Naruto as her gauntlet shoots. Naruto swiped her punches away, so that the shot from Ember Celic won't hit him. The shots flew pass by his head, ruffling his hair. He went down and did a low spinning sweep kick to Yang's leg as she fell, but she pressed on the ground by hand for recover.

Yang put her other hand on the ground and holding it as her lower body spins and sweep kick to Naruto's leg like he just did to her. She was about to make another attack by lifting her leg up and smashing down into his stomach, but he jumped away from her. He knew exactly what her next attacks.

Naruto admitted her fighting skills is really good. He started to feel like he's fighting with his friend, Rock Lee. Almost. Her Ember Celic is really good for her fighting style. She might not look smart at the classroom, but good at her combat strategy.

Naruto crossed his two fingers with both hands before called, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!" He summoned five clones of himself, appearing around him.

Ruby and Weiss were shocked when Naruto's clones appeared. He did it again before. Same faces. Same bodies. Completely like Naruto. They thought it was his semblance. Blake isn't the first one to see this. She had seen his clones back in the bridge.

"Interesting. Five of you." Yang smirked as she went in her fight stance before charged forward to them with her Ember Celic's fire boost, "Challenge accepted!"

The clones charged forward, too. Two of them have jumped over Yang and landed behind her to trap her. The others three kept going forward in front of her.

Yang sees one clone attacks her by a kick. She blocked it and grabbed the leg as she takes a step and punched straight to the clone's face before it died and goes white poof. Two of them from behind her punched and kicked at her back, but she bends down to dodge it.

She let their attack to passed her until it reaching next to her face. She grabbed both of their arms and legs as she spins them and hit the other two clones. She swung them up in the air and slammed into the ground with her strong arms. The ground was smashed into two circles hole which it's two clones died on there.

Those clones are no problem with Yang. It was easy as she thinks. After defeated the clones, she's searching for real Naruto.

However… another four clones slid on the ground and kick Yang into the air. She was launched in mid-air. Her jaw got hurt and can't see them while in the air.

At that moment, Yang sees Naruto jumped into the mid-air above her. The real Naruto. He kicked her in her head with a heel drop. "Naruto Rendan!" He yelled as he sent Yang to slam down into the ground.

Naruto landed on the ground, watching at Yang on the ground. Not bad how she took his clones down. Her strength is incredible how she lifted two clones and smacked them on the ground so hard. She's a monster… almost like Sakura.

"Did he win?" Weiss asked.

"No." Ruby replied before a fire just smoked out. It's Yang. Her eyes turned red as her fire burst out of her. "With each hit, she gets stronger and uses that energy to fight back! She's ain't holding back anymore."

"So, is this her Semblance?" Blake asked.

"Yep, Blake. That's her Semblance." She answered.

Yang screamed in anger as she burst of her fire aura before charged toward Naruto by using her gauntlet to boost her speed. Naruto and his four clones charged after her.

Yang just grabbed one of the clones in the face and threw out of the arena. She then charged the others three as she punched one clone in the face. Her red eyes glowed as she spins the clone with a fist and punched the other two.

The real Naruto was impressive Yang became so strong when he sees her eyes turned red. It makes her strength grows stronger.

He sees Yang charged toward him as he started to block before she punched into his cross arms.

However, her strength of fist is pushing him. Naruto tries to stop on his feet as hard as he can. Pushing her back is hard as he tried to, but it failed. He got pushed up into mid-air. Then, Yang jumped above him and punched into his stomach as he fell down to the ground so hard. By the way, she used her Celic Ember to increase her strength.

Yang's Semblance is pretty strong. She gets angry when she sees her own hair drop or takes a hit from her opponent. But, she already did. She fought the strong opponent is Naruto.

"Not bad, Yang. Not bad at all."

Yang's eyes were narrowed when she heard Naruto's voice. She sees him is walking up from the hole. She was pretty shocked about his face. It has no injury. It's clean. It's completely clean. But, his tummy is exposed because his shirt bottom got ripped by Celic Ember.

Yang suddenly got burn red on her cheeks which it's ridiculous for looking at his abs. She began to panic as she runs around and around, trying to keep her cool down.

Naruto blinked in confusion and wondered why Yang is running around like she just saw something. There's nothing on him. She runs almost like a child.

 _"Oh god, oh god! Just calm down. Just calm down. I just saw his abs. Yang, what are you doing!? You idiot!"_ Yang whispers herself.

"Uhh… Yang?" Naruto asked.

"Yes!" She stopped running and looks at him.

"Shall we continue?"

"Yes!"

Much better. No ridiculous running like what Yang just did. She started to focus on her opponent Naruto.

"Alright, this time…" Naruto said as his stance went change. His body moved into sideway by left, spread out his legs. His left arm stretched out, opened palm. The right arm moved back behind his side body (Note: Neji's fighting stance or Hyuuga stance). "I won't hold back, too."

"His stance is so different…" Blake thought, observing Naruto's stance. That's stance wasn't from this world. Also, it hasn't been seen or heard before.

Naruto is concentrated on his own movement. He closed his eyes, remembering what he being told.

" _Hinata, are you saying I can't do Eight Trigrams without the eyes?" Shocked Naruto asked._

 _"No, you need Byakugan eyes to see the pressure point what you're targeting at. I'm so sorry, Naruto." She said. Her eyes were white._

 _"That's okay, but still, thank you for teaching me your Gentle Fist. It'll really help my Taijutsu. You'll be best woman teacher in the world." He smiled as he's leaving her house._

 _"B-Best?" Hinata said with a blush on her cheeks as she tapped her own fingers and looked at him. Is there another way he could do pressure point strike without Byakugan?_

 _"Wait, Naruto!" She called as Naruto stopped and turns around to her, "I-I think I know someone who can teach you pressure point strike without Byakugan."_

 _"Really!? Who is it?!" He asked in excitement._

 _"His name is…"_

He dodged the punch from Yang's fist before palm attacked in her stomach. Sending an energy force to her and pushed her away from him.

"Woah!" Ruby and Weiss surprised.

Yang stopped her sliding on her feet as she looked at Naruto. He just takes a deep breath. His fighting stance is so different. She rushed toward him, shooting explosive from her Ember Celic to gain more speed and strength. She reached him in front of it, raising her fist and used Ember Celic again before punching him.

However, her elbow got hit in the air and missed attack Naruto. What's going on? Yang didn't see the hit… He did! Naruto hits her elbow up by thrusting with two-fingered.

"My arm! It can't move!" Yang said.

Naruto smirked as his pressure point strike worked. He thanked his rival friend from his world.

 _"Bushy Brow… what is this?" He asked broadly, looking at the picture of the body._

 _"Look what I just said. This one. You need to learn where to hit the chakra point." Rock said, pointing at the elbow with a long ruler. By the way, his nickname is Bushy Brow which Naruto called him._

 _"So… hitting the chakra point. Is it almost like Gentle Fist?"_

 _"It's similar. Gentle Fist can block the chakra point, but this one doesn't. It can block the muscle and makes stop the movement."_

After the flashback ended, Naruto strikes Yang in her stomach by palm attacks. Then, did a pressure point strike again against Yang. Naruto hit her right arm and her leg to stop her movement.

"Shit! I can't move!" Yang tried to move her body as quickly as she can. Her two arms and one long won't move. They're like turned into a stone.

While she's doing that, she sees Naruto jumped toward her and opened palm attack for her face. Her eyes were closed, waiting for his finishing move attack her until… her forehead was poke by two fingers. She opened them as she sees Naruto poked his fingers on her forehead and smiled.

"I win." He said.

"You're not going to finish me?" She asked.

"Are you crazy? Why would I do that to my friend? You're my friend already." Naruto said as he did a pointing fingers technique to Yang for releasing her muscle and movement. He simply tapped her both arms and one leg on the left. In few second, Yang finally moved her body.

"Thank you. Thank you for sparing…with me…" She said before beings to falling down to the ground, but Naruto caught her.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled as she and two girls went into the arena, checking out Yang if she's okay.

Naruto walked toward them while carried Yang in his arms like a bridal style.

"She's fine. She's just tired." He looked at her while she's sleeping. She was exhausted from fighting with him. She's strong and toughest opponent.

That was a good battle.

* * *

"There she goes." Naruto said as he placed Yang on her bed, moving the blanket toward her. His work is all done, but he gotta admit about Yang. She is special which he got told by her father, Taiyang. There's one thing that worried him. Her mother. Her real mother. She wasn't here at school.

Naruto did learn about her that she was in Taiyang's team. The team called STRQ means Summer, Taiyang, Raven, and Qrow. He never learned about Yang's real mother.

"Naruto?" Ruby asked, looking at his face is…serious.

"Oh!" Naruto realized the girls are still here.

"What fighting style is that?" Blake asked him about the palm technique.

"Juken (Gentle Fist). As in translate, Gentle Fist." Naruto smiled when he remembered it was Hinata who taught him, "One of my friends taught me that fighting style."

"Oh! I have a question!" Ruby called as she raised her hand up.

"Yes?" He asked

"What was that pointing finger you did to Yang? I saw her body doesn't move. And that was a cheap move."

"It's a pressure point strike. When I thrust my finger into the body, I can stop the muscle and stop moving." The blond shinobi said.

"It does sound like a cheap move." Weiss said before she sees Naruto stands up and walks toward the door.

"I gotta go. I really need take a shower and change new clothes before girls won't stop staring at my body." Naruto said as he's looking at his own abs exposed that the bottom of clothes ripped in the hole.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were blushing for looking at his body.

"Okay then. I see you tomorrow." Naruto said as he closed the door and left before he sees Pyrrha, "Hi, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha didn't say anything to him. She's just stood here and looked at his…abs. Her cheeks were red as hot. She feels hot in her body.

"Pyrrha? Hello there?" Naruto asked as he snapped his finger at her while looking at her red face, "Your face look really red. Do you have a fever or something?" He placed his hand on Pyrrha's forehead to check her temperature.

"I-I'm okay!" She said with a blush as she turned at the door, "W-Welcome back, Naruto! I see you later!" She went in her room as she closed the door.

Pyrrha jumped on her bed, held the pillow tightly and started to roll over. What is she doing?! She's acting like an idiot. She has no words to say for him.

"Pyrrha, you stupid! What are you doing?! Looking at his… Kyaa!" She whispers herself as she can't stop thinking Naruto's abs. It's so embarrassing. What a shy girl.

* * *

"Eh?! Naruto carried me to this room!" Yang awake and shocked expression when Ruby explained to her after she was unconscious.

"Yeah, he did." Ruby said.

Yang lay back in her bed and covered herself with a blanket to hide it from the girls. Her cheeks were shown of red. That's why she hiding. She can't believe it. Naruto carried her all the way to this room.

"Okay… I gotta go…" Blake said in awkwardly as she went out of the room.

"So… Ruby." Yang said.

"Yes?" She asked

"What did you…and Naruto do in Signal Academy? You know…" Yang asks very nervously about those two went… together. She's a little bit jealous of her.

"I built a weapon for him. I took a break sometimes because I was teaching him how to use the guns. He has gotten better than rookies people." Ruby answered, but there's one awkward moment when she got herself blast by a shotgun for demonstrating to Naruto. She got saved by him. Her face is so close to his.

"Your face is red! That's mean you…" Yang said

"No, no, no, no, Yang! It's not what you're thinking!" Ruby blushed harder as she tried to say anything that can cover her.

"Stop lying, Ruby. I know what you did. I'm so jealous! I wish I could be like you." Yang cried.

"Yang, stop yelling before Naruto will hear us." She looked at the door and the looked back to her sister, "Please calm down. It's too embarrassing to tell it in here."

"It's…okay. I felt embarrassing, too." Yang finally cools herself down, "We…both did a thing, right?"

"I…I guess so…" Ruby answered before looking at Weiss who had a red face on her, "What about you, Weiss? What did you do?"

"M-Me!?" She shocked for being chosen by them.

Oh no...

Ruby and Yang nodded together for her. They sat there and waiting for her best moment with Naruto.

"I…" Weiss said as she remembered in the red forest where she gave a white handkerchief, "I gave him a white handkerchief." She answered as she successfully to tell them. It was pretty easy, but embarrassing for a bit. Right before that, she was given a curious look from Ruby and Yang, "Wh-What?"

"Are you lying?" Ruby asked.

"No, I'm not! How could I lie to you?!" She yelled

"What about the part when Naruto saw us as we're half naked-" Yang said

"That... That was his fault! For not knocking the door before open the door!" Weiss cried with a blush. She was teased by Yang. So hard. Her face is burning red.

* * *

Naruto is done for taking his shower and changed his clothes. He's walking in the hallway and planned to go rooftop for fresh air. Surprisingly, he sees Blake outside, watching the sky on the edge.

"Blake?" He asked as he sees her is turning around to him.

"Naruto?" She asked.

"What are you doing outside by yourself?" Naruto asked, walked next to her.

"Nothing… just looking around." Blake said.

Naruto nodded as he looked at the sky and the places down there.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes." Blake said. She admitted watching the world is fun, but in the real world. "It's fun to watch the world…but the real world doesn't accept Faunus."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he's taking note in his brain from her.

"Faunus was treated like animals by humans because what they look. I just wish for this world can change into peaceful." Blake said. She remembered the one time in the cafeteria when Naruto told her and the others about the story of a child, who went through the suffering and painful. It was the sad story. A very sad story. People treated the child like an animal or doesn't respect.

Same thing to Faunus.

About Naruto, it feels similar to that story which Blake felt her heart and telling her it's him.

"Blake, are you okay?" Naruto asked with his worried face.

"I'm okay…" Blake said as she started to walk back, "I…I gotta go."

"Wait-" Naruto stopped his saying as he let her go. What was that about? It was so short. One thing he learned, is Faunus was treated like animals by humans what Blake said.

He feels like it's the same thing to him when he's a child.

 **"Wish for the world can change into peaceful. What's your thinking? Are you going to talk that cat girl again?" Kurama asked.**

"I guess..." Naruto said.


	9. Chapter 9

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said as she's happy when she saw a person pulled up the sign with red letters "Welcome to Vale!"

"Wow… I haven't seen you smile this much, Weiss. But, what's so special about the event?" Naruto asked. He won't lie about her smile. This is the first to see her face like that.

"It's kinda weirding me out…" Ruby said.

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, and tournament! On the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking." Weiss said as she and the other four walked in the town. Exploring all of the stuff that was for Vytal Festival.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang said with her bored expression as she crossed her arms.

"Quiet you." She glared before they heard a boat at the dock.

"Remind me again why are we spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked.

Ruby covers her nose when she smelled something stink like fish, "They smell like fish."

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss said

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake smiled as Naruto laughed.

"You can't prove that! And Naruto, stop laughing!" She glared at laughing Naruto.

"Sorry, sorry." Naruto stopped his laugh before turned his head to the right and saw something over there, "There's something over there."

The girls looked at a broken window down a street with a yellow caution tape. There are two police investigating the crime scene. It's a Dust Shop. It looks like the robbery has targeted this one. Strangely, the money is inside. The Dust is all gone.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked one of the cops.

"Robbery. Second Dust Shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." He replied

"That's terrible." Yang commented.

"They left all the money again." Naruto and Ruby turned at the police when he said they left all the money.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick o' sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The detective asked.

"I don't know an army?" Another detective asked

"You think it might be the White Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

 **"Recognize this crime?" Kurama asked.**

Naruto nodded to agree with him. He remembered the one person who stole the Dust from the beginning. The one shop called From Dust Till Dawn. It was a guy in a white suit and his name is Roman Torchwich. Maybe, he's the one that made a crime.

"Hmph. The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss said

"What's your problem?" Blake asked with a glared.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"Hmm. Blake got a point." Ruby said as the team looked at her, "Besides, the police never caught that that Torchwich me and Naruto I ran into a few months ago… Maybe it was him."

"Probably him." Naruto said.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss said.

"That's not necessarily true." Yang said.

"Hey, somebody stop that Faunus!" Naruto and his team heard a shouts coming from the same place they were. They ran to the ocean, looking what happened on the dock. A teenage man with a… monkey golden tail is running from two guards on the ship.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Hehe." He laughed before jumped off the ship and landed on the dock as he started to running.

He's tan-skinned with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers and an open loose collared white jacket with no shirt underneath. His cargo pant is blue, tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He sports black and yellow sneakers.

"He's…" Weiss said.

"Faunus." Naruto said, looking at the Faunus guy who running away from two guards. By the way, the golden tail that he has and his appearances almost like the Monkey King. Naruto watched the Chinese movie in theater place with his friends. That was in his world. A Shinobi world. It feels funny how people never heard of Journey to the West in this world.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes…" Yang said.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss said as she held her a finger up before going after the Faunus.

Her team goes after the Faunus, too. They ran through between the two buildings as two guards move left. As Naruto and his team moved on the left, but Weiss bumped into someone and tripped. Both of them fell down. Weiss looked up to see the Faunus is still there, but he jumped onto a building and escaped.

"No! He got away!" She said with desperate.

"Uuuhh, Weiss…?" Yang called as she pointed at the girl underneath Weiss.

Weiss looked down and sees a smiling girl. The creepy smile startled her to get up so quickly and back away to her teammates. The smiling girl is still down on the ground.

Her curly hair is a short orange that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She wore an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

"Salutations!" She greeted.

"Um… hello." Ruby said

"Are you… okay?" Weiss asked.

"I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking." The smiling girl said.

Naruto and his teams looked at each other. Then, they looked back.

"Do you need a help?" Naruto asked as he offers the girl for help.

"Yes, it will be so nice." She grabbed his hand as she gets up, "Thank you. My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Naruto."

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked before Blake hit her in the side with an elbow, "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny repeated.

"You already said that." Weiss said.

"So I did…" She said.

"Well, sorry for running into you…" Weiss said as everyone turned around and started walking away.

Ruby waved goodbye for Penny, "Take care, friend."

"She was weird…" Yang commented about Penny.

"Not too weird…" Naruto said in softly. When he grabbed Penny's hand, he didn't felt her heartbeat. But, there was life force inside her which she wasn't a normal person.

"Now. Where did that Faunus riffraff run off to." Weiss said as she's looking for monkey man, but surprisingly, Penny was right in front of her.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked, looking at Yang.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me." She apologized.

"No, not you…" Penny said as she walked through them and looking at Ruby, "You!"

"Me!?" Ruby asked as leaned back away from Penny because her face is too close to hers, "I-I don't know, I—what I—um, uh-"

"You called me friend. Am I really your friend?" She asked

"Ummm…" Ruby looked to her teammates, waving their hands to deny Penny, "Ya, sure! Why not?" She answered as the girls fainted.

Penny laughed with excitement expression, "Ahaha! Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like you!" She looked at Naruto.

"Me? Thanks!" Naruto smirked as Weiss, Yang, and Blake glared at him.

"Naruto, can you be my friend?" Penny asked as her eyes were blinking, waiting for his answer.

There it is again. Naruto felt an incredible energy in her and it's not heartbeat. It was some kind of life energy to keep her alive. Also, the way she asked him and Ruby wanted to be her friend, is she's really lonely. That was his guessed, but he can tell it by looking at her eyes. Those green eyes are telling him to become her friend. It's almost like she has a suffering in the past.

Naruto gave a kind smile and said, "Sure." It made Penny jumped up and happy for having him as a friend. Her smile made him happy.

"Yes! I have two friends!" She cheered.

"Soo, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament."

"Wait… you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked.

Penny looked at her and doing her salute before said, "I'm combat ready!"

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss said

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake said

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss said.

Ruby ran next to her as she wears a skirt, too and said, "Yeah!" Weiss held out her hand as Ruby low-five it.

 **"Says the man love to see pantie underneath the skirt." Kurama said.**

"Says the man love to see pantie underneath-wait what!?" Naruto realized he's copying with Kurama. He just gave him a dirty mind or pervert mind.

"What did you say?" Weiss glared Naruto. Ruby blushed as she held her skirt tightly, not letting men see her pantie.

"Nothing. I-" Then, he got smack by Weiss and collapse on the ground. Naruto got up and his right cheek is really red. A slap mark from Weiss. Damn… never mess with women like her or Sakura.

 **"Nice job." Kurama grinned in evil.**

 _"I hate you guys…" He glared as he's rubbing his own face._

"Wait a minute." Weiss said as she walked toward Penny, "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed… rapscallion?"

"The who…?" Penny asked with confusion looks before Weiss held a paper of drawing to show her. A poor drawing of monkey-tailed looks like a cartoon.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" She said

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake angered when she heard Weiss said monkey-tail and filthy Faunus.

"Huh?"

Blake walked over her in furiously and said, "Stop calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him a degenerate. He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan, or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it!" Blake yelled.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang." Weiss glared.

Blake clench her fist in anger and growled, "You ignorant little brat!" She turned away from her and stormed off.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate." Weiss said as she walked after Blake.

The two girls started to argue each other about Faunus discrimination. Naruto, Ruby, and Yang were just stood in their same position while watching their argument. It was the worst day ever to see them like that.

"Uhh, I think we should probably go." Yang said, looking uncomfortable about Weiss and Blake.

Penny appeared behind Ruby and Naruto before asked, "Where are we going?"

* * *

The team RWUBY returned back to their room, in Beacon Academy before the sunset. Unfortunately, Blake and Weiss are still in the argument. They have been yelling until the sunset. They never stop. Talking about discrimination Faunus. Talking about White Fang are evil.

"You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you? The Faunus of White Fang are pure evil." Weiss said

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you that force the White Fang to take such drastic measure!" Blake said

"People like me?"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" Weiss yelled as everyone is silent, "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust Faunus?" She walked toward to the window.

"It's because they're been at war with my family for years. War. As in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted on its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train full of Dust… stolen. And every day, my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood."

Ruby walked over next to her and said, "Weiss, I-"

"No!" Weiss yelled, "You want to know why I despise the White Fang?! It's because they're a bunch of liars! Thieves! And murders!"

"Well, maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake yelled.

The whole room is silent and her teammates, too. Weiss backed away slowly and looked surprised when Blake yelled. Blake realized what she just yelled as she looked around at her teammates. They're all staring at her.

"I…" Blake tries to say something, but she turned away and ran out the door.

"Blake! Wait! Come back!" Ruby yelled.

Naruto ground his teeth as he went after Blake and left his teammates behind.

* * *

Blake ran outside in the night. She kept running and running. Not looking back to her friends. It's depressing and hurt. She went too far for Weiss and made everyone shocked. She stopped by the two statues of Huntsman and Huntress. She closed her eyes, slowly lifted her arms up to her bow, and pulling the string to release…

"Blake!" She stopped pulling her bow as she turned around who shouted her name. Her eyes widened in shocked to see Naruto is running for her.

"N-Naruto?" She surprised.

"I found you." Naruto said as he panted for running to look for her. Actually, he wasn't even tired. He just followed her scent or aura by sensing it. Blake is easy to find.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Blake asked with nervous feeling about taking out her bow. Hopefully, he didn't see her doing.

"Looking for you, of course!" He answered.

"You shouldn't go look for me…because I said so horrible things…" She frowned for saying horrible things to Weiss.

Naruto feels her emotion of hatred and anger, but she's innocent and mistaken.

"Blake, is there something you wanted to tell me about your bow?" He asked as Blake started shocked.

She can't believe what he just asked.

"What...?" She shocked as she dropped her sweat on her face. That's impossible. She wore the bow for a month and a half. No one saw her identity. No one. But, this man… Did he found out she was a Faunus? Since when? How in the world did he figure that?

"I promised I won't tell anyone… I would never break it. You don't have to hide anymore." Naruto said as he walked closer to Blake and looking at her bows which she worried, "May I?"

A pink blush appeared on Blake's cheeks when Naruto closed to her. By telling his questionable face is quite impressive. She didn't say anything to him, but she nodded. Wait a minute! Did she just let Naruto pull her bow out?

Naruto's arms up to her bow and gently pulled the string out to release the bow from her head. His eyes started surprisingly because he sees cute black cat ears and twitching it. That means she's a Faunus.

Blake began to feel uncomfortable at Naruto's stare. Her cat ears were exposed and she's Faunus. She was nervous he might yell at her for keeping the secret from everyone or him.

"You see… the reason why I wear the bow because I-"

"Cute." Naruto said as Blake started to heat up on her face, "You look much better without your bow. You're beautiful and cute. So, why hide them?"

"Because I didn't want people to think what I am… I'm scared my teammates will hate me as a Faunus-"

"Blake, our friends and I never hate you. I don't care what people said about you, but you're special to me. Important to me as a friend. From the beginning, I thought you're just a quiet person. But, you have shown your friendship. Even if you're Faunus, I still think you're beautiful and cute. I'm still accepting you like I did to Velvet. You're one of my kindest friends I ever have." Naruto said with a dazzling smile, "Friends are the treasure. Friends are my treasure because they saved me from myself, they rescued me from my loneliness. They were the first to accept me for who I am. I was happy I have you girls to be my friends." He remembered his old friends and his old teammates.

Blake is starting to feel a warm feeling in her body. She blushed when he called her beautiful and cute. This might be her first to meet a person like him. He's so polite, loyal, and heartwarming.

"The truth is… I used to be White Fang member." She said.

"What?" Naruto shocked.

"Yes, I was practically born into the White Fang organization. Back in time, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still of thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people. And I was there."

"Yeah, I get it your childhood, but… what did you do when you became a member of White Fang?" Naruto asked.

"When we have a new leader of White Fang, we attacked them. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us. Hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was? It was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect… out of fear."

"After that, you left because you never wanted to use your skills?" Naruto guessed.

"Yep, I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. My goal is to become a Huntress. So here I am. A criminal hiding in plain view. All with the help of a little, black bow." Blake finished her story as her cat ears are twitching. Hopefully, she didn't means to shock Naruto.

Naruto learned Blake's story about her childhood and joined White Fang, but he was worried something about White Fang doing right. He believes Blake, but there was a feeling of hatred in him. He wasn't so sure about this.

"I hate to say this. You know White Fang hurt innocent human and Faunus. Perhaps, I should say almost kill innocent Faunus." He said.

"I know that…" Blake said. That's why she left the group. She's not like the one person who used to be her partner before, "I'm not like them. I'm… just want to be a Huntress to create peaceful between human and Faunus as possible. But, it's hard." Blake means being Huntress is big responsible.

"I know it's hard to achieve it, but you gotta move forward. Never give up your goals. When you give up, your dreams and everything else, they're gone, but I know you can do this."

"What if I can't do it by myself? What can I do? I'm not so great-" She asked with depressed as she looked down desperately before her head was touch by Naruto's hand

"Then… you'll have to find your answer yourself." He said.

"My answer?"

Naruto smiled warmly at her, "You will find your answer. I believe in you."

Blake looked in his azure eyes. Those are warm and kind. His smile is cheerful. A pink color grows on her cheeks and her heartbeat is fast on her chest.

"Well then." Naruto gets up from the bench, "I'm going to pretend I didn't see you." He was about to go, but his sleeve is held. He looked back and surprised to see Blake held his sleeve.

"Can you…" She murmured with a pink on her cheeks, "Can you stay with me…?" She doesn't know why she said that to him. It was a stupid question.

"Sure, I don't mind." Naruto answered.

"And…" She has another one to say.

"And?" He listened carefully.

"Can you help me to investigate the White Fang? Because I don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies."

Naruto gave her a looks for few seconds before answered, "Sure, but what made you think the White Fang isn't behind of this."

"Because they've never needed that much Dust before, but one thing is… I don't what their location." Blake said.

"I believe I can help." Naruto and Blake turned their head around where the voice is.

* * *

"Blake?!" Ruby yelled in the city.

"Naruto?!" Yang yelled.

"Blake?! Naruto?! Where are you!? I bought a Ramen for you, Naruto!" Ruby yelled as she held the Ramen up in the air to bait for Naruto. She turned around to Weiss as she isn't helping anything. She just crossed her arms and grumpy. "Weiss, you're not helping."

"Oh! You know who might be able to help? The police." She called.

Ruby scowled on her face at her and said, "Weiss."

"It was just an idea!"

"Yeah, a bad one."

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang said

"I think when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right."

"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today!" The unknown voice came from behind them.

Ruby and everyone were shocked when they turned around and see Penny.

"Penny! Where did you come from?!" Ruby asked.

"Hey, guys. What are you up to?" She asked

"We're looking for our friends Naruto and Blake." Yang said

"Ooooh! You mean the blonde man and Faunus girl."

Everyone is blinking their eyes at Penny just in a moment. Is she talking about Blake?

"Wait. How did you know that?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, the cat ears?" Penny asked as she pointed her finger to her own head for example.

"What cat ears? She wears a bow…" Yang said.

Now, everyone is silent before a tumbleweed rolled passed by them.

"She does like tuna a lot." Ruby whispered.

* * *

"Okay, you're saying it was Roman Torchwich who ordered the White Fang to steal the Dust?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Ruby and I have seen him in the night before we first met each other." Naruto said as he remembered about men in the black suit is the mafia, "And I'm pretty sure of it. Roman hired the henchmen to rob the Dust."

"The only thing is, I have no idea where that would be." Blake said.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." The monkey-Faunus blonde man said. He's the one who ran away from two guards. Also, he came in the night where he meet Naruto and Blake. They learned his name is Sun Wukong.

"How huge?" Blake asked

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter." He said

"You're sure?" Naruto asked.

* * *

 **In the night.**

Naruto, Blake, and Sun are hiding on top of the roof at the dock. Waiting for the White Fang to arrive. They're looking at the cargo "Schnee Dust".

"Did I miss anything?" Sun asked as he came back and bought the apples in his arms.

"Not really. They've offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." Blake said before looking at Naruto, "What about you?"

Naruto is sensing the aura to find the Faunus on the dock. They're not there yet. However, he feels the wind and telling him they're coming.

"They're coming." He said before he and the other two feel the air pressure.

They see the Bullhead is above the cargo while using the headlight. The Bullhead land on the ground and the hatch door is open. A Faunus person with black hooded clothes, white vest, and red tiger with claws over it on the back walked outside.

"Oh no…" Blake worried. She can't believe it was them.

"Is that them?" Naruto asked as Blake nodded.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." Blake said.

"Hey! What's the hold?" Blake heard a man's voice as she looked down at the hatch door. A man walks out of the hatch. A criminal. The one who robbed the Dust shop. The one who ordered the White Fang to rob, is Roman Torchwich.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, sooo why don't you animals try to pick up the pace." He said

Naruto remembers him at the Dust Shop, "It's him…"

"The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that." Blake said as she stands up and draws her sword before jump off the roof and went after Roman. She sneaked behind one of the cargoes as she takes a peek to see Roman.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" He yelled before someone dashed him from behind and held a sword to his neck, "What the? Oh for f-"

"Nobody move!" Blake yelled as the White Fang glare at her.

"Woah! Take it easy there little lady." Roman said.

Blake's eyes roll left to right as the other enemies came surround her. Now, there's a chance for her. She pulls her bow out and exposed her Faunus ears to prove herself she's a White Fang member.

"Brothers of the White Fang. Why are you aiding this scum?!" She asked.

Roman chuckled as he spoke, "Oh kid. Didn't you get that memo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together."

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake demanded before she hears turbine engines from the sky.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation."

Blake looked up and saw two Bullheads flew above them.

Roman smirked on his face as he shoots the cane on the ground to create an explosion and make Blake fly back. She fell on the ground, shaking her head to recover before Roman is going to shoot her. But, he did. The explosive bullet was shot and about to hit her, but Naruto jumped in front of her, just in time to save her. He used his Kubikiribōchō to block the explosive bullet with the blade. It blocked the explosive bullet and he didn't get push back.

"Blake, are you okay?!" Naruto looked back to Blake as she's still down on the ground.

"I'm fine." She replied as she gets up, "Thank you." He nodded and smiled.

"Great, it's you." Roman annoyed to see blonde again, "Looks like I'll have to take you two-" A falling banana peel interrupts him by landing on his face. He swipes the peel from his face before a jumping golden monkey blonde Faunus stomped on his head. A Faunus rolls over after stomped on Roman's face and jumped off.

"You mean three." Sun said

The one Bullhead just opened the hatch as few Faunus were inside there. They jump down on the ground, carry the weapon with them. Swords. Guns. It's for three people to take down.

"You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are ya kid?" Roman asked before the fight has started.

Three Faunus charge forward at Sun first. Sun dodged the swinging sword first as he punches a man in the face and sees the incoming enemy. He spins 80-degree kick on the side of the body before taking out his weapon. It's a red Bo stick. He attacked them with it.

The other White Fang members are attacking Naruto and Blake. But, two of them were undefeated because they did the teamwork.

Blake dodged the gun firing by flipping over to miss them. All of them flew under and above her body. Then, Naruto jumps over his teammate and slashed the gun with Kubikiribōchō. He made the White Fang member look scared as he opens palm strikes in the stomach. It sent the Faunus to crash into the group.

The three gunners are shooting at them, but Naruto is right in front of them by using pure speed. He lows spinning kick to their legs and made them fell. He then used lightning chakra in his fist to punch the enemy in the stomach along with the others.

Blake sees Sun blocked the explosive from Roman , so she charged and jumped over him, "He's mine!" She attacks Roman.

Blake swings her katana at him and used her black sheath to block his attack. Whenever Roman is attacking her, a strange Shadow Blake took a hit for her. She used her Semblance, Shadow; allow her to create clones of herself. However, Roman managed to hit the real Blake as he punched in her face. He can handle her Semblance.

He swung his cane at Blake in her head and the hit her stomach. Roman was aiming in her head again, but got stopped by Naruto. He stopped him by using his giant sword to block him. Then, Sun jumps over him and dropkicks to Roman . He made his Bo stick turn into a duel Nunchaku-shotgun.

So, Sun started to attack Roman as he swings his Nunchaku, making firing shots by pressing a trigger. As Roman's cane got hit up in the air, Naruto and Blake did a punch and kick together in his stomach. Roman pushed back and got hit by the cargo.

He was pissed. He can't stand against three little brats. He can't run away from them…but his eyes caught up at the cargo hanging by cranes. So, he shoots his cane at the hook as the cargo falling down to three people.

Both of three dodged the cargo. Blake did a roundoff to back away from cargo. Naruto rolls back away with Blake. Sun forward rolled to dodge the cargo, but he sees Roman's cane pointed at his head.

Naruto slowly takes his Tri-pronged kunai out from the pocket, but heard someone shout, "Hey!" He looks to the right and sees Ruby is on the roof.

"Ruby?"

"Oh hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman asked mockingly, but then… another person appeared behind Ruby. It's Penny. At that moment, Roman took an aim at Ruby and his cane shoots it, but a strange yellow light spark appeared in front of him.

A hand grabbed Roman's hand and lifted it up in air to miss his cane fire. The explosive bullet almost hit Ruby. It just flew right passed by her hair. Luckily, she didn't get hurt.

"Th-That's impossible!" Roman shocked for seeing Naruto who stopped his attack. How? How did he get here so fast? He was far behind the cargo with Blake. Suddenly, he appeared right in front of him. Until now, he sees blue glowing in his hand. A blue energy orb is in his hand.

"Never hurt my friends again! Rasengan!" Naruto roared as he smashed the Rasengan into Roman's stomach. The power of rotation is making a hole on his stomach and pushing him back as his feet started to move back.

Naruto lets his Rasengan go as it pushed Roman away from him. The Rasengan sent him a fly toward to the cargo. His back got to hit against it. He has a wound circle as his clothes ripped in the circle.

"Woah…" Sun amazed.

Blake reacted amazingly to see how Naruto defeat Roman without dropping sweat. He was right next to her, but then, he appeared in front of him. Her eyes didn't catch his speed.

"It's over, Roman. You're going to jail-" Naruto was about to say that, but he hears Bullhead's engine. He looked at the sky. Three Bullheads came and started shooting the Gatling guns at him and his friends.

Naruto dodges the bullets and was about to turn his big sword into rocket launcher mode, but a green laser just shot two of Bullhead for him. It made him look surprised to see that. He turned his head to the right where the laser come from.

A woman's cloth is green and short brown hair. Could it be… It's Penny! But how? There's several strings on her back and goes connect to the almost like gun-swords. The guns created green laser which it destroyed two of Bullheads.

"Penny?" Naruto shocked with his both amazingly eyes. However, he sees Roman is escaping after the Bullhead fired. He was going to after him, but got interfere and taking fire by another Bullhead.

Penny sees the Bullhead is firing at her friend, Naruto. She turned her guns into sword mode and sent them to fly toward at Bullhead to stab the body. Her cables are extremely strong. She can definitely pull the heavy aircraft down by walking backward.

"She's giving me a chance." Naruto said before nodded to Penny as he began to run after Roman. He ran in the left direction until he saw Roman, getting in the Bullhead.

He was going to, but he dodged the rapid fire by a Faunus, holding a minigun in the Bullhead. He dashed to the right to use the cargo as his cover. He carefully looks over the edge as he took a step. It seems like Roman had successfully escaped.

* * *

After the battle is over, the cops have arrived. Naruto and the other five, who were with them, are sitting on the box.

"Look Weiss it's not what you think she explained the whole thing you see she doesn't actually where a bow she has kitty ears and their actually kinda cute." Ruby tries to explain, but Weiss ignored her as she walked pass by her to see Blake.

Blake is nervous to tell Weiss about her Faunus identity, "Weiss, I want to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with-"

"Stop." Weiss interrupted her, "Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in those twelve hours, I've decided…"

Everyone is waiting for her answer. Naruto gazes at her eyes in carefully to see if she hates it or not.

"I don't care." She answered.

"You don't care." Blake surprised.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

"I don't wanna hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up. You'll come to your teammates, and friends." Weiss gave her warmth smile for her Faunus… no, her friend Blake.

Blake looked around to her friends. They're smiling.

 _"Friends are the treasure. Friends are my treasure because they saved me from myself, they rescued me from my loneliness. They were the first to accept me for who I am. I was happy I have you girls to become my friend!"_

Her flashback went blank before gave a smile, "Of course."

"Yeah! Team RWUBY is back together!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss looked at Sun before giving him a quick glare, "I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!" Sun gave a nervous laugh.

"Hey, hold on a minute. Where's Penny?" Ruby asked as she's looking around for her.

"Yeah, she was just right here." Naruto said as he's sensing her aura to find her. It was behind them. He looked back and saw a black car drove off from them. Maybe, someone is here to pick her you. It's sad she didn't get to say goodbye to him and the others. Hopefully, he'll meet Penny again.

* * *

 **Unknown Location.**

"Owowow…" Roman grunted as he looked down to his stomach that has a spiraling wound, "Damn that blonde brat…. I'll get you next time…"

"Aww… Did someone hurt Torchwich so bad? How very disappointing." A female voiced.

"You have no idea how hard I'm working on. I tried to steal the Dust until That stupid brat kept interfering to me. And he pissed me off!" He growled.

"Don't worry about it. We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is a little cooperation." She said.


	10. Chapter 10

"Blake, you're not wearing your bow." Yang surprised as she looked at Blake's cat ears without the black bow.

Blake changed her clothes into black yukata and took out her black bow. Honestly, she feels better without it because she believed herself and her friends. Her friends didn't get mad at her or mean to her as being Faunus. They are nice and cheerful. They didn't care about her looks.

"Yeah, it feels better without my bow." She said with a smile as her cat ears were twitching. She's sitting in her bed and reading her book, "I decided to take it off because you girls are my friends. I believe in you and trust you not to tell anyone."

"I gotta admit, Blake. You looked better without your bow." Ruby smiled, looking at Blake's cat cute ears. She likes it when her ears are twitching. That's cute.

"Thanks." Blake said as she continues to read the book, but there's something she wants to do. Something she forgot to thank. She started to get up and heads toward the door.

"Where are you going, Blake?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing… just going outside to take a fresh air…" Blake said as she opens the door and goes out before the door shut behind her. Her cheeks were pink when Weiss asked the question. She is not going to outside. She is going to Naruto's room to meet him.

Blake is at the door, taking her time before knocking the door. She's very nervous to talk with him. Very nervous. She didn't get her time to think because her room is next to his room. What can she say? Should she say thanked him?

So, she started to knock the door by hitting three times. Hopefully, Naruto is in his room because his scent is in there.

Then, there was a walking noise coming to this door as the doorknob is moving. The door is opened until Naruto shown up while… eating the Ramen in his mouth?

"Hello…?" Blake sees him eating Ramen was totally unexpected.

"Blake?!" Naruto said while chewing the Ramen as he swallowed it, "What's up?" He surprised to see her cat ears without a bow.

"I…" Blake said, moving her arms behind her own back and looked at him, "I want to talk with you for a minute…"

Naruto looked at her for a second. It was very awkward to let her see him eating his Ramen. He quickly ran back to his room, put his Ramen on the desk and went back to her.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about it." He said.

"I…" She said with a pink color on her cheeks, "Thank you for saying a nice thing to me." That was a stupid reason.

"You're welcome. Is that it?" He asked.

"No, there's more I also wanted to say." She took a deep breath before talked for real, "Thank you for what you just say to me. Back in the day, I was too harsh to my teammate Weiss because she kept talking trash about Faunus or discriminates. I got so angry and yelled at her because I couldn't take this. I ran away from you and friends. I was stressed and didn't think anyone would hate me, but you stopped me. When I revealed who I am, you were so respectful to me and helped one bunny girl. I was going to help her, but I saw you did it. You gave me a courage not to give up on my goals. Also, thank you for helping me to prove the White Fang is..." She was about to says innocent, but paused. She stopped because the White Fang attacked them.

"Blake, it's alright if you say that. I understand why you doing that. You're welcome. It's what I did. Whenever you're in stress, just talk with me or friends. We got your back." Naruto smiled, "Is there any else you want to tell me something?"

Blake shook her head no and said, "No, that's it. Have a good sleep."

"You too."

Both of them were heading back to the room. Blake was about to go to her room and opening it, but she stopped. She also has something special for him. She started to run back and goes after Naruto before he'll enter his room.

"Naruto!" She called as Naruto turned his face around to her.

When he's almost turned around in half-way, Blake tiptoes on her feet to reach him and leaned her lips on his cheek. She peck kissed on his cheek as she closed her eyes.

Naruto was frozen when Faunus cat girl kissed on his cheek. Her lip is soft and warm. He just lost his word like nothing. The kiss felt like the angel, flying through the sky.

After few second later, Blake leans down and looked at him with pink color on her cheeks. She can't believe it. She kissed him on his cheek. That was his reward for being kind to her. So, Blake speedy back away and dashes in her room as she closed the door.

Naruto began to touch his own left cheek where her lip kissed at. He was pretty surprised and didn't expect that happened. His cheeks were completely burned as red. His heart is raced and can't stop thinking about that moment. It felt…amazing.

 **"She wants your d-"**

 _"Shut up, furball!"_

* * *

 **Next day**

"You're ready, Jaune?" Naruto asked, holding his kunai and fight against a blonde man with a sword and shield.

Jaune is little bits afraid of him. It's crazy. He already dropped his sweat because his friend Naruto is very strong. Stronger than him. But, don't worry. He'll go easy on him like he did before. Is he…?

"Y-Yes, I'm ready." He said, moving in his battle position before Naruto... He already attacked him first on the shield.

Jaune's eyes were widened in shock. He didn't even catch him from the start without making a move. Naruto is fast. Very fast like a speeding bullet. Jaune pushes his shield to Naruto before he started swinging his sword at him. But, Naruto ducks down from the sword and scratched his Jaune's shield with his kunai to slides down.

The sword missed the attack on Naruto. His kunai is freed from the shield as he jumps back away from him. He flipped his kunai in his right hand and charged forward at Jaune. Jaune charged him too as he lifted his shield up and held his sword tightly.

Both of them clashed their weapon at each other. Kunai hit the shield. Shield guarded the kunai.

Jaune holds Naruto as hard as he had with his shield. While blocking the attack, he sees the opening spot on Naruto's side. He flipped his sword upside down as he swings his sword to his side of the body, but Naruto made himself disappear like a wind.

Jaune was shocked. He didn't see him here before swinging to him. He looked around the forest while walking back a little. He watches out for Naruto. When he looked at one of the tree branches, Naruto suddenly jumped out and surprised attack to him. Jaune got himself scared, but managed to block his kunai attack with his shield.

Naruto smirked as he lands on Jaune's shield and jumps over him. Then, he swings his kunai to him, but he blocked the attack with a sword. Naruto started to parry the sword. He lets Jaune's blade pass him as he lowers the kicks to his leg. He fell down on the ground and drops his sword down.

"Nice job, Jaune, but you need more training. You still need a lot of practice how to defend yourself." Naruto smiled as he grabbed Jaune's hand and lifted him up to stand up.

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you and Pyrrha." Jaune said

"I'm glad to help." Pyrrha said, sitting against the tree and watched them fight the whole time. She saw Jaune's fight is getting improve. He's getting better.

"Okay, it's time for a break." Naruto said as he walked to the tree, grabbing his Maelstrom and the water bottle. He grabbed another and throws at Jaune as he caught it.

"Thank you." Jaune said before drank his water bottle as he sits down next to his friend.

That was the second times of his training. His sword and shield skills are working on it. He needs to do that more training with Pyrrha because she used sword and shield skills. Naruto taught Jaune some of his Taijutsu to protect himself without his weapons.

"So, round 2?" Naruto asked before seeing Jaune suddenly fell down on the ground.

"No…" He said dully as his stomach is growling. That's because he skipped the breakfast which it's Naruto's idea. He told him to skip the breakfast or else he's gonna puke. It has been 1 month and a half later since Jaune skipped it.

"Uhh… Naruto." Pyrrha whispered Naruto, "I think he's hungry because you told him to skip breakfast every morning."

"Well, that's his training." Naruto was trying to say something while looking at Pyrrha's cute puppy face like she begging him to let Jaune eat his lunch. Well, he can't say no to that red haired girl.

"Hey, Jaune!"

Jaune looked right at him before he was caught a lunchbox in his hands, "This is…" He then looked at Naruto.

"Yep, yep. That's your reward for trained hard." Naruto said as Pyrrha gave him a smile.

"Yes, finally!" Jaune squealed with a low pitch as he opens the lunchbox and started to eat it.

Naruto gave a sigh as he leans on the tree with exhaust and looking up at the sky. It has been a month a half since he left his homeland. Things haven't changed little. He learned the life of Huntsmen and Huntresses. Learned about species of Grimm Creatures. It gets boring sometimes, but he'll have to get through to this. He really misses his world and homeland. His friends. His teachers. He was wondered how they're doing.

"Looking at the sky. It's beautiful and feels relax. It's like freedom and peaceful." Pyrrha said with a smile, but started into sad expression, "But too bad, this isn't real."

"I know, Pyrrha. We have become Huntsman and Huntress to protect the people from Grimm Creature." Naruto said, started to flashback to the Fourth Shinobi War, "I just wish there'll be no war. There's hatred, pain, and death. You can lose your closest friends in the war."

Pyrrha started to feel shocked when he said that. It's like the thunder strikes her heart and made her scared. Looking at his face. This isn't him. This is her first time to hear him said war. Since when did he learn that?

"Naruto…" She softly said.

"Well, I'm done my break!" Naruto said as he started to get up and stretches his arms out, "Jaune, let's start your training!"

"Awww! Come on, man! Can you at least give me a minute?!" Jaune wined.

"Nope, come on. Show me what you got."

"Al-Alright-"

"One Thousand years of Pain!"

"Damn it! WWhy!"

Pyrrha laughed at those two, but she concerned about Naruto. There's something wrong with him. He's not being himself today.

* * *

"Students, here it is…" Professor Port said before smacked his hand on the chalkboard to show the Grimm Creature with eager white head, black body-tiger, and big black wings. "This is Grimm Griffon, the fearless creature in the world. All of you have heard the history of Greek Mythological Creature, but those who haven't, I shall explain to all of you!"

Pyrrha was the first one who writes the note about Grimm Griffon. It was piece of cake. The rumor says she's the smartest student in the second year. She studies her books seriously. While she's doing it, she decided to look for her friends.

There's Jaune who started to fall asleep. Ruby is taking a note which it made her surprising. The last person that Pyrrha knows is Naruto. He just finished his note and relaxing, but looked sad on his face.

The way he looked wasn't him. He used to be cheerful and high energy. He gets bored sometimes. Of course, he looks like that in a classroom. But, today, he's different.

"Finally, that's how the legend goes." Professor Port finished. Just in time until the bell rang when students get up.

Pyrrha quickly grabs her stuff in her arm and ran after Naruto. She goes out of the classroom, turning her head to the left to right. Her eyes caught Naruto. He's walking through the hallway. That's a good time to talk with him.

"Naruto, wait!" She called as he stopped and turned at her with his questionable looks.

"What's up?" He asked.

Pyrrha gazed at his azure eyes. They're sorrowful. It's the same one like in the morning. Maybe talking with him will be a bad idea, but there's one thing she could do.

"Pyrrha?" Naruto asked wondering why she kept staring at her.

"Oh sorry!" Pyrrha acted like an idiot for looking at him, "Just making sure you're alright!" She smiled.

Naruto started to looks confusion and doesn't get it what she means, "Uhh… yeah. Thanks, but I gotta go-" He was about to go, but...

"Wait!" She called again as he stopped again and looked at her. He gave her a question looks.

Pyrrha takes a deep breath as her arms were behind her own back and hold it. Hopefully, it'll work because she has a plan.

"Can you…" Her cheeks have begun to glow red, "Can you…go out with me…?"

Naruto started to look surprising and guessed, "You mean like a date?"

"Yes, I mean no!" She said, waving her hand, "It's… uhh… It's not like a date. We…We're just going out together like a best friend."

"Sure, when do we start?"

"Next week because I got things to do. And we are still training with Jaune." Pyrrha said before giving him a glare, "I remembered you used that on him. You know. The fingers technique to him."

"Right…" Naruto said, scratching his head while looking at her glare. Thinking about Pyrrha's angry is kinda cute. He remembered he did Thousand Year of the Pain to Jaune. A lot. Every day, but not too much. Poor guy who got butt stabbed by his ultimate fingers technique. At least, Jaune knows to look out the enemy from behind.

"Yeah, that one…" She glared.

"Alright, alright. I won't do it again."

"Okay. Let's go, Naruto. We'll be late our next class." Pyrrha said.

Naruto nodded, but he got a new idea before going to next class. That class will be Glynda.

"Pyrrha, you go ahead. There's something I wanted to do." He grinned with an evil expression.

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

"Naruto, you need to stop." Weiss said, looking at Naruto is going to prank the teacher by putting up the water bucket top of the door. He closed slowly the door to able to balance the bucket.

"Hehehehe…" He laughed in a low tone as he jumped down after doing that prank. He pushed the chair back to the desk and sat back on his seat.

"Naruto, you'll get trouble of this! You did so many pranks on her!" Weiss growled. She hates student prank on the teacher.

Naruto ignored her and started to waiting for Glynda to come to this door. He felt so much better to prank his old teacher. That was 9 years ago. He was 8. He pranks his favorite target Iruka sensei.

At the moment, the door is opening which it made Naruto goes exciting to see this. Weiss covered her eyes for not seeing this stupid prank. Their teammates don't seem to care about this.

"Can't wait… Until now…" Naruto grinned evilly.

Glynda opened the door as the bucket of water is started to fall on her, but she used the umbrella to cover her head. Naruto dropped his jaws she used the umbrella. Nice try, man. That won't work on her anymore.

 _"I told him not to do it again!"_ Weiss thought in anger.

"You're in trouble, Naruto." Ruby whispered.

"Wait for it…" Naruto smirked.

Glynda glared at Naruto for pranking her. It has been 1 month since he pranks her. She had enough of him. Her student. He did too much. As she was about to speak to Naruto, she slipped on the soap and fell on the ground. But, luckily for her…her boobs saved her from the fall. Softy bounces it. It didn't hit her face.

Now, this is so awkward. The students didn't see it or pay attention, but Naruto and her teammates have seen it. Ruby and Weiss were staring at Glynda's boobs. They're huge. Huge than their small breasts. Compare hers than theirs.

 _"They're huge…"_ Weiss thought as she looked her own small boobs.

 _"They saved her life."_ Ruby thought.

Naruto was blushed so hard when he saw Glynda's boobs bounced and saved her. He didn't know that could make happened.

Glynda got up from the ground and sweeping the dust out from her own body by hands. She adjusted her glasses and glared at Naruto who looked away with a fake innocent face.

"Na…ru…to…!" She growled, taking out her riding crop and use the Semblance on him which he started to get scared. But, it'll be wrong to attack him in this class. That'll destroy everything. He'll just run away like he always does. So, she cooled herself down.

"Alright class, this Friday you'll do the special assignment of surviving." She said.

The students started mumbling each other about that assignment.

"Surviving?" One male student asked who raised his hand.

"What is it?" The second student asked.

"It's a training of Huntress and Huntsman. You will demonstrate your own skills to survive the forest. You can work together. Hopefully, you have a rightful person who has great ability. You can bring your weapons because the forest has Grimm Creatures. You'll survive until 4 days in the afternoon."

The students started mumbling each other again. They're like they never did this before. But, some of them did it before. Survival assignment… That will be the interesting assignment. This could be the real training of Huntress and Huntsman for students. It's also could be a reality. It's about survival and teamwork.

"Survival! That'll be fun!" Yang excited.

"Yay, Team RWUBY!" Ruby excited with her sister.

"No…" Weiss denied with her.

"Well, it is training. All we have to do is survive through 4 days." Blake said.

Naruto reached his arms up and said, "Yes, we can gain our experience. Besides, we can do it." He started to smirk.

 **"Yeah, except you sucked at setting up the tent with Third Hokage's grandson and his gangs." Kurama remembered.**

 _"Hey! That was a long time ago! This time, I won't let it happen again." He yelled_


	11. Chapter 11

**"I will laugh if you mess up the tent again like you just did before." Kurama grinned, holding his mouth to stop his laugh.**

The other Bijuu did it. They are holding their breath, trying their best not to laugh at him.

Naruto scowled at him and the others. He's packing his stuff of camping for the survival challenge. He got the scroll phone, tent, and extra bedrolls.

Luckily, he bought the ninja scroll with him that can put his item in it. It'll teleport the item when he releases it. He put the ninja scroll in his knee pocket and goes out from his room.

Here we go.

It's time to go camping with his teammates. Teammates. His new teammates reminded him of his old teammates in his world. Working together. Never abandon the comrades behind.

"Come on, Weiss! Can you just let me put my stuff into your?!" Someone screamed as Naruto stopped by the door. A loud voice sounds like Ruby. It looks like she's having a trouble with Weiss.

Blake was the first one who opened the door and came out. She carried the duffle bag in her left arm, hanging over her shoulder. There's some book inside the bag by telling the scale.

"Oh!" She surprised. "Good morning, Naruto."

"Morning." He said as he looked over her shoulder to see the door. "What's going on in there?" He pointed it.

"Ruby wanted to bring a teddy bear with her for a camping, but her backpack doesn't have a room. So, she started to beg Weiss to carry her teddy bear for her." She said.

Then, there is a loud yelled from that door again.

"Weiss, please! Please! I can give you a hug!"

"What?! Hell no! No! I said no!"

"I-I see…" Naruto said as he dropped his sweat and wipes it out. It'll be better not to bother them by entering or else he'll get kill except Ruby. She's nice and good friend. Not Weiss. She would kill him if he's messing with her mind.

"Ruby, you're a big girl. You don't need to bring to a teddy bear with you." Now, it was Yang's voice, speaking to her sister Ruby. She's telling her not to bring the teddy bear for camping because she's a grown woman.

"Yang…" She said with a soft tone, but she suddenly… "No way! I want to bring it with me! If you don't help me, then I'll ask-" The door was opened so hard like angry gorilla before surprisingly sees Naruto. She stopped and stood in front the door, looking at him in his azure eyes. She was going to ask him to carry the teddy bear for her.

"Morning, Ruby." Naruto smiled.

"Hey, uhh…" Ruby said before she raised her teddy bear up for him, "Can you hold my teddy bear for me, please…." A light blush appeared on her cheeks.

Naruto looked in confusion at her teddy. The cute teddy wears a red hood with a cape and dressed like red riding hood. Same appearance like Ruby. He gave a sigh and can't say no to the cute girl with her cute begging face. He was opened his mouth, but…

"Fine, Ruby." Weiss said as she done packed her stuff and comes out from the room. "I'll carry your teddy bear for you." Her face is annoying. She can't do this anymore. She had no choice.

Ruby is disappointed as her head went down when Weiss interrupted her great moment. She wants Naruto to hold the teddy bear for her. She really wants him to do that. It would be sweet if there's no interrupted.

"Ok… thanks." She frowned as she gives the teddy bear to Weiss. Her moment has ruined it.

"Alright, team!" Yang said as she eagerly kicked the door open. She carried the backpack on her back.

The team RWUBY was hyped up because they wanted to do well the camping. This assignment is going to be fun.

"Wow… I wasn't expecting to see your guys eager."

The team RWUBY turned around and sees Team JNPR. They were all prepared, too. The students of the first-year are preparing for the camping.

"Hey, guys!" Ruby said with a smile.

"Morning, Ruby. Morning, everyone." Pyrrha greeted.

"Camping will be awesome!" Nora excited as she jumped up in the air before her hand slapped on Ren's back.

"Oww…" Ren groaned.

"Sorry." She said.

Now, it's a good time to talk with them before the school ring. However, they can still hang out until they're at the place where the students meeting. The assignment will separate the group.

"Oh! Are you guys ready for the camping?" Yang asked.

"You bet!" Nora said.

Naruto started to look at Jaune. The blond man looks very nervous for camping because he has to face Grimm Creature. So, Naruto decided to give him a courage.

"Jaune, remember your training. Your sword and shield will defend your life from the enemy. And, your teammates." He said. He gave Jaune the courage all he had.

"Yes, I'll do my best." Jaune said.

Pyrrha started to bend her body down to Naruto and spoke, "Don't worry; I'll watch him before he'll wonder off." She smiled and giggled.

"I heard that!" He yelled.

Naruto and Pyrrha laughed together. Their friendship is so great. They've been hanging out together for 2 months.

"Take care of him." Naruto said.

"I will. And..." Pyrrha started to whisper him with her red cheeks. "remember our date."

"I know, I promise." He smiled.

The four girls Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were wondered what they talking about. Their faces started to get sketchy. They wanted to know because they started to get jealous.

* * *

"Alright, class. This is where you start the training." Glynda said.

The students of the first-years are back in the Emerald Forest. That's right. This is the place where they just started the initiation and search for the relic. By the way, this place looks so different. It used to be bright, but a little dark.

Some of the students are nervous of this. Some of them are excited of this. They are eager to do something very well for camping and survive for 4 days.

Naruto was excited, but his weakness is… setting up the tent which he got bad approved by Kurama. Hopefully, he'll do it this time. That ain't happen again! Actually, it was pretty fun back in his past, camping with his friends is fun.

"Like I just said yesterday, you'll be camping here for 4 days. I see you all have brought your weapon. You can find the great spot to camp and search for food. Also, if you find another team, you can group up and survive together to fight the Grimm Creature and survive. If not, you will have to fight the each other and take this." Glynda said as she holds the silk cloth in her hand and shows it to her students. "This will be your life of a flag. Don't let anyone take it or else you will lose the game and send back to Beacon."

This assignment is a kinda interesting. Get to fight the random people like a bandit or enemy. Taking the silk cloth away from them, and then lose the game and send back to the Beacon. That will be perfect for students to show what their skills made of.

"That's all. Any question?" Professor Goodwitch asked, looking around the students if anyone raise the hand.

Nobody asks the question, but one of them had raised the hand up.

"How do we get separate when the game starts? You know we're all here together." The student said. He means everyone stayed here together. When the game start, this match is going to be hella quick.

"You'll be ride at the Bulkhead to split up from everyone. It'll take you to the different location." Glynda said.

"Piece of cake." Yang smirked, punching her fist into her hand. She's eager to punch people in the face.

"But, first, we'll have to find the good spot for our camp." Blake said.

Finding good spot will be a good idea before started to go hunt for the life cloth. But, it'll be hard to find it because this forest is pretty big.

"Any else? Nobody?" Glynda repeated again before she goes her next move, "The leader of the teams will pick the number in this box." She points the boxes on the log. There are three boxes.

"Ruby, that's you." Naruto whispered.

"Right!" She replied as she goes first to the box. She sees her teammates are counting on her to choose the number. A good number that should have a great spot for camping.

Ruby put her hand into the box, feeling of the paper on her knuckles. She deep breathes in her chest. Hopefully, she'll get a good number. She pulls out her hand from the box and caught the paper in her hand. She opens her hand slowly as her eyes were closed for hope. When she opened her eyes, the number she picked is number 23.

"Ruby, what number did you pick?!" Yang yelled as she and her teammates ran toward her.

"Number 23." Ruby said as she showed them.

"Okay." Naruto nodded.

"Hopefully, we didn't choose the bad place." Weiss prayed.

"At least she chose the number first." Blake looked back to the students.

After 20 minutes later, the other students have finished grabbing the number where they'll be heading to. The Bulkheads have already arrival to pick up the team. There is a number each of Bulkhead on the hatch.

The team RWUBY takes the Bulkhead with number 23 on the hatch exact like the number paper.

"Well, here we go." Ruby said.

"Jaune, what number did you pick?" Naruto asked, looking at the blond man who held the paper in his hand.

"34." He replied.

"34! 34!" Nora cheered.

"Stop it, Nora." Ren said.

"What number did you guys pick?" Pyrrha asked.

"23." Yang said.

"Yep." Naruto said

"Okay, then. Good luck on your camping. Hopefully, we'll meet again and work together like we just did in this place." Pyrrha smiled. She remembered that time when team RWUBY and Team JNPR worked together to fight two strong Grimm Creatures, Nevermore and Deathstalker. Hopefully, they can meet up again and work together.

"You too and be safe." He said

* * *

The team RWUBY is riding on the Bulkhead. It flew away from that meeting place. Naruto and his teammates can see the other Bulkheads are flying and heading to the different location.

"Look how many are there!" Ruby yelled as she points her finger how many Bulkheads are flying.

"Sit back, Ruby before you'll fall!" Weiss yelled as she pulled her back in her seat.

They have to yell at each other because the Bulkhead's engine is too loud. Naruto is sitting between Yang and Blake. Three of them are watching Weiss and Ruby doodling around each other.

"Hey, stop playing or else you'll fall together!" That was Glynda yelled. By the way, she's on this Bulkhead, too. She's here to watch her students for safely.

"You know, Glynda, you don't have to watch over us." Yang said as she sees the teacher is in the Bulkhead with them.

"I'm not here to watch you. I'm here for him." She pointed at Naruto who made a question looks.

"What?" He asked.

"You know why I'm here." She started to glare at him.

"What's up with that face? What did I do wrong, baa-chan-"

*POW* Naruto lost his conscious and collapsed down with a big bruise on his head. He got punched by Glynda's fist for calling her baa-chan (old lady).

Glynda pressed her glasses and sighed at him how childish is he. Just look at Naruto. He's acting like a child. But, there's one thing she was interested in him.

 **Flashback**

"You want me to create survival event?" Glynda asked as she's at Ozpin's headmaster room.

"Yes, I want the students of the first year to test their skills. To see how they handle and teamwork." Ozpin said as he drinks a coffee and put it on his desk. Then, he opened the holographic screen.

"Professor Ozpin?" Glynda asked. "Who are you looking for?" She sees Ozpin is looking for a student.

Ozpin scrolls down by swiping with his hand. His eyes are looking at the last name of letter U. He's looking for someone who has a unique power.

"How was he? What was his progress?" He asked.

"You mean Naruto Uzumaki." Glynda surprised, but begin to get mad about her lazy student. "He skipped my class every day. He always does that, but he only showed up in the combat class. I would call him a lazy student."

"I heard he pranks you a lot." Ozpin giggled. He admits Naruto prank at Glynda because no one hasn't done it to her.

"Excuse me! This student doesn't follow the rules, disrespectful, and lazy!" Glynda said in anger as she crossed her arms and looked away.

Ozpin looked at Naruto's combat bars. The strength of his is high and the speed. He had seen the video of his speed. The huntsman saw the Yellow Flash which it was Naruto's speed. It's almost similar Ruby's speed, but different.

The power that Naruto used in the battle, he breathed fire; created the earth, the wind, and clones. Also, Ozpin got another photo of him. His eyes almost look like a toad, but the color is yellow. There is orange makeup around his eyes. Something fishy about him.

"Professor Glynda, what is his semblance?" He asked.

"It's Sennin mode. In the English translate, Sage mode." Glynda said. Luckily, she studies of Japanese language which is how she knows what Baa-chan means. "Why?" She looked for a reason.

"His semblance wasn't be found from the other Kingdoms or this world. It doesn't exist in this world."

"What do you mean?"

"I research about him and his village. There's no village live around here that related to him. The Grimm Creature already destroyed it." Professor Ozpin said, but there few of the villages are alive. "Glynda, have you notice something about him?"

"Huh?"

"Before you first met him, have you noticed something?"

 **Flashback ended**

"Professor Glynda. Professor Glynda. Baa-chan!"

Professor Glynda's face went in rage mode as she punched someone in the head when she heard the word. Of course, it was Naruto. But, she regained her focus.

"Stop calling me Baa-chan!"

"Hey! You were thinking or something. I was trying to call you three times, but I had no choice to say that word!" Naruto said

"Oh…" Glynda realized she was thinking about her flashback. "Sorry about that."

Naruto rubbed his cheek where red punch mark is. It was really hurt. Punching his face is even hurt than his head.

 _"Jeez…what's with her?"_ He thought.

At that moment, the feel of the Bulkhead has landed. Naruto and his teammates check outside. They're finally here. They're in the forest where the survival assignment starts. Team RWUBY jump down on the ground.

"Woah! Ready for an action!" Yang said, stretching her arms out in the air. "Ready, sis?"

"I am ready! Team RWUBY is ready to kick some butt!"

"Jeez, Ruby. Do you have to be like that?" Weiss annoyed.

Naruto just looks around the forest. There are no enemies (students) nearby them, but he sensed their aura wasn't far away. This is going to piece of cake like Yang said. Hopefully, they can meet Team JNPR and work together again.

"This is you start." Glynda said as the Bulkhead started to fly up. "Have fun on your assignment and… be careful." That was her last words to give them a good luck before Bulkhead left her students.

After the Bulkhead left, the Team RWUBY started to hiking in the forest. Their mission is to survive through 4 days until afternoon, but they also going have to fight the students because of the life of the cloth.

Ruby, the team leader held the flag in her left pocket on her thigh. She had to keep it safe or else someone will take it.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Blake asked Naruto.

"We'll go find the spot where we can camp." Naruto said. "Then, we'll find the enemy and steal their flag."

"That's an idea!" Ruby agreed.

"But, there's Grimm Creature in the forest." Weiss reminded them.

"Relax, Weiss. We can take them with no problem." Yang said, patting on her shoulder before following Naruto.

"W-Wait! Don't leave me here!" Weiss chased after them.

* * *

In the somewhere forest, the Team CRDL are on their way to find the flag. They have already fought two teams in the forest. They took the flags after defeated them.

"That was easy. I knew it we can beat those weakling team." Russel said.

"They're just a pest. I already know they're afraid of us." Cardin said, spinning the flag on his finger. He's happy to be here because he wanted to take Naruto down with his weapon. He's still wanted his revenge.

"Boss, who is our next target?" Dove asked.

"Team RWUBY of course." He replied.

"You think we can beat them this time?" Sky asked.

Then, Cardin started to twitch on his forehead and looked at him.

"Of course! That team needs to learn how badass we are." He said.

They walked through bushes until they started to hear woman's crying. The crying of a woman is so painful and suffering. It's like she's crying for a help.

"Boss, did you hear that?" Dove asked.

"Yes, I can hear crying." Cardin said as he and his teammates began to follow the voice was. They heard the crying is getting closer. It was shocking to hear a girl's crying in the forest by herself. Did something happen to her? Was anyone with her because it's just one girl?

As they're reached out of the forest, entering in the circle place surround by the trees. There's a girl sitting in the center alone, crying for a help. She has beautiful long blond hair, wearing a black-orange jacket and orange short.

"Hey, there…" Sky said with a soft tone as he put his weapon down, walking slowly toward her. "What happened? Where is your team?"

"I-I got lost… I tried to find them, but I can't find them because this forest is too big." She said, tearing down to her cheek as she wipes it out.

"Come on, I'll help you. I promise." Sky said as he's giving his hand to that girl.

The blond girl turned around to her and the face was shown. She has blue eyes and… three whiskers?

When she grabbed Sky's hand, she started to smirk She suddenly pulled him to her and headbutt in his forehead as he was knocked out and fell on the ground.

"What?!" Cardin wasn't expecting that happened.

"Now!" The blond girl called as her teammates ambush them from the trees.

There's Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang jumped out from the trees. Prepared their weapons to fight Team CRDL and steal their flag. Yang had landed on the ground first. She punched

But, wait, where's Naruto?

"Man… My Sexy Jutsu is still worked on men." The girl smirked before the white smoke suddenly appeared around her. "I haven't used that Jutsu so long." Her voice changes into male voice.

"It can't be… That was…" Cardin shocked to see she turned into a boy and know that person before. "You!" He sees Naruto.

"That's right!" Naruto smirked as he lifts his weapon up. "Prepare yourself, Cardin. Cause I'm coming for you!" He started to charge at Cardin before he blocked his attack.

"Try me-" But, Cardin was pushed back by Naruto's strength and his big sword.

Naruto grinned as he swings his sword up high, so it can make Cardin's mace fly up. The Mace stabbed on the ground. Then, Naruto rushes toward Cardin and gave a kick in his stomach.

3 minutes later, Team RWUBY have success captured the three flag from Team CRDL. They got tied up by the tree together.

"Wow. That was pretty easy." Yang said as she spins the flag, but disappointed how short the fight is.

"We got the flags! We got the flags!" Ruby jumped in excitement.

"Hehehe…" Naruto giggled. "Since we got the flag, let's head back to our camp."

* * *

In nighttime

The team RWUBY has found the great spot for camp to sleep and eat. Blake already set up the wood logs. Naruto already breathed fire at wood to make it campfire. Ruby is cooking S'more with crackers, marshmallows, and chocolates. Weiss set up two tents for the girls and one for a boy which it's Naruto. Yang set up the bedrolls.

"Ahh…" Yang exhausted for setting up the bedrolls. She sits down on the ground and reached out her arms to feel the heat of the fire. "So tired! So hungry!" Before she sees Ruby is giving her a marshmallow with a stick.

"To be honest, it wasn't so bad for camping with you guys. It was…fun." Weiss said before she was hugged by Ruby. "S-Stop it!" She blushed.

"Aww… How sweet of you! You're the best and nice!" She said.

"Ruby, get off me!"

"Chill, Weiss, she wants to hug you." Yang said

"I know that, but hugging with a friend is too embarrassing me." Weiss said with red cheeks as she looked at them, "And you guys are here!" Before she started to sees flashing light.

"H-Hey!" She yelled Naruto for taking picture of her and Ruby.

"It's memories of friendship." He smirked.

Weiss was going charge him and kill him, but Ruby is still hugging her.

"Let me go-Ruby, your S'more is on fire!"

"Ahh! Wh-What did I do?!"

"Don't burn the forest! Get the water! Where's the water!?"

Naruto began to sit down on the log. He cooks his S'more on top of the campfire. It is a really delicious sandwich. He hasn't eaten that so long. It was that moment he remembered his old teammates eating together at camping.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" Ruby asked as she looked at him. She gazed at his eyes in worried. She can feel his emotional sadness.

"It's nothing. Just thinking…" He said.

"Thinking of what?" Blake started to look suspicious of his thinking.

"You were like this yesterday. Pyrrha told us you were acting so weird. You're not being yourself." Weiss said.

"Naruto, is there really something wrong with you? Just talk with us." Yang said.

"Girls, really, I'm fine. But, thanks for concerned about me. I never thought I made my friends so worried." Naruto said.

The four girls started blush on their cheeks how worried they are, but they won't give up so easily. They knew something wrong with him. They need to know about him.

"Naruto, please… We can help you. I know you need us as a friend and comrade." Yang said

Naruto looks at four girls who were worried about him. By telling their eyes, they were sharp. They looked ready, but now they're ready. They learned how to cooperate each other, and reality of the goals.

 **"Are you sure about this?" Kurama asked.**

Naruto nodded as he took a deep breath before he could open his mouth to answer, but there's a cracking sound nearby their camp.

"What was that?" Blake asked before she got up and goes into her fighting stance.

Everyone stood up and searched for an enemy already. They can't see, but they can feel the aura. It was pitch-black, bloodlust, and hunger.

"It's them." Ruby called it's a Grimm Creature.

"Everyone stick together." Naruto said as everyone nodded with his strategy. Always stay together in the night because it's not easy to go alone in the dark forest.

The team RWUBY can't look out at each other because the feel of the dark aura is moving too fast. It's not going to be easy fighting them in the night. Perhaps the fire will let them see it, but they can't use it in the forest.

"We can't see!" Yang said in a low tone.

At that moment, there was a flying white spike is targeting at Yang. But, Naruto grabs the spike to save her life. The detail of this is… a bone? So he throws it back. Everyone is shocked at that moment. They can't even feel the enemy's attack.

But, wait... there's another one. The numerous of bones are shooting at Naruto and his friends. There's no way they can dodge that. In that case, Naruto is using the sand from his gourd. His sand quickly built around over them and forms it into a shield.

Then, Naruto started to charge after, the one who shot the spike at Yang. The girls were going to stop him, but their leader told them to stop.

"B-But…" Yang worried.

"Don't worry about him. He'll come back." Ruby said before she hears another sound. It's a footstep sound. That means…

"Here it comes! Get ready!" Weiss said as she loaded the revolve spin.

Blake shifted it her gun mode into katana mode. Yang pumped her fist each other. Ruby pulled the bolt-action to load the bullets for her Crescent Rose. They're all ready to fight whoever it was.

"Wait, wait! It's us!" Someone yelled

"Huh?!" Ruby shocked

* * *

Naruto is running through the forest to chase that creature that almost shot at Yang. The speed of shooting white spike is very fast. It's almost equal to Ruby's speed. The strange thing about the bone attack, it reminds him of someone. Someone who attacked him with bones in 4 years ago.

It was so shocked when no one can't sense the enemy attacks except Naruto. That could be a serious battle.

While Naruto is running, he started to see the Beowolves attacking him. He dodged the attack with his pure speed. He slices multiple of them by moving 360 spins. He then used Rasengan on Beowolf in the stomach.

After that, he continues to chase after that creature. He made it out of the forest, but then, he sees the creature. The creature is pitch-black and six big bones spines on its back. The tail is long like a snake with the bone top of it.

The creature's red eyes glance back to him for few moments. Then, it went through the forest.

"This can't be…" Naruto murmured with his shocking eyes before he remembers that appearance in his mind. That creature is almost like the one guy who used bone.

* * *

"Jaune?!" Ruby shocked seeing him in her camp. She sees his teammates are with him. "Pyrrha and everyone! Why are you doing here?!"

"We got little lost because…" Pyrrha said as she started to itchy her head awkwardly.

"Nora wondered off, so we chased after her to stop." Ren said.

"I found a butterfly! I found a butterfly!" Nora said as she's holding the jar of the butterfly. Team RWUBY dropped their jaws to see that. Their faces are so priceless like WTF.

"That's it? That's how you got here…?" Yang asked awkwardly.

"Yep, we also got this." Jaune showed Ruby and the others of his flag. He held four flags in his hand. If he holds like that, that means he and his teammates already took four teams.

"That's nice." Ruby smiled.

Jaune gives a thumb up, but he realized there are four girls at this camp. "Wait… Where's Naruto?" He asked.

"I don't know, but he suddenly went after the creature that attacked Yang." Blake said

"Can we find him? I'm worried..." Yang said as she's afraid her friend Naruto will get hurt or caught in the trap.

"Then, let's go find him!" Pyrrha said.

There was a regular kunai flew passed between two groups as it stabbed the tree. Everyone pay attention to that kunai. Then, they feel something like it's coming from behind them. So they looked back and see a shadow man is running toward them. It looks like a person did a jump in mid-air and flying kick forward…

"DYNAMIC…" That was Naruto yelling while he's flying kick to aim at the enemy. He reached out his leg to kick the enemy in the face. He threw the kunai to make it a distraction.

"Naruto!" Jaune surprised. He was going to ask, but his face got kicked by Naruto's foot while saying...

"ENTRY!"

Naruto started to chuckle when he kicked the enemy in the face. He won't let anyone hurt his friends… Hold on! He saw Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren are in his camp. But, where the hell is Jaune? Naruto looked back to the person that he kicked to.

...

Oh shit.


	12. Chapter 12

It has been few hours since the attack is over in last night. The unknown Grimm Creature retreated, but it'll come back and hunt them again.

After Naruto returned and did a ridiculous move Dynamic Entry to Jaune, he apologized to him for kicking in his face without looking. Jaune's nose was plugged by one napkin because his nose got bleeding. It was so embarrassing in this scene.

Now, the team RWUBY and team JNPR have stayed together. They met each other again. Both of them are sitting by the campfire, waiting for the sunrise. By the way, it's sunrise, so there's a chance for them to move out to the new place. Cause it's not safe to stay here when Grimm Creature found their place.

"I'm so sorry about your nose!" Naruto said, doing his forgiveness gesture to poor Jaune for kicking in his face. That move Dynamic Entry is so ridiculous. The kunai he threw is for distraction. That... wasn't a good excuse.

Naruto didn't pay attention anything because he was stormed to save his teammates. It was dumb that he didn't use the sensor. And he kicked Jaune in his face while yelling Dynamic Entry. What a dumbass.

"I accepted." Jaune replied. It happened a lot. He always gets a bad luck.

Yang is trying her best not to laugh at this scene by holding her breath. She doesn't know why, but it was hilarious move. She just saw Naruto did a flying ninja kick in Jaune's face while yelling the word Dynamic Entry. That was funny. She thought this is a joke.

"So, Naruto… What is Dynamic Entry?" Pyrrha asked as everyone started to pay attention to him. They all wanted to know about Naruto's kick.

Now, that will be bad and awkward for Naruto. It's kinda hard to explain them. Let's just say it's complicated to them.

"Uhh…" Naruto tried to think the way to explain them. "It's my…world famous super move in the world. The Flame of Youth..." That's all he had. He can't believe he said that. He got that line from Gai-Sensei, the biggest bushy brows. Damn him… That was a fucking stupid answer.

"What..." Weiss asked, didn't believe what he just said. The world famous super move… What the hell.

"the hell..." Blake asked that part.

"is Flame of Youth?" Pyrrha asked as everyone was blinking their eyes at him with confusion.

"That was…" Ruby was going to say something about Naruto's super move while everyone is staring. "awesome!" Then, everyone instantly fell down. Naruto was relief she would say that. He was lucky.

"Hey, I was going to say that." Yang said as she crossed her arms disappointment. She missed her chance. By the way, she was going to ask Naruto to train with her, but she missed it.

Weiss and Blake have lost their mind of those two crazy girls. They actually gave Naruto a position comment his move Dynamic Entry.

"Seriously?" Blake asked with a shock expression. That was a quick review. She would call its weird.

"Yeah, his flying kick is awesome." Ruby said as she gave a thumb up. She doesn't know why everyone asked that question or complaint his move. That Dynamic Entry is awesome and sound cool.

Weiss had a thought about Naruto's Dynamic Entry. His move looks so dumb and the throwing kunai that's for distraction also dumb.

Naruto smiled in awkwardly at them. Very awkward… He feels bad about Jaune's nose already. Hopefully, nobody thinks his Dynamic Entry is stupid. Thankfully, Ruby and Yang were supported him.

"So, uhh… What are you guys doing here?" He asked team JNPR why they here before he chased after Grimm Creature.

A short time story later, Pyrrha explained to him how they get here. She also told him her team has the four flag. The team JNPR doing okay, but Jaune isn't good at his fighting. He did okay. He might, but he's good at battle strategy.

"I see." Naruto understood her story how it goes before Yang tapped on his shoulder as he looked at her.

"Why did you chase the Grimm Creature?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" He repeated.

"Why did you chase that crazy creature, the one attacked me last night? Your face suddenly went in angry bear and rushed after it like crazy." Yang said as her teammates have the same thought.

That's a good question for Naruto.

That last night… yeah, it was crazy. The countless of bone suddenly fire out from the bushes. They're everywhere. No one can't sense the aura of Grimm Creature. Luckily, Naruto defended the girls with his sand.

Okay, the question about that one.

Naruto doesn't why he chased that Grimm Creature with the bone attack. It's just Grimm Creature, but his mind was exploded and reminded him of his old enemy. He remembered his mission is a rescue mission. He was after, but one man stopped him and almost kills him with his bone. The bone is similar to Grimm Creature.

"Naruto?" Blake stared at Naruto in his eyes. They're so serious like he knew someone in his past.

Naruto finally snapped out of his mind and fake smiled, "I'm ok! Sorry about that. I'll explain later." He skipped question while scratchy his back of a head. Part of his expression doesn't seem to be right to Ruby and the others.

When people looks distressed, something wrong with them. They can tell what's their emotional and feeling. People always like that.

"So, what should we do?" Jaune waited for a plan if someone could do that.

Naruto closed his eyes and know his plan as he began stands up. He punched his fist into his hand.

"We should we get out of here. It's not safe to stay here because Grimm Creature knows our location. It'll be better we stick together." He means team JNPR can join his team.

"Sounds like a great plan." Ruby agreed before she unleashed her happiness. "Yes! The team RWUBY and team JNPR are back together!"

"Oh, Ruby…" Weiss couldn't help it to smile. But, she was glad to meet team JNPR and working together again. She admits working with them is awesome.

The team RWUBY and team JNPR are back together to face Grimm Creature. Whenever it attacks, they'll be ready for them. Always.

* * *

In the somewhere forest, the group of Beowolves was on the hunt for food. But, they haven't found anything. They started to fight each other to the death. Their mind has gone out of control. Need more food. Need to kill. The Alpha Beowolf roared at them to stop the fight.

However, one unknown creature appeared in their middle fight as they look at. The shape of its body is almost like a human body. The color is pitch-black and six big bones spines on its back. The tail is long like a snake with the bone top of it. It seems like that creature wants to challenge them to fight.

The one leaf is floating in the air, flew in between them. When a leaf dropped, the battle has started.

The pitch-black charges forward the Beowolves as they charged it, too. The first attack for Beowolves is spread out and attacks...

*Stab* The pitch-black creature stabbed a bone sword one of them in the heart. The bone sword came out from its hand. Then, it charges another Beowolf and attacked it. The bone sword in its hand started to make another bone. It creates into a multiple of bones and spikes out from Beowolf's body.

The Beowolves started to get afraid of the unknown creature as they step back. Alpha Beowolf is growling at them how cowardly they are. So Alpha will have to face unknown creature alone to find out who's the strongest Grimm. It's a battle between them.

Alpha Beowolf was going to charge Unknown Grimm, but a large bone sword stabbed into its stomach. The Beowolves cannot believe this.

"Foolish, mindless creature. I can't believe you just ran away from that child." The voice spoke in the pitch-black creature's mind. The Grimm creature started to growl at no one.

"I knew it. You're a mindless filthy creature. That's too bad. I'm disappointed your skills, but… this time, that won't happen again. Naruto Uzumaki, you will see me until we meet."

* * *

"Hmm…" Ozpin humbled as he looked at the students on the hologram computer. Professor Ozpin had been researching of Naruto in the whole night and started to get it about his info.

"Morning, Ozpin."

Ozpin looks over his computer as he sees Glynda came from the elevator. She bought the mug coffee for him. Glynda places the mug coffee on his desk and gently slide to him before she saw the information of Naruto.

"You need to rest, Ozpin. You've been stayed up for a whole night." She said.

"I'll be rest later." Ozpin smiled as he grabbed the mug coffee and started to drink it. "How are the students?"

Glynda checked on her scroll pad to see the students if they being sent back to Beacon. There are 23 teams got send back to Beacon. The others are still in the forest. It's ashamed for students who lost their flag so easily.

"Lots of teams had lost their flag." Professor Goodwitch said, disappointed. "What have you found?" She started curiously about Naruto Uzumaki.

"That fire, lightning, and the wind that he used… is almost similar to maiden." Ozpin guessed. Those powers are almost same like maiden, but Naruto's power style is different. Way different than maidens' power.

Glynda started to have a bad feeling about her student. She can't believe this. There's no way her student Naruto could be the enemy or spy.

"Ozpin, are you saying he's a spy…?" She asked with fear.

"No, I don't think he isn't the enemy. There's no way he could enemy." Ozpin said. "What I think of him, he wasn't from here or other kingdoms."

"What?" Glynda shocked what he just said. Did he actually say Naruto wasn't from the village here or the other kingdoms? "What was that mean?"

"It means… he's not from here. He's not from this world."

* * *

"How long we have to walk?! We have been walked for long!" Jaune said, whined as his walk so slow and his legs can't walk anymore.

The team RWUBY and team JNPR have been walking for 3 hours. They haven't found any place for camping. They haven't spotted the enemy (students) around here. Maybe, the students were sent back to Beacon because their flags were captured.

"Come on, Jaune. You know why we have to keep going." Pyrrha said. Of course, it's Grimm Creature. They're on the hunt for them.

"Weiss, let's play I spy." Ruby said, nearby Weiss's side as she's walking.

"No." She denied.

"Please."

"No."

"Come on!"

"No, I'm not playing that game."

"Just one time!"

Weiss can't say no to Ruby because she's going to ask her again and again until she accepts her game. She sighed and plays her game. Besides, there's nothing she can do in this big forest.

"Okay, just one time. What is it?"

"Let's see… Uhh…" Ruby said, her finger pressed her chin as she's thinking the I-Spy object. This game isn't going to be so easy. The trees, sky, grasses, and rocks are easy to find out. She had to find the hard way.

"Hurry up, Ruby!" Weiss said.

"Sorry! Uhh…" Ruby said, quickly looking around to find objects. But, wait! Her eyes caught something. "Orange!"

"What?" Weiss asked, confused why Ruby said orange. There's no orange color around in the forest. She looks around. There's no orange.

"Okay, I give up. What is it?" She sees Ruby is pointing her finger at something. The direction is pointing at the person's back with orange circle crest.

"Really…" Weiss figured it out.

"Yeah!" Ruby gave a thumb up for her.

Naruto started to look back at two girls behind. He sees two girls are waving hi to him with their smile. He turned back, but he was pretty sure he heard them said orange crest because he has a crest on his back of a jacket.

"Ruby loves to play I Spy game." Yang said, walked beside him.

"Really?" Naruto looked back again to see Ruby. She's just having fun with Weiss. Her smile. Her laugh. They're fun and beautiful like a rose. The roses flew passed her, breezing her beauty hair up. Naruto's eyes were raised while looking at Ruby. She's…beautiful.

"Hellooo? Narutooo?" Yang asked, waving her hand front of his face before he snapped out of his mind and looked at her.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" He smiled nervously with red color on his face while itchy his back of a head. "I was just thinking that… taking a break here will good for you guys."

"Yeah, he's right." Blake said as she looks back to see Jaune is running out his breath. Break time will be a good idea, but where to camp.

This time, Naruto and the others stop right here to take a break. They're sitting down by the trees, taking out the snacks and drinks for their hunger. Jaune was hot and exhausted for walking too long.

"It's snack time!" Ruby said in a high tone as she sat by the tree, taking out the cookies from her bag.

Yang scoots over to Ruby's side and asked, "Don't eat too many cookies, Ruby. Or else you'll get fat." She saw Ruby's mouth is full of cookies while chewing it. When she speaks, her voice sounds like

"What?" She garbled, her mouth full of cookies.

"Talk property, Ruby! I can't understand you!" Weiss yelled.

Blake walked passed by her teammates to see Naruto. He's just sitting and eats his Ramen. His favorite food in his life.

So, Blake sat down next to him and asked, "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"It's nothing." Naruto said.

Blake looked at him with distress expression. She knew something wrong with him about last night.

"Naruto, please… the way your look is… like you knew the enemy before. Your eyes were full of anger after you protected us. Can you tell me…no us as a friend?" She softly asked.

Naruto still doesn't want to say anything, but the emotional of her feeling is pounding his heart. It's like it wanted to tell everyone. Damn... she's too cute when she's like that with her cat ears. Everything is going to be fine. It's alright to tell them the truth.

"Naruto?" Blake looked Naruto like nothing. It looks like it didn't work…

"I'll tell you." She shocked. Is he seriously gonna tell her and the others?

"Call everyone to come here. I'll explain to you and everyone."

When Naruto accepted this, Blake told everyone to come here at their place. Everyone sat down on the ground, listening what Naruto had something to say to them. It was kinda too soon for telling his story. It's has been… almost 2 months.

"Naruto, do you want to tell us something?" Yang asked, crossed her legs to sit.

"It's about last night that I just said explain later." Naruto said as he takes a deep breath before he explains it, "Why I chased that Grimm Creature so bad? That one reminds me of my old enemy."

"Your old enemy?" Pyrrha asked, looking shocked. That was the first time to hear him said his old enemy.

Naruto nodded before spoke, "I was doing the rescue mission, the mission rank is S. That was 4 years ago when I'm 13. The reason I've been assigned this because my friend went missing. He left my village alone without telling everyone especially me."

Ruby and the others were shocked at that part of his short story. Thirteen years old… He's so young going for S rank mission. It's a rescue mission, but the rank is S.

"Then, I caught him in the coffin, but one enemy took it away from me. I was so close and got angry, so I went after the guy who took my friend."

"Who's the name?" Ruby asked.

"It's Kimima-" Before Naruto could tell the name, but there's a sound of branch crack. Everyone started to get up quickly and move into their battle position. They sensed the aura of evil, and hatred. That means…

The Grimm Beowolves dashed out from the bushes and here to attack them. Naruto and his friends took out the weapons, charging forward to them. Ruby dashed one of them with her Semblance speed. She stabbed the blade in its head as she presses the trigger to shoot it.

Blake created the clone for Grimm Beowolf's attack. The claw slashed the clone as it blinking like a hologram. The real Blake dashed through her clone and slashes her katana at Beowolf. Then, she goes another one, but a flying Beowolf just crashed her target.

The one who did it, it's Yang. She punched Beowolf in the face and sent a fly to crash to another Beowolf. Yang charges after another Beowolf by using her Ember Celica to boost her speed. Her right fist raised and punches Grimm Creature in the face before her Ember Celica fired.

The team JNPR is doing so well. Pyrrha and Jaune were able to take the other Grimm down. Jaune fought so well because his sword skills trained by Pyrrha and learned dodging skills by Naruto.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as his Rasengan hit Grimm Bear in its stomach and blast it away from him. Then, it got crashed by hit the tree.

Team RWUBY and team JNPR were undefeated. They defeated all of Grimm Creature, but few of them are still alive. They worked together as teamwork just like that day. The Grimm is no problem to them.

Nora smashed her Magnhild the last Grimm bear on its head as she chuckled so evil, "Muhahahaha! I love to hammer them!"

"Nora, calm down." Ren started to have a bad feeling like Nora is going to turn crazy and berserker. Nora loves to hammer anyone.

A loud howling stopped the Grimm Beowolves' fight. Naruto and the others stopped, too when they heard a howling. They see the group of Grimm is stepping back from them when howling started.

The hatred suddenly hit Naruto as he sensed negative emotions before. The hate. The gloom. The bloodlust. That emotion… Naruto swears he knows this one before. That's impossible. He's dead. He should be dead.

There it is… a dark skin arm reaches out in the sun with spiky bones. A loud growling noise is a cruelty and hunger. It wants to kill. The body is revealed. A full body revealed by the sun to see it. There are six big bones spines on its back. The eyes are red and opened wound on its cheek, showing the jaws. It made Ruby and the others creek out when they saw the jaws.

"My gosh…" Weiss covered her mouth with horror expression. She feels like she's going to throw up for looking at the nasty jaws. But, the aura of Grimm Creature is very strong.

She and the others were a little bit afraid of that Grimm except Naruto who isn't afraid of it. He wasn't sure that was the one enemy or not by telling the bones. But, look like he'll have to try it. Give a shot to test if it's him or not.

Naruto began to charges forward at Grimm, ignored the others by running through it. He sees the boney creature is charging toward him without thinking. Already?! Is this a trick or something? That can't be true.

The next move is Naruto slides down on the ground and goes under it before the bony creature attack him. Its claws just swung right in front of him. The blond ninja slid under it and stopped as his kubikiribōchō swings to its body. But, the boney creature blocks his sword with rib spikes.

 _"This can't be…"_ Naruto thought. This has to be luckily or something. There's no way that Grimm could be that smart. They're mindless.

In that case, he got up and twirling his leg on the Grimm's side body. He was shocked. He actually kicked it directly. Was that on purpose? Maybe it was just in his mind, making a picture of his enemy.

"What is he doing?" Ruby asked, looking at Naruto staring at Grimm boney.

Yang was wondered why Naruto is standing there and do nothing. So, she runs after that Grimm boney before it will attack Naruto again.

"Yang?" Naruto saw Yang is running…?! His mind was blown off like a lightning strike in his head. He looks at the creature. Its body didn't move anything when it hears Yang's running. Something went wrong. Something went bad.

"Yang, don't do this! It's a trick!" Naruto yelled.

"Huh?" Yang was too late to hear Naruto before she kicks to Grimm in its chest, but the bones spike out from its body. The needle-like bones stabbed Yang in her leg. She howls of pain as the tail wipe in her face.

"Yang!" Ruby cried.

Naruto dashes toward Yang with his pure speed before she'll hurt by the tree. He reached her and catches her from the air as his feet slide backward because of the strength of Grimm's. That tail is very strong.

"Yang, are you okay?!" Naruto asked as he sees the blood on her mouth that got hit by the tail. Yang looked at him and nodded because she can't speak with her injury, but managed to talk.

"Y-Yeah…" She said.

Naruto was about to put Yang down, but a fast speed came for him and grabbed by the arm. Dropped Yang down on her butt, looking at Naruto with shock.

"Naruto!" Everyone shocked.

Naruto crashes against the tree, getting choked by the arm. He can't lift another arm up because bone sword stabbed into it. He knew it. It's him. Four years ago, the enemy who interfered his mission was…

"I knew it was you…" He glared at the Grimm boney as it looked up to him. "Kimimaro."

"Tell me, Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki (Human Sacrifice)… Do you believe in ghosts?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Tell me, Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki… Do you believe in ghost?" Kimimaro grinned as the face changes into a human's face.

"H-How? You're dead! How in the hell did you get here?!" Naruto demanded before he made a coughing as his neck get squished by Kimimaro's hand. There is no way he can be here.

"How? I made a deal with a devil. Then, I have reborn as a ghost spirit to capture this beast that similar my technique." He smirked.

"You made a deal with devil?! That's bullshit!" Naruto guessed Kimimaro is lying to him. There's no way he could meet with a devil.

More importantly, he has to escape from this! Naruto tried to fight back all he can do before Kimimaro will destroy him. But, his arm got stuck by stabbing with a bone sword. His other arm got held by Kimimaro's hand. He is stuck and can't do anything to fight it.

"Since, I finally caught you in my hand…" Kimimaro said as he let Naruto's right arm. He did. Right before, he stabbed in his arm with another bone sword. Stabbed through his arm until hits the tree.

"Naruto!" Ruby cried in horror, hearing his painful scream. Watching him gets stabbed. She can't watch this. She won't allow this happen. She has to do something and fast! She started to dashes fast by using her Semblance to save Naruto.

"We're going to help her!" Pyrrha said as her friends nodded.

This isn't good for Naruto because he just saw Kimimaro is creating several bones in his left arm. He's going to finish him with that.

"This is for my revenge. Now die, Naruto Uzumaki!" Kimimaro started as he moved the left arm with bones to kill Naruto in his heart. This will end for him. But, before killing him, there's a flying shield just flew toward him on sideway. Kimimaro dodges the flying shield as he lets Naruto go.

"Thank god, I made it on time." Pyrrha said. She's the one who threw the shield at him and used her Semblance to control the metal. She was afraid she won't make it, but luckily, she can make the metal into a long range.

Ruby was furiously at this moment. She gave her battle cry as she swings her scythe to Kimimaro. Kimimaro dodges her attack by doing a backflip. Then, he dodges the bullet from Ruby's sniper.

"You won't let you hurt my friend!" Ruby yelled in anger as she went in front of Naruto to defend him. Her eyes are on fire. She's protecting her closest friend Naruto.

Weiss has never seen Ruby's anger when she saw her friend got hurt by an enemy. This is her first time to see her leader's anger.

So, she's finally here in this part. She pulls the sword bone out from Naruto's right arm and dropped it down. But, the right arm of his is already started to bleed. It's dropping a lot. A bad one. Weiss was going to stop his bleed, but…

"I'm fine." Naruto stopped her as he started to get up on his feet.

"You idiot! Your arm-"

"I said I'm fine!"

Weiss paused when he yelled at her. He wasn't angry at her. He was angry at the enemy.

"Weiss, Ruby, and everyone listen to me very carefully." Naruto said in a serious tone. "I want you guys take Yang and get away from here as far as you can. This game isn't easy. That creature is no match for you guys and not stupid like the other Grimm."

"What about you?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm going to buying you guys' times." Naruto said, switching his assault rifle mode into Kubikiribōchō. He's going to fight his enemy by himself.

"What?!" Ruby asked in shocked as she looks back when she heard him. "No! No way! We fight together! I'm sure we can beat-"

"Ruby!"

Ruby got scared by his yelling. Her body suddenly jumped up and her heart, too. She wanted to help him. She knows she can do it if they work together. The others people also got scared of his yelling. They can't believe Naruto yelled at her right in front of them. He went way off.

"I'm not going to repeat again. Get Yang and get out of here-scram!" The blond shinobi said.

Kimimaro is getting annoyed by Naruto, telling his friends to run away. So, he charges toward them before creating a duel bone sword in his hands to fight them. He jumps into the air, slashing them with his twin bone sword.

Naruto clench in his teeth as he pushes Ruby and Weiss in his way and blocks the attack from Kimimaro. He parries the blow by holding his sword vertically until he finds the opening spot. He found it. He was going to punch in Kimimaro in his face. But, when his arm goes over it, the bone spike out and stabbed his arm.

"Naruto!" Yang yelled, got carried by Blake as she's running along with team JNPR.

"We have to go!" Blake yelled.

"But…"

"Yang, just do it as Blake said…" Ruby frowned.

"Ruby…"

Back to the fight!

Naruto created the Shadow clones and fight together against Kimimaro. However, it's unbelievable. He already took down all of them by killing them with twin bone sword. Not even scratch on him or sweat. This is almost like 4 years. This is a rematch. Round 2!

"I admit your Taijutsu is well, but you're nothing match to mine." Kimimaro spins his sword into the upside down as he dashes toward him and slicing Naruto on his back.

Naruto dodges the attack before swinging his sword at Kimimario by his torso, but he did an amazing dodging move. He leaped one foot on Naruto's big sword and jumped up into the air as he did a backflip. Kimimaro made bullet bones from his fingertips.

"Teshi Sendan (Digital Shrapnel)!" He yelled as he shoots at Naruto.

The blond Shinobi blocks the bone bullets with Kubikiribōchō. However, these bullets aren't just a bullet. These bone bullets easily pierce through the steel and made six holes. Naruto gets a shot in his shoulder. The rest of them were missed because he eluded by using pure speed.

Right at this moment, Kimimaro dashed right in front of him. He swings his sword on Naruto's right side of the body. Naruto sidesteps the attack, but another bone sword is going hit him on left side.

 _"He fell for it!"_ Naruto thought with a smirk as his fist punching Kimimaro in his face. His fist is actually missed him.

Kimimaro dodged the punch, but there's a thing that he's confused. That missed punches from Naruto. He did it on purpose. What was his plan?

Well, there it is now. A strange attack on his face looks like invisible. He got sent a fly toward the forest. Got hits on his back against it as the tree started to fall down.

"Oh…" Kimimaro sees he has looking-toad eyes with orange markup around his eyes. He wears a red large cloak. "I know that one. This is your Sennin mode. One mountain called Mount Myoboku, but it doesn't live in our world."

"Kimimaro, I won't hold it back anymore." Naruto said as he's on his Kawazu Kumite (Frog Kata). "Your emotion is far too evil and gloom. I won't let you go and hurt people!"

"We'll see…" Kimimaro smirked as he activates his hidden aura, surrounding him while a red stripe like blood running over his body.

The wind pressure hit Naruto as his feet were slide backward. By using his Sennin sensor ability, Kimimaro's aura is pitch-black and incredibly overwhelming. The trees are dying by that. He hates to say this… It's almost stronger than his Sennin mode.

This will be a tough battle. Naruto's Sennin power versus Kimimaro's new power.

 **"Do you feel that?!" Kurama asked as he sensed the darkness aura from Kimimaro.**

"Yeah, I didn't expect he's that strong. It's almost stronger than my Sennin mode. His aura is so different. Just… what in the world did he get?"

* * *

Someplace in the forest, Ruby, and the others are running as far as they can while Naruto fighting with the enemy. He bought them more time for them to escape from there. But, for them, they felt wrong to leave Naruto by himself and fighting his enemy. It just feels wrong.

Ruby hated it... she hated when she left Naruto behind by himself because he told her to run away. She did. but she wanted to help him. However, he harshly yelled at her for not to interfere him. He did it because he wanted to protect her and the others. He knew she and the others ain't ready to face the strong opponent.

"Uhh… guys…" She finally spoke as Pyrrha and the others stop their running and turn around to her.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

Ruby gulped nervously and going to says something crazy, "This might be sound crazy… I have to go back."

"Are you out of your mind?! Didn't Naruto tell us to run away?! Because that Grimm Creature is no match for us!" Weiss yelled angrily

"I know that…" Ruby said as she held her arm tightly. "But, I don't want to leave him. He did a lot of stuff for us. I remembered he saved my life from Deathstalker because I was foolish like a child. I might not too strong, but still, I want to help him. There's one thing that actually made my heart melt. Those who disobey the order might be true. But, those who abandoned their friends, are worse than scum. Those words taught me so much better."

"Oh." Weiss paused as she remembered what he just said. Sacrifice yourself to save everyone's life.

"I think Ruby is right. Naruto needs our help." Blake said as she walks beside Ruby's side. "We do own him our life."

"He helped me to train my skills." Jaune said.

"We're his friends. We'll follow you, Ruby." Pyrrha said.

"You guys… thank you." Ruby smiled.

"Yeah! Let's help him and kick the enemy's ass!" Yang said eagerly.

* * *

Naruto crashed through the trees and got impact by Kimimaro. It's incredible. His strength. His speed. His endurance. All of them are different and pretty strong. Naruto can manage to fight him like that. However, his speed, it's too fast. That'll make his Taijutsu too good for him. Naruto was right about him.

Naruto wiped out of his blood, charging his twin Rasengan in both hands and waiting for the next attack. He probably won't hold him off any longer with his Sennin mode. Perhaps, he has to use the _one_ chakra if that won't work.

Here it comes. A large white bone looking-drill is smashing through the forest. Kimimario charged toward Naruto with his strongest attack.

"Rasenrengan!" Naruto yelled as he put first Rasengan to hit into a bone drill. Thanked to the Senjutsu because it can give a boost the strength to Rasengan. It's enough to break Kimimaro's strongest attack.

Kimimaro sees his own attack is breaking by Naruto's Rasengan. He knew what he's planning to attack next.

 _"Now, another one!"_ Naruto thought as his last Rasengan to hit in Kimimaro's stomach. That was his last shot… But, the shocking part is white spikes came out from his stomach by using rib bone. It's a trap! The white spikes stabbed in Naruto's hand to stop his Rasengan attack. He tried to move it, but it stuck.

That was a good try thou, but Kimimaro caught him in his eyes.

"What a foolish move." He grinned evilly as his hand grabs Naruto's hand and squeezed it tight. After that, he makes the bone sword from his palm. "This time, I will end your life."

Danger! There's no way Naruto can block that attack without using the hands because they were hold and stab. Looks like it's a time to use it!

"Kurama!"

 **"I'm on it!" Kurama was about giving his chakra to Naruto, but luckily for him** … A red Scythe was thrown in front of him and blocks Kimimaro's attack for Naruto. Kurama stopped what he's doing, looking for someone who saved Naruto's life.

A red hooded girl jumps on the Scythe, grabbing the handle and spinning her kick the enemy. Kimimario moved back as his bone spike pulled out from Naruto's hand.

"Ruby?" Naruto said in relief. He can't believe he just saw Ruby. Right in front of him and saved his life from him. "What are you doing here?! I told you to run!"

"No, never! I won't run away! I hate running! You can yell at me, but I don't like to leave my comrades behind!"

Naruto's eyes started to raise with shock expression when she said that.

Ruby charged toward Kimimaro as she lifted her Crescent Rose up on her shoulder before she could jump. She jumped up into the air, twirling her body and shoots a gun from her scythe to boost her speed.

She strikes down at Kimimaro as her weapon is swinging to him. But, his head moves to the right and dodged the blade of her scythe. As his bone spikes are still on his arm, he started to stab her.

"Too slow." He said.

"No!" Naruto yelled as he's going to save Ruby. However, there are fast bullets piercing through Kimimaro's bone spikes.

Made his face goes stun in his eyes. It's rarity he didn't sense his enemy's attack and telling the speed of the attack. Yet, there's more. A blond woman charged out of the forest like a rhino.

"Yang?!" Naruto shocked.

Yang's hair is already turned into golden and her eyes are red like fire, so that means she's in angry mode. She landed right in front of Kimimaro before started to punching him as she can while her Ember Celica shooting.

 _"This girl… is different than I fought her before."_ Kimimaro thought. Her strength increased when her eyes are red and the hair is glowing gold.

Yang smirked as she stops her attack and jumps away from him. Then, two girls Weiss and Blake rushed under Yang, holding their weapon rapier and katana to attack Kimimaro together.

"Weiss, and Blake…?" Naruto cannot believe his teammates came back to help him. Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss. They're all here.

"Naruto please let us help you."

Naruto's head pop up as he turned his back to look. He sees Pyrrha, standing behind him and holding her weapons. She and her teammates are here

"Pyrrha." He said in relief. "You all here."

Pyrrha smiled at him, "Ruby is worried you'll get hurt. So, we ran and came back for you."

"She's worried about you, too." Nora whispered him about Pyrrha as her face gets red.

"Hey!" Pyrrha pounds to her teammate's shoulder.

"Naruto, do you hear what Ruby just said? Maybe you said this, "Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandoned comrades, are worse than scum."

Those words just made his brain went chill. He didn't argue anything. He was amazed Ruby said those words that he just said it, but it wasn't. They ain't his. It was from his Sensei.

"Sorry for being a reckless guy." Naruto gave up as he started to get up, looking at his teammates fighting Kimimaro. His old family and friends will be proud of him for teaching them the way of huntsman or he would prefer call the ninja's way.

In the battle, Ruby swung her Crescent Rose at Kimimaro, but he dodges her attack. He jumps over her blade, getting ready to eliminate her by using the bone attack. Before eliminating her, there's a white Glyph was stepping by Ruby's foot.

While seeing this one, Ruby incredible dashes back away from him. Then, she was switches place with Pyrrha as she charges at Kimimaro. The red-haired woman shifted it her sword into a spear and thrust her blade at him. She's stabbing him like a thousand stabs, but his combat experience is too good. Better than her skills.

"Ren!" She called Ren as he's shooting him with twin automatic pistols. He made Kimimaro back away from Pyrrha.

"Nora!" Jaune yelled.

"Roger that!" Nora said eagerly as she jumped in the air, smashing her hammer to him on the ground. Kimimaro clenches his teeth in anger at this moment as he jumps up to avoid the hits. He sees the girl's hammer smashed on the ground, making big crumbles.

Kimimaro underestimates those kids. He wasn't talking about Naruto. He's talking about the other people that were with him. He thought they're weak, but they got talent with modern weapons and interesting power. He has to retreat for now before things can get ugly.

"You think you can escape!" His eyes widened when he heard a voice from behind.

He turned around and started to shock. He sees Naruto flew in the air, holding twin Rasengan on both hands. He can't dodge that one. It's over for him.

"It's over! Senjutsu Rasenregan!" Naruto yelled before he finished him with a final blow. His twins Rasengan are powerful enough to break Kimimaro's bone. Plus, as he's in Sennin mode, it makes twin Rasengan even more powerful than regular level. It started to break Kimimaro's chest and shoulder. Cracking apart opened as it flies up in the air.

He was sent down to the ground and crashed. Made a big hole, depending on how many levels of the impact goes.

Naruto landed on the ground and check on Kimimaro to make sure if he dead. He looked over the hole that he made. There's Kimimaro lying down on the ground and looks dead. His chest bone has been broken. So, he should be dead and disappear like Grimm did. Naruto sensed no chakra of him.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around and sees his friends are running toward his direction. He smiled on his face. He could imagine them of his old friends. Running toward him with leaves flying over them. It would be good if he could put the sun for the background.

"Hey guys-" Naruto suddenly got a slap on his face from Yang's hand. That was unexpected. His mouth is completely shut and fear of her anger.

"Sorry…I was doing this for Ruby… So…" She said with fake smiled as she put her hands behind and looked at him with a red face. That was embarrassing.

"Don't you ever doing that again because I got scared you…you won't make it!" Ruby cried with a single drop of tear. Her face is hella red like a cherry. Her anger made a train smoke from her head.

Naruto smiled as he ruffles her head gently and said, "Sorry, Ruby. Sorry I made you guys worried about me. I thought I can handle him by myself, but I was wrong. If you guys aren't here, I wouldn't have died."

"But, we…" Jaune said

"Beat him!" Nora roared with cheerful.

"Thank you." Naruto smiled. "Thank you all for helping me. You all did great."

"Well, it's not over yet. We still have 2 more days until the assignment is over." Blake reminded everyone.

"Oh, yeah! That's right! We almost forgot that!" Weiss said.

"There's a waterfall on the east. It's not that very far away." Ren said

"Woohoo! Bath time!" Yang excited.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Naruto smirked.

"Yes, let's go camping." Pyrrha said.

Naruto and his friends started to continue to go on camping. They have to wait for long 2 days until someone come to pick them up. The battle is finally over-

"Mai (Dance)…"

Naruto was stunned when he heard the voice from the ground. He can't believe he's still alive.

"Sawarabi no Mai (Bracken Dance)."

Then, the countless bones rise from underground…


	14. Chapter 14

**The reason why I posted two chapter because it supposed to be one chapter, but it's too long. So, I typed it into two chapter.**

* * *

"I see… General Ironwood is coming to my Academy." Ozpin said as he watches the window, but he wasn't very surprised to hear that good news.

"Yes, and you know why he's here." Glynda said.

Ozpin didn't say anything. General Ironwood was a good friend to him, but he fears him for bringing his military soldiers to his Academy. He didn't like it.

"Let's skip that thought, Ozpin." Glynda said as she pressed her glasses. "When the survival assignment is done, are you going to talk with him?"

"Yes, of course. I'm pretty curious about him and his history. I'm hoping for he can answer to us. It's not like I'm forcing him to do it. It's specific because I didn't want him to get upset." He said.

Then, there's an elevator opened as the guard ran and reporting to them.

"Professor! We have a problem!"

"Calm down, what is it?" Ozpin asked.

"T-The Emerald Forest… it got…"

* * *

Once in the Emerald Forest, it is very peaceful with blue sky and white cloud. Everything is enjoyable, but something went wrong. Down toward to the ground, there are thousands of the blades of bone rising from the underground. It destroyed a lot of trees.

There's no survivor here. No dead body on top of the bone. Luckily, the students already left the forest because they're lost their flag. So, that means they're fine and went back to Beacon Academy. But, what about the other students? Those who were still in the game?

"Holy shit…" Yang said with a sweat on her face as she's looking down to bone blades. She's sitting on the large sand plat. That sand belongs to Naruto.

Ruby and the others are fine. They're sitting the same spot like Yang. Before the bone blades rise, Naruto used the sand to create a large plat for them to sit. Then, he controlled the sand to fly up to the sky.

"What's going happened to the other students that were still in?" Ruby worried. That should be worried. She was afraid the students will be here.

Naruto is still in Sennin mode, so he's on it. He sensed the natural energy of them. Seems like they're fine because they're pretty far away from his direction.

"They're fine." He answered as Ruby and the others started to relief when they heard good news.

Kimimaro is seriously stubborn. His bare chest should have been crushed by twin Rasengan. Just how in the world did he survive? He almost kills him and everyone by using his ultimate Dance technique which it was his bone blades that came out from the underground.

"We should get out of here." Naruto said.

"But, what about that enemy-"

"He escaped." Naruto said as he sensed his aura is gone before starting to clench in his teeth angrily. "That enemy won't give up that easily. He'll come."

"Where are we heading?" Weiss asked.

"We're going to the waterfall. Hopefully, it's a safe spot there." He said.

Everyone nodded and said "yes" to him. Like what Naruto just said, hopefully, there's a safe spot for them to take a break. That last battle was hard or called it luckily because they did teamwork against Kimimaro. Though, they haven't learned that creature from Naruto which he's worried something.

"Naruto?" Ruby asked as she sat next to him.

"Hmm?" He looked at her.

"When you tried to warn Yang for not attacking Grimm Creature, do you know it something? Like have you met it before?" She asked.

Naruto gave her a look for 5 seconds until he said, "I'll explain that one later when we arrive. I promise."

"Oh…okay." Ruby said, but disappointed. She stands up and walks toward to her sister and her friends. She wasn't expected Naruto wouldn't answer her, but he did make a promise. Hopefully, he will.

"Well?" Yang asked.

"I told you! He's not going to answer your guys' question." She growled because she was being told by Yang and everyone to go ask a question to Naruto. But, that didn't work well.

"Guys, I hate to say this… Have you noticed something about him?" Blake asked. That question made everyone went light up as they started to look at her.

"Uhh… why are you guys staring at me?"

"Because you asked us. That means you know something about him, right?" Weiss asked.

"Well…" Blake was nervous to answer that question because she hasn't got any information about Naruto's power.

In front of them while Naruto controlling the sand, he glanced back to them. His eyes are started to notice them. They are whispering about him very curiously. It's like the army talking each other in privately.

"Looks like they're talking about you. They're on you something." Kurama said.

"Yeah, I know that. I was going to explain them from other days, but got interrupted by Kimimaro." Naruto said

"I thought he was dead. I thought you're the only person in this world."

"That's impossible! Gaara killed him."

"I don't know…" Naruto was thinking about Kimimaro. Same thought to him. How in the hell did he get here? There's no way he could be here. He's dead. And about the red stripe… That wasn't his power.

* * *

"Interesting." said Kimimaro, looking at his own chest is regenerating itself because of his red stripe ability. If it wouldn't to his power, he could have been kill by Rasengan. "With this new power, I can kill him."

He heard a growling noise from his back. He sees the bushes are shaking until one claw moves out. The red glowing eyes are staring at him, growling at him in a low tone.

"Hmph." Kimimaro sang as he looked away and going have to fight them again, but he looked back again. The Grimm Beowolves doesn't seem to attack him. They're all bowing to him.

Kimimaro doesn't need their help. He's on his own way. He fights alone. But, there's one thing he can make it.

* * *

"Ahhh…" Yang sang as she's taking a bath in the waterfall with girls. "I feel like I'm in the heaven. Finally, I get a bath." By the way, she's naked with no clothes on.

Ruby and the girls are naked, too. Their clothes are on the rock. They finally arrived at the waterfall and landed here in this place.

"Weiss, is there something wrong?" Ruby asked as she looks at Weiss while she's staring at her own chest. She's concerned about her size of it. She's comparing her chest to Yang's chest. They're huge.

"Hey…Ruby…" She said.

"What's up?"

Weiss's cheeks goes pink as blushes before spoke, "How did you sister…grows her chest so big?" She pointed at Yang.

Ruby started to think as she's looking up, just for an idea. She could answer her, but it might be a complicated answer. She remembered when she was a little kid, Yang told her secret how to grow her boobs. But, she didn't do it and listened to her because she thought she was wrong and crazy.

"I rather not…" She said.

"What? I thought you and Yang lived together, right? I meant your childhood." Weiss said.

"Uhhh…"

"What are you girls talking about? Talking about the size."

"Nora! Hey!" Weiss gave a nervous smile to her. "What size? What are you talking about?"

"I heard you girls are talking about the size of boobs… I can't believe you girls did it without…"

Weiss is dead. She got caught by her.

"Me!" She looked at her sadly.

Ruby gave her a thumb up. Weiss made her face WTF to Nora.

"But, your boobs are really small. Ruby's boobs are bigger if you looked at hers carefully." Nora smirked.

"H-Hey!" Weiss yelled.

"What was that?! Did someone say boobs!?" Yang heard it.

"Here we go…" Ruby said as she drops her sweat when that happened. This could be bad.

Yang rushed through the water and stood between Weiss and Ruby. Her arms wrapped around them on their shoulder. She smiled at them.

"It's true, Weiss. Your tits are small." She said as she started to touch her boobs. She's right. Weiss's boobs are small. She touched nothing. There's nothing feel on hers.

Yang sighed, "Girl, I'm disappointed."

"What?!" Weiss shocked as she looks her own boobs. "No way! Mine is bigger than Ruby's. Look closer!"

Then, Pyrrha showed up. She just heard two girls are argued each other. Mostly it's Weiss because her scream is so loud. Her nude body is very attractive. She has sexy legs, ample breasts and no hair tied for long red hair. A good slender body.

"Ah!" Yang got an idea as she hit her fist on her open palm. The worst idea. She rushed to Pyrrha and started to point her fingers at her boobs. She's showing this to Weiss for the size of boobs.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Pyrrha blushed.

"Showing for Weiss." She replied

"S-Stop-Kyaa~"

"Yang, I think you can stop now." Ruby said.

Yang looked at Pyrrha who had very red face on her. She is just poked her boob.

"My bad."

"I…I accepted." She said as her face is red. She was so embarrassed how she's naked and took bath with them. She'll rather do it on her own.

"Pyrrha… I have a question." Yang started to look like a detective which it made Pyrrha confuse.

"Yes?" She asked nervously.

Yang's red glow started on her cheeks and asked, "What did you and Naruto whispering about?"

"Huh?" Pyrrha started red. "We were…talking about our training…"

"Right…"

Both of them are looking at each other now. Yang pressed her boobs against Pyrrha's boobs.

"I-It's true! We were talking about our training. Discussing Jaune's skills. He needs more training." Pyrrha said.

That was an awkward answer. Pyrrha lied, but she had to. She doesn't want to expose her secret for everyone. Didn't want to blow up her date.

Yang looked in her emerald eyes. Can't tell she's lying or telling the truth. Yang wasn't good at telling emotion lies, so she…

"Okay." She smiled before grinned evilly with her shining eyes and star. Here comes her second idea. "Hey…wanna see Blake?"

The three Ruby, Weiss, and Nora, nodded at the same time. They went with Yang as they walk on the right. There's another spot that connected to the waterfall. Better go see what is Blake doing.

The three girls are near the big rock as they watch Blake. She's purring her head and hair by using a bucket of water. As she did, it started to make amazing. There is sparkles star flew around her back and a good smooth skin.

"Damn! Your skin is so pretty!" Yang yelled as Blake looks at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Your skin!"

* * *

"So…how long we have to wait until the girls done?" Jaune asked, sitting on the rock and holds the fishing rod. It's a stick fishing rod with string around the point.

Jaune, Naruto, and Ren are catching the fish at the small lake. This is for dinner. Those boys had to because the girls told them to do it. It's so quiet and peaceful, but bored for waiting too long.

"That's a good question… Girls take longer as you think. They love a bath, you know." Naruto said as he pulls out his fishing rod, but didn't catch any fish. There's some of the fish in the wooden bucket.

It's mostly Ren because he caught a lot of them. He's very good at fishing because he did this when he's a child.

"Caught one." He said as he pulled up his fishing rod and caught a fish. It made Naruto and Jaune surprised to see him how he caught. His skill is amazing.

"You must have been fishing a lot." Naruto said.

"Yeah, you caught a lot of fish." Jaune said

"I used to, but I don't fish a lot."

At that moment, Naruto's fishing rod started to pull down and Jaune's, too. Both of their fishing rods is pulling down. They were so excited to catch the fish because they haven't caught any fish. Only Ren. He's the only one who can catch a fish.

"Damn! That fish is tough!" Naruto said as his one leg is bent down. So, that he can be prepared to pull his fishing rod up.

"Me, too-" Jaune's fishing rod got to pull down, but he pulled it back strongly. "I think…mine is going to be big!"

"Uhh…guys…" Ren said.

"We…"

"got…"

"this!"

Both of them pulled their fishing rod at the same time. They finally caught a big fish. When they started to see their fish, it's… disappointed. Something bad. It's even worse than their last time. Their fishing hook caught one fish…together. One hook is in its mouth. The second hook is in its tail.

"This is awkward." Jaune said as Naruto nodded.

"Shall we?" He asked.

Jaune nodded as he and Naruto are pulling out their own hook. That fish is pretty big. It's almost bigger than the arm. So, that will be the perfect food for dinner. But, how? There's no big bucket for that big fish.

Wait, they got a new idea. Why not just use a fishing stringer.

"I got a line of rope, but I don't have a stringing needle." Jaune said as he showed him a rope.

"We can use this stick." Naruto said as he holds the stick.

They started to make the fishing stringer with rope and stick. That sounds easy. Jaune ties the rope around the point of the stick. Then, he pulled it tight.

Naruto was gonna put the fishing stringer in the bottom of fish's mouth, but a… randomly animal jumped next to him and stole the fish from him. His eyes went stunned like a lightning when he saw this. He sees…a cat. A big black cat is holding a fish in its mouth.

"Oh… it's a cat." Ren said.

"But, he's stealing our fish!" Naruto and Jaune yelled angrily together, pointing at that thief cat.

"Maybe, it needs the food. What if that cat has babies?"

Naruto and Jaune looked at the black cat, staring in its eyes. Those eyes…are trying to be the innocent cat. A fake one. The black cat started to move its arm both up and trying to say something. Actually, it finally did. The cat made… paws in middle fingers.

"That cat said, fuck you! Fuck you, bitch! Fish is mine, bitch!" Matatabi translated the cat language for him.

After that hearing translate, Naruto got super angry as his eyes went on fire like hell. Same goes to Jaune. Both of them were hella pissed at the black cat for insult them. They're going to bring their fish back no matter what. It's too precious to them.

"Let's get it…" Jaune said

"Yes…" Naruto said.

Now, it has begun. The cat started to run away from them and kept the big fish with it. The two boys ran after that cat and released their battle cry. Ren is just standing on his ground and did nothing.

"Wait, you guys going to-never mind…" He was too late to warn them. He stopped and continues to catch a fish.

The wrong direction they're heading is…

* * *

"Yang, please stop~" Blake said as her skin is getting touched by Yang and three girls Ruby, Weiss, and Nora. They can't stop. Her skin is very smooth as silk. By looking at her skin again, it's so milky, shining and sexy. Her chest ain't that bad. They're big and perfect.

"Pyrrha! You should look at her skin! It's so pretty!" Nora yelled.

"Don't yell! Before, the Grimm Creature hears us!" Weiss warned her.

Yang grabbed Blake's arm and drag her along with her to take her to the waterfall. She's going take her to Pyrrha for showing her.

* * *

"Stupid cat! Get back here!" Naruto yelled as he and Jaune are still chasing that thief cat. That sneaky cat is too fast.

Jaune is holding the sword and running like a barbarian. He really wants that big fish back. He wants to take a picture of him and Naruto like best friend picture.

"Gotcha!" He jumped to catch the cat, but it jumped. The cat just dodged his tackles which it called so sad. He missed that cat.

The black cat is standing on the cliff, looking at two idiot boys. It looks like they trapped it. The cat got itself a trap. There's no escape for it.

"Hehehe… you're trapped..." Naruto smirked.

"Okay, Naruto. On my counting by 3, let's catch it together… 1…2…"

"3!"

Both of them said at the same time as they jump on the cat and catch it. However, put that slow motion, the black cat simply jumped between them. Epically dodge them and landed on the grass. Letting them jump on the cliff and started breaking it.

"Shit…" Naruto gave his last word before he and Jaune fell off the broken cliff. Down to the bottom of the waterfall and slammed into the water. The black cat was watching them fall. That was the cat's victory. It started to head back.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Jaune sang as he's rubbing his back of the pain. That falling is really hurt and painful. He can't believe they lost the cat. Their big fish is gone.

"Jaune, are you okay!?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Naruto. I'm okay. What about-" Jaune paused as his eyes started too wide as shock and dropped his jaws.

"What? What's wrong?" Naruto asked confusedly why his face looked like that.

At that moment, he started to hold something very soft feeling and melon size in his right hand. What is this? It feels incredible. He looked straight where Jaune's pointing at. He sees Blake… right in front of him. His hand is grabbing her left boob which it's why he felt it so soft.

"B-Blake!" He shocked as he quickly let go of her boob, backing away from her. His face is hella red because Blake is naked. If he and Jaune fell in this waterfall, that's means they are in…

Oh shit… Now, there is the problem. There's Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, and Nora. They're all naked. Naruto and Jaune are in the waterfall where the girls at. The girls were completely red on their face.

"Naruto… Jaune…" Weiss said angrily.

"Wait, wait, you misunderstand! We were chasing the black cat who stole our fish!" Jaune tried, but no, it didn't work.

"Cat…" Weiss started to release her powerful aura of ice, made them feel very cold and scared of her. "You mean Blake… You know she's…" She meant to say she's a Faunus cat.

Blake's face is burning red. She blushes hard as she covered her boobs with arms. She can't believe her teammate touched hers. Luckily, she wears a white towel. "P-Pervert…" She mumbled in a cute tone.

"Blake, I-I'm sorry! It was an accident! You have to understand!" Naruto said, waving his hands defensive at the girls.

"Weiss… I think they didn't…" Pyrrha was going to say they didn't do that on purpose, but…

"Peeking at us… Right?!" Weiss said as she takes out her Myrtenaster and pointing at two boys. She's going to kill them. For real.

"Weiss, calm down or else you'll make our bath into-" Yang said

"Pervert!" Weiss began to use the Glyphs ability on two pervert boys.

"Kyaaaa!" Jaune screamed like a girl.

"SSShhiiitt! Why it always happen to me! Fuck you, Ero-Sennin!" Naruto screamed

* * *

Back in the lake, Ren just heard his two friends screamed. He already caught their big fish back from the black cat. A black cat is sitting next to him and chills with him. Well, it's too late to go them.

"I pray for them they didn't die." He said

* * *

 **Boom!**

 **Please leave me a lot of good review!**


	15. Chapter 15

In the nighttime, the campfire already set and the fishes are cooked. Naruto and the others were just sitting around the campfire, watching the sparkles. It flies up to the sky. It's almost like a firework.

 **"Damn our dream has come true…" Son Goku smirked.**

Naruto's face has gotten uglier than that day. A big slap mark is on his right cheek, nose, and eye. His clothes got torn off because someone used the weapon to attack him. Jaune has it, too. It's the same one like his injury.

Blake didn't say anything. She has no words for Naruto. She still has red color on her cheeks.

"Blake, I am so sorry for what happened at the waterfall…" Naruto said awkwardly. "I didn't mean…to do that… I was…"

"It's okay…" Blake said, held her hands together on her laps. What just happened? She was an embarrassed when that part just happened. Her heart is beating so fast. There's nothing that she could think of.

"Okay, you and Jaune were chasing the black cat because it stole your fish." Ruby said as two boys nodded.

"Actually, I'm the one who bought their big fish back." Ren said, cooking the big fish for them. It made those two praised him for being an awesome and kind friend. "Yep, you're very welcome."

"Naruto, can you tell us about that Grimm?" Ruby asked.

Naruto stops eating his fish and looks at everyone. The promise has been made. There's no way he can break it.

"Alright, I'll tell you." He said as everyone scoot over at each other and looking at him. His face is surprised that they really want to hear it.

"This is going to sound really strange. That Grimm Creature from earlier… The enemy I warned you about, it's Kimimaro. The one I told you guys about my mission."

Then, everyone was shocked to hear that.

"Seriously!?" Yang asked.

"I thought you said he's dead by you!" Ruby said.

"No, I didn't. My friends came to help and let me continues on my mission, but they didn't kill him. He died himself because he has an illness." Naruto said. He started to feel like he knows something. Wasn't why, but it knows something. The red stripe. Kimimaro was reborn as a ghost and controlled the Grimm… or did he come back with a new body?

"Naruto? Is there any else you want to say?" Pyrrha asked.

"After that, I met my friend. We…" He can't say that parts of his heart breaking moment. It's just too hard and painful for him. "We…"

"Hold on, Naruto…" Weiss interrupted his sentence. He was lucky he didn't have to say that because it would hurt his heart.

"If you're 13 and went on S-Class rescue mission, aren't you little bits too young? And scared?"

"No, but I was little bits scared. However, I was furious when I heard my friend went on missing."

"Okay…but aren't your parents worries you?"

That's hit the spot in Naruto's heart like a lightning bolt. Here comes another one because that one is his most painful memory in his life. His face started to look sad. Making that face like that, it made Ruby and everyone was worried about him.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Ruby asked. She wasn't expecting he drops the tears from his eyes.

Naruto got himself back and looked at them before he wipes his tears, "I'm fine… can I skip that question? I-I really don't want to talk about it." He tried to make a smile as he could. It's too hard to make a smile for them that'll make them believe.

"Oh… okay." Weiss said.

"You guys should get sleep for tomorrow. I'll be watching out in this night." Naruto stands up and walks toward the trees to climb up.

Ruby and the others felt so weird about him. He didn't answer Weiss's question especially when she asked him about his parents. That part made him looked depressed. No one never seen looks like that. Did something happen to him?

* * *

In the late night, Ruby didn't sleep on her bedroll. She waited for everyone to sleep, so she can sneak out. That's a stupid idea, but there's important thing she wanted to do.

She walked slowly pass by Yang, without stepping on her hands. Yang's sleep looks funny. Then, she carefully walks over Weiss's arm. A loud snore is from Jaune's sleep. Men… men always snore so loud.

 _"Jeez… I think I know why men are weird…"_ Ruby thought before she started to see Naruto, sitting on the tree branches by himself and guarding for the enemy. He didn't sleep and eat at the camp because he wasn't hungry.

 **"That spoiled snow princess asked you too much. Way too much…." Matatabi said.**

"Son, I'm sure she didn't mean to." Naruto said

 **"Until you just spoiled your new friends about your history." Kurama said with disappointing looks.** He really hates people that wanted to know about him. That just doesn't feel right. He didn't like Naruto how he told new friends of his history.

"Just a little, Kurama. You don't have to hide from anyone." He said

 **"You know you're not supposed to tell anyone from Hagoromo. That was our secret, but hopefully, no one will ask you to fight the Grimm Creature for a war. Beware, I felt greedy, crude, and lie from people. Remember, the A** **tlas.** **I'm not saying they're evil. You did a right thing to your friends, but you better don't fuck it up."**

Naruto gotta admit him. Kurama has a point. Telling the people about his history and power will be bad. Most worried about this, is Atlas. People can corrupt by his power. But, telling friends about his short story felt right to said.

While thinking that, a tree cracking sound, causing him to interrupted. He was going to be caution, but it's Ruby.

"Ruby?" He asked surprisingly.

Ruby stopped and caught by him. She knew it was a stupid idea.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"No, it's alright. You didn't bother me." Naruto said. "Why not stay here and watch the night with me?"

Ruby started to blush on her cheeks. Staying with Naruto is the almost same day like that one day. It's like a date, but not on the tree. This is going to be romance for her. So, Ruby went to him and sits by him.

"I-I didn't sleep, so I came here to check on you." She said.

"Check on me? Are you saying I'm hot?" Naruto smirked.

Ruby blush started, "No! I-I came here to check if you're okay." She didn't know Naruto could say that to her. Poor girl…

"Oh… is there something wrong with me?" He asked.

Ruby gazed in his azure eyes. His eyes were filled with sadness, pain, and loss like losing friends. They're looks hurt. It hurts her heart.

When Weiss asked the one question to him about his parents, he suddenly went silent and skipped it.

"Naruto, when you heard Weiss's last question… you were all silent at this time. You even skipped that question. Is there something wrong?" Ruby asked, but she messed up because asking people about that question would hurt them. So, she thought it was rude to ask.

"The last question…" Naruto said as he looked at the moon. The image started to appear to his eyes. A man with blond spiky. A woman with red beautiful long hair. There's a warmth feeling in his heart, but the cold feeling in his heart now.

"My parents… they died before I was born as a baby."

Ruby's eyes widened as a shock. She can't believe what she just heard. His parents died before he was born. That sounds so horrible. Parents died in front of a baby.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't ask that question because it hurts your feeling. I…" She said. She doesn't know what to say. Just lost the words.

"That's okay, I got used to it. Just let you know about my mother, she's the fearless woman. Her nickname is Red Hot-Blooded." Naruto said as he looked at her. That was the moment when he realized he learned about her mother's death. Taiyang, the father of Yang and Ruby, told him about it.

Ruby ain't the only one who lost her mother.

"Ruby, there's something I wanted to ask." He decided to do that.

"Anything, Naruto! You're my friend." She said with a smile.

"It's about your mother. I heard her from your father." He said.

"Oh…yeah…" Ruby said as her expression went in emotional. "I don't remember anything when I was a kid. I don't know how she passed away until I found out she's dead. I looked at her in the picture. I almost just like her. She's supermom and badass. The Grimm Creature fears of her wrath, so she went there and beat them up. Just like your mom. " She punches at nothing like Kung Fu.

Naruto laughed, but he stopped and saw Ruby started to have tears, down on her cheek. Her silver eyes looked painful and loss of her mother. It's sad to hear that horrible news.

"I missed her." She said before she felt a warmth feeling. Pulled her into… Naruto. Did he just pull her into him?

Her face is on burning hot. She was going to faint, but had to try to resist her feeling. By the way, Naruto's arm is very warm. She enjoyed it.

Naruto's face had shown red too. He did that because he just saw the romance movie. The man pulled a woman into him and hugged her. Wondering that move could work on her.

Well, unfortunately, a breaking stick noise interrupted their romance scene.

Naruto and Ruby looked back. They see Yang, hiding behind the bushes by holding tree branch above her head. Trying to make her into camouflage, but, epically, it failed.

Yang just waved her hand and said, "Hellooo."

"Y-Yang!?" Ruby and Naruto quickly pulled each other away. "Why are you here?! I thought you're sleeping!"

"I didn't sleep…" Yang said with awkward tone.

"Liar!" Ruby yelled as she jumped off from the tree and walks forward her sister furious. "Did you see us?" She blushed.

"No…" Yang lied as her blush appeared on her cheeks, making big fat cheeks like an innocent girl. Ruby gave her ugly look at her. She's lying.

Naruto jumped down and walked to them. That couple moment got ruined by Yang. Well, she wanted to know about him.

"Sorry…" Yang apologized as she bows down. "I wanted to learn about you, but I didn't hear you guys talking. So…" Before she could say that, Naruto poked his two fingers on her forehead. Yang blushed at the unexpected hit.

"Hey…" She said as she touched her forehead.

"Sorry, Yang, maybe next time." Naruto said with a dazzling smile.

 _"His smile is so charming…"_ Yang thought.

* * *

"Okay, are we lost? I don't remember." Weiss said, walking with her team and the other team. After they left the waterfall, they have to go another way because the bone spikes are still there.

Too bad there's no service of a map on the scroll, but it can still communicate with a teammate. This forest is very big, so it'll be hard without the map.

"We're lost…" Blake replied.

"Don't say that, Blake. I'm sure we can survive. By the way, we're going home tomorrow." Naruto said.

The blond man has a point, but the dangerous situation is Kimimaro. They are being hunted by him.

"Do you think we can win? A fight against Kimimaro." Pyrrha asked.

"I'm sure we can win. Don't worry about it." Naruto said before he hears a sound of spinning. A loud noise is coming from the sky.

"Look!" Ruby said as she pointed her finger at the sky. There's a lot of helicopters flying in the sky.

"What?" Jaune asked.

"What's going on? I thought it's going to be over tomorrow." Yang said.

Naruto knows why the helicopters are here early. Someone must have reported to the headmaster about the worst scenario.

"We must follow helicopters immediately!" He said.

"Why?" Ren asked.

"They knew."

* * *

Someplace

The first year of students immediately went to the extraction. Everyone went on the helicopters. The pilots told everyone to join their extraction.

"All first-year students please head to the helicopter immediately! This assignment is canceled!" Glynda yelled as she leads the students to the helicopter. But, she didn't see Team RWUBY and Team JNPR. She was scared they'll get hurt.

Her scrolls didn't contact them because of the forest so big. She prays them for not getting hurt.

* * *

Naruto and the others are on their way to the extraction by running. They didn't expect Ozpin sent that many rescue helicopters and the assignment canceled. Anyway, but hurry. Before Kimimaro will find them and kill them.

The scroll of their still didn't work. Out of service in the forest. Maybe someone has to jump in the air and reach out the scroll. So, it can connect.

"I have an idea!" Ruby said as she ran in front of them, taking out her scroll from her pocket. She jumps up to the sky, using her semblance to boost her speed. Also, shooting the sniper will be great.

Ruby reached out her scrolls up to the sky. Trying to bring the service back. Her screen is blinking, but there's a voice. A female voice is saying her name.

"Ruby, Naruto, Yang… Team RWUBY! Please come in, over!"

"Professor Glynda-" Ruby surprised, but her scroll got smash by the bone bullet. She started to fall down from the sky. Going to crash on the ground, but Naruto jumped and grabbed her.

He landed on ground and slide on his feet like a drift. Holding Ruby tight, but managed to stop the impact.

"Ruby, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, but my scroll! It got destroyed!" Ruby said.

Naruto's face started to look caution at this moment. He's sensing something. Something hate, gloom, and dark. It's him!

A group of Grimm Beowolves charged out from the bushes. Their claws are sharp as a knife because they ready to kill them.

"Incoming!" Yang warned as she dodges the attack from Grimm. She did a backflip and landed, but she charges forward at Grimm. Her Ember Celica fired as she dashes so fast before she punched in Grimm's stomach. Then, uppercut to its jaw.

Ruby spins her Crescent Rose and shoots a bullet at Beowolf from the barrel. Another one is attacking her back from behind before she notice. But, she did. She vanished with rose. The red hood girl appeared behind the creature's back and slices it up.

"Blake, I need your help!" Weiss yelled as she stabbed Ursa in its stomach, but another one is coming after her. She removes her Myrtenaster from Ursa and creates ice spike. The spikes rise up from the underground, moving toward to the bear. Then, hundreds of ice spike are hitting in its legs, arms, and the body.

Weiss released her breath, but one Beowolf is behind her. Before she's turning around, Blake slashed Beowolf for her.

"What? You said you need my help." Blake said.

"Yeah…thanks." Weiss said with disappointing looks. She did say that in the first place.

Pyrrha started to worry about this. That Grimm Creature knew what they're going from the start. Something wrong in here.

"Naruto, how did Grimm Creature found us?!" She asked.

Naruto heard her, but he's too busy to fight monsters. He's blocking the two attacks from bear and beowolf. Getting tired of those two. So, Naruto pushes his Maelstrom to them as they got pushed. Then, he smashes to them with twin Rasengan on his both hands.

Now then, the question from Pyrrha. Yes, it's a good question. How did Grimm know what they're going?

"Kimimaro…" Naruto figured it was him before he saw Kimimaro walked from the forest.

The Grimm Creatures stopped fighting the humans. Ruby and the others are confused why they stopped, but they see Kimimaro.

"Smart kid. I never thought you have a brain since you little brat." He smirked.

"You used them to block our way home." Naruto looked at Kimimaro's body, but there's no red stripe. "The red stripe. They ain't curse mark. Where did you get that?"

"Looks I just told you…" Kimimaro began to rush at him as his sword came out from his open palm. "I made a deal with a devil."

Naruto blocked his attack, struggling in his chest. He pushed him as he takes out a kunai to hit in Kimimaro's face. But, the blade of bones spiked up from his shoulder. It stabbed right in his hand and stopped his attack. His kunai got dropped, but Naruto jumped and sidekick in his head.

"Get him, Naruto!" Ruby cheered.

Kimimaro got hit by the tree, but he sees Naruto is charging him with his Rasengan. He moves to the right as the Rasengan smashed into the tree. Kimimaro takes out his bone sword and rushed to him.

Naruto looked to the left and saw Kimimaro, killing him with a sword. He avoided those hits by moving his body and blocking. He lifted his large sword up in the air and smashes down toward him. Crushing the ground into crumbles.

"Did I get him?" He's waiting for the smoke disappears. As it did, he didn't see Kimimaro His eyes rolled right to left. None of he wasn't there or maybe he's… He's in the sky!

He landed on top of his blade slowly and pointed his sword at his face. He smirked at him. He's taunting him.

"Naruto, you fool. Why not use your demon power like you just used before?" Kimimaro asked.

"Don't ever call him that! He's my partner!" Naruto lifted his large sword up to make him jump. He shifts his blade into gun mode and starts shooting at him. He sees Kimimaro is running from the bullet.

However, he can also use the bone to protect himself. Nothing can hurt him with bullet and sand.

"Oh yeah! You know he can survive that." Shuhaku warned.

"Really, Shuhaku! In the middle of a fight!" Naruto said in his mind as he kept shooting at Kimimaro. His speed is too fast because of his Taijutsu.

"Over here!" Kimimaro said as he dashed him from behind. He grabbed him in his face and smack him on the ground. Drags him along with a ground until reach the tree.

"Naruto!" Yang yelled as she's going to help him, but Grimm Creature stopped her. Luckily, her sister Ruby and the others are fighting them for her.

"Go, Yang! We'll handle them!" Ruby said

Yang nodded as she dashes to the battle where Naruto and Kimimaro fight are. She sees Kimimaro is holding Naruto up in the air with his hand. That part made her angry. Her blond hair flared out as her eyes turned red.

"Don't hurt Naruto!" She yelled as she charges forward at Kimimaro. She's going to punch in his face with her Ember Celica. But, he grabbed her hand and dodged the bullet by moving his head.

"I see… Naruto is your friend, but he shouldn't have used that hidden power against me." He said.

"What? What the hell are you talking?!" She yelled.

"There's a powerful demonic aura inside of him. A nasty, evil, and cruel. He got turned when he arrived at me back in time."

"You're lying!"

"A foolish child like you who don't believe the true story."

Yang doesn't believe what story he is talking about. That's bullshit. There's no way Naruto could Faunus like Blake. No tails. No horns. Nothing, but she felt like he's telling the truth.

"This can't be… is he telling me a truth?"

Then, a strong leg kicks in Kimimaro's face, breaking his skull apart. His hand lets go of Yang's hand as he slides his body on the ground.

"Don't you ever try to scare her again!" Naruto glared.

Yang started surprise of him, but strange. By looking at his face, is all clean. Just like yesterday.

"Naruto, how come you face looks-"

"Fast regenerate. I can instantly heal myself." Naruto said as he sheaths his Maelstrom on his back. He started to take out his Tri-Prong Kunai and switching his mode. "This time, he won't be surviving this. I won't "

Kimimaro felt the powerful aura of the blond man. He was wondering why he didn't use that in the first place. Was he… Oh shit…

"This kid… Something isn't right about him. I thought his strength is the same-"

*Flash and Stab* Naruto stabbed a kunai directly in his chest. The blade almost broke his bone chest by seeing at the crack. There was a blue glowing around the kunai which it caused that.

 _"Impossible! His kunai managed to break my bone defense, but he used chakra to enchant his kunai. And how did he get here so fast!?"_ Kimimaro thought.

Yang was stunned and standing here. Holy shit. Naruto was right here with her, but suddenly, he's nearly in front of Kimimaro. Her eyes didn't catch on him. There's something different about him. His aura is incredibly overwhelming.

"Kimimaro…" Naruto said as the white smoke appeared him from nowhere. "be gone!" His two clones jumped out from the smoke and double kick to Kimimaro's head.

Kimimaro clenches his teeth angrily for this. He didn't know his clones came with this. Didn't see Naruto making his hand sign. So, he back away from them and shoots the bone bullet from his fingertip. But, two of them were kicked him from the bottom.

"H-How?!"

"You're too slow!" The real Naruto said as he punches in his face. Then, he rushed him and hitting his attacks. Hitting Kimimaro's attack is starting to get slow and bother him. No reason why, but something went change about Naruto.

Naruto opened his palm to create a Rasengan. So, he back away from Kimimaro's distance before he'll do something to him. Charging his Rasengan is started to change of size. Getting bigger than regular size. Changing the color blue into golden.

"In that case…" Kimimaro said as he's using the red stripe power. Hopefully, it can work on him. He created big drill bone.

Naruto sees Kimimaro used the red stripe power, so he went into the Sennin mode. His red coat appeared.

The final clash between Naruto and Kimimaro is going down. The wind is gusting through them and the trees that makes leafs fall. When the one leaf fell down, two of them started to charge at each other.

"Please win, Naruto." Yang said.

Naruto throws his Kunai at Kimimaro, but he reflected. That kind of idiot would do such thing like that. It'll make Kimimaro win. So, he raises his drill bone and pointing at Naruto's face.

"I win!" Kimimaro smirked.

But, at this moment, Naruto vanished to the kunai with pure speed as he held it. He's in the air, right above Kimimaro as he smashed in his back. Kimimaro was shocked as hell. He didn't know he could do that.

"You flew to that kunai!" He said

"That was my Hiraishin Ni no Dan (Flying Raijin: Second Step)." Naruto said as he slammed Kimimaro on the ground. Making a loud explosion and big hole. The power of Giant Rasengan sent Kimimaro a fly and crashed through trees.

"Woah…" Yang amazed how did the battle go. This time, Kimimaro won't survive this one.

Then, Ruby and the others came in this moment. They defeated all of Grimm Creature, so they rushed.

"Yang! Naruto!" Ruby said.

"Ruby, are you guys alright?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, we beat the Grimm Creature. So, we were on our way to help you… Hey, where's Naruto?" Weiss asked as she didn't see him around here. He supposed to be with Yang.

"Over here!" Naruto yelled as he waved his hand in the air by the big hole.

Ruby and the others started to run toward him. They thought he was going to lose to Kimimaro, but hey, he's alive and beat him.

"Did you beat him?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, I did, Ruby." Naruto smiled. He was quite surprised to see that so many people care about him. It reminds him of his old friends. Comrades. "Come on, let's head ho-" Then a dark shadow hits his back by feeling it.

What is this? This direction where Kimimaro was... he should be dead. Why he won't give up, but this is new. The dark shadow consumed over him. Made him grows stronger and stronger ever.

"Something wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

"Run…" Ruby and the others heard he said run. But, run from whom?

"You need run to the extraction. Something quite not right here. It's Kimimaro." Naruto exposed as everyone started stunned.

"You just said he's dead. Right now!" Weiss said.

"I know, but this time… he's going to kill me and you guys." Naruto said before he grabbed Ruby's shoulder and giving her of his serious looks. "Ruby, I need you take them to the extraction and don't come back to help me. And you guys."

"What?! But, we have to. We're teammates! We can-" Yang said.

"Yang, please…" He begged for them to run away from this place.

Everyone has never seen him so worry about them. He's sweating like hell. He's serious.

"I… okay, but…" Yang said as she held Naruto's hands. "Promise me you'll come back. For me and our friends."

Naruto smiled and said, "I promise dattebayo."

After that, Ruby and the others ran away and headed toward to the extraction. Naruto is left behind because he had a strong opponent is coming on his way.

Kimimaro walked from the forest with his new transformation. His bones have shown on his body almost like a skeleton. The eyes are red like blood. The red striped is everywhere. The emotion of his is gone. He's no longer him anymore.

"Alright then, this time…" Naruto said as he punched his fist on his open palm. His body started to transform into a golden body. "I will win."

* * *

"What are they taking so long?" Glynda asked worried as she looked at her watch. It's 1:45 P.M. She can't leave without team RWUBY and team JNPR. They're children. They're her students.

"Professor Glynda!" She heard Ruby's voice. They finally made it out from the dangerous place.

"What have you been?! What are you guys taking so long?!" Glynda yelled like a teacher now.

"Sorry, but we need the Bulkhead now!" Yang said.

"Naruto is stayed behind, so we need to save him!" Ruby said.

Glynda's eyes widened and couldn't believe those children, but she has no time to hesitate. The teacher and the students went in the Bulkhead. Then, fly up in the air and started to move.

"Why did he say that?" Glynda listened to story from the students.

"He wanted us to stay safe." Pyrrha said. She felt ashamed for running away, but it's an ordered from Naruto. He cares about her and friends, so he protected them. That's his way of Huntsmen.

Ruby is looking outside, searching for Naruto. He's a great friend and first person to her. A damn feel is hurting her heart because she was scared. Too scared to see him die.

"Ruby, I'm sure he's alright." Yang said. She did all best she can do. She's also scared to see Naruto's death, but had a faith on him. He'll be fine.

At that moment, a big hurricane is blowing the Bulkhead away. Glynda and the students hang it tight to get through the wind. The Bulkhead is very strong. It can fly through that strong wind.

"Such a strong wind. It's almost like…" Weiss said

"Hurricane and look!" Blake said as she points at the wind vortex of the sphere.

"What is that!?" Nora asked.

"Hang on, students! It's some kind of wind vortex, but I never saw this in my eyes!" Glynda said. She guessed someone used that move to destroy it.

The wind vortex of the sphere is started to drain down. It shrinks smaller and smaller until it disappears. The hurricane has stopped, so the Bulkhead can land safely.

Ruby and the others jump out and going to follow that wind vortex. No sense of Naruto and Kimimaro. Hopefully, Naruto will be there. He better not die. They're almost at the place, but the trees. The trees were completely destroyed by the wind. Also, it's a huge circle.

"I can sense Naruto's aura for now." Pyrrha said as she sensed, but his aura is amazing. It's strong or maybe she would say powerful.

There's a person standing by the hole. Its body is golden flame and black stripe on the back.

"Is it just me or that person is someone else?" Ruby asked as she can't see the person clearly. She rubbed her eyes and looking again. Now, she sees the orange jacket. That's Naruto…

"This can't be…" Yang said in disbelief. The blond man smirked before waving his hand up in the air. No way. He has no injury on him, but some of his clothes were torn.

"Hey, girls, I-Woah!" Naruto got body slam by Ruby and Yang on the ground. They ran super fast like a football. That was unexpected, but he hears the sobbing of the. Those girls are crying…for him.

"Yang… Ruby…"

"W~What? Never see a girl crying?" Yang asked with tears as her blush appeared on her cheeks.

"We all thought you didn't make it." Ruby said as she buried her face into his chest.

Naruto started to hug them back as he's rubbing on their back and said, "Sorry, but I came back as your promise. Right?"

The two girls nodded, but didn't want to let go of him. Their face is so red. Hugging him together is so awkward, but it cute when they did that.

* * *

 **Finally, the survival assignment Act is over. I'm back on the canon.**

 **Please leave me a lot of good review!**


	16. Chapter 16

"So, the students made it back. I'm glad they're safe." Ozpin said as he sat on his chair and heard the good news from Glynda. He was glad his students are safe. After the extraction is done, the troops and Huntsmen were sent to the forest to investigate.

"Yes, Mrs. Rose explained to me how did situation start." Glynda said as she looks at her clipboard. "Mr. Uzumaki was sent to the hospital."

"Huh? I thought he was with his team."

Glynda started to get angry about this and said, "I told him. That idiot student is so stubborn. He kept whiny and begged me for not taking him. He even called me Baa-Chan! I smacked in his head and knocked him out! Then, I told the doctors to take him to the hospital." She crossed her arms while holding her riding crop.

Ozpin drank his coffee a bit as he puts it on his desk and spoke, "You're very care and strict teacher."

"Of course, I am!" Glynda admitted his words. "Mostly, I strict on Naruto Uzumaki. He's disrespectful!" True, she's always a strict teacher. Not on her students. It's Naruto Uzumaki.

"How come he kept calling you… B-Baa-Ch… Old Grammy." Ozpin said as he skipped the Japanese word because he can't pronounce right.

"I don't know!"

"Maybe he likes you."

"Yes, he… What?!" Glynda shocked with a red cherry on her face as she smacks her hands on the desk. Woah there! What was from nowhere! Did he ask that question to her?

"Wh-What did you ask that question?!" She asked

"Just checking why he keep bothering you a lot. Maybe he likes you." Ozpin said.

Glynda is growling at Ozpin. Damn stupid Naruto! It's his damn fault! He's a troublemaker and pranks her every day in the classroom. "N-No way! That's against the rules! There's no way a 17-year-old student likes me! I'm way older than him!" She said as she turned around and walks toward the elevator.

"N-No way! That's against the rules! It's forbidden! There's no way a 17-year-old student likes me! I'm way older than him!" She said as she turned around and walks toward the elevator.

Ozpin sighed as he drinks the coffee and said, "Women…"

* * *

"Let me... out of here!" Naruto screamed in the patient room as his body was tied up with rope. He hates staying in a hospital. It's too boring here. There's nothing to do. Damn that old woman Glynda… She knocked him out and told the doctors to tie him up with rope. The rope is too tight.

He could use his Jutsu to break out, but one problem… is Weiss. She's here in this patient room. A white evil is watching him because Glynda told her to stay and guard over him.

"Your voice is too loud, idiot. So, be quiet. I'm busy and we're in the hospital." She said as she studies on her homework.

Naruto is giving a glare at her. She's so bossy and always beat him up when he did something wrong like a pervert. There's has to be another way to make her leave, but it won't work.

His stomach is started to growling. "I'm hungry." He said.

"No, you're not hungry. You just ate lunch afternoon." She said

"Those foods ain't help in my stomach. I want real food. Big food."

"No, no and no." Weiss said as she continues to work on her homework, trying her best to ignore from an annoyed blonde.

"I want food! I want food! I want food-" Naruto acted like a child that wants the food.

"Shut up, Naruto! It's distracting me. You're even more annoy than Ruby."

Naruto's plan is working on her. He had to keep going until Weiss gets angry at him and brings the food for him. There's a great chance to break out the ropes and escape from the hospital.

"Weiss, I won't stop until you get me a food…" He said as he took a peek with one eye on her. She's still busy on her boring homework.

"I want food! I want food!"

Weiss had enough of this madness. She stands up and said, "Ok, ok, ok. I'll get your food." She walks to the door, but she stopped and glared at Naruto. Just make sure he won't run away.

"What? I'm not going anywhere. Oh! Bring me a Ramen! Cause I like eats Ramen." He smiled.

"Whatever…" Weiss rolled her eyes before she went out and closed the door.

After seeing the door shut, Naruto instantly breaks out from the rope. He's searching the way to escape. Going to the door is bad because there are doctors out there. Let's try out the window.

Naruto went to the window and opens it as he goes outside, but one problem... The height is too tall. There's no way he could jump down that high, but Sennin mode can work on that. That's easy.

"Naruto, I'm coming in…" Naruto heard Weiss's voice behind the door. That's hella fast! He didn't have a chance to think of escape. The ninja quickly back on his patient bed and tied himself up with rope.

Weiss opened the door and sees Naruto is lying on the bed, still tied up with rope. Good because she bought the Ramen for him.

Naruto's eyes were shrine as a star when he sees his love Ramen on the small table and it has been cooked. He was surprised Weiss did it for him, but one problem, he can't move. His body got tied up.

"What? I bought your ramen, but what's with on your look?" Weiss asked as she looks at Naruto.

"Uhh… One problem, I have no hands. So, can you feed me?" Naruto asked with a blush.

Weiss started to blush, too. "Why don't you feed yourself?"

"Because I'm tied up, if you can cut the rope for me." He smirked.

Weiss didn't know what to do with this boy. He is calling her name, isn't he, if she's not going to do it. Schnee sighed as she put her homework away and pushes her chair to the bed. Her hand grabbed Ramen and opens it.

"Here." She used her fork to grab the noodles. Her blush started when she's doing that. This movement is almost like wife feeding a husband. The sick husband she preferred.

Naruto gulped nervously his own spit at this one. He didn't know she was going do it.

"Uhh… the noodles seem hot, so I'm sensitive to hot food."

"I know that and I did. Hurry up and eat it."

The blonde opened his mouth and took a bit of noodle. This is a good flavor. A chicken flavor. He loves it. His growling of a stomach is gone.

"There…" Weiss has done for her short mission, but…

"More…"

"What?"

"More please or you can cut me loose."

Weiss is growling at him for teasing her, so she did it again. This won't happen again. She's not going to lose him. After 10 minutes later, Weiss has success finished her mission. The Ramen is empty, so does to Naruto. He's full.

"Thank you, Weiss." Naruto said as he smiled her for reward. "You did so great. I gotta admit someday you'll be a good wife-ttabayo!"

Weiss's blush started when he said "good wife". "Wh-Where did that come from?! Yes, you're welcome. Don't tell anybody about what I just did today! You, you idiot!" She growled as she throws the empty cup of Ramen in the garbage. Now, she's ready to back to her work.

"Why do you always work on your homework? You like homework?" Naruto asked.

"Because I'm not lazy, stupid, and troublemaker like you, Naruto. Doing my homework makes me smart and more intelligent than you. " She said

"Pfff…" Naruto sang with a funny face as he started to laugh.

"What? Are you laughing?!" Weiss asked as she walks toward him on a bed to get closer to him and stomp her hands. "Hey! Why are you laughing?! You're hiding something. Tell me!"

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you…" Naruto said as he stopped his laugh and looks at Weiss. "You may be more intelligent than me, but… I heard someone needs to know how to grow the chest."

"Wait, what?! When you did you hear that?!" Weiss demanded with a blush as she crosses her arms over her flat chest, protecting them from the judge.

Naruto pressed his chin with his one finger to think. "Let's see… Nora told me."

 _"Damn her!"_ She raged in her mind. "Y-You pervert!"

"Ehh!?" Naruto shocked. "I did nothing wrong, but I did…like 2 times." He means he already peeked at naked women in the room and waterfall. That is awkward, but great view. Wait, did he just said that in his mind?

"So, you're the pervert! Super pervert!" Weiss yelled as she takes out her Myrtenaster and going to destroy Naruto. Naruto was ready to escape from the hospital.

Weiss is ready to kill him, but her high knee shoe made her trip over it. Her body went spin 360 and going to fall down on the ground. But, thanks to the pervert ninja is saving her life before fall down. However, both of them fell together. A loud noise which it was the small table fell in.

"Owowowow… It hurt…" Weiss said as she rubs her back of a pain. It was embarrassing her high knee shoe slipped her. Luckily, she got helped by Naruto… Naruto? She looked down at his face. Her inch is too close to him.

"What is this…?" Naruto thought as he started to see Weiss's flashback when she touches him. What rare is, his chakra is linking to hers. She has no chakra which is why it's rare.

While watching her flashback, it made his heart broke. It wasn't her flashback. It's her memory. Naruto's looking at her memories and emotions.

A child is playing piano and singing. There are people watching her plays. She's really good at it. Naruto would guess that was her dream, but why didn't she show him and the others in the first place. There's an answer why. A sad part is her father.

Weiss, as a child is trying to show her father what she can do, but he didn't. He didn't turn at her. He wasn't even looking at her daughter. How cruel. In the snow room, Weiss is sitting with her piano and crying herself. No one isn't in the room with her. Not even her dad. The room becomes cold like a blizzard. She has no love from her heart.

This is pretty saddest memories she has. She has no loves, no friends, and no dreams. She let her musical dream down and decided to become Huntress.

"Hey, Naruto! Are you listening?!" Weiss glared before she'll yell one more time, but her blush started when his warmth hand touched her cheek. Her heart went race like crazy love. She looked at his face. His expression changed. It turned sad and worried.

 _"Her memories and emotions are so painful. That child is Weiss. I didn't know how it goes, but I felt sorry for her. More painfully, she cried by herself. She needs...love..."_ Naruto thought as he stared at Weiss's icy eyes.

"Hold on… W-What's gotten into you?" Weiss asked nervously. "That went too fast… I-I…"

"Weiss."

"Y-Yes?"

His mouth was opened to speak, but a sound of swinging door is opened. Bad timing, Yang, and her friends came in the room. They bought the flowers, foods, and balloons.

"Hellooo! We're back!" Yang smiled as she held the flower in her hands. "We bought you lot of stuff…" She paused as well as the other people.

They see Weiss and Naruto did a sexual movement. Weiss lies on top of him as her arms are on his chest. Naruto is wearing patient clothes, so…

"Aww… so cute!" Nora said with happy looks.

The four girls, Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Pyrrha were started to get jealous of this moment. They wanted to do that romance position on them.

"Wait, wait, wait! You misunderstand!" Weiss said as she waves out her hand.

Naruto finally got himself back. He heard Yang's voice, so that means...

"Oh shit! Weiss, I didn't mean to-" His face got slapped by Weiss's god hand for four times. "Hold on, hold on, I-" His face got punch by her elbow. He fell down on the ground and KO!

"Pervert!" Weiss said as she stands up and wipes her dust out from her skirt. Then, she dashes through her friends and goes out from the door.

The wind pressure ruffled people's hairs because of the speedy rabbit. This is awkward. They came in bad time and saw two persons moved in sexual things.

"Owowowow…" Naruto said as he got up from the ground while rubbing his both cheeks. "I'll be fine, so what do you guys want?

"We're here to…" Pyrrha made an awkward tone as she held the small box in her hands, but she hid it behind her.

"We're here to make sure you're okay." Blake helped her.

"Everyone, thank you. I'm fine." Naruto said. "Well, I tried to tell the doctors I'm fine, but they didn't listen to me."

"Why did you say that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Because my body healed itself." Naruto said

"Wait, wait… I have a question… How many Semblances do you have!?" Yang asked so loud in the room. People covered their ears, but noticing Naruto about his skills and powers.

"Oh yes, I was gonna ask that, but…" Ruby said as she looked him with an amazed expression. "that…is so cool!"

Naruto smiled while dropping the sweat. Shit… maybe, he overpowered the Grimm Creature too much. But, it's too late to hide from them. He has going to tell them the truth.

"Everyone, I-"

*Slam* The door slammed open so hard like a gorilla. Oh no… Here comes the old lady.

"Mr. Uzumaki, how the heck did you break the rope!? Shouldn't you be on the bed!?" Glynda yelled.

"Shit!" Naruto ranted. He always has a bad time. Very bad time. He can see his friends were backing away from him and the teacher. This is their battle.

"Mr. Uzumaki, you're going to have stay here or I'll tell a doctor to give a shot-"

"Hell no, I hate shot!" Naruto said as he jumped on the bed and used the pillow as a shield to protect himself.

Glynda's eyes widened in shock when Naruto denied her and used the pillow to shield himself.

"Very well…" She hits her riding crop on her hand.

Damn, the battle is going down!

"Alright, Baa-chan, show me what you got!" Naruto smirked as his body moved into battle position. He looks at Ruby and the others before the fight starts. "Hey, wanna see something cool?"

They looked confused and asked, "Huh?"

"Alright, Mr. Uzumaki. You asked for it!" Glynda began to charge Naruto as she's going wipe in his face with her riding crop. That's the only way to knock him out.

Naruto smirked on his face when she did that. When the riding crop reaches his face, he suddenly went vanish. Everyone dropped the jaws in shock.

"Oh my gosh… That is so awesome!" Ruby said with excitement expression.

"Mr. Uzumaki!" Glynda yelled as she rushes out from the door and finds Naruto.

"Wow… that was pretty cool what just he did." Yang said.

"You're right, he was." Everyone shocked Naruto is back already. He even got changed his clothes back already.

"How?" Pyrrha asked.

"Ninja." Naruto smirked.

* * *

"Uhh… Coco, I'm not sure I-I can do this…" Velvet said as she's at the door in the Academy hallway. She had a small box in her arms to give someone.

A teenage girl with short dark-brown hair. Her skin is fair and eyes are brown, but wearing a black sunglasses. The dressed is Academy clothes like the students wore.

"Come on, Velvet. Thanking him isn't enough. You have to give him a prize." She said as she pushes her teammate to the door. "Now go, I'll be watching you."

Velvet felt the blush deepen. Her heart beating is too fast like she's going to faint it. This is stupid. Her personality is shy and quiet. That's what she did.

The time has come. Velvet deeply breathes in her chest before knocking the door.

"Who is this?" A voice behind the door.

"It's Velvet. I have something for you." Velvet said, holding her box tight. She got this!

The door was opened. A blond man comes out from the door and looks at her. It's Naruto Uzumaki. His spiky hair is down and wet (a little bit wet). He wears eyeglasses!

 _"Oh my god, oh my god! He looks so different! Just calm down, Velvet. Don't faint it. You can do it! Like Coco said."_ Velvet thought herself. She didn't know Naruto wears glasses. Even his hair down, it made him even hotter and handsome!

Coco couldn't help, but blushed seeing his face first time. He's hot and strong!

"What's up?" Naruto asked before he sees a nice small box in Velvet's arms.

"Here…" She stretches out her box for him. "This is for you… Saying thank you isn't enough for you. So, I made it better than saying words."

"You know, Velvet. You didn't have to do that because I always get a lot of gift from the people." Naruto said.

"Oh…" Velvet frowned. That didn't work well. "Sorry…" But, she sees Naruto grabs her box from her. It made her surprise.

"But, I'll take it. Thank you, Velvet." Naruto smiled as his smile made her blushing.

"Y-You're welcome, Naruto. It's very kind your words to me." Velvet said with a smile.

There's a smile. That's what Naruto wants. He always wanted to see everybody smile especially Velvet. She's quiet and weird, but special. Shy and weird…something seems to hit in his head.

"I swear… the way she acts. She reminds me of Hinata." Naruto thought.

"I…I heard you came back from the hospital. You're feeling better now?" Velvet asked.

"I felt better, but I don't like going to the hospital because I hate taking a flute shot." Naruto said as Velvet giggled of him.

"You're so funny." Velvet said as she held her hands. "Naruto… there's something I want to ask."

"Sure, what is it?"

Velvet gulped in her throat. It's too hard to say the words to him. She can't, but one motivational speech that she can do it. The speech was from the video.

 _"Do IT! Just DO IT! Don't let your dreams be dreams. Yesterday, you said tomorrow. So just do it!"_

She went silent and no words.

 _"What are you waiting for?! DO IT! JUST DO IT!_

No, she can't do it.

 _"YES, YOU CAN! JUST DO IT! Make your dreams come true! Just do it"_

"Naruto, can you d-d-d…" Velvet's getting more nervous. It more than nervous, she's gonna faint. "D-dat-haaaa~" Yep, she fainted.

"Ehhhh?! Hey, Velvet, are you okay?! You just fainted!" Naruto said.

Coco did a face palm and disappointed at that romance moment. Velvet gonna needs more training.

* * *

Ozpin is looking at the hologram computer to see things in… the forest? How? Well, before the survival started, he sent his special technology called Drone. It's a military spy airplane. The airplane is small like the size of a toy. It might small, but it has the camera.

The Drone recorded everything in the Emerald forest. After that assignment is over, it flew back to him and sent the data video to his computer.

"Hmm…" He sang as he watches the video of the hurricane. It's hard to see, but found something very interesting. A golden person is holding the light blue energy with white four blades that look like a shuriken.


	17. Chapter 17

In the cafeteria, Team RWUBY is sitting at the table and eat the lunch. There's nothing special about the event today, but just wait until the teacher announce.

Yang is catching the green bean by eating with her mouth. Nora is the pitcher who threw the green bean at Yang's mouth.

"Wow, Naruto. I was surprised to see you working." Weiss said as she watches Naruto doing his homework. A month ago, he was lazy and can't do shit like study or reading. But right now, it was quite amazing to see him work at this time.

"Yep, I don't want Baa-chan to kill me or send me to detention." Naruto said with a sweat as Weiss started to growl at him. That's his reason!

But, secretly, that wasn't his reason why he did this.

 _"Make sure you study hard and listen to the teachers…at the academy."_ A woman voiced.

Naruto's eyes were closed as his hand touched his heart, remembering what she said him. Her soft voice of words cured his heart. It like pulled him from the darkness and brought him to the sun. To see the family.

"Whatcha doing?" Yang asked as she slid over toward Blake to see what she's up to. The cat Faunus is looking at the White Fang pictures on her notebook.

Naruto looks at the art of White Fang on Blake's notebook. She studied too serious and her art is very good. There's White Fang member, emblem tiger, and notes (Guess this is their plan or something). She's used to be White Fang member before, but retired for reasons.

"Is that…" He said as he took a closer to look. There's art about a person. It has a flame on its back and strange black mark. Since when did Blake learn that?

"Nothing." Blake said as she closed the book. "Just going over the notes from last semester."

Yang caught another green bean with her mouth to eat it. "Lame. Hey, Naruto! When are you gonna tell us your secret?" Those made two girls Blake and Weiss looked at Naruto. They remembered their promises.

"Today, but not in this place." Naruto smiled. He'll never break the promise for them. He promised. That's what he did. Hopefully, they'll understand him.

There's a big loud noise as a big book just slammed on the table and scared everyone.

Ruby clears her throat and spoke, "Sisters! Brother! Friends! Weiss…"

"Hey!" She yelled

"Four scores and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby said

"This ought to be good." Yang said before she catches another bean from Nora.

"A dream that one day, the five of us would come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had, ever!" Ruby said

"Did you just steal my binder?" Weiss asked as she realized that big binder is hers.

"I am not a crook." Ruby whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby answered.

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang!" Yang joked, but nobody laughs at her joke. "Ehh!? Guys? Am I right?" Her face got hit by the tomato as she's angry at Nora who booing.

"Look guys, it's been a good month and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of a year. Our second semester is going to be great! But classes start back up tomorrow. This is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby said

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss said.

Yang's face looks very pissed as she picks up the green apple and throws at Nora, but she hits the student.

"I don't know about this, but we should do it do as a team." Naruto said before he stood up, a large whip cream pie hit on his face. Then, it slid down and dropped on the ground.

He's started to get angry and glaring at a person who threw the pie at him. Looking at in straight as his eyes are zooming like a scope. There's Nora, standing and doing her pitching position. Her face is shocked when she realized she hits Naruto.

She quickly sits down and points fingers at Ren, blaming him for what he did. Ren palmed his face in annoyance for Nora. Jaune looked very shock. Pyrrha's shocked too, but she giggled at Naruto's face colored.

"Ok, ok…" Naruto nodded kindly as he picks up the apple in his hand and aiming at Nora. "Food fight!" He throws the apple at Nora.

She ducks down under the table to avoid the apple. It misses, but hits random people. It made them look surprised at this moment. Nora smirked as she grabs two tomatoes in her both hand, accepted the challenge battle. She threw at Naruto before rapidly reloaded for ammo of food like a soldier.

A throwing lot of foods in the cafeteria, people is started to panic and ran out of this place. The surprising part is they ran pass by Sun and a new guy with light blue hair. They had no clue what's going on.

"I'm a queen of the castle! I'm a queen of the castle!" Nora shouted as she and the team are stood on a stack of tables and vending machines. It's almost like a castle or fortress.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" Ruby yelled before she crushed the milk box and spit out everywhere. "It will be delicious!" Her team unleashed their fury, shouting a word "Yeah!"

"Off with their heads!" Nora started the battle as she jumped from the tables and landed on the ground. Her team started to throw a lot of watermelon at Team RWUBY.

"Yang! Turkey!" Ruby called out. Yang started to run towards two turkeys on the ground as she did a front flip and stuck her fist up the turkeys' butts. She punches several flying watermelons.

Naruto grabbed short welsh (Size of Kunai) and jumped over Yang to support her. Yang grinned as she hopped back and let him do his way. Naruto sliced three watermelons by swinging his welsh. He dodges one of the watermelons before it could hit in his face, but there're more of them. Thankfully, Yang jumped in front of him and hitting those watermelons for him.

Blake jumped over Yang so that she can grab two long loaves of bread as Pyrrha did, but she only caught one. Blake launched herself fly in the air and used smash attack against Pyrrha by pressing down her two loaves of bread. Then, two girls started to fight each other with their leaves of bread.

Naruto charged at Nora, Ren, and Jaune while Blake distracted Pyrrha. He grabbed two welsh and threw at them like a throwing kunai. Two of them, Nora and Ren dodged it, but poor Jaune got hit in his face. Sadly, he has no skill. He still needs a lot of training. So… yeah!

"Kobe!" Nora yelled as she threw a lot of soda cans at Naruto. He did a backflip to dodge the soda cans, but he won't escape that easy. Ren ran to chase after him as Nora did too.

Just in right time, Weiss jumped in front Naruto and bought the red ketchup in her hand. She crushed the red bottle as the red liquid out on the ground to make two of them slipped. However, Nora leaped up and grabbed the metal pole. Then, she stabbed watermelon and build it like a hammer.

She epically spins her pole and smashing into Weiss, but Ruby went in front of her. She sacrifices herself to save her comrade as she got hit and flew away. Weiss grabbed the swordfish on the ground and used it as a Myrtenaster. She used her combat movements as she slid on the ketchup liquid and thrust attack at Nora.

Nora got pushed back away from her strong thrust attacks, but she withstands on her feet. She jumped forward to her and spinning her pole for power. She spun faster and faster. Stronger and stronger to give her a strength to hit Weiss. Nora smashed into Weiss's swordfish and sent her a great fly.

"Ouch…" Naruto said, making his awful face expression at Weiss. Damn… that strength of Nora's is pretty damn strong. He sees Ruby caught Weiss from the pillar before she…screamed romantic "No". Don't worry! She'll be fine!

So, Naruto rushed forward at Team JNPR without Ruby. Going have to let her emotion go. The blonde man crossed on fingers to summon…

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!" He called out his clones. Two clones appeared in front of him, charging forward to fight the team. Ren grabbed two welsh to face two clones and real Naruto. He lifted his both arms up and smashed down on them, but they dodge by moving to sideway.

The three of Naruto has their short welsh and attacked him together by teaming up. However, Ren's skill is great. He can pretty much handle them on his own. His martial art is too great as his hands grabbed their hands from the attack. He pulled them toward each other and bumped their own forehead.

Ren kicked one and two by moving his leg on the side to side. They go turned into white poof, but that was their plan. Yang dashed through the poof and gave a great uppercut, right in Ren's jaw. He was sent a fly in the air, but Yang jumped into the air and punched him down into the ground.

"Alright-shit…" Yang saw Nora charges at her as she charges at her too. Turkeys fist vs. Watermelon hammer. Let's see who will win.

Yang raised her fist up and punching Nora from above, but her watermelon hammer is long so she could hit her. She upper hits on Yang's body and sent her up to the sky like a homerun!

Nora grinned for defeating Yang by sending her up to the sky. That's two down. Three to go! Her first opponent is Naruto! She kicked her watermelon hammer and goes on fight mode.

Naruto flipped over his short welsh and prepared for an attack. The short welsh fighting against watermelon hammer would be bad. That weapon could break his weapon. Make a plan fast before Nora will…

"Too slow!" She yelled as she's right in front of him, smashing him with a hammer. The watermelon hits on upper body (didn't break any bones, so he'll be fine). Nora smirked so evil when she caught him, but not evil anymore. It's because he's a clone and turned into wood!

What's behind him? Blake. She held the sausages and whipped on her. The assuaged wrapped around Nora's body and tied her tight to stop her movement. The final plan is Naruto dashed toward Nora and dropped kick into her stomach before he yelled...

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

Then, his powerful kick sent a force to Nora and made her fly away like a bird. She crashed into the pile of tables. The tables broke and flew up. Naruto landed on the ground and gave his thumb up for Blake. She grinned at him for feedback. Their plan has successful in taking down Nora.

The last enemy is Pyrrha.

Naruto and Blake see the cans are moving it own. They made of metal and the magnet force. They know who had that power. It's Pyrrha.

She is using her Semblance to make all of the soda cans on the ground, float in the air because they're metal. Her palm thrust and commanded all of the hundreds of sodas to fire at them. Naruto flipped the table and used it as a shield. He and Blake are taking cover that, from the hordes of sodas.

But, that don't work well. The hordes broke through their table and hitting on their bodies. The soda cans exploded and spread the rainbow liquid on their clothes. Naruto and Blake can't stop, but there's a black mark on the ground. Naruto grabbed her hand and teleport to the mark.

"Thanks." Blake said as she saw Naruto did a teleport. He didn't, but teleport to the mark. That's rare… no one had that teleportation Semblance like him.

"You're welcome, but we can't fight Pyrrha with like that." Naruto said as he pointed at Pyrrha, controlling her sodas can.

That's a good question. How?

"Naruto and Blake…get down…" Ruby said as she bent down on her feet. That was her warned for her team. Naruto and Blake stepped back from their angry leader.

Ruby started to use her speed Semblance. She dashed the entire cafeteria so fast like a Superman or Supergirl. The foods and the sodas were flown and spin like a tornado. The red cloak passed between Team JNPR, made them flew into the tornado and crashed into the wall. The food and sodas bombard those on the walls.

The colors made Team JNPR into a rainbow. Ruby landed on the ground where her teams were.

"Woohoo! Hooray for Ruby!" Naruto shouted.

Far back to the door, Sun and the new guy are still there. They have been watched the food fight the entire time.

"I love these guys." Sun said as he looked at his friend with… a purple color? A purple soda must have hit on him.

At that moment, the door slammed so hard. An angry Glynda, the old lady, came to the door. She waved her riding crop to start. All of the tables started to fly towards the correct spots while fixing the broken pillars and the ceiling. The food and sodas stains on the walls and floors cleaned themselves up.

Glynda fixed everything back to normal, but she's still angry.

"Children, please do not play with your food." She said as she pressed her glasses and glared at her students.

*BURP*

Everyone looked at Nora, who released of the burp. Finally, Yang fell down from the sky, but Naruto caught her before she'll hit on the ground.

"I got you." He smiled.

Yang blushed at the bridal carry by charming man and said, "Th-Thank you."

"Let it go." Ozpin said as he came and calmed Glynda's anger down.

She sighed and looked at the laughing children, "They're supposed to be the defender of the word."

"And they will be. But right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part?"

Naruto stopped his laugh when he started to feel the warm pressure of his feeling. Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, and everyone… they reminded him of his old friends. His eyes were widened as a shock.

"Naruto?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh my gosh! You're crying!" Yang said with panicky expression.

Naruto wiped out his tear from his eye and looked at it. That's because… they're his new treasure. A treasure that similar his old friends. It made his heart warm and cries.

"It's nothing… Just an expression… I…I'm happy I have you guys!" He said with a warmth smile.

* * *

"Come in." Ozpin said as he heard the elevator opened before a man in military dress came.

He wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand. His hair is black, with some silver and gray areas, while his eyebrows are solid black.

"Ozpin." He greeted.

"Hello General." Ozpin said as he started to walk forward to his friend. He hasn't seen him too long.

The General walked toward him, too. He and Ozpin grabbed their hands and shook it.

"It's been too long." He said as he observes around his office. There's something missing that he wants to meet. "Where's Glynda?"

"She'll be back." Ozpin said before walks to his desk and fill the coffee in two cups, for him and James, "So… What in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas? Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal Festival." He gives the cup to James.

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year." He said as he takes out the container in his pocket before filling into coffee to mix it, "Besides, with you hosting… I thought this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up."

"I can certainly appreciate quality time between friends. However, the small fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned." Ozpin said.

"Well, the concern is what brought them here." James said

"I understand travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult-"

"Oz… you know you and I both know why I brought those men."

That's hit the spot. Ozpin put his coffee cup down and looked at James. He knew General would bring those frighten men.

"We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this—are just going to give off the wrong impression" He said

"But if what Qrow said is true-"

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal Festival; a time to celebrate unity and peace. So, I suggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious."

"As am I… which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can."

"Believe me, I am." James started to walk toward the elevator before it opened itself. He stopped when he sees until Glynda arrival and brought a blond man with her.

"Baa-chan… Am I in trouble or something-" Naruto said before his head was hit by Glynda's fist.

"No, and don't call me Baa-chan." She sighed for getting tired of him before she surprised when she sees James in Ozpin's room. "Hi James, I wasn't expected you're here first."

"You haven't changed a bit." James said as he sees a blond man, standing next to her. "Who's this?"

"A troublemaker, Naruto Uzumaki." She said.

"That's me. I like to prank her every day in her class and got her so mad at me. I called her nickname Baa-chan or old lady because I love it. She loves it." He smiled before his head got hit again.

"Quiet, Mr. Uzumaki." She said.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"I gotta go, Ozpin and Glynda." James said as he smiled at his two friends. He walked the elevator and passed by Naruto before giving a quick look at him. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Uzumaki. My name's James Ironwood."

"It's nice to meet you, too." Naruto smiled as James smiled before he walked in the elevator.

Now then, it's just him, Glynda and Ozpin. This is could be bad because Naruto hates detention. Hopefully, they don't give him that.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I'm sorry I asked you to come to my office." Ozpin said as he grabbed his cane and stood up. He leaned on his desk. "But, I was hoping that maybe we could have a chance to talk."

Naruto is started to narrow his eyes at that expression. He knows why he's here for.

"Yeah, sure." He replied.


	18. Chapter 18

When Ozpin asked Naruto the important question, Naruto narrowed his eyes. He felt his secret has been exposed or caught by him.

"Wonderful." Ozpin said as his eyes started into dangerous emotion. "Why are you here?"

"What? I don't understand." Naruto said with faked confuse expression as he tried to find another way to cover his secret. He knew he was caught. No wondered why Ozpin is concerned about his powers in the first place.

Ozpin saw his face expression is nervous. The blonde man knows it and won't tell unless he can push him just for little bits.

"Naruto, when I checked your info on my computer, there's no such place that could live outside of the kingdom. The Grimm Creature already eliminated it. I wanted to talk about your fighting skills." He said as his thumb pressed the button on a controller to make the holographic screen appear. The video is showed about Naruto how he fights the Henchmen and White Fang.

"You record this?" The blonde man asked.

"Yes, this city has every camera on the street, shop, and the dock. Of course, we were looking out of White Fang and Roman." Ozpin said as he switched the video into another one. The video is showing of Naruto using elements power. "Your Semblance... Fire, Earth, Sand, and Lightning. When did you learn that? Even your Sage mode and energy orb strike. There's no way Huntsman and Huntress would use that, but only the Maidens can."

Naruto heard that word "Maidens" before. It's a fairy tale story. Children love that story. There are four characters of the season: Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter. They used magic, but not Semblance.

"So, are you saying my Semblance is similar to Maiden's power?" He asked.

"Hard to say, but there's more…" Ozpin said as he switched the videos into the last one. Now, it hits Naruto's head when he saw one video about a hurricane in the forest, and the photo of a person with a golden flame.

Shit…

"Glynda explained to me how did the battle go. You're the one who told Ruby and your friends to run away from you and the enemy. So, you can have more space and used your power to destroy the enemy. That location is supposed to be where you two battling each other, am I correct?"

"Yes, you're right." Naruto spoke truthfully. He can't hide it anymore. Damn, that old man. He got all of the evidence and blew his mind off, but he admitted he's smart and great detective.

"I did it."

Glynda's eyes widened as a shock expression. She learns her student created a big Hurricane in the forest.

"But, that Hurricane… I didn't use that like that." Naruto said.

"Then, what kind of magic did you use?" Ozpin asked.

"It's not a magic or Semblance." Naruto said as he opened his hand, creating a Rasengan to show them. "It's called Chakra. It's a form of life energy to keep the life force going. For example, I used my life energy to create Rasengan."

"I see… and you're not from here or this world." Ozpin said.

"You're a smart old man. You know that." Naruto smirked to give him a credit. "I'm not exactly from here. I came from another world. It's where a full of Shinobi. The Five Great Shinobi Countries."

Interesting. Ozpin never heard Naruto's world is full of Shinobi. They use chakra. Not magic.

"A Shinobi… your world is full of Shinobi. There are five countries." He said.

"That's right."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to protect this world from Grimm. I was sent here and given a mission by the old man, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the legendary Shinobi. However, he feared your world might get conquer by a powerful enemy. Destroy your humanity. That's far threatening than Grimm." Naruto said.

Interesting facts from him which is Ozpin's thought. Hagoromo Otusutuki, the legendary Shinobi. So, he sent that boy here to protect the world. Here to stop Grimm and their powerful leader.

"Who's Hagoromo Otsutuki?" Glynda asked.

"He's the Sage of Six Path who founded Ninshu, which led to the creation of the ninja world." Naruto said as his eyes turned into toad eyes, but it's yellow this time. No orange color around his eyes. The fox-slits crossed down toad-eyes. "He gave me the Sage of Six Path power to protect my world. Now, I can protect your world."

Two of them were surprised to see his eyes changed. It's Sennin mode alright, but different. Incredible overwhelming by the aura. He would beat everybody if someone gets in his way or mess with him.

Glynda is shocked when she sensed his aura. The color is gold and feeling of warmth like a sun.

It seems like he did it. He told them the whole truth. The reason is he's here to protect their world from Grimm, but not just them. One villain who is more powerful than them. The creator.

"So, I assume you're a god?" Ozpin asked honestly. He doesn't know why he asked that because Naruto was given a power by Hagoromo.

"No, I was a reincarnation of Hagaoromo's son, Asura Otsutsuki. So, please do not call me a god. Just call my name." Naruto said with warmth smile before he sensed something in his Rikudō Sennin sensor. He was sure dying person is underneath the school. "Hey, Professor Ozpin, I have a question."

"Anything you want to ask. I'll be happy to answer you." Ozpin said with a smile. He guessed his student deserve an answer after he told him and Glynda the truth. Naruto is one kind student who protects his own friends and the world.

"Is there a person underneath your office-I mean your school?" Naruto asked.

Ozpin and Glynda were stunned for this. They cannot believe he asked that question about person underneath the school. It's supposed to be their secret.

That's because Naruto has Sennin mode. He has the ability to sense the things.

"Yes, why did you ask?" Ozpin asked.

"I sensed a woman's life form is dying. How come you didn't send her to the hospital?" Naruto asked.

Ozpin sighed for no choice to tell him. He has to do it.

"Naruto, if I tell you this, promise me you won't tell anyone?" He asked.

"Sure, you have my words." Naruto said.

* * *

Ruby and the other girls were waiting for Naruto in his room. It was stupid because they broke in his room without his permission. They took a shower from the food fight until they saw Naruto, going with Glynda. They probably think he went to Ozpin's room. The girls were started to get worried.

"Ahhh! What's he taking so long?! Did he get in trouble or something!?" Yang whined at the ceiling as she lied down on the floor. She's so bored at this and been waiting too long.

"Me too!" Ruby whined with her as she moved her body like a crying child. She won't be happy for this because she hates waiting. Naruto has something to say about her and the other girl.

"Stop your whiny." Weiss said before she sees the door opened.

Naruto enters in his room, but didn't realize they're here. He just takes out his jacket on the desk. Hang his key on the wall. He was exhausted, but finally got out of Ozpin's office. It was pretty long.

"Too hungry…" He said as he opened his cup of Ramen to start eating. Before he was going to eat it, he stopped and turned back around. There are four girls sitting on his bed and the floor.

"Oh, hey girls… What the hell!?" He's now realized they're here.

"Took you long enough." Weiss said.

"H-How did you get in my room?" Naruto asked. He was sure his door is locked.

"Well… your window doesn't lock, so we kinda broke through." Yang said with a smile, but nervous. She started to point her finger at Ruby. "She did it!"

"What?!" She said as her jaw dropped.

"It's her idea! She's the one! I told her to wait in our room, but she's… well. We all worried about you because you taking so long." Yang said.

Naruto's eyes blinked and didn't know his window isn't locked. So, his window lets four girls entered his room and waiting for him so long. That sound is kinda like a stalker.

"Hehehe…" He giggled as Ruby heard him.

"Why are you laughing?! Was it because we broke in your room?! And we're the stalkers." She said.

"Hey, we are not a stalker!" Weiss said.

"Sorry for taking so long, but I'm glad I'm out." Naruto said as he sits on the floor with them. He's ready, so do they. "Like I just promised, I'll tell you my secret. You girls wanna hear my secret, right?" The girls nodded.

"Ruby, tell Team JNPR to come here. They also need to know about me."

"Alright." Ruby ran to the door and goes to Team JNPR room to call them here. After that, they all came in Naruto's room. Hopefully, they don't get confused and freak out when Naruto started to tell them.

"Okay, all of you are here." He said as his all of friends are here. "You guys need to know about me…so Imma tell you about myself…"

10 minutes later…

Ruby and the others were silent when they learned his story. He told them everything. Everything of his secret. This ain't no bullshit story.

Naruto gotta have to cover his ears before they…

"WHHAATT?!" Everyone freaked out except Blake didn't freak out. She knew Naruto ain't just a student.

"Yeah, and that's how I got here. To save the world." Naruto smiled.

"You're the Hero of Hidden Leaf… That is so awesome!" Ruby shouted as her arms were raised for cheering.

Most of them didn't get excited, but they were stunned. Naruto is from a different dimension where the Shinobi is. They used Chakra. That is shock news.

"Yep, I'm not just a Huntsman. I'm a ninja who used Chakra, not like magic or Semblance." Naruto said. "I was hoping you guys didn't freak out, but it doesn't work out very well…"

"Okay, wait. If you're a ninja and doesn't from here, how do we know you're telling the truth?" Weiss asked.

"Of course, he is…right?" Yang questioned.

"I'm might a ninja, but I'm not just a human." Naruto said as he opened his hand to lend them for holding his hand. "If you don't believe me, I can show you what's my friends. But, don't be scared."

Scared? Why would they get scared of his friends? What is he talking about?

"Okay…" Pyrrha said as she and everyone started to put their hands on his hand together. When they touched his hand, the entire room turned into pitch-black.

There are no objects or things around here. This place is silent and spooky. It's almost like a horror house. Terrible monsters and jump scare to people. Wait, where's Naruto?

"Naruto?" Ruby asked as she looked around, but didn't see him with them. He was right here with them, but he's gone.

Weiss is started to get scared of this. Her body is in a terrible. The sound of growling doesn't like friendly.

"This isn't funny, Naruto." She thought it was his prank as she's stepping back before she hits something on her back like a wall. But, she feels very soft. It's fluffy and furry.

"W-Weiss…" Ruby said as she shaky pointed her finger at her from behind. There are two red eyes and growling of a beast. She won't like this when Weiss find out because she's turning around.

"HOLY SHIIITTT!" Yang screamed loudly as she sees a giant orange fox's head. A fucking giant orange fox! Weiss bumped into that!

Everyone. Everyone started to panic and prepare their weapons, but they didn't bring it with them. Their weapons are in the locker. They're screw.

"Yo!" Naruto greeted as he waved his hand out to his friends while stood on top of fox's head. Everyone's jaws dropped and they pointed at him with a shocked expression. Holy shit! He stands on top of a monster fox's head. He's crazy or they're crazy.

"Is that you Naruto?!" Ruby shouted.

"What the hell are you doing?! Standing on top of a fox!" Yang yelled as she freaked out.

"Relax. He won't bite." Naruto said.

Kurama growled at him as his head lifted to make him fall down from him. He hates it when he said that.

 **"Hey, don't pretend like you know my personality! I'm not a nice guy, brat!"** He yelled.

"Come on, Kurama. At least being kind to them!" Naruto said

Ruby and her friends started to freak out when Kurama yelled. He's mean and scary, but kinda different how he flipped Naruto up. It would be weird if the giant fox being friendly to them.

 **"Don't about worry about them. They always like that."**

Everyone turned around to see it. They meet a gigantic white horse, but with a dolphin's head. It has two pointed long horns and two shorter horns in front.

 **"My name's Kokuo. I am the five tail horse."** Kokuo said as she looks at the orange fox, having argued with Naruto. "The orange fox over there. His name's Kurama, the nine tail fox. That's Naruto's best partner."

"Thank you for being kind to us." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Question. Is there more of them like you guys?" Blake asked.

 **"Oh yes."** Kokuo nodded. **"There's one tail, two tails, three tails, four tails, and Six tails… Let just said there are nine tailed beasts with number tails they have."**

"Kokuo, stop for being a nice beast with humans."

"Who's that?" Ruby wondered.

 **"That's Shukaku, the one tail sand Raccoon. He's childish and cocky."** She said.

 **"Hey, I am not cocky?! I'm the one who let him use my sand chakra so he can use it!"**

"You mean Naruto… That was you." Blake shocked.

"Guys, I want you guys to meet the Tailed Beasts. The nine Kaiju living forms of chakra created by the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki." Naruto said as he walked toward his friends to see how they doing with Tailed Beasts. They turned around and learned the Tailed Beasts created by the god, Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

"Wait, if there are eight of you here. What happened to the eight tails?" Jaune asked.

 **"Oh, you mean Gyuki. He's not here. He wanted to stay with Killer Bee so he could company him."** Matatabi said.

That's a good reason. No wonder why there are 8 Tailed Beast here. That wouldn't have made Naruto become OP or God.

"So, five of you… Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Pyrrha. You girls are Naruto's girlfriend, right?" Son Goku asked as five of girls blushed and Naruto, too.

"W-We are not!" They yelled.

"What the hell, Son?!" Naruto asked.

Son Goku chuckled as his eyes went tight as shining. The Handsome Monkey King just wants to little push them and Naruto. Naruto still needs to go find himself for hot chicks.

 **"If you all girls are with him, you all gonna be locked up for a long time.** " He said

"I didn't kidnap them!" Naruto yelled with tears on his face, but he was red as hell.

"He wouldn't do something like that." Yang glared as her arms crossed. But, why would Son Goku say that?

 **"Well, well… He peeked at nude girls from the Hotspring and comparing the boob sizes. He was trained by his own teacher, Pervy Sage. So, after that, he became Pervy Sage of the Six Paths."** Son Goku said

 **"You all have become part of his harem plan, so there's no he letting you get away. He did that before."** Kurama added as he and Son Goku fist bumped together. The fox remembered Naruto usually got four girls from his world. Forgot their name, but that was special missions _(Note: The four girls are from Naruto Shippuden movies, 1st, 2nd, 4th, and 5th... so shhh…!_ ).

Five of the girls were completely red on their face. They didn't know Naruto is a true master of all perverts. So, the story is true.

Blake blushed for knowing the truth about Naruto. He wouldn't do that to her and the girls, but girls' harem plan… That sounds dirty and pervert. She looked at her own boobs and remembered the one time when Naruto fell from the waterfall and groped hers.

Weiss remembered at the hospital with Naruto. She fell down and landed on top of him.

Yang is shocked, but blushed for finding out Naruto is a Pervy Sage of the Path. Since when did he have girls' harem plan?

Ruby has the same thing, but peeked at women. Naruto peeked at her in her room while she and her teammates changing clothes.

Pyrrha blushed at this moment when she found out about Naruto's true nature. Flashing back to her time, she and the girls were having a bath by the waterfall. She was nude, but got spotted by Naruto… Also, in her room, she was changing her clothes. Her door just slammed open it and then Naruto fell.

"I-Is that true?" Pyrrha asked nervously.

"Don't listen to them! They made that up!" Naruto yelled with a blush. Poor guy… getting hurt by two Bijuu (Tailed Beasts), Son Goku and Kurama.

Damn, that went too far. Letting his friends meets Tailed Beasts has gone wrong!

After seeing the Tailed Beasts and chatting, Naruto released his friends from his mind. They all went back to his room. Their vision is dizzy because going out of Naruto's mind, it makes them sick.

"Oh… my head…" Yang said as she touched her hand to her head to stop her dizzy.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Naruto smiled as he spins his chair before he can sit on it. "So, there it is. I'm a ninja, but I'm not just a human. Hagoromo Otsutsuki gave me Sage of the Six Path power so I can protect my precious friends. I was a reincarnation of Hagaoromo's son, Asura Otsutsuki."

Everyone nodded, but their eyes are staring at him which it made him feel uncomfortable. He has no idea what's gotten into them.

"What?" He asked.

"So… what about that? Is it true you're… Pervy Sage of the Six Paths?" Ruby asked with a blush. She doesn't know why she said that. It just felt weird to ask him that.

Naruto's jaw dropped and pointed at himself with a shocked expression. God damn it! Why?!

"Are we your harem plan? You did it before, right… so we're your harem plan…" Blake said with a blush. The other girls Pyrrha, Yang, and Weiss started to grow red. They're scared and won't know what Naruto will do to them. According to her book "Ninjas of Love"… sex?

Naruto's face turned red as hot boiling water. It's like the train smoked out from his brain.

"Those words ain't true! Kurama and Son obviously made up the story!" Naruto yelled as he's pissed at Kurama and Son for telling them. Damn them! _"Kurama! Son! Fuck you! This is all you fault!"_ He's speaking to them in his mind.

They didn't say anything. Just doing shoulder shrug for nothing. Jiraiya would be so happy if he finds out. But, Kushina, Naruto's mother, won't be so happy about this.


	19. Chapter 19

"So, you're saying she's in the vault? And she's a Maiden?" Naruto asked as he's in the elevator with his two teachers, Ozpin and Glynda. He sensed the girl is getting closer, but her aura is weak and dying. Couldn't believe she's in the vault for the whole time or maybe a long time before he came.

After Naruto told his secret to Ozpin and Glynda, they went to the elevator because Naruto found the scent from the bottomless with Sage mode sensor. Ozpin has the secret like him. His truth is coming. It's fair enough.

"Yes, Mr. Uzumaki. Since you told us your truth, it's our turn to tell you the truth." Ozpin said, gave a bit smile. What surprising him is Naruto already sensed a girl from underneath the Beacon Academy and told him she's a Maiden. The Sage mode sensor has pretty strong range.

When the elevator stopped, two teachers stepped out and it closed behind Naruto. The blonde man looked around the big room. It's dark and quiet, but it has the light bulb to see it.

"I'm sure you must have questions." Glynda said.

"One question… Why you guys didn't sent the girl to the hospital?" Naruto asked with anger expression. His aura grows bigger and overpowered two teachers. That's his hate because he didn't like a dying person stayed in the hidden room for too long without going to the hospital or something.

Glynda dropped her sweat and scared by her own student for the first time. She never felt this scared of his anger.

"It would cause panic. That's why we're telling you not to tell anybody about our secret. Thanks to General Ironwood's Atlas technology so it can stable her." Ozpin said.

Until they reached at the end of the wall, there are two pods here with three computer screens. In the one pod is a girl in it, and the others pod is empty.

She was a beautiful girl, her height is little taller than Naruto. The skin is tanned and eyes are brown with a mole under left eye. The hair is brown and short. She wears a white tube top and a white skirt. Her age is almost younger than Glynda.

The bad news is she's pale and had a large scar on her face.

"So what is her name?" Naruto asked.

"Her name is Amber, she is a good friend to us. But, she won't be back with full recovering sadly." Ozpin said

That's sad. Amber won't make it back or awakening with this Atlas technology. There's nothing they can do.

"Good thing I'm here because nobody dies here on my watch." Naruto smirked as Ozpin and Glynda looked at him with their shocked expression.

"What do you mean?" Glynda asked.

"Since I have the Six Path power, I can restore dying life force and lost organs." Naruto said.

Two teachers were shocked as hell. Their student can restore a dying person's life force and lost organs. That's incredible!

Ozpin was gonna asked Naruto for helping Amber before…

"Don't worry about it, Ozpin. I would love to help people." Naruto smiled. He loves helping people, saving their life. That's his ninja way. He restored his teacher's eye in the war. But there is one problem… "But, I can't restore her power back because she doesn't have a chakra like me."

"Oh. I see…" Ozpin frowned. It would be great if Naruto can restore her power back. So does Naruto.

"How did that happened? I only sensed her power is half." Naruto questioned.

"She was being attacked by three people. One of them took half of her power away and tried to become Maiden. Not fully Maiden yet." Ozpin said.

That's explained why Naruto sensed Amber's power is half. She wouldn't be dead if someone saved her. Absorbing the power could be a danger. A person that took her power could be his enemy on the mission which what made Hagoromo worried.

After he accepted Ozpin's help, Ozpin pressed the button to open the pod for him.

Naruto walked toward Amber before his hand placed on her chest. Since he's in Rikudou Sennin, (Not in the mode. Just his eyes.) he can able to restore her life force back.

A few second, Amber's skin returned and hears her breathing. Her body is moving as her eyes were opened slowly. She felt better and ever. Who's her savior?

"Where am I?" She asked as she put her hand on her head to stop her fuzzy.

"Don't worry. I restored your life form back so you can able to move it now." Naruto smiled.

Amber nodded to this blonde man while looking at his weird eyes. She read around the dark place and would guess she's in vault room. Her eyes glance down until she sees her chest or boobs being grabbed by a hand.

"Kyaa!" She squealed as she smacked her hand on the man's face.

*Slap*

Naruto had a slap mark on his left cheek while rubbing it. "Ouch…" He said. Damn, it's hurt. More painful than Weiss's slap. Does he have to get slap by a girl?

Amber's face is so red. She can't help it if someone does that to her, but she had to. Then, she realized she slapped her savior. "Oh my god! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" She shocked with a smile. A nervous smile. How embarrassing.

"Welcome back, Amber." Ozpin smiled as Amber looked at him.

"Ozpin. Glynda. You're all here." She said. "And who's this?" She means blonde man.

"Amber, meet Naruto Uzumaki. He's the one who brought you back to life." Ozpin said

"And our student." Glynda said.

"Really?" Amber asked with a surprised expression. She didn't know Naruto is a student of Beacon, but he isn't a student. He just used restore to back her life back. "I almost forgot something. Thank you."

Naruto puts his arms on the back of his head and smiled, "You're welcome. I'm glad I can help you."

Then… Naruto is sitting in the library with his teammates. That was his flashback before he went to see Ruby and the girls.

"Naruto~ Hello~" Yang said as she's waving her hand right in his face to wake him up. Naruto snapped it and remembered he's sitting, watching the girls to play the board game.

"Come on, let me play you hand for a turn." Jaune said, standing next to Weiss who is playing the card game with them.

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!" She refused.

"Why not! You've trusted me with way more important stuff before! I mean you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fau-" Jaune's mouth got stopped by Pyrrha's hand.

"Fun-loving person whom we all admire and respect!" Pyrrha said.

Everyone looked at Blake who is angry at Jaune. Those don't work well from Jaune.

"Right… that. Ladies, enjoy your battle." Jaune said as he bowed before he walks away from this table. He sits at the table where his teammates were.

"Hey, Naruto." Yang said with a gentle tone as she scooted over her chair to Naruto.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked.

"Question about your world, what's your home look like?"

Naruto started to smile. That question made his heart warm. "My home… It's a forest, an amazing forest. Called Hidden Leaf Village. It's beautiful and peaceful. Good friends lived there. They're kind. Things that I like to do, Ramen, enjoy the hot spring and hanging out with friends. There are five Hokage faces on a rock on the mountain."

Ruby and the other peoples were been listen to his village. Mostly, Ruby because she can imagine what's his homeland look like. Through the forest, there's a huge gate with Japanese word. Inside there, lots of people lived in the village peacefully.

"It's beautiful…" Ruby commented as her eyes were closed. She placed her hand on her heart.

"I agreed with Ruby." Pyrrha said as she did the same thing like Ruby. "Your home must be a beautiful place."

"You guys are the best." Naruto smiled. "Any questions you want to ask?"

Yang held her hands together to keep her temperature right. A pink colored appeared on her cheeks. "There's something I want to tell you something... can you go...d-da-" Her heartbeat raced.

"Sorry, I don't quite understand what you're saying, but your face is red." Naruto wondered as he placed his hand on her forehead. "Do you have a fever or something?"

He knew this expression feeling before. In his world, his friend Hinata always had a red face when she saw him around. Now, it's the same thing to Yang.

Yang shook her head no until someone interrupted them and spoke.

"Sup losers!"

Everyone turned around to see a person who called them a loser. Well, well, what do they know… it's Sun. He also bought a new guy with him.

He wears a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar and a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides. The back of his jacket displays a silver reticle.

The black shoes and his accessories are black fingerless gloves and yellow-tinted goggle worn on his forehead.

"Naruto, Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Ice queen." He called Weiss's nickname.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?!" She yelled.

"Because you're tsundere." Naruto added with a smug before his shoulder gets a hit by Weiss.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun said

"Uh… aren't libraries for reading?" The blue haired asked before Ren raised his arms up and shouted.

"Thank you!"

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd." Sun said.

"Intellectual. Okay. Thank you." The man said as he looked back to see everyone's faces. "I'm Neptune."

"So, Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked. Her expression changed into nice when she meets a handsome guy. Almost better look than Naruto.

"Haven…" Neptune said as he started to walk toward Weiss. "And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel."

"I'm Weiss." Weiss said gladly.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"I never took you as the board-game-playing type!" Sun said.

"Right… well, I think I'm playing, actually. I'll see you guys later." Blake pushed the chair and walked out of the library. She left her friends behind.

* * *

" _Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum."_

 _"The White Fang and I are going on a joint business venture together."_

That was Blake's flashback when she found White Fang are working with Torchwick. She's in her room by herself. It was a surprising shock they're working together.

A White Fang, Faunus. A criminal, human. A human is working with Faunus.

That's insane!

If the White Fang worked with Torchwick, they could have made something big plan. Blake can't stop thinking about them. She was afraid if they're on something.

"Blake, are you in there?" Blake hears Naruto's voice came from out of a door. He walked by that and took a look in the room.

"Naruto?" She asked.

"There you are." Naruto said as he entered the room before his hand pushed the door behind him to close it. "I was wondering where you were. You just passed out the game and left us. You shouldn't have seen the girls freak out. Their reactions are so hilarious."

Blake giggled for a bit, but went in a bad mood today. That moody face makes Naruto concerned about her.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked as he sits on the bed next to her.

"It's nothing, really." A cat Faunus lied.

"This isn't you. You've been doing it than usual, which it makes me worried." Naruto said. He can tell Blake's feeling is lying to him. Not telling him or anyone about her thinking.

"Blake, there isn't no need to hide. I'm right here with you, so tell me what's wrong?" He asked very kindly, giving her of his trusting spirit as a comrade.

Blake took a deep breath before she can speak. "I just… I don't understand how everyone can be so calm."

"Are you thinking about Torchwick and White Fang?" He asked.

"Yes, something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!"

"Calm down, Ozpin told us not to worry. Between police and Huntsman, I'm sure they can handle it."

"Well, I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do."

"Blake, just calm down-"

"Our enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for graduation day! They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! I know they're coming!" Blake raged before her arms crossed tightly. She can't help it if White Fang is going to attack this school. Whether she ready or not.

When Blake looked at Naruto, he's so calm. How come he's so calm if the White Fang is coming and attack the Beacon? He could take them by himself without dropping the sweat. That's because he's a god-like. Almost like that.

"You… How can you be so calm? You're not afraid of them. You look so ready. Does that mean you're strong? Your power is better than us?" She asked.

"Let's see…" Naruto said as he tries to think the words that can describe. "I'm not so good for saying those things. Let's be honest, whether I'm ready or not when you asked. I just don't feel like I'm not strong. I might be, but that doesn't mean I'm the strongest person in the world. My power isn't the Rasengan or Sage Jutsu or Bijuu chakra. My power is…" He pointed to the center of his chest. "right here. And yours is right here."

He then pointed to the center of Blake's chest as she looked herself.

"Right here?" She asked as she pointed to the center of her chest.

"Right in your heart. You have a great potential inside you. I can tell your heart is strong and believable." Naruto said as he gave a dazzling smile. "I might be stupid, but I know what's your heart saying or feeling-ttabayo!"

"Hehehe…" Blake giggled as her bad side is gone. She thinks of Naruto is an idiot and fuzzy. Funny how his title name Pervy Sage of the Six Path. She felt better now and not worried about the White Fang just for today.

"See? Like I just said, you don't have to be worry about the White Fang. You're not alone, Blake. You got Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and me. We all do this together as a team. I want to make everyone smile." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I-" Blake paused when she sees Naruto's hand placed on top of her hand. This feeling. It's warm.

He raised her hand up, showing her what he can do.

"If you're in depressed or anything, I'll be here with you. I'm not leaving this world until it's over. I am a guardian for you and everyone. I'll protect you, everyone and your world with my life. Make it right and peaceful." He said.

That feeling again. It's warmer than before.

The Faunus girl could see a bright sun behind. With this, he was in some kind of golden form.

"Okay, Naruto." She smiled as she begins to hold Naruto's hand. She wanted this feeling.

Naruto gave her another smile.

Then, he felt the presence of girls. "Excuse me for a second." He walked to the door and opens unexpectedly. The girls fell in, each one on top of the others. There's Ruby, Yang, and…Weiss? Why is she even here?

Blake blinked her eyes so quickly at them. It's amazing how Naruto can able feel their presence by hiding.

"Girls… I know you're hiding behind the door and been listened to us the whole time." Naruto said as the other girls blushed at being caught eavesdropping.

"How long you have been there!?" Blake asked with a blush.

The girls stood up and looked so embarrassing. They couldn't help it if Naruto chatted with Blake in their room alone. They're jealous, of course.

"We just…got out of a library. Then, we heard you guys talking each other… nice things…" Yang said as she acted like an innocent girl.

 _"Why am I here?"_ Weiss thought with a blush.

"You girls have been there and listens to us… the whole time!" Blake said. Her cheeks grow even redder like tomatoes. Oh girl.

The girls nodded and couldn't hide it from Blake.

"So, what are you guys…talking about?" Ruby asked.

"We are going to investigate the situation." Naruto smirked before the girls react so shock, but they started to do like celebrate.

"Hold on! We're a student and not ready to do sort of this situation." Weiss said

"You might be student…" Naruto said. "But you all look ready to me."

"Yeah!" Yang said.

"Ahh! I left my board game in the library." Ruby shocked

"We're doom." Weiss said

Then, Ruby went out from the room and ran in the hallway to get her board game before the library will close. But, she didn't look because she bumped someone's body.

"Sorry… Are… you okay?" She asked as she looked when she sees a female's hand.

"I'm fine. Just watch where you're going."

Her skin is brown and dark red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back.

"Oh…right… sorry!" Ruby said as she grabbed her hand and lifted herself up. There's another new person standing next to the girl. He's a guy with gray eyes and silvery-gray hair.

"Um… I'm Ruby! Are you…new?" Ruby asked.

"Visiting from Haven, actually." Another woman spoke from behind two people as they moved away. Her age seems little older than Ruby and the other people. She has ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes.

She looked unfamiliar before.

"Ruby!" Ruby heard her name before Naruto came.

"The library will close very soon, so I'll help you to get your board game-" Naruto said before he sees three new students in the hallway. "Oh hello. Are you new here?"

"Yes, we are." The older woman said.

"I'm Naruto. This is Ruby." Naruto said as Ruby waved her hand again. "What's your name?"

"Emerald." Emerald said. The one with a green hair.

"I'm Mercury. And this is Cinder." Mercury said as he pointed to the older woman.

This presence. It hits Naruto's head to remember it something before

"Ooooh! You're here for the festival! Oh, but exchange students have their own dormitory." Ruby said

"I guess we just got turned around." Mercury said.

"Come on Ruby." Naruto said as he grabbed her hand and drag her along. "It's nice to meet you all, but we have to go before the library will close!"

"Narutoo!" Ruby screamed before she could say any last words to three students. "Welcome to Beacon!"

 **"Feel that? That presence…" Kurama said**

Naruto's face goes in serious when he found out. "Yeah, _no mistake. That could be her and...her aura... so evil. It's similar to Kimimaro's new power."_

This power... it's Maiden's power which it matched to Amber's power. How in the hell can Cinder absorb her power? He would guess it's a dark power. because he feels the dark presence. However, Cinder didn't have that or maybe it's a gift... Did she?


	20. Chapter 20

"I thought that class would never end." Blake said as she tightens her black ribbons on her arms. She wears her new outfit.

She wears a white zip-up shirt that is black along the bottom and has mid-length sleeves. Her belladonna flower emblem is printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. Black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg, and she wears a black belt with them.

"Alright guys, today's the day. The investigate, begins!" Ruby said as she jumped down from her bed.

She wears a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over the top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red or call it lace. She wears a red skirt with a large black-colored print of her rose emblem on the side of it, and the inside of her skirt is black. She wears a red cape, not a red cloak.

"I'm glad to see that we are taking this so seriously, but Naruto… He just told us we're ready. Why did he say that?" Weiss asked.

She wears almost same design like her original, but it's a pure white dress with black edging. Two columns of four black buttons on the abdomen. A thigh-high, white high-heel boots with frilly black thigh-high.

Yang wears new outfits. Black sleeves, collar top over her light cloth and black shirt. Orange metal attached to her elbow. Her neck wears pendant, purple gem set in a round piece of metal. She has a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents and pair of black boots with a series of belted straps across them.

"Maybe because he…likes us…" Yang guessed with a red face as three girls were quietly in silent and blushed.

They cannot stop thinking that words from Naruto. His words are too kind and warm to them. Their heartbeats skipped too fast. It's crazy how they reacted. It is awkward he called four girls are pretty.

"Hey girls! Are you still changing because I'm coming?!" Naruto called behind from the door as the girls were squeal in terror.

"Yes, you can come in!" Ruby said as the door is opened when Naruto entered the room. This is time, the door is locked because last time…it wasn't even locked.

The girls were surprising because they saw Naruto's new clothes. He wears a black-orange jacket almost like his short jacket. Same black pants with a white bandage on his right leg. His forehead is still wearing the black headband.

"What?" Naruto asked wondering why the girls are staring at him. He heard they screamed in the room before calling out. Was it because of his clothes?

"It's nothing. By the way, is this your actual clothes?" Ruby asked.

"I used to wear it in my own world, but my friends think they're too old. They wanted me to wear cool clothes, but I kept this the whole time." Naruto said remembering back in time where he and his teacher Jiraiya bought the new clothes for him.

"Right…" Yang smirked.

"And it was a gifted from my teacher which I called him a godfather." Naruto smiled.

Yang remembered Naruto's teacher died in the battle. It was horrible to hear his story. "I'm sorry about your teacher."

"That's okay. Just…memories. He fought very hard to protect me from the enemy." Naruto said.

"Alright! Everyone remember their roles?!" Ruby said

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies, or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss said

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning. And…" Yang started to smile when she found out Naruto is her partner. "I get to go with Naruto!" She hugged into his arm.

"Alright, alright. Can you let go my arm? They're…" Naruto said as he looked at Yang's boobs are pushing against his arm. His cheeks are red. Fucking Kurama and Son for messing him around and his title Pervy Sage of the Six Path.

 _"Yes! Naruto!"_ She excited in her thought.

"Okay then." Naruto said as he punched his fist in his hand. He and his teammates are ready to investigate situation about Roman Torchwick.

Actually, Naruto is the one that found out an older woman from last night. Her aura. Her emotions. Her personality. They're evil and cruel. She's the one who stole Amber's power from a long time and attacked him and Ruby. It wasn't very hard to found out. The question is… she here? What is she doing in Beacon Academy?

"Trying to find out why she's here?" Kurama asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, she's here, but why? I don't get why she's in Beacon Academy. Though, her presence…" Remembering Kimimaro's presence is same to the woman, but different. It's cold, cruel, and power.

"Compare her presence to Kimimaro's. They're almost the same, but I don't think she's not the one who revived him. Maybe it's the name that Kimimaro gave you a name before he passed away" Matatabi said.

Naruto got the name from Kimimaro before he faded away. That name is hard to say. "The name…"

"Yeah!"

Naruto and his teammates heard a voice from the window. They all turned around that direction and see Sun. He's in upside down by using his tail to hang.

"Sun!"

"How did you get up there?" Ruby asked.

"Ah it's easy I do it all the time." Sun said

"You do what?!" Weiss said

"I climb trees all the time!" Of course, Sun is a monkey. Then, he started to jump in the window by letting his tail go. "So… are we finally getting back at that Torchwich guy?"

"We, are going to investigate the situation. As a team." Blake said

"Sorry Sun, we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby said

"Pifft, that's dumb. You should always get friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune." Sun said as he pointed his thumb from behind to show them where Neptune is.

Everyone looked outside of a window. They didn't see Neptune until turned right direction. He's standing on the edge with a cool expression like a cool person.

"Sup." He greeted

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked.

"I have my way." Neptune looked down for a sec until started panic. "Seriously though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now."

Well, that wasn't very expected. Neptune went into the room, chatting with Team RWUBY, and they let him join with them.

Ruby decided to make a group of 2 since those two men are here. "Alright. I'll go with Weiss. Sun, you can go with Blake. Naruto can stay with Yang. Neptune can… go with them."

"No, Ruby! Why!?" Yang screamed in her mind as she bent down on her knee. Her couple is done. She wanted just between her and Naruto.

"You know, Ruby. You can go with them. Neptune is to fine. He could come with me." Weiss said as Neptune smiled and pointed at her, but Ruby laughed before she dragged Ice Queen out from the room.

"Okay…" Naruto said as he turned to look at Yang. "I guess we have to walk on the street."

Yang chuckles as her hand pat on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I have a better idea that can make you explode instead hurting your feet. I want you to meet my Bumblebee!"

"Bumblebee-wait… Who's that?" He questioned.

"You'll see…"

 **-A few minutes later…-**

"HOLY FUCKING SHITT! SLOW DOWN!" Naruto screamed with wide eyes as his arms wrapped around Yang's waist while they rode on a new technology two-wheeled called motorcycle. The color is yellow and speed is fucking fast! This was his first time seeing a motorcycle because he doesn't have like that in his own world.

Yang giggled at him how scared he is. She was surprised to hear his girly screaming and holding her own waist tight by his arms. "Quite surprised you cried like a baby!"

"I'm not CRYING!" Naruto cried with teary eyes. He is crying like a baby. That speed just went in 120 mph. It's faster than his speed by using a chakra. It's horror how he got scared by Yang's Bumblebee.

"Seriously though. You never ride this before!?" Yang asked.

Naruto shook his head no, but it similar to chasing by a train in the cave. That was his special mission when he was 13 years old. Never thought the train is the same thing to the motorcycle. Both of them had an engine.

"Man…" Neptune said sadly as he's sitting on flying platform sand while following Naruto and Yang. That's sand from Naruto's power. There's no room for Neptune to ride on a motorcycle with them.

"OH MAN…! I shouldn't have gone with Ruby and Weiss! That way my clone will know how scary it was!" Naruto shouted.

* * *

"So…why are you following us?" Weiss asked as she and Ruby were being followed by Naruto clone. After two girls left the building, a clone suddenly appeared right in front of them.

"My boss said I'm here because he wanted to keep you girls safe." The clone said.

"You don't have to, but you can walk with us." Ruby smiled.

"Hey! You can do that like you just let him walk with us! Didn't you say we're ready and don't need a protection!" Weiss said.

Naruto clone just shrug his shoulder and had no clue why he's here. "I dunno. Maybe you girls are too precious friends to him."

 _"Precious friends?"_ Ruby thought.

Until they arrived what they need, a huge tower is right front of them. It's almost taller than the other building.

"Wow, that's pretty big." Naruto said

"You should see the one in Atlas." Weiss smirked

"That was the first one right?" Ruby asked.

"Correct. Atlas developed the cross-continental transmit system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the great war." Weiss said.

"Ooo look at me, my name is Weiss, I know facts, and I'm rich!" Ruby imitated

"No, Ruby. Like this!" Clone said as he held his own hands together with two fingers out. He suddenly made white smoke around his body, blocking Ruby and Weiss for not seeing him. When the smoke is gone, Naruto goes…into Weiss?

Ruby and Weiss were shocked with wide eyes. He transformed into Weiss, but can do anyone!

"Watch and learn!" Weiss smiled before doing some poses by standing on the bench, raising her arm up like heroic. "Greeting, people of Beacon! I am Weiss Schnee, I know the best facts, and I'm rich BIATCH!"

Ruby laughed so hard as she rolled over on the ground and pointed her finger at fake Weiss. He did cussing words, but it funny how he act like Weiss.

"Ahahahaha! Oh god, oh god! That is so funny!"

"Don't be a pest!" Weiss angered as she sees another Weiss and Ruby did a high-hand. The fake Weiss turned back into Naruto (Clone).

"Ta-Dah!" He sang.

"That was awesome! You should do that to Yang!" Ruby said

"Your sister will kill me if I do this." Naruto smirked before started to think he should do that to Glynda.

"Focus guys! Focus! We're here to check the Schnee records."

"I know, but it's so funny! Oh! Naruto, let's take a picture together!" Ruby said as she takes out her scroll, but it went flip and jump. Then, her scroll flies off and bounces on the ground.

Ruby's scroll stopped right in front of…a foot until someone grabbed it and lend to the owner.

"You dropped this." An unfamiliar girl said with short orange hair.

"Penny?" Ruby asked with a shock expression. She couldn't believe it's her. The same expression to Naruto.

"Uhh…"

"Where have you been?! We haven't seen you since the night at the docks!" Ruby said.

"S-sorry. I think you're confused." Penny said before she got hiccup as she throws the scroll to Ruby. "Uh, I've got to go." She turned and quickly walked away from them.

"Wait!" Naruto said.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Ruby began to chase after Penny. "You go make your call, I'll meet up with you later!"

Naruto created another clone of himself. "I'm going, too. My clone will go with you, Weiss."

"Wait-I… Dang it!" Weiss said before Ruby and Clone Naruto are gone after Penny, but another clone stayed right beside her.

"Alright, since I'm here, let's go inside the tower-OW!" The clone sang as his feet got stomped by a powerful high-heel shoe. Yes, it's Weiss. The one who always wanted to hurt Naruto when he acted like an idiot, but he didn't do wrong!

"Let's go." Weiss said.

 _"Jeez… what a terrified girl…"_ Naruto thought

* * *

"Penny! Where have you been? It's been weeks!" Ruby said

"You've been disappeared before the police arrived. What happened?" Naruto asked. It's strange how Penny just ran away from him and Ruby. The blond already knew she isn't a human, but why hide and lying?

"There seems to be a misunderstanding." Penny said as she continued walking down on the stairs.

Ruby slid on the rails and jumped off. "Penny, is everything okay? Please, stop!" She grabbed Penny's arm to stop her walking.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but you have to listen to me. Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big. Something bad. I need to you tell me what happened to you that night. Please. As a friend."

That'll hit the spot. Penny is going have to tell them because she had them as friends. She looked around.

"It's not safe to tell here."

* * *

After Ruby and the clone Naruto left, Weiss and another clone went inside the transmitting tower. They took the elevator to go up to the Transmit Center. The blond was admitted how big the room is because he's trying not to get distracted as he followed Weiss.

The elevator stopped and then opened for them.

"Welcome to the Beacon Cross-Continental Transmit Center. How may I help you?" The computer asked Weiss a question.

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Altas." She replied.

"Absolutely. If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through."

"Thank you. Come on, Naruto."

"Yes." Naruto said.

The two people walk passed by students while using the terminal to communicate someone. One girl just talked with her mother on the terminal. Naruto was quite impressed how people used the technology stuff like that.

"So…what do you do when you're on your terminal?" Naruto asked.

"Well, until she patched me through on my Terminal, I can able to go online. I insert with my scroll because it had information." Weiss said as she sat on the chair before releasing her sigh. Her sigh makes Naruto worried.

"Weiss, are you okay?" He asked.

"It's nothing… It has been awhile since I left my home." She said.

"Thank you for calling the Atlas-oh, Miss Schnee. Good afternoon! And is that your boyfriend?" The woman asked as she sees the blond man is next right to Weiss.

"Yo!" He greeted.

Weiss blushed. "He's not my boyfriend!" She yelled before people looked at her and Naruto. She looked at the blonde and looked back. Her breath was released to keep her temperature down. "That's…Naruto Uzumaki. He's my teammate."

"It's nice to meet you, Mister Uzumaki. Thank you for being a good friend to her. Miss Schnee, would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well."

"No thank you, I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list." Weiss said as she took out her scroll and insert into the computer. There's a sound of beep for the woman on a computer.

"I see… If you don't mind… What may I ask in this for?" She asked.

"School project." Weiss said

"Um, there are some sensitive documents on this list ma'am."

"Well then, I'll be sure to treat them with care."

"Right… Very well. The data is being transferred to your scroll now."

"Wonderful. That will be all then."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Weiss gave the best smile as she can, but didn't feel so good in her heart.

"Well then, have a nice day." The woman said as the screen goes down.

"I didn't know you have a sister." Naruto surprised, but before he sees Weiss's face is showing her sad expression. She's quiet and not surprised when she heard a father from the woman on a computer.

"Weiss…" Naruto remembered the one time that he looked in her memory. The feeling is cold, pain, and suffering.

"Stop looking at me like that… I'm fine. We got the data and let's get out of here." Weiss said as she stood up after grabbing the scroll. She walked toward the elevator and ignored everything that she did and her emotional.

"Wait, Weiss!" Naruto ran after Weiss in the elevator before the door close and goes down on the 1st floor. He knew there's something wrong with her.

"It's nothing. Don't bother me." She said

"Weiss, there's something wrong between you and your father. I see you didn't want to talk with him when the woman asked." Naruto said as the elevator stopped. The door opened for them as Weiss quickly walked outside, ignoring Naruto. But, he chased after her when they got outside of the Transmit Center.

Weiss started to get angry at him for asking question. Her teeth are clenched. "This is none of your business… Just leave me alone."

"I know what's bothering you. You're frustrated because you don't like to talk with your father-."

She turned around to him and yelled, "I don't want to talk about my father! Because I hate him! Okay!" She caused Naruto's eyes widened with a shock expression.

Weiss cannot believe she yelled at him, surrounded by people. They're staring at them. "I…" She's struggled to say something to Naruto as her legs are retreating on its own.

"Weiss-" Naruto stepped forward before she raced away from him. "Wait!" He ran after her.

Weiss stopped in the middle of the town. She's breathing for her runs while looking back over her shoulder to make sure if Naruto is there. It was harsh she yelled at him. Too embarrassing for letting people to watch them. They probably think hate her attitude. Maybe Naruto will get angry at her.

"Weiss, hold on! Why are you running?!" Weiss shocked in terror. This will be bad if he found her again.

It's time to escape, but Naruto grabbed her arm.

"Weiss, just tell me what's going on. What's your relationship between you and your father? I might not know this, but I know you don't like your father because there's something you don't like how he does." Naruto asked before he felt her arm is shaking with fear. His eyes widened with shock when he sees Weiss's tears were streaming down from her eyes. Her tears… tears of sadness, pain, and suffering. He knows she didn't mean to do that.

"Why…?"

The blonde gave a question looks at her.

"Why did you chase after me? Why are you acting too kind to me? I yelled at you…right in front of a people. They watched me because I was a cold person. Why?" She asked.

"Because I care about my teammates. You're my teammate and my friend." Naruto said as Weiss looked at him while he continues. "When I looked at your eyes, you have no friend, no love, and loneliness… I've lived with that. Believe me I know that feel."

Weiss's tears were flowing down now. Her eyes gaze into his eyes. Those eyes reminded her of her painful childhood. Naruto was just like her.

Then, there's a flashback how Naruto told Weiss and the others about the story of a child.

 _"I remember the one time… there was a born baby cried for dying parents, but they gave the warmth words and managed to stop the cry before they passed away. At that time, people started to treat an orphan child like nobody."_

Those words… it hurts her. What if that child is him?

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm so sorry." Weiss apologized as her hand turned and held his hand. This feels warm. She wants that to keep her hand warm.

"It's okay, Weiss. I got used to it." Naruto smiled as he used his thumbs to wipe away the tears from her. "And don't cry because you're too cute when you made your face like that-ttabayo."

Weiss couldn't help, but had to smile and got blushed. Her heart rate is too fast. "Uhh… Naruto… You know people are watching us."

"Oh!" Naruto shocked as he lets go of her hand and turned away from her. His cheeks are red. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize people were watching us…Hahaha."

The white haired heiress giggled how idiot he was. She kinda likes his personality. "Maybe you should watch out next time, idiot."

"Yeah…you can say that." Before his scroll started to beep as he grabbed out from his pocket.

"Everyone! If you can hear me we need back-"

"HELP!"

The voices... It's Blake and Sun. Sound like they're in trouble and found an interesting situation.

"Well, guess it's time us to go." Naruto said.

"Yeah, it'll be best to hurry." Weiss said.


	21. Chapter 21

"I wish I could help you guys, but I don't know anything about those men." Penny walked with her two friends, Naruto and Ruby on the sidewalk.

"I see." Naruto said. It was a great idea, but he thought Penny knows something.

"Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together and then you just disappeared. Were you kidnapped?" Ruby asked

"Oh no, nothing like that!" Penny said.

"Then where did you go? I just saw you're in the black car and drove off without saying goodbye to us. Did something wrong? Are you in trouble?" Naruto asked with suspicious looks. He's on to Penny something.

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but, oh you have to understand, my father loves me very much. He just worries a lot." Penny said.

Ruby rolled her eyes and realized what she means. She had that kind of father. "Believe me I know the feeling."

"How come you didn't tell us? Like, let us know you were okay." Naruto said.

"I was asked not to talk to you. Or Weiss… or Blake… or Yang. Anybody really."

"Was your dad that upset?" He asked.

"No, it wasn't my father. It was-" Penny was going to tell them before there's a speaker of man interrupted her. The three people stopped at the edge of the building.

They saw a group of a crowd is watching the hologram of a person. There are six robots stood in front of the cargos. They're kinda pretty old…

"That's James Ironwood." Naruto surprised.

 **"Let's listen." Kurama said**

"The AK130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years. And they have done a fine job, wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree? But, the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation. And fine, well that's just not good enough is it?"

The small cargos were opened and present the new technology robot. The appearance is almost like a human. It has a white armor with a black screen on its helmet or face.

"Presenting the Atlesian Knight 200!" James announced as the new robots kicked the old fashion ones. Then, people started clapping their hands.

"Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly…a little less scary." He spoke before his robots started to do funny poses. "These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone. Now, the Altesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that undoubtedly require a human touch."

"Ruby… Naruto…" Penny said as she stepped one back before Naruto looked at her.

"What's up-"

"So… our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with Schnee Dust Company are proud to introduce… The Atleisan Paladin!" James called before he disappeared in a hologram, then a big robot came. A big robot with two big guns.

"Damn… that's big." Naruto said

"Guys… Maybe we should go somewhere else…" Penny said.

Naruto was wondered why she said that, but he found out why. Two guards were looking at them. Not them… Penny because she's running away! Then, Naruto and Ruby saw two guards are chasing. So, they had to run away and chase after Penny before the guards could catch her.

Naruto and his friends ran between the two buildings, but two guards are catching up to them. They need to create a distraction like blocking their path. There's a stack of crates. Maybe it could work on them.

"Ruby, grab Penny! I'll distract them!" Naruto called.

"Okay!" Ruby said as she ran up ahead of him.

Naruto took out his Kunai and sliced the crates to make it fall. That way it can block the guards' way so that they can escape far away from them. The blond man chuckled that he did, but heard a car crash. That direction...it's what Ruby and Penny are heading to.

"Shit!" He said as he ran after two girls that were part in the crash. Hopefully, they didn't get hurt from that. He made it out, but he saw a truck. A truck was stopped and there's Ruby stood on another sidewalk, but Penny…

She's in front of the truck and held bumper with her bare hands. What happened here? There are people freaked out in this place. Talking and mumbling about it. An orange-hair girl saved a red-hair girl from the truck. That sounds like they're talking about Penny and Ruby.

"Penny?" Naruto questioned until Penny started to run and passed by Ruby. He went to Ruby and tells her what's going on. Ruby explained to him what happened in this situation.

She used her speed Semblance to escape and save Penny, but she got tripped or lost her focus. She tripped in the road and then a truck was going to hit her. Penny pushed her out of the road and held the truck.

"So, that's it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, that's it. But I'm worried about Penny." Ruby said

Naruto nodded as he and Ruby began to run after Penny.

"Penny, what's going on? Why are you running? How did you do that?"

"I-I can't. Everything's fine! *hiccup*" Penny sang. "I-I don't want to talk about it-hiccup" She got hiccup again which it's strange how she lied like that.

"Penny if you can just tell me what-" Ruby said.

"Ruby." Naruto interrupted her by raising his hand up. It is time. "Penny, there's no need to hide from us. I think it's time for you to tell us the truth."

"Huh? What do you mean? Why asked that?" Ruby confused. She didn't know anything about this.

Penny swallowed herself as she opened her hands to show them her hands. "Ruby… I'm not a real girl…"

Ruby's eyes widened with shock. She saw Penny's hands skin rips and they're metal.

"Most girls are born, but I was built. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an aura. I'm not real." Penny frowned.

"Of course you are." Ruby said as Penny looked at her. "You're not like those androids."

"She's right." Naruto said as he held Penny's hands. "You're real because you got a heart and a soul. No matter what you are. We'll always be friends with you."

"Ruby. Naruto-" She gasped as her own hands began to regenerate it. It wasn't her. It was Naruto.

He's healing her hands. Penny looked under and she saw his hands are gold. It's glowing and flaming. Ruby looked in amazed for seeing this.

"There you go." Naruto finished his healing power for her. "Looks nice and new."

"How did you do that?" Ruby asked.

"Healing." Naruto smirked.

Penny scanned him quickly. His aura is pure, beautiful and strong. It's gold like a sun. "Thank you." She smiled and promise to keep the secret for Naruto because she knows.

"You're welcome." Naruto said as he smiled. He was glad he can help Penny. She's not like that android. She had a good heart and soul in her. Quite impressive how she looks and built by her father.

"Did your father build you all by himself?" Ruby asked.

"Well almost, he had some help from Mr. Ironwood." Penny said.

"He must have worked so hard to build you. Why are you here-" Naruto was squeezed by Penny as her arms wrapped around his body. That's called a hug, but getting crush soon.

"Oh, Naruto! You're the best anyone could have!" Penny yelled in happily.

"Uhh… Penny… You're killing-"

*Crack!*

…

Uh ho…

Ruby and Penny just heard a cracking bone from Naruto. It seems like he is…

"Shit…" Naruto said before he poofs himself died.

Then, the exciting party is over. Penny and Ruby staring at the smoke that died there.

"Oh my gosh! I killed him! I have become criminal!" Penny screamed.

"Calm down, Penny. I believe he's a clone! Don't be afraid; the real one went somewhere else." Ruby smiled awkwardly. She got a heart attack, too. Glad, he's a clone.

* * *

 **Somewhere else…**

A yellow motorcycle turned to the right and stopped on the sidewalk. Yang turned off the engine and stepped on the stand. She takes out of her helmet as well as Naruto does.

"So, do you think my motorcycle?" She asked as Naruto's face is pale like white.

His hair is all messy because the speed of vehicle makes his hair crazy. He didn't answer anything, but nodded only.

"What a scary cat." Yang giggled.

Naruto was angry, but can't help to smile at her. It's cute when she giggled. He moved arm down in the air as the sand disappeared and Neptune fell.

"Ouch…"

"My bad." Naruto said as he turned to Yang. "Hey, this is my first time to ride this. I never had that before."

"Maybe, you need to learn about the new technology vehicle. I can teach you how to drive Bumblebee." She said.

"Next time." Naruto said as he and Yang got off the motorcycle. Then, they began walking on the sidewalk to search for a place that has information.

"So, where are we going?"

'We're close. My friend's right in here." Yang pointed her finger at the building with a red light inside. The red light sign says "Junior's Club".

"Those guys…" Naruto sounded like suspicious as he saw two men in black suit. He knows their suit before. Back in the town…where he met Ruby and-

"They're very shy. I'm sure they know me before." Yang said as she started walking toward to the club building. The two men in a black suit saw her and ran inside the club. "See. I told you they know me and shy. "

"Right…" Naruto said.

"Uhh… I'm still here, you know." Neptune said.

The group of three stopped at the big door. They tried to open it, but someone is holding it inside the building. It seems like those men don't really want the blond girl to come here.

"I got this." Yang smirked as she walked toward the door and punched it with her Ember Celica. She blasted the door to open with a gunshot. Since the door was opened, it's time to enter.

Inside of Junior's Club, it's a party. Some kind of disco party and a music sound like DJ. Far back there, a guy is playing DJ disc. Quite impressed and big.

"Guess who back?" Yang announced everyone as she smiled, but a bunch of guns pointed at her. That didn't work well to greet them.

Yang was going to fight them, but the big sand just slammed them. She turned around on her back and then saw Naruto. He used the sand power to help her from them.

"Nobody hurts teammates or else I'll crush them." He said.

Yang's surprised, but smiled. "Thank you."

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoot!" A tall man shouted as he came for them. He's a tall man and wears a black vest over a white dress shirt. His hair is black and short along with a matching beard.

"That's him." Yang whispered.

"Blondie. You're here. Why?" Junior asked.

"You still owe me a drink." Yang said as she grabbed his arm and drags him to the bar. Naruto just followed her.

"Whoa, what a woman." Neptune said as he looked at Yang how badass she is. Then, he looks at two twin girls. "Sup."

"Hmph. Whatever."

-A few minutes later-

Junior put the glass of cup down after he drank. "I don't know!"

"How can you not know?" Yang glared.

"I haven't talked to Torchwick. I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here. He paid upfront, I lent him my men, and none of them ever came back."

Neptune dashed in this part from nowhere. "So where did they go?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back! Who is this?" Junior asked.

"Actually, I was the one who beat them from that night you're talking about. A guy that hired your men. They were at the store to steal the Dust. Not money. Any light bulb?" Naruto asked.

"Dust? What the heck are you talking? Wait-you're the one who attacked my men from that night."

"Yes, they attacked me and my friends first. So we attacked them back. Any light bulb why he's stealing the Dust?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. He never told me about this. Listen, I didn't sign for this. Stealing Dust wasn't my type."

Naruto gave a sighed in disappointment. This man is no good to have that. "Let's go, guys."

"Any clue?" Neptune asked.

"Don't know. I guessed Torchwich wasn't so happy with them. Our best option is White Fang. Blake and Sun are our only hope who can enter the base-" Naruto's arm got pull by someone without alerting those two.

"I agree with Naruto. White Fang is our best option to search for a clue. I was wondering what is their goal." Yang said as she turned around and didn't see Naruto here with them. She looked around until she saw…two girls were holding Naruto's arms. He was stood between them.

"So you're the one who attacked our men. It wasn't so nice, but strong." Melanie said, the girl dressed in white.

"Well, I'm just a Huntsman passing by." Naruto said as two girls giggled.

"Why don't you stay with us? We can have drinks together." Miltia said, dressed in red.

Yang started to have blush on her face and getting jealous. "Hey-"

"Come on. Just stay with us for a minute. This won't take long." Melanie said.

Now, Yang is starting to get angrier than that. A red tomatoes color appeared her cheeks. Those girls… they're messing with her. Pretend like they're trying to steal Naruto from her.

"Yang…?" Neptune asked with a sweat as he feared of her wrath. She's going to destroy everything-

"I appreciate your offer, but I'm on my task with my friends." Just in right time when Naruto said that, Yang's wrath is gone and cooled her flame down.

"Aww… how disappointing." Two girls said.

Naruto smiled, but his arm was pulled by Yang to move away. When he looked at her, her face is red, super red. "Yang?"

She didn't answer him as she took him outside from the club. That was when she unleashed at him. "What was that?!"

"What was what?" He confused.

"Why are you talking those girls?! They're bad a-and enemy!"

"They just wanted to talk with me. Is there a problem?"

"N-No, I just don't want my teammate to talk with a stranger. That means you. You dummy!" Yang said as she turned away and crossed her arms. Showed her anger to him.

"Yang, are you…jealous?" Naruto asked.

Yang glows her red even redder before she screamed, "No!" Her scream yelled in the street as she gasped. She covered her mouth with her hands. That was very embarrassing.

 _"So, she is jealous."_ Naruto thought as he giggled how cute she was. "You know, you can't hide your lies from me because I had an ability that can tell your expression or feeling."

"Really?" Yang asked with a blush. Damn… she didn't know he can do that.

"But… I will not tell your feeling in the street. It will cause you embarrassing. Yang, I'm sorry for not being a good guy back there and not being caution. I'll do better next time."

"Yeah, you better…" Yang's still in bad mood from him. She felt better when he apologized. Now, she forgives him.

"Oh dear. You still have your grumble face. It makes me say sorry again." Naruto apologized again. Her grumpy face is pretty cute.

"Saying sorry for twice is good enough for me. I forgive you." Yang said as she looked up to the sky. Lots of star up in the space, flashing back in her memories. "Hey…Naruto."

"What is it?"

"Your mother… what does she look like?"

"My mother… she's pretty, strong heart and stubborn woman which she said to herself. She said she can definitely beat anyone up if someone talks shit about her red hair. The Red Hot-Blooded. "

"That's nice. Do you live with your parents?"

"No…they died before I was born… I never get to know about my parents, but they loved me and made a big sacrifice for me to keep me safe."

Yang paused in shock when she found out. His parents are dead because they protected him. That's a horrible story. It breaks her heart.

"After that, I have become an orphan kid. People were treating me like nobody because I have-" Naruto surprised as he stopped by Yang. Her hand just grabbed his arm.

"That's enough…" Yang frowned.

"Yang."

"I'm sorry…for being a spoiled girl. I'm so sorry for your parents and your childhood. I didn't know you had been through a lot of pains."

"Yang… it's alright. You don't have to apologize for me. I wasn't alone when I found my old friends. They're the one who pulled me from my darkness."

"That's good." She was glad he's not a loner. That childhood is so sad. She didn't know that can hurt her heart and his heart.

His parents… they didn't abandon him. They sacrificed their life to save Naruto. Risked their life. It's the bravest thing ever heard that did it for him.

Yang wishes she had a mother like his. "Your mother care about you… I'm glad..." Her single tear just dropped.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto shocked.

"I'm fine…I wish I have a good mother like you-" Yang gasped as her hand is held by his hand. Her face is red. She was going to faint, but this feeling of his hand… is rough and warm.

"I'm here for you. You don't have to tell me about your story, but if you're in depressed, I'm here for you. Always here beside you." Naruto said.

"Naruto…" Yang surprised as she began to hold his hand and looked at him. Their eyes met each other. Azure eyes meets Lilac eyes. Almost like romance.

"Hey, Naruto..."

"Yes?"

"Can I d-dat-"

 ***Beep Beep*** There's a phone ring from Naruto's pocket. He picked up his scroll and saw the name Blake.

"Everyone! If you can hear me we need back-"

Yang grabbed her scroll and reads her. "Where are you guys?!" Then, she saw two people are running on the street while a giant robot chased them.

"HELP!" That was Sun's scream for help.

"That's them!" Naruto shocked.

"I got it. Hold on!" Yang shifted on her motorcycle gear as it turns and chases after the giant robot.

* * *

In the highway, Blake and Sun jumped off from the road. Landed perfectly on top of cars while driving. However, the bad one is a giant robot landed on the road from the jump. It chased after those two Faunus.

"This isn't good…" Blake said.

"Where's our backup!?" Sun screamed.

*Vroom!* Naruto and Yang made it on time to help them while driving a motorcycle on a road.

"What was that?!" Yang saw the robot for the first time.

"Atleisan Paladin, Atlas's new technology that will protect people." Naruto got that information from his clone. Funny thing that he also heard is his clone just died from Penny's hug. Yeah… the ribs got crushed by her hard metal chest.

"Okay, thanks for information-incoming!" Yang yelled as she sees cars were thrown by Atleisan Paladin. She moves her motorcycle on right and left to dodge the cars. "We've gotta slow it down!"

"I'm on it!" Naruto started to stand up as he began to take out his weapon from his back. He switched his blade mode into gun mode. With this, his chakra increased to his legs to boost the jump.

He launched off and landed on the robot's shoulder, started to shoot at its leg first. But, the body is shaking him to get rid of him.

"Naruto!" Blake feared he'll fall off from the robot.

"Naruto, hang on!" Sun clapped his hand and summoned two clones of himself. Two clones charged at the robot as they're jumping on the cars. They hit it and explode themselves against it.

He was going to charge as he did, but got hit by robot's arm. He fell off from the highway.

"Sun!" Naruto yelled.

"Guys, I'm in position!" Weiss spoke as she landed on the middle road from her jumps. This direction is where Paladin heading to.

She stabbed her Myrtenaster into the ground and created ice floor. The ice floor made the Paladin to falls off from the highway when it stepped on it.

Naruto jumped off of the Paladin's shoulder by kicking it. "Damn it, Weiss… she really hates me." He sweats dropped as he's on the ground. Then, his teammates have arrived in time before Paladin stood up.

Now, this is five on one battle. Five hunters vs. Robot.

"Freezerburn!" Ruby called as she and two people leaped back to let Weiss performs her moves. She stabbed it into the ground to make an ice floor again. But, Yang is in the air and ready to fire.

By firing her bullets, it shoots to the ice floor. Creating a smoke like fog surrounding in this place. The fog blinds the Paladin's slight.

While Paladin caught in the fog, the twin of blades swung on its leg. Naruto and Blake are dashing across it while hitting the leg, but they were dodging the blast.

One of a blast caught Blake and made her fall over. Then, Weiss and Ruby stood down on the ground, pointing their weapon at the robot while Weiss's Glyph is there.

"Ice flower!" Ruby called her team attack as she started to shoot with her sniper mode. With Glyph, the bullet combines with it and went into ice bullet.

When the bullet hits Paladin, the ice just released it and built up into some kind of ice spike that can slow it down. The Paladin won't able to move with this ice.

"Yang, let's do this!" Naruto said as Yang smirked. Both of them charged together.

The blond man crossed his fingers to duplicate of himself. Now, there's five of him. They slid on the ground and upper kick the robot into the air.

Naruto and Yang jumped on his own clones back to launch in mid-air. They spun in rolling and releasing their legs in the air.

"Twin Dragon Barrage!" They yelled as they heel drop on the Paladin. The robot fell to the ground and broke apart of pieces. Then, a person just rolled over from…

Jackpot! The one who's in the Atleisan Paladin…it's Roman Torchwick!

"Just got this thing cleaned!" He said as he began to look at the group of five. A blast from Yang's gauntlets was fired at him until a girl had arrived on time.

She blocked the blast with her umbrella.

A girl wears a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and black and white boots with very high heels. Her hair is pink and brown like half color. The eyes are matched like her hair.

"Children. Ice Queen."

"Hey!"

"Always a pleasure. Neo, if you would." Roman said as his partner Neo took a bow on them.

Yang doesn't like her, so she entered her rage mode and charged toward to them. Raising her fist up as she punches them, but she broke them into glasses.

She searches them and saw them are in the Bulkhead. It flew away and escaped.

"So I guess he got a new henchman." Yang commented.

"Better than them." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans…fall apart?" Weiss joked as Ruby and Naruto started to laugh at her.

"No. Just, no." Blake walked away.

"What? But you do it!" Weiss talked to Yang.

"There's a time and a place for jokes."

"Was this not it?"

"No, it just wasn't very good." Yang started to leave from this place.

"At least I'm trying!" Weiss said.

"Hey, where's Sun and Neptune?" Ruby asked as Naruto and Yang stopped at the same time. They looked at each other for a second, trying to remember.

"Oh shit..." They said.

* * *

"Naruto! Yang! Where are you!?" Neptune yelled as he's walking on the sidewalk and lost in the town. He was left behind...because they drove and left him without noticing.

"Be quiet, young man!" Old lady yelled in anger.

"Sorry!" Neptune said before he sees small restaurant. Almost like carriage version.

"Neptune?" Sun asked as he had a noodles in his mouth. "What happened?"

"You don't wanna know..."

"Ramen?"

"Yeah."


	22. Chapter 22

"Woohoo…! Pyrrha, nice job! You kicked their ass!" Naruto shouted as he sat on the stadium seat, watching her victory. She won against Team CRDL.

He had watched her fights and battle against them. The whole team. It was amazing how she handles them by herself. She was undefeated. That'll teach the bullies great lesson.

"Naruto." Pyrrha muttered with a blush, her first time to hear his cheering. She was so embarrassed, but she admitted it in…hidden way.

"And that's the match." Glynda spoke as she walked into the arena.

Cardin is laying and groaned because he got punched by Pyrrha. "Lucky shot…"

"Well done miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament."

"Thank you, professor." Pyrrha said before she hears Naruto's cheering again.

"Yeah! You hear that! She's qualifying-"

"Quiet, Mr. Uzumaki! Or else I'll give the pain for your brain. You don't wanna know, right?" Glynda sent Naruto a glare.

"Yes, Baa-chan." Naruto said with a sweat as he sat back and mouth shut, but he saw Glynda still glaring at him. "What?"

"Said that…one more time… I'll make you regret it."

"Yes, Professor!"

Pyrrha giggled at him how Naruto listened and afraid of Professor Glynda. He is so dork and goofball. He always liked that.

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow but we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers?" Huntress asked as she looked the students around.

Naruto was planning to have a sparring match with Ruby. He made a promise to her. His hand is raising, but late when a guy with gray hair had hand raised.

"I'll do it!" He said.

Glynda pressed her glasses. "Mercury is it? Very well. Let's find you an opponent."

"Actually, I wanna fight…" Mercury said as he started pointing at Pyrrha. "her."

"Me?" She surprised.

"I'm afraid Miss Mikos has just finished a match, I'd recommend you choose another partner."

"No! It's fine. I'd be happy to oblige." Pyrrha said.

Naruto looked at Mercury suspicious while he's walking to the arena. This feeling…felt like it's telling him to watch out for him and Pyrrha will be a target. That woman… Cinder from the other day. Her presence is cold-killer and evil.

Why are they here? What did they want?

Mercury walked on the arena and moved his position into a fight stance. He was prepared for Pyrrha.

"Oh… someone who wanted to challenge with an invisible girl." Yang smirked.

"I wondered who is gonna win?" Ruby asked.

Naruto was holding a kunai he had hidden in his pocket. He was preparing to protect Pyrrha from Mercury. His blood runs hot.

"Calm down, Naruto. You don't want to expose anything in here." Kurama said

"What if he killed her? I can't just stand down and watch how the battle goes." Naruto said.

"We know you worried about Pyrrha and everyone. Just have a faith on her. She's a great fighter and she can handle him. Remember, her Semblance is Polaris. She can defend herself." Matatabi said.

"I know that… I'm just being caution. Not letting my friends die."

"Ready…begin!" Glynda swung her arm down as the battle started.

Mercury took a step and made his first attack. He swung his leg at Pyrrha, but she blocked it with her shield. She counterattacked to his leg by one swinging her Miló. However, he recovered from his ground.

He moved backflip, away from her before… Pyrrha made her move. She charged him as she swung her spear at him. Mercury used his kick to defend himself from her attack. His boots hit her Miló while doing his defense.

Naruto and his team were surprised how Mercury handles Pyrrha with his legs. His kicking technique was amazing. No one ever used that before. It fits him good.

Mercury gave multiple kicks on Pyrrha's shield while she defending it. She throws her spear in the air as she blocked his kicks with her arm. Damaging her arm… she didn't. She grabbed her spear and spun attack, but it didn't work well.

The gray-haired man deflected her spear on the ground. He smirked for seeing her weapon dropped. His kicks swung in sideway.

However, Pyrrha ducks down a bit and used her Polaris Semblance to move his boot away. His swinging kick had failed as he's on the ground. Mercury grinned and has her move in his mind. Until, Pyrrha attacked him from behind. She crashed him with her shield, but he kicked on her shield and shoot gunshot from his boots. It made him back away.

Pyrrha charged forward him, holding her weapon tight. She's fighting him seriously now.

"I forfeit."

She gasped as she stopped running passed Mercury. She was confused. He didn't even try. "You…don't even want to try?"

"What's the point? You're a world renowned fighter, we're obviously leagues apart." Mercury said.

"He's not trying. He's testing her, but why?" Naruto thought as his hand moved out from the pocket.

"Next time you may want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent." Glynda said.

"I'll be sure to do that." Mercury said.

The sparring match is over. Ruby's head dropped because she didn't have a chance to spar with Naruto. She really wants to, but she'll remember it.

"Next time, Ruby. I promise." Naruto smiled.

She smiled back. "Okay."

Pyrrha took a deep breath from her chest. It was a tough battle. Mercury is a very good fighter. His kicking skill is incredible. Without her weapon, she wouldn't have been lost, but doesn't know why he forfeits.

"Pyrrha!" She turned around and saw Naruto.

"Hey."

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Huh? Ready for what?"

"You don't remember. Last week, you wanted to go out with me."

Pyrrha gasped as her cheeks are red and remembered it. She did and almost forgot. He still remembers that…

"Is it tomorrow?" She asked.

"Actually, it's today."

"What!?" Pale Pyrrha panicked in her mind. Today! Holy crap! "I…I'll be back!" She whooshed out from the arena and left him behind.

"I'll be waiting!" Naruto said

* * *

Pyrrha rushed inside the room and closed the door so hard. She led her body against and heavily breathing so hard. Her face is so red. Her date…is today! She almost forgot about that! She told Naruto! He remembered it.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked as he's sitting on his bed. Ren and Nora are in the room, too. They have no idea what's going on with their teammate Pyrrha.

"Guys, I need help! I need your advice! I-I-I-" She talked way too fast like a mini child. Her teammates don't quite understand what she's saying.

"Woah there, Pyrrha! Calm down and take a deep breath." Thanked Nora as she can able to calm her down, so that she can talk normally. Pyrrha slowly deep breathes in her chest. Letting out her air out.

"So, what is it?" Ren asked.

"Guys, Naruto…and I going out a date…today…" Pyrrha said with a red face.

"Oh alright… wait! What?! Really?! Since when?" Jaune shocked.

"Last week, I asked him to go out a date with me. Now, it is today. Can you guys help me?" She asked.

"Man…" Jaune said. He wanted to help her, but not so good at girl's experience.

"I can help! Just leave it to me!" Nora said with a big smile.

Ren just smacked on his own face and feared when this happened. "Oh no…"

* * *

 _"What is he doing?_ " Yang whispered as she watched Naruto sitting on the bench. After the class is over, Yang saw Naruto went out from his room, dressing too nice. Not the suit.

His clothes are so different. Not like his Academy clothes or his regular clothes. He wears black jacket vest and underneath is an orange sweater that pulled up the sleeve to his arms. His jean is black. His left hand had a digital watch just in case for a night.

"Are you sure it's okay to spy on him? I feel like we're stalker…" Ruby said as she couched down behind her sister Yang while she's spying.

"We'll be alright. As long as we don't get close to him, he won't sense us from this far." Blake said.

 _"Why am I here again…?_ " Weiss thought with a blush.

Naruto watched his own watch. It's 2:40 P.M. Pyrrha should be here any second.

 **"Good luck on your date. Hopefully, you'll get her and made her part of your harem." Son Goku said.**

"Shut up, Son. It's your fault for telling them I'm Pervy Sage of Six Paths… Who made that title?" Naruto said.

 **"Son and I made it up. So, we thought your title would be great like your teacher." Kurama said.**

"God damn it… fuck you."

"Naruto!"

Naruto heard Pyrrha's voice as he turned around and looks so surprised. "Pyrrha." He saw she wears a white short cardigan and red shirt underneath. She had a red skirt and red flats shoe. No headpiece on her.

Those colors are matched her battle uniform and her hairs. By the way, she doesn't have hair tied with her. She looks better without it.

"Hey, Naruto." She said with a blush. Her heart rate is too fast. Her first date is with him. She didn't choose this, so it was Nora who told her to wear that. Maybe she went way too far to make her looks sexy. _"Just calm down. Just calm down."_

Naruto had no idea what say to her, but five words. She is so damn beautiful… "Wow… You look great. Nice clothes that you got there."

"Thanks, but Nora's the one who chose the clothes for me." She replied as she held her red skirt and looked at him. "Am I overdress?"

"No, you look great again in your clothes. Trust me-ttabebayo." Naruto said. "So… ready for going out?"

"Y-Yes."

"Look! They're going!" Yang alerted as she sees them started to walk for fun. "Let's follow them."

"Okay, but remember, we hide and don't want to interrupt them." Blake said.

"Yes, ma'am. Let's do this!" Ruby said.

* * *

Naruto's and Pyrrha's dating have started. They're on the street where they can go buy foods, clothes, and playing arcade games. It even has the movie theater.

"So…what do you want to do first?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do first?" Pyrrha asked the same question. She honestly doesn't really have one. She's not a shopper.

Naruto crossed his arm and thinking before going at first. "Let's go… there!" His finger pointed at the store called Pet Care. He guessed it. Never had a date with the girl before. It didn't work out with Sakura.

"Pet… Can we go, Naruto?! I want to see the puppy, please!?" Pyrrha asked as she looked at him with a begging expression on her face.

He was blushing a bit for looking at her with puppy eyes. Her face. Her eyes. They're cute. "Yes, of course, but we'll have to go there together."

"Alright, thanks, Naruto. Let's go!" She said as she and Naruto began to walk inside the Pet Care.

Yang and the other girls are hiding behind the building while watching them to go inside the store. They went to go to see the pets. Surprising to see Pyrrha's react.

"Move out." Blake said as she and her group sneaked to the store. They stood down on their knee as they looked out the window. There are some people are looking for a pet.

"Found them." Weiss said as she saw Naruto and Pyrrha are watching at the tank.

"Aww…" Pyrrha said as she sees white fluffy puppy crawling around with a ball. She gently petting under its chin.

Naruto watches her smile and enjoys the puppy. He guessed his plan is right. "I didn't know you were so excited to see the dogs." He said.

"Of course, I love dogs and cats. They're too cute and too special to me. Also, don't judge me that I like puppies, okay? Just because you thought I am the invisible girl." She said as she pointed at him.

"Okay, okay. I understand."

"You know, I love playing with them because they're fun. I played with them when I was six, so that I don't get bored and feel lonely."

Naruto's eyes were widened with shock when he heard one word. "Pyrrha, what do you mean?"

"It's nothing! I-I must have said the wrong word. Hahaha…" She laughed awkwardly. She almost blew up her secret. "Anyway, let's go someplace else. Like fresh air, don't you want to relax?"

"Sounds great."

"Blake, what are you doing?!" Yang asked as she held her body.

"I…want…to see…cats!" She said with a star in her eyes as her arms stretched out to reach for cats. She loves cats. She wants cuddles. She wants to touch the paws. She wants everything.

"You idiot! You'll blow us our cover!" Weiss said.

"They're coming closer!" Ruby said.

Yang used her incredible strength to pull Blake out of here. "I'm sorry, Blake. Until next time!"

"Noooo! I promise I'll come for you!" She screamed.

 **-A few minutes later-**

After a couple left the shop, they went to the national park where people go there a lot. The place is very close to the mall, so they can go back in time. The park has a nice view. There's big water fountain where kids can play with. Almost like sprinkle water.

"Hey, it was pretty cool-hey!" Naruto said as he's being pushed by Pyrrha. She sent him by the water fountain and told him to stand there. He had no clue what's going on.

"Just what a minutes…" Pyrrha smiled.

That smile… He doesn't like her smile and plan. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Pyrrha, just tell me what is going on-" Naruto gasped as he was hit by water sprinkle on his head. Pouring on his hair and made it down. His spiky had fallen.

Pyrrha was laughing at Naruto so hard. That was her plan. She wanted him to get hit by a water.

"Pyrrha, that was not cool. Not cool." Naruto said with disappointing expression.

"Look at your face!" Pyrrha laughed again as she held her stomach while pointing her finger at him.

Then, Naruto got furious. "So, you wanna play, huh?"

"Eh? Wait! Stop chasing me! I-I'm sorry, okay!" Pyrrha said as she ran away from Naruto because he's chasing her. Her plan went wrong. Maybe, next time not to prank on him again.

"How about I take you to the waterfall!? Huh!?" asked anger Naruto.

As Pyrrha ran passed by the children, it gets her an idea. "Kids, help me! That bad guy is chasing me!"

The blonde was shocked. "What?! Oh come on!"

A moment later, Naruto was so exhausted for chasing Pyrrha. His body is wet and his clothes. He was attacked by the children. They used water guns on him.

"How are you feeling now?" Pyrrha asked as she held her own mouth to stop her laughing.

"Cold…" Naruto crossed his arms and angry. Pretty pissed how he got attacked by children to save her life. They're always saving a nice woman from bad guys. "Damn, I feel so much better!" He stretched his arms out in the air. "The air is so nice. I could take a nap awhile."

"If you need a rest, we can sit over there." Pyrrha said as she pointed her finger at the bench. They sit on the bench and looking at the view. They watched the children played with their parents

"It's nice to see the kids having fun. It's enjoyable." Naruto said

"Right… it's peaceful to see their happiness because we became Huntsman and Huntress to defend them. Those children will become like us. Show their courage to fight and protect the family." She placed her heart and believe they'll become Huntsmen and Huntresses for next generation.

"Maybe they'll become heroic and beautiful like you."

Pyrrha was blushing on her cheeks. "Thank you." She said as she puts her hands on her own laps. She looked at two people man and woman are sitting on a bench together. A man is sleeping on a woman's laps.

"Hey, look, it's a bird-woah!" Naruto was slammed on his head as he landed on a soft and smooth. He felt incredible. Almost like the goddess of a pillow. "P-Pyrrha?"

He realized when he looked at her in upside down. That means he's sleeping on her thigh.

"Don't look at me! It's embarrassing when you see what I'm doing." Pyrrha said

"Then, why did you-"

"My body made me do that. Just looked at somewhere else or…I…I'll beat you to death, y-you baka!"

 _"Baka?"_ Naruto thought. Since when did she learn how to speak Japanese?

"No…" Yang dropped her jaws as a shock. Her heart was broke as her body had become pale. She wanted to do that to him like her.

"I think she's broken." Blake said.

"Yes." Ruby said, but felt jealous of Pyrrha.

 _"Dummy Pyrrha, why am I doing this? Nora told me to do this to make him more comfortable! I'm sorry, Naruto!"_ Pyrrha thought herself as she started to see some of the people are watching her and Naruto. That'll make her more embarrassing. "H-Hey, Naruto, you can-" But, she saw him is sleeping. Seriously, he did.

Her laps overpowered him. She made Naruto to go sleep. Even his snoring face was adorable to her.

"Hehe… his face is adorable to me." Pyrrha said as she began to run her fingers through his spiky hair. He felt rough, but soft. There's one more thing that she got the advice from Nora.

 **-Flashback-**

"When you put him asleep on your laps, then you kiss him." Nora said with an evil smile.

"What?!" Pyrrha shocked as she dropped her clothes on the floor. Completely blew up her mind as she was blushed so hard.

Nora gave a thumbs up to her. "Kiss him. A real woman always goes after men in their sleep! I did it to Ren."

"No, you didn't. You were going for my cheek, right in time I was awake." Ren glared as Nora is laughing.

"I don't think it's not a good idea…" Jaune said with a sweat.

"Y-You can't be serious!" Pyrrha said as Nora held on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm serious! You got this, invisible girl! I bet he'll like it! After he accepted it, then sex!" She said.

"What?! I don't want to have sex with him! H-How could you said that?!" Pyrrha asked

"He'll like it. I know it." Nora said.

 **-Flashback ended-**

That advice sounds crazy and dumb. If Pyrrha kisses Naruto, then he'll faint and her date will be ruining! Having a sex with him...that's way too quick.

Her face was so close to his. Her lip was prepared to kiss him…while sleeping on her thigh. Will she succeed? Is it right thing to do?

"Pyrrha?" Pyrrha gasped when she saw Naruto's eyes were opened. He's staring at her with confusion expression. Right straight down to him. His face is red… and had no idea what's she's doing.

"I-I-" Pyrrha tried to says something, but she fainted as her head went up and got fried cook on her brain. Seems like it overheated.

"Eh?! Pyrrha?! Are you okay!?" Naruto asked as he looked at her. Her face is super red and her temperature is hot. No idea what's going on, but he saw her face is way too close to his face.

He went to the water fountain and filled the water into his cup. He rushed back to the bench and poured it into Pyrrha's face.

She gasped as she regained her consciousness. "Wh-What happened?"

"You suddenly collapsed, so I head to the water fountain and pour on you to wake you up." Naruto said as his face grows red when he remembered that part. "Pyrrha, what are you doing while I was asleep?"

"N-Nothing! I just…saw a bug! Yeah, a bug! On your face, I hit it away and checked it again!" Pyrrha said.

"Right…"

"It's the truth! Believe me!"

"Hmm…" Naruto gave her a question looks. "Alright, I believe in you. Thanks for hitting a bug from me."

"You're welcome." Pyrrha said. "The fun park is done. Where are we going next?"

Ruby and the others were still hiding behind the trees. Their react is so priceless. They cannot believe what they just saw.

"No…fucking…way…" Blake said.

"She…" Ruby said before she started to feel hot fire behind her. She turned back and saw her sister Yang is on fire. She looks pretty pissed as she crushed the tree by hand.

"Yang, calm down." Weiss said.

 _"Must…not…ruin…man dater…"_ Yang thought.

* * *

"Thank you for hanging out with me. It was fun." Pyrrha said as she stood by the door that means she's at her room. She had so much fun with Naruto.

They watched a movie, played games, and ate the foods before the nightfall. They made it back Academy just in time.

"You're welcome. I had fun, too. Thanks for hanging out with you." Naruto said with a smile. He had fun, too. Next time, maybe he'll ask her out.

Pyrrha was glad she can date with her. Her date is successful. She probably should thank her team. "Here is your sweater…" She headed over to Naruto because she was cold. He gave his sweater for her, so she doesn't feel cold.

Naruto nodded and thanked her again. "Until next time, I'll ask you to hang out with me. I hate getting bored in my room, doing my bullcrap homework."

The red-haired girl giggled. "Alright. Naruto, I… I wished you have a good sleep."

"You, too." Naruto said as he began to walk to his room. "Night, Pyrrha."

"Night, Naruto."

Then, Naruto entered his room. He threw his sweater and his vest in the basket. He was glad his date is over and fun with Pyrrha. He switched the light on and unexpected… His teammates are in his room.

"Mmm…" They growled with a cute angry pout.

Naruto sighed. "I see…you girls were spying on me and Pyrrha, is that correct?"

Four girls were blushing at the same time.

"H-How did you know?" Ruby asked.

"I can sense you girls from far away except one aura that has so much power and anger." Naruto said.

Yang was blushed at this moment. That was her aura because of her anger and jealous. She didn't know he can do that. "That was me…" She mumbled.

"Oh, and why are you girls in my room?" Naruto asked.

"We…asked you to…you know. Date with us." Blake said with a blush.

"You owe me a date-I mean us a date." Yang said.

"Date with us! Or… else I'll kill you! Okay!" Weiss tried to integrate Naruto with her Myrtenaster. Her face is very red. She sucks at integrating.

"Can you…date with us, please?" Ruby asked with a begging expression. She used that to make him feel bad and force him to date with them.

Naruto itchy on his cheek while looking at her face. He can't say no to a cute girl and the other girls. Both of them are too cute. They're special to him. "Alright, when do we start?"

"Yes!" Ruby said.

"Hold on! I have a great idea!" Yang raised her arm up.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

 _"I'm dead..."_ Naruto thought.

 **"Yep, you fucked." Kurama said**


	23. Chapter 23

"Fuck… Why did I get involve of this?" Naruto asked as he's stuck in the girls' room. His body was tied up with rope for no reason. They're sitting down on the floor and gathered like a circle.

One cup on the floor. Ten Popsicle sticks in a box.

It was worse than the other time. Had a date with a girl while the other girls spying on them. Making a big mistake. Here comes the jealous and force it to date with them.

"Because you said "yes" to us." Yang said with a smile as she started to open the box. She was shocked when she found out Naruto and Pyrrha are dated. No wonder why Pyrrha didn't answer, back in the waterfall.

"I said yes because Ruby wanted me to date all four of you." Naruto said as he looked at Ruby with a red color on her face. He can't resist her cute face. "Look, Pyrrha and I are still friends. She asked me to date with her, and I can't say no. So, I had to."

"You didn't tell us you were dating with her." Blake said with suspicious looks as she crossed her arms.

"You didn't ask me what I'm doing. I mean all of you didn't ask me-" Naruto's face is started to become afraid when he sensed the flame of rage from Yang and the girls. They were all glaring at him and telling him to stop.

"Then, there! We all found out you and Pyrrha are dated." Weiss said with anger expression as her arms crossed. She was planned to ask Neptune to go out with her, but she wanted to try out with an idiot blonde.

Ruby just tapped her sometimes fingers awkwardly. She was nervous. Actually, she's the first one who took Naruto to her school to build a new weapon for him because he asked her to do that. She remembered it and she was the first place. So, Pyrrha wasn't the only one who came up a date first.

"Okay, here is my idea." Yang said as she took out ten of Popsicle sticks. "If you picked your highest numbers, get to a date with him."

"It's not a bad idea." Blake said while nodding.

"Sounds okay." Weiss said.

"We did this when we little kids. We used that to be a tagger." Ruby said.

This idea will be good, but getting a high number could be hard.

Naruto is sweating as hell because he's nervous. Really nervous and scared. He didn't know girls wanted to date him so bad because they saw him and Pyrrha. It's the truth. She asked him, and then he said yes. He can't say no to her. "Girls…can I leave-"

"No!" The three girls yelled except Ruby. She never yells at him as a first friend.

His mouth shut when he heard fear of their anger. More dread. More fearful than boys. Better not to ask stupid things. "Okay, okay. I'll just sit down and watch what you get the number."

The four girls were glared at him, making sure he ain't going anywhere. He probably can use his teleport kunai for escape, but they found it.

"God damn it…" Naruto said as he saw Blake is holding his kunai in her hand.

"Don't ever thinking about using the teleportation." She smiled.

He nodded. "Yes, yes, you all caught me." Maybe he shouldn't give them more detail about himself.

As it begins, Yang started to mix the Popsicle sticks on the floor. She put the numbers already with a black marker, so it's trace to go. The sticks were thrown in the cup and shaken.

"Okay, pick your number." Yang said.

The girls picked the sticks up. Yang did it. When they looked at their number, they got an okay number. Blake picked seven, Weiss picked four, Yang had a six, and Ruby…she got one…

"Six!" Yang determined.

"Really? Really, Ruby? Number one." Weiss said as she sees Ruby picked Popsicle of number one.

"One is my lucky number! I didn't become a tagger in the past!" Ruby said.

"I'm… first?" Blake asked as she was shocked. She just picked the highest number. That means she'll go a date with…Naruto first.

"Damn it!" Yang yelled with anger as she threw her stick on the ground. She failed for not getting a high number.

Naruto is so dead now… he had to date all of them. That will be a hard life for him to handle that. This nightmare is real. His life is over. Maybe, he should have learned some advice from his mother or Jiraiya. Both of their are good.

 **"It's okay to date all of them. I am sure your mother Kushina will be so happy see the future grandchildren. She'll accept it." Son said.**

 _"What? How do you know?"_ Naruto asked.

 **"I dunno…"**

…

 **"Son, just don't." Matatabi said**

 **"Yes, ma'am."**

"Okay…" Naruto said as he looked at Blake. "Are you ready for going out a date with me tomorrow after school?"

Blake just nodded awkwardly. She doesn't know if she ready or not. She's nervous about going out with him. Her first time is coming. "I-I see you tomorrow after school."

Yang, Weiss, and Ruby were surprised to see her like that. She used to be chill and cool back there, but now, she changed for a bit.

"Alright, the discussion is over. Now, I'm going to sleep." Naruto said as he stood up and heads to the door, but his sleeve was grabbed. He turned around and saw Blake is holding his sleeve.

"Are you coming…tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there. You're the first one that picked the high number, so I'll have to date with you." That was his last words before he got out.

After he left the room, everything is silent. The girls didn't say anything after he left the room. They are looking at Blake because she's the first one who picked the highest number.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Nothing." They said as they went on their bunk bed.

Blake sighed and knew they were jealous. She wasn't very interesting going out, but willing to try it out. She went on her bed as she pulled the blanket over her body. She turned around to the left side, hiding her blush from them. Her blush is for Naruto.

Is he serious? He's coming for tomorrow?

* * *

Next day…

Naruto yawned from his sleep as his arms were stretched. His morning is so great, but he has a school today. He changed his clothes, packed his stuff, and ate his breakfast Ramen.

 **"Something on your mind?" Kurama asked as he saw his face is serious and suspicious, but he liked it. Naruto is no brainer anymore, but sometimes. His look is almost like Shikamaru.**

"I might be wrong about this… if Kimimaro is alive, that means anyone could be alive. Just wow in the world did he returns? It's not Reanimation Jutsu because nobody had like a dark aura. Like, his skin is pitch-black and almost like it's not him anymore when he entered that form. I can definitely feel his aura, but it's different."

 **"You know what he just said, "Deal with a devil." Son said.**

This world was sketchy about this. Naruto is trying to figure out why Kimimaro is here and targeted him. He first appeared in Emerald Forest.

-Flashback-

"Just as I thought…you are the strongest Shinobi in the world. Our world-" Kimimaro coughed a blood. His body was completely destroyed. It has lots of cutting wound, bruises, and circle wound that was from Rasengan.

Naruto stood on top of Kimimaro's body by stepping on it. His body is fading of golden aura. That was a quite battle because of Kimimaro's new power.

"Tell me, why are you here? How did you get here? You don't have a Jutsu that can teleport you to this dimension or resurrect yourself." He said as he observed Kimimaro's body. It's strange. No one has that before. Almost exact like Grimm Creature.

"Like I just said, "I made a deal with a devil." I was resurrected by a devil. A real devil like a Satan you never saw before. The creator of Grimm Creature, the goddess, and the queen…"

"Then, why are you here? Kill me for revenge?"

"No… I have gotten the mission by her. She wanted me to kill you and kill someone that she really wants it dead." He said.

Naruto's eyes were widened when he learned that. A goddess, a queen, and creator of Grimm Creature. The great dangerous is she knew his name and who he was. "What is her name?"

"Salem… That's her name. She knows you're here to protect the world from her."

-Flashback ended-

Naruto crushed the glass of cup in his cup, didn't felt the pain as it bleeds. He was angry about the name Salem. He was angry about her goal killing a person that she really wants it dead.

Just who is it? Who is someone that wants it dead? Well, there is…

"Ozpin will know about this." Naruto said.

 **"Good idea. He knows about Maiden and Grimm Creature, but what are you going to do?" Chomei asked.**

"Easy. I talk with-"

 ***Knock Knock*** Naruto hears the door from his right. That aura…is Ruby.

"Naruto, it's me! Open the door! You forgot something!" She yelled behind the door.

Naruto stood up and walked to the door. He opened the door and saw Ruby was dressed in her Rose clothes.

"What's up?" He asked before he sees a kunai in Ruby's hand. He must have forgotten to get that before he went to sleep without knowing it.

"You forgot this and-oh my gosh!" Ruby shocked when she saw his hand is bleeding so much. "Your hand! What did you do?! Did you crush the glass?!"

"No, I…I accidental dropped my cup on the floor and picked it the broken glass. I…I got hurt from it." Naruto lied. That was a bad lying to her. "But, don't worry. It'll heal my hand fast."

"Then, I'll clean it off while your healing power is healing. You can't just go in class like that." Ruby said as she grabbed the chair for him. "Sit down." She's patting on it.

"I…alright." He can't say no to her. Ruby's a kind heart and cares about him like a friend.

Naruto sits down on the chair and opens his right hand for Ruby. She was shocked for looking at that. His hand bleeds a lot and glass on it. Ruby used a white cloth to clean the blood up and had to move the glass.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"No, but sometimes it hurts when I got stab by a katana in my stomach."

"What?! You'll be dead for losing blood!"

"And the shuriken…on my back."

"Holy crap! Just stop!" Ruby shocked as she sees him laughed. How is that even funny?! Naruto got stabbed in his stomach and his back in real life. "Jeez…do you always like that?"

"Yep, I was a stubborn guy who cares about friends. I protect them. That's my ninja way." Naruto smirked as he pounded his fist on his own chest.

While Ruby is cleaning Naruto's wound, she remembered that time with Yang when she's a kid. "Yang used that to clean my boo-boo whenever I get hurt. That was when I'm a kid."

"Really, that's very nice what your sister did." He smiled.

"Yep, I did it back for her and my friends. When people get hurt, I'll go help them. To clean their boo-boo. I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's right thing to fix that. As a Huntress, make people happy. Not making them so sad."

"Sometimes it fell; they lost their comrades in the war. Sacrifice their life to save them. Crying for them that just died right in the arms." Naruto remembered Neji's death in the Fourth War. He died in his arms because he was killed and sacrificed for his life and Hinata's life.

"I'm sorry about your friend…" Ruby said as she's done for cleaning the blood for him and the glass. His hand is clean and no cut wound. It surprised her. "There you go. It's…new."

"Thanks, I appreciated." He said. "It was Kurama who used healing power for me." When he looked at Ruby, she's observing his hand by touching it.

"Oh… You mean the orange fox. He looks scary, but I think he's pretty cool and fluffy." She continued to observe his hand.

What she felt his hand, it is rough. She traces on his hand to feel scars on him. There are no scars. It healed so fast. It's incredible. Nobody had that Semblance or say it Chakra. The Chakra is very interesting.

"Ruby?" Naruto asked with a blush. He had no clue what's she doing, but her hand is soft.

Ruby gave a cute scream "Kyaa" as she quickly lets go of his hand. A rose color appeared on her cheeks because she's holding his hand. "I'm sorry! I-I'm doing it too much."

"Hey, it's alright, thanks for helping. You know I can do this on my own, Ruby. I'm pretty much a real thing that did it before."

"Oh…" She remembered he had been through the war and special mission before. The reality. Her expression is a disappointment and sad. It'll be better to leave him alone, so he can do this on his own.

"Come on, Ruby, why you like that? Give me a smile!" Naruto said as he tickled her body.

"S-Stop it, Naruto! I can't stop laugh!" She laughed as she tries to escape, but she's stuck with him.

There's a smile. Naruto wanted to see her smile again. He had to do it for her. "There. Now, I get to see your smile."

"Thank you, Naruto, but too bad I'm the last." Ruby said as her head is down.

"I guessed your number one is a bad luck for you."

"Hey, it works sometimes!"

"Or maybe if you pick a right number, you'll get it. Dummy." He poked his fingers on Ruby's forehead as she touched hers.

Ruby was wondered why he did that finger poke. "Why did you do that? You did it to Yang's forehead, so what was that about?"

"Dunno. Maybe because your bad luck number, so I can rid of your dummy head."

"Hey!" Ruby yelled, but she calmed herself. There's one question she never asked him. "So… how long are you staying?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Staying here. I mean my homeland. My world."

That'll hit Naruto. A hard question from her for how long he can stay. "It depends on how long I can stay. If I finish my mission, Hagoromo will arrive and send me back to my home. If not, guess I can stay here forever."

"If you leave, will you remember us? Never forget us." Ruby said with a sad expression. She really wants him to stay with her and friends. Exploring the world together. Learning the school. Saving the world. Become Huntsmen and Huntresses together.

While Ruby looked down at her lap, she sees Naruto's pinky finger.

"Then, it's a promise. A promise that we'll always be friends. I won't forget you. I'm not leaving until you and I become Huntsman and Huntress. Not us. Your sister and friends. We can do that together-tabbaya as our last memories of friendship." He said.

Ruby's eyes were raised. His smile is too sweet and his pinky promise is too special. That's her favorite. A promise. "Okay, that's a promise." She grabbed his pinky finger.

Then, blonde gave a dazzling smile for her. He looked at his watch and they're late for class. "We should get to classroom before baa-chan will-"

"Naruto!" A loud voice from the door as it banged the door hard. "Why are you late?! How come I didn't see you in my class?!"

Naruto just sighed as he got up and went to the door. He opens the door slowly, peeking to see Glynda. "Yes?" He asked as Glynda's arms are crossed.

"May I know why you're late?" She asked.

"Sorry, I had a bad sleep from last night. Baa-chan-I mean Professor Glynda."

"Thank you." Glynda said as she started to see Ruby in his room. "Ruby? Is that you?"

"Yes, that's me. Came here to give his stuff back." Ruby said as she got up and walked to the door when Naruto opened for her. "I gotta go. I see you later!"

After she left, Naruto decided to talk with Glynda. He's going ask her if he can go visit Ozpin's office.

"You want to go Ozpin's office? Why?" She asked.

"I have things that I want to ask. It's a private. I'll be late for the classroom and don't think I won't make back on time. So, is that okay?"

Glynda seems little concern about him. His eyes are different and wanted to talk with Ozpin in private. He seems different for a bit. "Okay, but I can't excuse you every day. I let you off for one time."

"Thank you, Glynda." Naruto smiled as he began to walk to Ozpin's office, but he stopped and had something to say about her. "You know you remind me of someone who is very strict and cares about me."

"Y-You do." Glynda said with a blush.

"Yep. I see you later, Baa-chan!" Naruto started to run away from her before she unleashed her anger.

"Naruto!"

* * *

"This is embarrassing." Blake said with a blush as she wears a purple knit sweater that exposed her shoulders. The length almost reaches her thigh. She wears black knee stockings with white flower emblem and purple short pant waist-length.

She had no clue what to wear for a date. Also, it's today. That's too quick for her. The one day is too fast for her. This time, no spying on their date because Blake told Yang and the others to stop.

"He's taking so long…" She said as she sat on the bench too long. She had been waiting for him about 10 minutes. She was going to find Naruto, but he's here just in time.

"Blake, I'm sorry I was late! Had a long line and people." He's exhausted. It was really bad time. As his dressed, he wears a black jacket and orange t-shirt. A blue jean with an orange belt.

"At least you made it." Blake said.

Naruto glanced at her clothes. They're so different by comparing her original clothes. She looks sexy and hot. His eyes can't avoid them. "You look great, Blake. I'm not gonna lied." His blush came.

"Th-Thank you, Naruto…" Blake said with a blush.

They were silent as awkward. Stood there and nothing.

 **"Come on, Naruto! You can do this!" Matatabi cheered.**

 **"Just like what you did to Pyrrha!" Saiken said.**

 **"Then fuck her in-" Kurama said.**

"Kurama, what the hell is with you?!" Naruto yelled.

Blake looked at his face with her confusion. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Blake! Let's go!"

* * *

"So, Blake, what do you want to go?" Naruto asked as he and Blake are on the street. There are cars, people, and shops. But, hella people are in there.

"There." Blake pointed at Pet Care.

"You wanted to go there because you like cats?" Naruto guessed because he got that feeling of likes from yesterday.

"H-How do you-never mind…" Because Naruto has the ability of feeling.

Naruto and Blake went to the store to check for an animal. Blake was excited because she's in the store and looking for cats. She loves cats.

She's holding a cat in her arms while patting it. Her smile is too cute and happy. That smile made Naruto surprised.

"Wow, Blake. Never thought you can smile like that." He said

"Don't judge me. I love cats!" Blake said as she entered in kawaii mode while spun the cat around. People were actually watching her doing, thinking she's a crazy girl.

*Woof Woof!* Blake stopped and heard the unfamiliar sound before. She looked down at her feet and her eyes were shocked when she saw a dog. Suddenly, she jumped on Naruto as he carried her.

"Blake, what are you doing?!" He asked.

"Dog! I don't like dogs!" She cried as she looked down again and puppy started to bark at her. "Kyaaa! Let's get out of here! Please, Naruto! I beg of you!"

Naruto looked so confused. Her body is shaking with fear. She's scared of dogs. That's…crazy. He didn't know she was afraid of dogs. But, why? Maybe she's a cat Faunus because cats scared of dogs.

Well, he did what he was told. He took Blake outside from the Pet Care and put her down. That was pretty embarrassing.

"I'm sorry that I made you carry me." She said with a blush as she held her own hands.

"I didn't know you scared of dogs."

"I just…don't like dogs. Not hate them. Just don't them."

"Okay… wanna go grab something to eat?"

"Yes, I'm hungry." Blake said as her stomach is growling while holding it. There's no close by restaurant.

However, Naruto saw a food van parked by the parking lot. The good place is the park.

"There it is. Come on, Blake!" He said as he ran before grabbing her hand to run along with him.

Blake's face is red when she saw him is grabbing her hand and pulled to run with him. Her heart beat was skipped.

They stopped by the bench. Naruto told Blake to sit down and he'll be back as he rushed to the food van.

 _"Naruto… He's too nice to me. Even I told him I'm a Faunus; he's still too nice to me."_ She thought. She had seen Naruto is defending for Velvet at cafeteria from the bullies. She was a Faunus rabbit.

"Here."

She looked up and saw Naruto is holding a sandwich for her. It's a tuna. Her favorite food. He knows what her favorite.

"Thank you." She grabbed the sandwich and started to eat it.

Naruto sits down next to her and eats his hot dog. The taste of this was very good. Never seen this food in his own world. "Hey, Blake."

"Yes?"

"When I learned you're from White Fang, why did you leave?" He asked when he saw her hands were held together. She's nervous or scared to tell him why she leaves. "If you can't talk, that's okay. I'm not forcing you to-"

"I had a partner…named Adam. More of a mentor, actually. He always promised me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. It was his idea, but his idea of perfect future turned out to be not perfect for everyone."

"What do you mean his plan not perfect for everyone?"

"When…my partner and I were stealing the Dust and Weapon from the train, I just realized he's changed. When you learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran, but you stopped me. Convince me to find a dream by myself. I did it, but I can't. I realized my partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my Semblance! I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself. An empty copy that takes the hit while I run away. I'm a coward." Blake confessed as her tears were dropped. She told him everything why she left. She was weak and coward that ran away.

"Blake, you're not-"

"How can you still nice to me after what I did?"

"You're my precious friend and teammate, that's why. I'm glad you went on the right path." Naruto said with a bit smile.

"But I did. I went down the wrong path… I shouldn't have listened to my parents." Blake said as her head is down and still crying. Her tears are still flowing. No way, she can stop them.

Her chin was touched and lifted her to look at Naruto. His finger lifted her head up.

"You're not a coward. You're Blake Belladonna, team RWUBY. Like what just said from other days, "I'm here because I'll protect you and everyone with my life. To make the world better. I'm not giving up that easy until they'll respect each other fair." Naruto said as his thumb wipes Blake's tears out. "I'm your guardian and protector."

Blake felt warmth feeling on her cheeks from his thumb. She wanted this, so she began to hold his hand. Then, she looked at him. "Naruto…I…I love you." She began to kissed him on his lip.

Naruto's eyes were shocked, but he returned kiss in kind as his eyes closed. After few minutes of kissing each other passionately, they broke apart and were panting heavily as they're blushing.

Blake held her lips from the kiss. Her first kiss. That wasn't her plan. "That was… I…"

"Amazing." Naruto said.

Blake's face is completely red. That kissing wasn't her plan because her body moved it own and told her confession. It was amazing what he just said. "It was... Can you be…my…boyfriend?" She asked with a cute begging face expression.

"Sure, but I don't think the other girls will be happy if they found out this." Naruto smirked.

"I'll tell them that I kissed him first and they'll be jealous, but I willing to share it and give them a chance, but not too much." She said as her one finger is up.

"Alright, Blake." Naruto said as he did a forehead touched on her forehead. "Let's go home, Blake."

Blake nodded with a smile as she held his hand and walked home together. She wanted him to hold his hand because it feels safe for staying with him. Her heart was captured by him. Her cold is gone. Now, it's warm.

"Naruto, thank you."


	24. Chapter 24

_"Jesus…"_ Naruto thought as he's sitting on his desk while Professor Port teaching. His mind cannot stop thinking the one part of a kiss. Blake's kiss. She kissed him and confessed him in the park yesterday.

It was a date, but didn't expect she would do that.

His face is red as a cherry. His heartbeat is rapid. Even when he's sleeping, he dreamed about that kiss. Blake loves him from her heart and became his girlfriend. He was happy, but felt strange in his feeling.

 **"Woo... still thinking about Blake." Matatabi smirked.**

"Shut up!"

"Naruto!" Naruto heard Peter calling his name as he looked down at him. Peter gave a picture of looking dog with three heads for him.

"Y-Yes?"

"Do you know what this creature is?" He asked.

"Uhh…" Naruto wasn't paying attention, but got helped by Chomei. "It's Grimm Hellhound, the three-headed dog! It's some kind of ghost or phantom characteristic. In European legends, if you see a Grimm Hellhound or hearing it howl, you'll be in great danger. It has super strength and speed. Faster than the horse."

"Very good, Mr. Uzumaki! Thank you for sharing! Next time, try to listen and learn."

Naruto gave a quick whistling as a lucky. He thanked Chomei for helping him. Maybe, thinking back is gonna do that later. More importantly, is investigate about saving the world. One is he had learned the name, Salem. Two is Cinder. She's in his Academy, but for what?

 **"There's something that bothered me when I saw Kimimaro." Kurama said as Naruto and the other Bijuu are looking at him. It was rare to hear his concerning.**

"What about him?" Naruto asked.

 **"He's dead and came back from the dead because he was resurrected by Salem. Her goal is killing you first. Then, kill the second person that she hates. That woman Cinder is here in this Academy and just followed her order. What if Salem wants something?"**

"Want something what-"

"Naruto, something wrong?" Blake asked as she sat next to her boyfriend. She saw his face seems little off.

"I'm fine, Blake. Just had a bad headache." He smiled with a lying expression as his sweat was dropped.

Blake gave him a cute glaring at him for lying to her. She knows something about him. "Naruto, by looking at your face, makes me wanted to slap you."

"I'm being honest, Blake. I had a headache. Really." Naruto said with a smile, but sweat. He didn't want to get slap by her.

"Okay… I believe in you, but after this, you still gonna tell me."

"Alright, beautiful." He smirked as Blake blushed when he called her beautiful. She began to read her book to look away from him.

The bell ring has started as the students stand up and walk to next class. Naruto and Blake packed their stuff and going to the training room together. Their hand is holding together.

"Okay, now we're out of class. Tell me what's going on, Naruto?" Blake asked. "And please don't lie to me."

Naruto looked at her and looked away for a second to avoid it, but cannot hide from her. She's a cat Faunus and member of White Fang before. She's always browsing on him and worried. Look like he had to give up for that. "Do you remember Kimimaro, that guy I told you about?" He asked.

"Yes, you said he was dead in your world, but came back life. Twice, right?" She asked.

He nodded. "That's right, about him doing in this world. There's something bothered me. He bothered me something."

"Bothered you? What do you mean?"

A flashback to the battle against Kimimaro through Naruto's brain. The dark aura is similar to Grimm's aura. That resurrection was similar to Reanimation Jutsu. Salem…the queen. She bought Kimimaro back to fight him.

"Okay, Blake. In my own world, there's one Jutsu called Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei means Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation. It's like reviving the soul of a dead people back. However, it requires one live person in order to bring back with someone that you like to do reanimate."

"Reviving the soul back?" Blake asked as she found interesting facts. However, she learned the scary part is using the live people to sacrifice to reincarnate with someone. She wouldn't like do that to someone or getting sacrifice. It sounds dark. "In your world, can they die?"

"They can't die because Edo Tensei ability can restore their body. Instead of destroying them, we seal them so their body won't move." Naruto said.

What if Kimimaro wasn't aiming at him? Or aiming at the second task?

Salem sent him in the Emerald Forest. It was nearby Beacon Academy. Why does she send him there? In the first place, she sent him there because he was a good fighter and can take down Huntsmen or Huntresses. It wouldn't be bad without Naruto. That's why Hagoromo sent him there. Not only destroying Grimm Creature, it's the Queen and could be more of them like Kimimaro.

"Naruto?" Blake asked.

"Kimimaro… She was here in the Forest which it's nearby Beacon Academy. It bothered me."

"I noticed that. I know what you're trying to say. He should be in a different location before he was reborn without giving him a location, but he landed here. So, why is he there?"

"Don't know…" He said, but started to think like he found something. "Let's forget about that. We have to get to the class or else we'll mark as tardy."

Blake noticed he changed his mind, but prefer to leave it. "Okay, Naruto."

"So, what did you tell the girls?" Naruto asked.

Blake stopped and turned around to him with a sweat while smiling. "Oh… about that… I told them my date is great and…" Then, she saw Yang was behind them and glared at them. Here comes the jealous. She's really mad at Naruto.

"And what did you… you know." He whispered with a sweat before…

"Naruto! I can't believe you kissed Blake! Blake, you are so lucky!" Yang yelled as her hair is flying with a fire. She was pissed at Blake telling her and the girls that she kissed. Too bad she was the second place and didn't get a kiss from Naruto.

"You did, didn't you?" He asked.

"I…I…" Blake doesn't know what to say for her. It's her idea. She told Yang and the others. She can't hide her secret from them because they're her friends. "I did…" She whispers Naruto.

He gave a sigh for her, but he understands her reason. "Listen…uhh… how can I explain this? Well, Blake and I went on a date because she's the first place. Then, we…"

"Kiss. I know that." Yang said as she crossed her arms and looked angry. "Blake is done. Now, it's my turn to date with you. No more running and no excuse, okay?"

"Okay, that's a promise." Naruto said as he walked closer to Yang and poke her forehead with his fingers. "I won't run or excuse. That's a promise."

The blonde girl touched her own forehead from him. He always does that to her someday. When she gets angry, guilty, or sad, Naruto just poked his fingers on her forehead. She thought it was rude, but felt like it. She kinda likes it when he did that. "Why did you do that? For what?" She asked.

"For being a silly girl and grumpy girl. The way you act, you reminded me of my friend who is very strong and can one punch to anybody." He smirked.

"I-I am…" Yang said with as her face is heated up. She began to poke her own fingers each other. "Really?"

Naruto nodded. He had an image of Sakura flashed through his mind. Her punches, kicking, and the strength. Yang is so much like her, but her boobs are bigger than hers. No clue why he thinks that.

 _"Come on, Naruto. Stop comparing her boobs than small boobs."_ He thought himself.

 **"Come on, man! Just accept them! We all know her big boobs are better than small!" Son said**

Naruto blushed himself as he looked away from Yang's breasts. Cannot believe how dirty he was. Better not to tell her right in front of girls.

"We should get to class. Come on, girls." He said before he started to walk, he saw a woman with ashen-black hair. It's Cinder, the enemy, but there's no threat feeling of her. She came here to talk with him. Only him.

"Hello, Naruto, heard you're going to the training ground. I'll be going there, too, but it's too bad because I don't have you in my class." She said as she giggled and gave a sexy grin at him.

Yang started to feel uncomfortable about this new woman. Her hair is waving. Her fist is clenching because Cinder is hitting on Naruto. Quite jealous of her, but she had to calm herself down.

"Your name is…Cinder Fall, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, that's my name and…" Cinder said as she looked at his blonde girl and girl with a black wavy hair. "You girls must be his teammates, Team RWUBY."

"I'm Blake Belladonna." Blake said. She wasn't sure about Cinder, but she looks familiar before.

"That's us! I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister!" Yang said with a smile, but she forgot something. "Hey, where's Mercury? I wanna meet him and your friend is amazing. His skills are great."

"Thank you for being kind to my friend. I'm sure he'll be happy." Then, Cinder looked at Naruto. "Naruto, if I have a match with you, I'll be interesting to see your skills." She smiled again as she began to walk passed by Naruto.

"I'll see you later." That was her farewell words.

Naruto was going to attack her as his hand is opened to create Rasengan, but it's just an air pleasure and hasn't built yet. He let it go and breathed in his chest. "Come, Blake and Yang. We don't wanna Ruby wait too long." He said

"Why?" Yang asked.

"Because I made a promise."

* * *

The next class…

"Alright, kids! It's time to show your skills of Huntsmen and Huntresses!" That eager voice was from Bartholomew Oobleck. You know, the green hair guy and teaches the history for class. It was super boring, but surprising he's in training ground. No Glynda for today.

Naruto and his team were sitting on their seat.

"Remember your promise." Ruby whispered.

Naruto nodded for her. He already knows that.

"Who's ready to spar with opponent?!" Oobleck asked as he sees Ruby's hand raised. "Yes, Mrs. Rose! Who do you pick as an opponent?"

"Naruto!" She yelled.

"Alright then! Mr. Uzumaki and Mrs. Rose, please step forward."

"Yay!" Ruby determined as her hand was raised while standing up from her seat. She was happy because she can pick her opponent. Of course, she picked Naruto to spar match with her. Remember, he made a promise with her to fight with her. So, he can't break it.

It's time to show her training skills for him what she learned from her uncle. Her red case got grabbed by a hand as she walked downstairs and jumped off the stadium. She spun her case and transformed into a red scythe.

"You got this, Ruby! Naruto, you can win! Ruby, show him what you can do!" Yang cheered.

"Uhh… Yang, I think you're mistaking them. You know they're going to fight each other." Weiss said.

"I know that. That's why I'm cheering them. To see who's the best and the best match."

"I kinda agree." Blake said as she put her book down on her counter and watched.

Velvet is also in this room. She wanted to watch him and Ruby fight, but shy to cheer him up. "Good luck!"

Naruto breathes in his chest as he takes out his Kubikiribōchō from his back. He looked at Ruby. "You ready, Ruby?" He asked as Ruby spins her scythe and moved in her battle position.

"Yeah!" She said.

"Ready… Begin!"

Naruto and Ruby began to charge other. Their weapon is lifted as they begin an attack.

Ruby held Crescent Rose on her side as the blade creating a sparkling on the ground. She jumped in mid-air and swung her scythe down to Naruto. The blonde held his sword up to block the attack as it did. The scythe blade is right behind his back and stabbed on the ground. The red handle was hit by Naruto's blade because it blocked her attack.

The start of a battle wasn't so bad because Ruby used her Semblance Speed to attack Naruto first.

Naruto started to push her scythe away, sending her a fly, but shoot a sniper at him. He was going to block it, but the bullet made a fire. The fire exploded into his sword and gave him an impact. Ruby must have change magazine before the fight starts.

Maybe, he was wrong about Ruby. It's not like she's smart. She was just good at her strategy and knows what she doing.

Stopping his slide on his feet, he felt Ruby's aura is right behind him. His grin was shown as he lifted his weapon up to block that attack. His sword shifted into gun mode and parries the curved blade. He aimed and shoots at her.

Ruby spun scythe to deflecting the bullets from Naruto. She goes on her next attack as she charged at him. Spins her scythe and attack him on the side, but he blocked for his side. He attacked her back before he pushed and threw his sword to another hand. Red used a handle to block a strong attack as the ground was crumbling.

After she caught Naruto's attack on her handle, her curve blade stabbed on the ground. She lifts her handle only the left as Kubikiribōchō blade slides down to two small blades on its back. Her hands held it tight and slide underneath. Then, she kicked over Naruto's legs to make him fall down.

But, wait, her Crescent Rose is spinning because it stabbed on the ground to spin it. She ran on the right side and then drop kick to him, in his stomach, but he grabbed her feet to block it.

While Naruto is holding her feet, his other hand is creating Rasengan and going to hit her. However, Ruby shoots Crescent Rose to nowhere because the fire power gives her a boost speed to dodge his Rasengan.

"Amazing." Blake admitted.

So does Weiss, too. She thought the match will be stupid because of Ruby and Naruto, but she was wrong about them. Their fight was amazing. "What? They're smiling?" She asked as she saw Naruto and Ruby smiled each other while fighting. She doesn't understand.

Yang was the only one who understands them. A friendship between Naruto and Ruby, sparring match each other. Ruby didn't have any friends that can spar with her back in Patch because she was too good. Now, she gets to fight a match with Naruto. Yang was proud of him for having a match with her sister.

A sword and a scythe clashed each other. Naruto and Ruby are smiling at each other. They're having fun.

Naruto had tons of things about her and her skills. She was good. Her speed. Her fighting skills. Her weapon. They're perfect for her.

Thinking about her, his Kubikiribōchō was attacked by Ruby's scythe. Naruto pushed her weapon, but he didn't see her for a second. There are rose petals were flying in the air. He looked around until…he sees Ruby just attack him from nowhere. The blonde tries to attack back, but she's gone again.

Naruto is holding his position and guard as he used Kubikiribōchō to defend himself. There's no way he can attack her like that. Then, Ruby strikes him on his sword as she sees him block her attack. She goes away from him and dashed around him, using her Semblance again to confuse him.

The blonde ninja cannot see her. She was fast, but not enough speed to catch him.

So, this is what it looks like the battle with Ruby. She must have used Semblance speed. It seems like she ain't holding back anymore.

 _"Not bad. Not bad at all, but sorry Ruby…_ " Naruto thought as his eyes were closed to concentrate for his sense. He feels the aura of hers. It's dashing around him. Her speed is too great, but to him…

At that moment, he suddenly vanished without leaving any tracks or things. Ruby was pinned down on the ground because she got tackled. She was shocked that she got caught by Naruto. She didn't even see him moving. Her weapon is down and she can't do anything.

"I yield!" She gave up.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" Oobleck said as he clapped his own hands. "That was magnificent! You two are amazing!"

Naruto smirked as a victory. He got off her and lending a hand for her to get up. "Nice fight, Ruby. You're pretty good and impressed me."

She smiled because she's happy he called a nice fight. Her fighting skills. Her Semblance. They're great. "Thank you for sparring with me."

"Just as I promise. I never forget it-ttabayo!" Naruto said as he poked his fingers on her forehead.

Ruby began to blush when he did that as she rubbed her own forehead. He always does to her and Yang, but she just smiles, a big smile. "Yeah, can we fight again if you have time?"

"Sure, Ruby, I love to do that. I let you know when I have time." He said before he sees his teammates. "So, what did you girls think?"

"You two were amazing. That was a hell of the fight! I called it 10!" Yang gave a thumb up.

"I agree with her. Ruby, you fought him well. It was a good match." Blake smiled.

"Honestly, you guys were great. This is the best fight I ever saw." Weiss said as Yang began to hit her on a shoulder, giving her a smirk.

"Looks like Ice Queen had decided to give them credits."

"Shut up! It's not like I'm enjoying." Weiss said with a blush. She couldn't help it to say that. Actually, it was the greatest fight she ever saw, the battle between Naruto and Ruby. They're smiled while fighting each other.

She started to figure out why they're smiling. It was some kind of friendly match and respectful. That's her guessed, but she never did it before. Never try to spar with a friend back in her home. Of course, she doesn't have much of friends. She kinda… wants to do that with Ruby, Naruto, or the others.

"Hey, Weiss!" Weiss popped up when she heard her own name as she looked up at Naruto.

"You seem pretty quiet. Something wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing." Weiss said, but she had something to say for him. "Naruto…I was wondering if I can have a sparring match with you?" Her cheeks grow red.

"Sure, why not! I'll be happy to do that!" He smiled.

* * *

In the late night, unknown location.

"Fall back! Fall back!" said the Atlas Soldier as he and his crew are running away from the explosion. They're in a forest and it was late.

What happened was a group of Atlas Soldiers were on a mission to investigate because someone planted the bomb in the forest. But then, the several of trees were exploded. They're retreating back to their base and going to report back to Ozpin. That explosive looks like a grenade, but there's something different than that one.

"Squad 3, report! What's going on!?" said the voice on the radio.

"This is squad 3! We're being attacked by an enemy! We're heading back to your position!" said the Atlas Soldier.

"Roger that! I'm reporting-" Then, the radio started to make loud and sounds of a gunshot. Seem like they're being attacked in the base.

"Squad 1, report! What's your status!? Shit! Squad 2, send the report to the Headmaster! I repeat, report to the Headmast-" Before Atlas Soldier could say it, there's a strange white bird flew in front of him. "A bird? What the-"

*BOOM!* The bird suddenly exploded in front of a group of soldiers as they flew and hit the trees. Break their back painfully. All of them didn't survive except one person is still alive.

He's coughing a blood so bad and can't feel his body. He had to try it by crawling, but…a foot just stomped on his chest.

"Nice weapon you have there, but too bad I caught you alive. You think you guys can escape from my art." said the man in the black misty smoke. It covered his face.

"I'll never tell you… you, motherfuck-" The soldier coughed as the foot squeezed him harder.

"Hey, don't say that word to me. Only I can say it. Now then…" said the man. "Where can I find the city called Vale?"

"Go the hell!"

The man sighed and disappointed he's not telling him. "Trying to be a hero, huh? If you don't tell me, then I'll-" He saw a large needle just pierce through the soldier's brain and he's dead.

"Hey! I told you I got this! My man, why won't you let me finish?"

"I got the map of Vale. It's not that far, so we can walk there." Another man spoke with a black cloak.

"Come on! Do we have to walk?"

"Shut up or else we'll get caught."

"Fine, fine! So, what was the mission again that from a queen?" said the man with annoyed looks. He doesn't like to call her a queen. He hates her so much.

"Kill Naruto Uzumaki and the headmaster."


	25. Chapter 25

"Good morning, girls!" Yang exclaimed with her pajamas as she stood in front of a door and woke everybody up. Today is Saturday, means no school. However, the girls are still sleeping. They're still tired because did a test paper and fought an opponent.

What worst is Yang! She always wake them by shouting. She doesn't feel tired and had a great energy because she didn't have a test, but fought an opponent. However, she had no problem with it.

"Noooo, sis… I want to sleep… Just let me sleep." Ruby said as she turned and covered her blanket around herself lazily. She wasn't ready to get up because she wants to more sleep and more rest. Same goes to two girls, Blake and Weiss. They whinnied and want more sleep like her.

"Nope!" Yang smiled as she pulled a blanket from her sister and made her fall down on the ground. Her head bumped into the ground and its hurt. Ruby's head up and damn, she looks like an old lady who tasted the lemon fruit.

Blake looks crap when she got up. Her eyes are the worst and they look like cat's eyes. Her cat ears are down. The black wavy hair is very messy and covered her face. She started to mumble herself. Her last move is she fell down on the ground and smashed in her face.

Weiss's wake is alright, just a normal girl that woke up like herself. But, she's cute when she yawned as she's stretching her arm up. Her sleep is so great.

"Come on, Blake! Time to get up!" Yang said as she picked poor cat girl up to stand and shook her. The blond girl was very excited because she wanted to wake her crush-Naruto up. To wake him up, she'll have to prank him. She did it before. She jumped on him, yelling for a help and threw Ruby at him, about three times.

Yang loves to prank him by waking him up. She had fun with him. It's the only way that can wake him up for his school because he's too lazy. She had to do it for him.

"Yang, now it's not the best time to wake Naruto up." Ruby said as she's rubbing her eyes. She blushed when she remembers she got thrown by Yang. She jumped on top of Naruto and almost kills him.

The flashback makes embarrassing her that one part when she got flew and crashed into him by rescue. "And don't throw me at him again-" Before she sees Yang had already sneaked out from the door without telling.

"Oh crap…" Blake said with a sweat.

"Not again." Weiss said.

"Yang, don't wake him up!" Ruby began to chase her, stopping her before she'll wake her friend up, but it was too late. His room is close to her room. It was right next to the girls' room. It's bad.

"Shh… Imma pour him with a bucket of iced this time!" Yang smirked as she held the bucket of ice.

Ruby dropped her jaws and cannot believe what's she gonna do with that. Her sister is going to drop an ice on Naruto. This prank is worse than the others. Since when did she get bucket and ice? "Yang, I think you went a little bit too far there."

"Everything is going to be alright, Ruby." Yang smiled as she's patting her sister's head. "Do you want to do it?"

"No!" She yelled

"Jeez, alright-that's it!" Yang pointed at Blake as she started to look confuse. "You!"

"Me?" She asked.

"Since you're his girlfriend, I want you to do that to him." Yang gave a bucket in her arms.

Blake's face was shocked and blushed for hearing a childish thing from Yang when she grabbed it. "No way! There's no way I'm gonna do that to him!" She denied.

"Relax, Blake. This is your first and I promise you won't do that again. Trust me. You'll be fine, believe me! Plus, I've never seen you do this before."

"I didn't because it was a childish, but…I'll try." Blake accepted her offer with a blush. She can't believe she's going to do it, pranking her boyfriend for Yang. It was a bad decision. However, it's going to be easy and quick, sneak in the room, pour ice on him and he'll wake up… That sounds so stupid. He'll get catch a cold. Would he get mad?

Yang smiled for her. "Alright, Blake. It's time!" She slowly opens the door for Blake. They took a peak in his room. There's Naruto, sleeping on his bed peacefully. They can hear his snoring. It's so cute.

Blake tapped toe on her feet as she's doing her best not to make a noise. Actually, she's pretty good at her sneaking skill from White Fang. That's for robbing the Dust without getting caught.

Now then, she's close to Naruto's bed and ready to pour the ice on him as she lifted the bucket higher. Her face is sweating and red on hers because she's nervous to do this prank for the first time. She felt bad about herself.

"Boo!" Yang yelled as she scares Blake to pour an ice on sleepy Naruto. She accidently dropped an ice bucket without warning. Her face was shocked what she just did. That was the stupidest thing she ever did. Blake dropped the bucket before charged her boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto! Yang made me do that!" She panicked as she removes the wet blanket away and checks him to see him if he's… "What?" Her eyes are blinking.

"That's…" Yang said as she saw a doll of Naruto. "a doll? Where did he go?"

"Yang, Imma tell Naruto-" Ruby stopped as she saw two girls are looking at a doll. That's Naruto? With yellow spiky hair and the face was drawn with black marker.

"Guys, did someone say prank on Naruto?!" Jaune asked as he appeared right behind Ruby. He looked over her to see them.

Nora just appeared from nowhere. She was standing right front of Ruby. "That was awesome prank what you guys did!"

"It's not nice to wake him like that-Blake!" Pyrrha shocked as she sees Blake is holding a bucket and soaked on a blanket. She started to get angry at her. "Why?!"

"Yang made me do that!" She cried.

"Hey, there's a note?" Yang asked as she sees a paper note on the doll body. She moved the blanket and started to read what it says. There are four words. "You just got pranked? What was that mean" After reading that, something shining glow to her eyes.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Yang yelled.

* * *

*Boom!* Naruto heard the explosion from outside. His plan is the success as he smiled. He attacked back to Yang and calls it revenge. She's always pranked on him. Yelling, watering on his face, and got hit by Ruby because she was thrown by Yang. Now, he can relax and continues his training by doing a push-up.

His location is outside of the training room where student fights. It's the best place he could find. Training in the Emerald Forest will be dangerous because there's Grimm Creature. There's one place actually. There isn't Grimm Creature in there according to his Sennin sensor. He can go there, but he'll have to go ask Ozpin's permission.

"1007… 1008… 1009… 1010." He numbered as he finished his training before standing up. That training was from Rock Lee. He was preparing for next enemy because it'll arrival here like Kimimaro did.

 **"You should have worn the green suit what Gai gave you." Kurama said.**

"Hell no! No way, I'm wearing that."

 **"You did, remember. The mission you delivered the Jofuku Flower for Bushy Bow."**

"Oh yeah…" He remembered it. That was a long time ago since he was 13. He wore that green suit because he thought it was cool. He was an idiot and clueless.

"Naruto!"

Naruto heard angry mobs from his direction. He gave a look and saw Yang is running. Her face looks angry and already entered her rage mode by looking at her golden hair. "Morning, Yang." He smiled before he sees a group of girls. There's Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Pyrrha, and Jaune? His whole team is here. They looked hella pissed.

"Morning? Morning?! Did you just realize what you just do?" She asked

"Do what?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb with me! The doll is in your room on a bed!"

"Dude, you just put some kind of explosive paper!" Jaune said.

"Then, then, it went boom!" Nora said as she tried to show him of explosion by hands movement.

"I don't think he didn't do it on purpose." Pyrrha said as she looks at her friends. However, she almost laughs at them. She didn't know it was Naruto's prank.

Naruto is scratching on his back of a head while smiling at them. "Oh… did you read my note?" He asked.

"Yes, I did…" Someone voiced

Naruto began to laugh at Yang as his prank is worked. He achieved his revenge, but that voice is different. That wasn't Yang's voice. That was… "Blake?" He asked wondering why he sees her body is black and had a bad hair day. She looks very pissed actually.

"Do you know… I wasn't going to pour an ice bucket on you? I didn't want to do it for Yang because you're my boyfriend. I thought you were sleeping on your bed." She smiled.

"H-Hey, Blake…" The blonde gave a nervous smile as he's stepping back from her. He just realized by looking at her body is black and her hair. That color was from the explosive. It was that moment, he knew he fucked up. Looks like his prank gone wrong.

"I'm your girlfriend, but you did this to me. And now…" She took out her Gambol Shroud and switched it into a gun. "Prepare to die!"

She started to shoot at her boyfriend for pranking her. With no mercy! That prank was bad, really bad. She shouldn't say no to Yang and knew it was stupid. This is her fault and Naruto's fault.

"Ahh! Blake, you're killing me! Look, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were there-Woah!" Naruto dodged the bullet from his ass. Almost hit it or else he'll have sent to the hospital. This is bad. He made a Faunus cat so angry because the doll was exploded. He didn't know she was there.

Yang and the others just stood there and watched the couple how it goes. A boy runs away from a girl with a gun whenever something messed up. Girls are fearful than boys. Nobody fuck with angry girls. Nobody.

At the tree, Naruto was stuck on the ground and against the tree. His body was held by Blake as she sat on top of him and pointing her gun at his face. A sexy cat had unleashed her fury and going have to kill foxy.

"W-Wait, Blake. You're not going shoot me, aren't you-ahh!" He panicked when she started to shove her gun to his face closer. Her finger is touched trigger and going to fire. She ain't kidding.

"Naruto, I hate you! You're such an asshole!" She said with a sexy angry or cute angry.

Naruto smiled as he placed his hand on Blake's cheek. "I know because I'm a prankster-ttabayo." He started to kiss her on the nose, causing her to blush. Her cat ears are twitching as she pulled away from him.

"Stop… Someone is watching us-" Blake shook as her lip got locked into his lip. Her eyes were exploded however; her eyes started to close. Her arms snaked around his neck to pull him closer.

A few minutes later, they let go each other and need time to breathe for an air. It was amazing. This felt better than their first kiss. Their second kiss was the best in the mind.

"I forgive you…" Blake said softly with a blush. The only way that can stop her is a kiss. "But, if you ever do that to me again, I'll kick your ass."

"Yes, Blake." He smiled.

She smiled back at him as she holds on his cheeks with hands. Feeling on his whiskers makes her think he's a real fox, but they're fun. She and Naruto were going for another kiss, but…

"Oh my gosh…that was sexy."

Naruto and Blake turned around, seeing three girls are staring at them from the tree. They sat down on top each other. The one who said "That was sexy" was Yang. She saw Naruto and Blake kissed. She wanna do that to him.

Blake blushed. "H-How long you girls stood there?"

"We're just got here and saw… you know." Ruby said with a blush on her face. That was her first time to see they kissed. This is what lips touched look like.

"By the way, why are you dressing like that?" Weiss asked as she sees Naruto's orange tank top. He looks…great in his gym clothes as she blushed for looking at it.

"Training. Gotta keep my strength up if I don't do something." He said.

"Training?" Ruby asked with a question looks on her face. She doesn't see him training every day because he already trained in his own world. Wondering why he did in this place?

"So, is that why you're not in your room?" Yang asked looking for a reason why he left his room. Maybe, it was a set-up for her.

"I woke up early and started to train outside." He said as he opened his backpack before changing his shirt. He doesn't care if people see him changing because he did it in his training before.

While he's trying to get his shirt, the four girls were stood and watched him. Their face is so red and lost the words. His body was amazing. He had six packs and great flexible. Even with his sweating after he was chased, he still looks sexy.

 _"He's so hot… I'm wet now… Dad, can I marry him and sex with him?"_ Yang thought with a blush as her thighs tightened up. That'll be her best experience of hottest man ever. She can't stop watching him.

 _"I never thought he had that…body. So sexy…"_ Blake thought as she covered her own face with hands. Seeing him without a shirt is embarrassing her. Maybe, reading Ninja of Love is a little bit too much for her because it showed what it looks like.

 _"I'm a… Weiss Schnee… This is sexual harassment…"_ Weiss stopped her own rules as she decided to break it and take a good look at him. It looks like she's learning.

Ruby is imagining him of her future husband. It was weird that she had that in her dream. " _Is this what my dad been telling me about?"_ She thought with a blush.

"Okay…" Naruto said as he got his black combat shirt on and wears the orange short jacket. He turned around and saw four girls were drooling over him. "Girls, something wrong?"

"We're alright!" Ruby said as she gave a thumb up to him, but she need know the reason why. "Naruto, why are you training here? Didn't you train in your world?"

"Yeah, but it's not enough for me. As a defender of Remnant, I gotta be prepared for next enemy. Plus, it's my duty to protect you girls and everyone."

"You mean like the bone guy." Yang guessed about Kimimaro.

"You don't have to do everything on your own. We can help you." Weiss said.

"I'm glad you people can help me, but I can't because I don't want to see you get hurt and not strong enough to defeat my enemy. I'll have to face them alone-"

"Shut up!" Yang yelled as she unleashed her rage and her purple turned red. She had enough of his stupid words saying they're not strong and can't fight an enemy like Kimimaro. Even Naruto thinks he can fight by himself, it still sounds stupid. "Stop saying that you can beat the bad guys likes Kimimaro. Listen to me or else I'll kick your ass! You think you can fight on solo, but to me, no! Ruby and I thought you didn't make it! We're almost cried… About Weiss, Blake, and the others. They were worried about you! So why are you so selfish and dummy?! That's not your ways! What about your ninja ways?! What happened?!"

Naruto just had lost of words from Yang's speech. She was exploded and on fire. It wasn't a good speech, but it showed the way of the ninja. Abandoning the comrades is worse than scum. He almost forgot about his rules. It's his way of Shinobi.

 **"Damn, I think she killed it. I advise you listen to her." Kurama said as the other Bijuu nodded and agreed with him.**

The blonde Shinobi just nodded means he finally gives up for fighting on his owe.

"Yeah, Yang is right! We won't let you go on your owe because it's stupid for us to stand here and do nothing!" Ruby said.

"Don't forget your words that just taught how to not leave your teammates behind." Blake said.

"Or you'll be worse than scum." Weiss said.

"Alright, girls, you win. I'm sorry for being selfish and dummy guy especially Yang." Naruto said as Yang looked at him with surprise looks on her face. "Thank you. Your words are always too kind to me that give me the courage inside." He grabbed Yang's slender hand in his hands as he raises it up.

"Ehh?" She asked.

"I'll keep your keep words." He started to kiss her hand.

Yang's face was heated up red. Her slender hand was kissed by him. Holy shit. He actually kissed on her hand. Her words weren't even so good honestly, but its courage him and reminded him. She fainted, but a prince grabbed her from a waist.

"Woah there, Yang. Don't faint on me because I got a friend that always faint when I talked to her." Naruto said with a smile. He thought it was cute when she fainted and save her. That faint remind him of someone.

"Okay…" Yang said with a blush. It was so embarrassed she did a ridiculous move. She finally got a chance to get a kiss from him. Well, only on her hand, but still she likes it. "Y-You're welcome-ttabayo."

Ruby was surprised to hear her said "ttabayo." That was Naruto's line. "Yang, why did you-"

"I don't know! J-Just don't ask me." She said.

"Damn it, Yang… You're lucky…" Blake thought with a glare on her face. She was jealous and mad, but she had to let it go.

"Okay, since you girls wanna help me to fight the strong enemies, I'll train you." Naruto smiled.

"Really?!" Ruby and Yang said at the same time.

"Train?" Blake asked.

"When?" Weiss asked.

"I haven't made a schedule yet, but I'll tell you when I'm done." Naruto said as he began to walk, but stopped. He forgot something. "Oh yeah, Yang. Our date is going to be tomorrow."

"Right!" Yang said.

"Weiss, are you okay? You seem off." Ruby asked.

"It's nothing…" Weiss looked at Naruto. He said he's going to train them, but when? Could be today, tomorrow or weekend?

* * *

Naruto is outside on top of a roof, breezing on his face. He was thinking about making a schedule for his team and the location to train. They can't train at the gym. Perhaps, he can just ask headmaster Ozpin. He'll give him a permission to go the forest.

"Naruto." Naruto turned around when he heard a voice. It's Weiss. It was surprising she's here and talks with him.

"Hey there, Weiss. What's up?" He asked.

"So, when are you going train with us?" She asked wisely.

"It won't be long. I promise." Naruto said with a smile, but he sees Weiss's face was sad. That ain't her. It's the same day like she used to. "Hey, something wrong?"

"It's nothing… there's one thing I can't do it and it's hard." Weiss said as she was nervous to tell him, but she had to. She needs it. "It's my summoning."

"Summoning?" Naruto asked with a shock expression on his face. He never thought she can summon. Everyone can summon a creature. This could be amazing.

Weiss nodded as she spoke, "Yes, you see… every Schnee has the ability to summon. It's unique. You have to defeat the foes in order to summon it. Remember, I defeated Boarbatusk, so that means I made a contract with it by defeating it."

 **"Not bad." Son admitted.**

So, Naruto thinks Weiss can do summon. Almost like Summoning Jutsu, but have to bite the finger to draw a blood on its hand and summon it. This one doesn't have to. She already contracts with Boarbatusk by defeating it.

"Is that why you asked me about the train?" Naruto asked.

The Schnee nodded again and looked too bad. Too bad she can't summon one of her creatures. It's not easy. It was hard. No one helps her except her sister.

"This might be too soon for you. I was wondering you can help me to train my summoning now." She asked with a selfish expression. It was too early already. She wasn't trying to get ahead of her teammates. She needs to learn that. Looking at Naruto, his face looks like he wasn't so sure making up early for her.

So, Weiss began to change her mind. "Sorry, maybe I asked you too-"

"Yes."

Then, she looked surprised.

"Yes, I would love to help you because I can't let a pretty girl mope around here." He smiled

Weiss's cheeks turned tomato red. So long. Back in a time, she wasn't needed help from someone, and nobody helps her. She did it on her own. Of course, it was her father. He never helps her. Right now, it was rare how she felt in her heart. She never had that word "yes" from Naruto.

"Really? Just now." She asked if this real or not.

"Yeah, right now." Naruto smirked as he began to pick her body up into bridal carry style. He can hear her cute yelp. "But, we'll have to go somewhere!"

They started to jump off the building, falling down in an air, and the speed is too fast. Weiss was forced to cover eyes from the sheer wind pressure pushing down on her face.

She screamed and thought Naruto was an idiot. "Naruto, you idiot! Why?!"

"Hold on tight! You gotta love this!" Naruto leaped one of the roofs, and made another jump. Then, he looked down to Weiss. She's still scared of a height while covering her eyes. "Open your eyes. Just one time, please."

Weiss shook her head no. Still scared of this, but she had to try. She opened her eyes and looked around. This was…amazing. She can see the whole city down there from up to the sky. "This is amazing."

"I know, right? I told you, you love this! I wanna show you how beautiful it was and how it felt like. I planned this for you!" He smiled.

"You planned this…for me." She said with disbelief on her face.

"Yeah, since you don't have important things and sit there like nothing, so I decided to find a beautiful view for you!"

Weiss's eyes were raised as a shock. Naruto found a great view for her. He did it for her. Her childhood, no one ever take her a nice place by riding a ferry boat, airplane, or air balloon to explore the life. Never had it before until she heard kind of things like that from a blonde man.

When Naruto leaped on of the trees and jumped into the sky with a sun, Weiss started to see him something. Something different about him. His looks started to look different.

His spiky hair was gold and flame, same with the headband. There were three black stripes on his cheeks. The collar was extended, golden outside, and black inside. His eyes are pure-sun. Naruto was almost…like a guardian angel. Her protector. Her knight. Her prince.

"Weiss?" Naruto looked at Weiss holding his shirt tight. Her head leads on a man's chest. She seems like she's happy and enjoyed.

"It's nothing. I…like this." She mumbled.

Naruto was confused why she said that. Maybe, it was just some kind of expression. "There it is." He finally found it as he started to land on the grass. He put Weiss down and she stands on her feet.

"Woah…" She amazed as she explored around the training ground.

It has opening space. It's very big, quiet, and peaceful with a waterfall. This place could perfect for her to train her summoning because of space.

"Yep, this is the place. It's nice and quiet." Naruto said as he turned around and looked at Weiss. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, but are you gonna tell girls?"

"Don't worry, it's not too long, but I want to see what you can do."


	26. Chapter 26

"What?! Weiss went ahead of us!" Yang surprised as she and two girls are following with Naruto in the forest. She was pissed at Weiss for going ahead to the training without telling.

The original Naruto sent his own clone to tell the girls the training is started before starting to train with Weiss. After he told them, they were surprised except Yang who almost got angry. It was misunderstood.

"Yeah, Weiss told me she wanted to start training today. She wasn't trying to become stronger than you girls. I know she isn't like that. So, my boss lets her and lets you girls know the training started now." He said.

"Right…" Yang said.

"That was fast. I thought Weiss wasn't interesting to train with you." Blake said.

"It's true because she hates me for being an idiot and skips class. However, it was quite rare she came to me at the rooftop alone." When he said that words, he started to feel killer pressure from two girls, Yang and Blake.

The words rooftop alone makes them suspicious of him and Weiss. They are glaring at the clone as a real Naruto. Yes, they're jealous. Kissing on a hand and lip doesn't make them happy when they started to found out about this one.

"Rooftop…"

"Alone…"

"Hahaha…" Ruby gave an awkward laugh as she stepped back and didn't want to involve in this. She knows how the girls react.

"It wasn't about a date… there was one difficult training she can't do it, so she wanted me to train with her. That is all, so I decided to let you girls know we're starting for now." He said.

"That was pretty quick as I expected. I never thought you didn't take your time to make it." Blake said.

"I usually don't." He said.

The schedule was made already. It's Naruto's schedule, so he can do whatever he wants. Also, another clone went to the Ozpin's room to get permission for a forest and he said "yes". The plan is worked and perfect. Ruby and Yang were excited to train with Naruto. Blake was surprised to train with him.

Back in time, she was trained with her old partner how to defend herself and learn the fight before joining the White Fang. Now, training with Veteran blond man or Shinobi will be different than her training. However, it's going to be interesting to train with him. She could be little bits stronger than Grimm Creature.

"Hey, Yang, do you remember what Jaune told us?" Ruby asked.

"You mean he's training with Naruto, yeah. What about it?" Yang asked.

Ruby is started to think about Jaune's training. She was given a warning from him. He told her "Skip the breakfast or else you'll puke". That was a weird start. Throw up for eating breakfast.

"Just wondering what kind of training has he gone through?" She asked.

"I think he been through his training when he's a kid. He told us his Sensei was roughed and cold. He went too far on him and his teammates." Blake said.

"Do you think he's… gonna do that to us?" Yang asked with a sweat.

"You won't know it until you'll find out." She said, but she was afraid of his training will be tough for her. Hopefully, he wasn't going to do that to her and them.

"He won't do that to us. I promise you that. He's a great friend and a nice guy. I believe in him." Ruby said as she tapped on her own fingers.

"Are you talking about my boss or me?" The clone said in a teasing tone as he's walking next to her with a teasing smile on his face. He saw Ruby's blush. That poor red-hood girl pulled her hood up and covered her face to hide it.

Yang nudged on her sister's shoulder, giving her teasing smile on a face. "Naruto and Ruby, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First, comes love. Then comes marriage. Then, comes the baby in the baby carriage." She sang a song.

"Yang!" Ruby cried with a blush on her face as she shook her arm to stop. She doesn't want to hear that song. That child's song is making her embarrassed. She still wearing a red hood and covered her ears.

Well, Naruto got blush on his face from hearing that song, too. He's a clone. How can he blush from that song?

The group is almost at the training ground as they saw the light spot from open. The clone pointed his finger at it before he disappeared into a white poof. That will be his last direction for them.

"Are you girls ready?" Yang smirked as she pumped her own fists each other. She's ready and cannot wait to train with Naruto. Her date is coming tomorrow, so she better be prepared for that one, too.

"Yeah, I'm all pumped!" Ruby said.

"Alright, let's go in." Blake said.

* * *

"Just as I thought… your endurance seems to have a limit." Naruto said as he stood and position in his fighting. He held a kunai in his hand and didn't expect to this happens.

"Haa… haa… haa…" Weiss breathed as her face was sweated while fighting with Naruto. Her arms are dying and can't hold Myrtenaster for long. So, it did as her weapon got dropped on the ground. The battle was done about 5 minutes and 5 times.

She picked her weapon up and rematch with Naruto as she started to create glyphs behind her. It increases her speed and finds another way that can hit him from a different direction. She tried to go different way without getting notice by him.

Round 6 has started.

Weiss charged at Naruto, prepared to use another glyph which she gonna use it for a different direction. She struck her Myrtenaster to him, but he blocks her attack as he's parrying the point on his blade. Her blade went passed by on his side of a face.

Her teeth are clenched in anger as she slid on the ground with her foot. She's thrusting attack to him, but he blocked her attack. However, she wanted him to block it. Her finger pulled a trigger and her blade shoots ice laser. It flew in mid-air and locked on Naruto as a target.

Naruto just sliced one of them in half, but his kunai got turned into ice when he sliced it. That was very surprising that can turn a weapon into ice. Since his weapon was destroyed, he started to run away from the ice birds. He climbs on his feet by using chakra to walk up the tree.

Then he leaped off and made a short distance from there. He's creating his Ninjutsu that can destroy those ice birds. His hands sealing went Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, and Tiger as he finished it. "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)!" He breathed small fireball to burn the ice birds.

The blonde ninja was lucky for destroying ice bird or else he'll turn into ice like his kunai. However, that wasn't lucky at all. Several of glyphs are floating in the air and surrounding him. It trapped him.

Then, there was an attack that just thrust attacked him as he landed on the ground. It caught on his sleeve and luckily didn't get hit his arm. He looked it up and sees Weiss is jumped in the air with a white glyph behind her.

She dives towards him, thrusting attack with a Myrtenaster and used Glyph to increase her speed. Her glyphs were placed everywhere like how Naruto just saw. He can't escape from her ability.

Weiss struck him from everywhere, following the glyphs makes her speed higher. Doing every attack all she got. That's her final move. However, her face was caught by a hand, Naruto's hand. She pinned down on the ground, her glyphs have vanished and her weapon dropped.

"Close enough, Weiss. I already marked you." He said

Mark? Since did he-wait a minute. She remembered that part she attacked him first and blocked. He must have placed on her arm without feeling it because she was on focus to him.

Weiss didn't know how to react this battle. She was tired and lost already again. It wasn't easy. The training is hard to battle with Naruto. His face wasn't sweating and he's not even trying. She thought she can handle him any longer, but she was wrong. Ruby's point was right. Fighting with Naruto isn't easy.

After the battle is over, the blond man put his kunai in a black sheath on a leg. "Also, you can get tired easily when you take from my heavy hits." He commented her endurance. If Weiss takes heavy hits from the enemy, she will lose and runs out of her breath too fast.

Weiss have nothing to say him and herself. She tried her best as she can. Her skills. Her Glyphs. They're nothing. Her father will be disappointed to her. Of course, he is. Never looking forward to her.

To cheer her up, she feels two fingers poked on her forehead to make her look up. She saw Naruto is smiling at her when she frowned.

"No need to feel bad about yourself. That's why I'm going to train you and our teammates. To make you all become stronger. More badass than your father." He said.

"Naruto!" Weiss yelled with a blush, but she started to giggle at him. Badass than her father, it was pretty new and funny. She would become a badass woman in the world and fight Grimm Creature how badass she was. She couldn't stop giggling on her face. Naruto is a goofball. She was glad he supports for her.

"There you go! Now, I can hear you laugh." Naruto said as he began to hold a water bottle for her. Weiss grabs the bottle and starts to drink the water. It's time to take a break.

"So… are you going to help me to summon?" She asked.

"Hold on, girl! You have to take a rest first."

"But… I need to train right now. I can stand-" Weiss began to fall down on the ground. Her legs are still tired and haven't rest yet, but her waist was grabbed by his arm. Then, she got pulled into him as her heart is skipped.

The white haired heiress almost squeaks like a girl. She was blushed hard. That pose…is too awkward for her. It's almost like a slow dance or princess. Imagine if she meets Naruto as a prince, she would faint in front of her friends.

Naruto sighed to her how stubborn she is. Everyone is always stubborn because hates resting and need to get stronger. She really wants to train her summons. So, in that case, he carried her body like a bridal style and dropped her on the ground.

"Hey, that's not how you treat a woman like that!" Weiss yelled as she's hitting her own skirt to get rid of a dust.

"We'll do that later. You need to rest until your endurance is recovered." Naruto said as he sits down under a tree, next to Weiss's spot. "One question."

"Yes?" She asked

"If you're at your home, why didn't you train with someone? I'm sure it can teach you how to summon." He wondered.

"It's my sister; mostly she did everything to train me, but she's busy to do her military duty someday. I don't have anyone to train me, not even my father."

That explained why she asked Naruto to train with her early. Training at home is great and make fast, but Weiss's sister is busy.

"Have you tried to summon?" Naruto asked

"Not even close. I told you, it's too hard for me to summon it. It takes lots of time. That's why I need you… I just don't to be the weakest person in the world." She said.

"That's not true, Weiss. I believe you'll be stronger than everyone. Better than your father. To change right what you must do for a future."

"But, it wasn't easy like you just said to me from that night."

"True, but you gotta keep trying and trying like I just did. Achieve your goal or a dream while you're reaching as you can."

Weiss nodded to him. He's right. She can't give up her dream or else her father could make worst. At least, she got that good advises from Naruto.

"Okay then!" Naruto said as he got up from his spot and looked at Weiss. "Are you ready to train your summon?"

"Yes!" Weiss said with eager as she jumped up and grabbed her Myrtenaster from the ground. She heads toward to Naruto and shows him what summon looks like.

She takes a deep breath before summoning the creature or else she'll lose her focus. Concentrate her focus to collect energy inside of her body. She maintains her aura to be prepared for summoning. Her eyes opened when she started to-

"Helloooo~" Yang sang while waving her hand as she and the group finally came out from the forest. Then, she interrupted Weiss's training as she failed to summon.

"Hey there, Weiss!" Ruby yelled with a big smile on her face.

"You girls interrupted my training while I'm concentrating!" Weiss yelled with anger expression on her face.

Naruto's just waving his hand at three girls. "Hello, Ruby, Yang, and Blake."

"Not a bad place." Blake remarked as she observed the place of training. She's impressive how Naruto found this forest. Her sensor found no Grimm Creature here. It's all quiet and not far away from Beacon Academy.

"Naruto, Naruto!" Yang said as she rushed to Naruto and stood in front of him. She was eager to train with him. "Can we train now?! Right here! Please, please, please…!" She gave him those puppy eyes that he had seen on Ruby.

"Alright, alright." Naruto said as he looked at Weiss. "Sorry, Weiss. Guess it's their turn to train with me."

Weiss crossed her arms and looked with disappoint expression. "IwanttotrainwithNarutoalonebutsucktheyinterruptedus." She mumbled.

"Something wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing." She said with a blush.

"So what's our training?" Blake asked

"Good question. First…" Naruto said as he walked toward them. "I want you girls to try to take me out. Four on one."

The four girls are shocked while looking at him with an idiotic expression on their face. Seriously, four against one. That means Naruto vs. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. He's gonna fight them by himself?

"You're kidding, right?" Blake asked.

"Nope, I'm not." He said.

"Four of us against you. That sounds challenge!" Yang smirked.

"Yep, that also challenge for me. You girls don't have to hold back to me." He said. "Show me what you made of.'

* * *

"Oh my god…" Glynda said with horror expression on her face as she watches a videotape from the Atlas army that got attack from other days in the night.

Too many of brave soldiers were attacked by two people in the shadow. One is using a high-explosive bomb and the second is using... it was unidentified, but heard a sound like wooden instruments and biting. However, they slaughtered everyone without mercy.

"Not gonna help if we see their face, who attacked them? And what skills. Those guys ain't from White Fang or bandit." James said as he watches another video that was from yesterday.

This one is more disturbing than other videos. A group of soldiers is attacking at someone, but they got stabbed by hundreds of thick, gray tendrils. One dead soldier's heart is missing by looking at the hole. The enemy's weapon is tendril which it was rare for someone used that.

Those guys weren't following with White Fang or the bandit. Their combat style is different. Their weapon is different than other weapons.

"Just who are they? Their skill is so different than us. There is explosive and tendril. They're probably more skillful than Huntsmen and Huntresses." Glynda said as she took a closer look at the feet. Seems like it heading to the Beacon.

James can't take this. His men already died in a battle, risking their life to protect a city from them. So, he walked to the exit. "I'm heading back to ship and send troops to guard the city." He said as the elevator close to him.

There he goes again… sending his troops to protect people from Grimm. Showing the world he can protect people of Vale from them.

"What do you think of this? Can we trust his troops defend this city from them?" Glynda asked with worried. She has seen that skills from the video ain't like the others. Probably it's like a one person from Emerald Forest that died in the battle.

"No…" Ozpin remarked. "Those enemies aren't like them what you're thinking. They're veteran and skillful." He recognized weapons aren't like the one from here. It was from another world.

"What would you suggest we do?" Glynda asked.

"I suggest we call Naruto."

* * *

"It hurts! It hurts, it hurts!" Yang cried as she was carried by Naruto on his back. This is a piggyback ride. She was crying because she got hurt so bad. Too many boo-boo!

Four against Naruto wasn't easy what she thought. He took down all of them by himself. He really did. Even they did a teamwork and used combination team attack on him, still won't work on him. Naruto is too OP ninja.

"That's your fault for not listening to us because you went hella pissed and charged him like a rhino. You couldn't control yourself." Blake remembered. She saw everything what Yang just did.

What happened back there was they got defeated by Naruto, except Yang because she hates to give up. He told her to give up and rest up nicely, but she went in full of rage mode, couldn't control herself. She was reckless and didn't care to get damage her own body from Naruto.

Oh Girl…it went hurt, really really hurt. He punched and kicked on her body everywhere. Oh yes, bruises are everywhere on her body.

"Damn it, Naruto. Do you have to hurt me like that?! Cause I'm a girl!" Yang yelled.

"Well, you just don't like to give up. So…" Naruto said as he scratches on his of a head. "Not my fault you went super crazy."

Yang begins to get angry as her eyes are changing into red and going in crazy mode, but Blake slapped her hand on a back. She screamed painfully and her rage mode cold down.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"Gotta have to stop you." Blake said.

"You just got mad because Naruto whopped your butt." Ruby giggled.

"Shut up, Ruby!" Yang yelled.

"Your reckless is far worse than you used to. That's how you got hurt." Weiss said.

"You cannot control your anger because you charged me recklessly while I'm attacking you. You can get hurt yourself by your own Semblance." Naruto remarked.

Yang's cheeks grow red as she turned away and didn't care what he said, but it's true. She is reckless.

"But… you fight well and I'm going to teach you how to use it. No wonder why you dad thinks you're so special." Naruto said as his words gave Yang smile.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs held tight. Getting carried by him makes her smile and happy. The bad news is she won't recover until tomorrow. That's too damn long!

"Naruto, I changed my mind. Date with me today. Right now, so I don't have to rest tomorrow and cancel it." Yang said.

"Alright." Naruto replied.

 _"Yes!"_ Yang thought.

"You can't do that, Yang! You have to date with him tomorrow." Ruby yelled.

"B-But he injured me! I can't go like this, so I decided to make him go a date with me today. I ain't gonna wait until tomorrow or another day with this. It's not going to be fair…" Yang said with a cute pout on her face.

"Alright, alright, Yang. I'll go a date with you today." Naruto said with a blush. He can't help it, but to see Yang's cute face with puppy eyes makes him said "yes". Damn… Ruby's face is cuter than her sister.

As they made it out from the forest, there was unexpected guest that stood there. An angry huntress was waiting for them to return. She's not happy at them without their permission.

"Where have you guys been? You know it's too danger to go in that forest." Glynda said

"Relax, Glynda. I told Ozpin to give me permission and there's no Grimm in there." Naruto said.

"We were training with him!" Yang said as she jumped off of him and grabbed his arm.

Blake gave a glare at Yang, thinking she's stealing her boyfriend from her. So, she started to grabbed his another arm. Both of two girls are holding Naruto's left and right arms.

"Yes, Yang is telling you a truth. Naruto told us he's going to train us." She said.

"Very well…" Glynda said as she pressed her eyeglasses before started to look at Naruto, "Naruto, Professor Ozpin wanted to talk with you in his office. Alone."

Naruto was surprised when she said Ozpin wanted to talk with him in his office alone. "What did he want from me?"

"I can't tell you until you'll have to go in his office first." Glynda said.

Guessed Yang's date will have to wait until he's done with the Headmaster. The meeting is really important. The blonde Shinobi was going to says yes, but got interrupted by Yang.

"NO!" She stopped him.

"No?" asked the professor.

Yang just pulled Naruto so hard and his other arm is freed from Blake. "I just asked him out to date with me first. You'll have to wait until our date is finished." She glared at Glynda, a professor.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Yang. The headmaster wants to see him, so you'll have to wait until it finish-" Glynda said.

"No!"

"Yang, maybe you should listen to-" Naruto said.

"No, no, and no!" Yang said as she hugged his arm tightly and didn't want to leg of it. Her date mustn't be ruined today. She had to date with him. She really wants to. "Come on, Naruto! You've been there and made us wait too long! It's too boring for us without you, pretty please…"

Naruto didn't know what to do with a blonde girl. He looked at her face with a cute pout on a face again. There it goes again. Giving him a begging face from her makes him to stop. Meeting headmaster is important, but leaving Yang… he can't just leave Yang behind and destroy her date.

"Professor Goodwitch, I would love to go, but I got things to do with Yang that I can't break. Tell him I'll come by later." He said

"Alright, Naruto." Glynda nodded. "But, after that, you'll go to Ozpin's office. Got that?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'll remember that." Naruto smiled before he was hugged by Yang. She was happy for him that he made his own decision.

"Thank you, Naruto! You're the best! We can go now." She said.

"Not until we change first."

* * *

 **-Later that day-**

"Man… where is she?" Naruto asks himself as he's waiting for Yang on a street. He's in Vale city which he was told to stay here and wait for her. It was her idea. "How in the world can she get here? I walked here and took me some time."

 **"Hey, why didn't you go talk with Ozpin? You know, he has important information for you." Matatabi said.**

 **"Because he doesn't want to destroy Yang's date." Saiken said.**

Yep, he doesn't want to destroy it. He can't forget the promise that he had to date with Yang or else she'll be sad.

"Well, I have to do right one. I can't make her sad." Naruto said before he hears Yang's screaming. He sees her is running toward him and got dressed, but… it wasn't what he could be expected.

She wears an orange t-shirt with a dragon crest on a chest and a brown short jacket with a sleeveless. Her jean is blue and mini-shorts, exposing her thigh. She also brought yellow bracelets with her, so in case an enemy attacks them.

"I'm sorry for being late! I was trying to find a park for my Bumblebee." She means her motorcycle. Yeah, she drove here and parked someplace.

"Nah, you made it on time." Naruto said before his arm was grabbed by Yang. Her head hits on his shoulder quickly and gave a smile.

"Come on, foxy! Let's go!" She said with an excited expression on her face as she dragged him and walks into the shop together. Wait, did she call him foxy as a nickname?

"Foxy?" Naruto wondered.

"It's your new nickname because you have whiskers on your cheeks. Makes me think you're a fox, so you don't mind if I call you that?" Yang asked.

"I don't mind. Everyone calls me an idiot, stupid, and stubborn." He remembered from his past which it was Sasuke, Sakura, and everybody. Of course, he forgot Weiss.

"I don't know why your old friends called that, but you don't look stupid to me. I think you're special to me! Like Ruby! You're a nice guy, strong, and a good friend." She smiled

Naruto smiled at her as a reward. "Thanks, Yang. At least you and Ruby are the only one that doesn't think of me I'm a stupid."

That's not true what just he said. It was pretty lied. He is really stupid and pervert because he messed up everything like he peeked on women in the waterfall. Saw everything in his eyes.

Anyways, both of two went into the arcade game. There are lots of game choices: Racing, fighting, shooting, and everything. This place has everything.

"An arcade?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, me and Ruby played a lot of games." Yang smirked. "I know the best game that I ever played. You'll love this."

So, she took Naruto to the game that she wants him to play her favorite game. They stopped at the red arcade game with two men fights. This looks like it's a fighting game by looking at the gameplay. It's a 2-D game.

"So…how do I play this game?" Naruto asked with a confusing expression on his face as he sees 2 controls. It has one stick and eight buttons with two black colors in fourth place. He heard about it, but hasn't played a game in his world.

Yang placed 4 quarters insert pay as the screen changed and showed 2 players. One is her. Second is Naruto. "Okay! You press square and x for punching. Press circle and triangle for kicking."

"Okay, but you won't beat me." Naruto smirked.

"Good luck." She said.

After several minutes, Naruto got defeated by Yang so bad. She was a very good at gaming. Her character overpowered him. Naruto was mad and a bad gamer because he kept dying. The buttons are confusing him.

"Come on! Just win already!" He yelled in anger.

Yang cannot stop her laughing because he was confused and raging. That isn't a good part to rage out. There's no winning or losing. It was just a game. "You have to block my attack by moving back, so you can defend your health-"

*Chun-li win!* the narrator announced for a winner. It was too late to give him a little hint.

"God damn it! I'm done! Fuck this game and I suck at playing a video game!" He yelled as he walked away from that madness arcade game.

"Come on, Naruto. It's just a game. There isn't no winning or losing." She said with a smile as she followed after him. "You need a practice how to play and I can help you."

Naruto can beat her in real life battle, but playing a game with her… she's too good. That's all he can tell. Perhaps he can say yes to her and let her teach him how to become a better player. Funny how Yang took him to arcade game because girls don't usually like a video game. Only Yang and that's her things.

Yang sees Naruto's mouth is breathing hard, so that means he's tired. She decided to find a spot for him and herself to sit-

"Let's go sit under that tree." Naruto pointed his finger at the tree by the lake. It's a perfect spot for them and the night. He and blonde girl sit under the tree together.

"It's beautiful." Yang said as she looked at the lake and reflects the moon from up sky. It was beautiful and best view in her life at night time.

"I know. It's like… I stood on a dock at night time. Makes me so calm." Naruto remembered in his past where he stood on a dock at the lake by himself. Until Sasuke came and pissed him off, but smiled each other. Ah… it's good to remember that part.

He looked at Yang is taking an air. The wind breezes her blond hair as a flame. It keeps the flame going and calm. Almost like an angel that melt frozen heart. He had no words for her. It's time to show her his secret and special.

"Yang, I want to you look at this." He held the picture and give to Yang as she grabbed it.

"This is…" She looked at it in disbelief as she sees… his parents. A blond spiky man was hugged in the arms by a red-haired pregnant woman. They're smiling. What a great family. "You have a great family, but why did you show me this?"

"It's because of your stubborn same like my mom. I was just joking, alright-" Naruto's shoulder gets a punch from her. "Okay, okay, I deserve that."

"You better not to joke with me or else I'll punch you again." She said.

"Well… because you're too pretty."

Yang blushed as she began to play with her hair. "I-I am."

"Yeah, that way you got so angry and crazy when your hair got cut. You reminded me of my mother." Naruto smiled.

"I'm angry and crazy?" Yang wasn't sure if this insult or something, but she take that part reminded him of his mother.

"Yeah, you're brave, heart, and strong inside you. You're a great Ruby's sister-ttabayo. I love how you two care about each other. Your mother is great to raise you two. I think you're the kind of person I like." He gave a dazzling smile.

"Actually… if you're talking about Summer Rose, she's my second."

"What?" He shook and didn't know Summer was a second mom.

"Yes, Summer Rose is my second mom. The first was my mom. My dad didn't explain that to me but I learned that the two of them had been on a team with Summer and Qrow. And that she'd left me with him just after I was born." Yang said

"Why did she leave?" He asked.

"That's a question, but one day… I found a clue. I thought it was a clue where my mother heading to. I waited for dad to leave the house, out Ruby in a wagon and headed out. I must have walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, was totally exhausted. But I wasn't going to let anything stop me. When we finally go there, I could barely stand. But I didn't care. I had made it. And then I saw them. Those burning red eyes."

"Grimm…" Naruto figured. "The Grimm almost kill you and Ruby, but what happened next?"

"Our Uncle Qrow showed up just in time. I almost got myself and my sister killed. My stubbornness should've gotten us killed that night." Yang frowned. It was stupid to go look for her mother and took her sister with her. Without Uncle Qrow, they shouldn't have died that night.

Her eyes were filling with tears and she didn't want to do that again. She didn't want her sister to get hurt. She wasn't crying though, but her heart got hurt to tell him the story. Her stubborn. Her foolish plan.

Her cheeks were starting to feel warm by touching, making stop the tears. She looked up and saw a golden small hand in front of her tearing eyes. Then, another golden hand lifts her chin up and turned her to Naruto.

His shoulder was shown of golden flame with a black circle, but it fading quickly before she looked at him.

"Don't cry, Yang. There's no need to feel bad yourself for putting your sister in danger. I was a foolish too like you. I always head up without given a warning. Almost got killed, but my sensei and my friends helped me." Naruto gave a gently smile as he holds her hand. "If you need help to look for your mother, I'll help you."

"Naruto… thank-" She surprised as he began kissing her forehead. Her heart was starting to flutter. Her cheeks were burned.

The blonde man just smiled to see her react. He can see her face is so red as she touched her own forehead. Don't worry, he did it to Ruby while she's sleeping on a plane.

Yang was disappointed that she got a kiss on her forehead from her. Not on her lip. Naruto did a kissed Blake on a first date, so she wanted that too.

"And…" He leaned and kissed gently on her lip. Her mind exploded, but starting to kiss him back as her arms wrapped his neck around.

They let go of each and smiling at each other. "Now…you're my boyfriend, becoming your harem plan. Your second one." She said.

 _"God damn it, Kurama and Son."_ Naruto still remembered he still has two dates with Ruby and Weiss. That's 2 down, 2 to go. "Ready to go home?"

"Not yet." Yang said. "One more store, then we'll go home! Okay foxy!"

"Alright, alright." Naruto said with a smile. He loves to her smile because it was very cheerful. One more store and then they'll go home, but he had a meeting. He'll have to go there next. He and Yang stand up. They walked to the store wherever they're wanting to go.

"And Naruto..."

"What's up?"

Yang leaned her head on his shoulder while walking with him. "Thank you for being there with me."

"You don't have to, Yang. That's what comrades are for. We helped each other and watch out until the end. A graduation -ttabayo."

"You got that idea from Ruby." Yang figured.

"Yep."

Nice, Ruby! That will be great for her and her friends graduating the Academy together. She wanted that plan to be with him until the end. "Look! I wanna get that!" She pointed at the store, but it's a very small. No building. Just a sign said "Clay Art".

Naruto can't decide to this, but he had to let it go for Yang. They walked toward it and bought clay from the owner.

Yang's reaction was shocked. She got an insect? It's a white clay insect. "This one looks cool and it moving." She showed him the insect moves.

Naruto took a closer look at it. Very impressive the detail and it moved? That was very rare to see clay insect moves and created by an owner. Come of thinking it, that one looks familiar to him before. The clay, the insect, and it moved. It has chakra inside.

…

!

Naruto grabbed the clay insect from Yang and he threw it at the park.

"Naruto! What are you-" Yang said, but the park exploded. "What?!"

"Look out!" Naruto grabbed Yang before there was another exploded. He's started to run away from the flying clay bird.

"Why are you running from those clay!?" She yelled

"They ain't clay! They are-shit!" Then, the clay birds were exploded. Both of two were hit, but the sand saved them just in time. Naruto's sand returned back to his gourd.

"A bomb! Who did that!?" Yang yelled before she sees giant bird arrive in front of them. A white clay giant bird with a person is ridding.

The hair is long and white, with some of it covering one of the eye. The skin is black and white scatter line on the body. There were two opening mouths on the hands.

"Eww! I just saw mouth on the hand! Who is that?!" Yang asked.

"Deidara." Naruto said.


	27. Chapter 27

"You know him?" Yang asked as she pointed at that man that has a creepy mouth on the hand.

His both hands have a mouth and tongue. They're smiling so creepy and tongue is so nasty. Her body is shaking with fear. It's like a nightmare. Almost like a horror movie.

Naruto nodded to her as he looked at his old enemy. There is no mistake of him. That explosive clay and the looks of his face. It's Deidara, the Akatsuki member, but how?

By telling at his appearance, his skin is pale and bloody red web on his face. It looked like he came back from the dead and got a new body of Grimm. His aura is so dark and evil. That aura is similar to Kimimaro. Just what kind of power does she have?

"That's right. You remembered me." Deidara smirked. "The Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi."

"I never expected you came back from the dead. Why are you here?" Naruto asked with a glare on his face as he took out kunai from his pocket. Yang shifted her bracelets into gauntlets, Ember Celica and goes on her combat stance.

But, she had to be careful of the clay that Deidara threw. It can create anything like animal or bug by his hands. Whenever it ready, then goes boom! The clay exploded.

However, it's not a good fight here because there's people lived here. The Vale City.

"Okay, stupid reasons… I came here to kill you and your headmaster. I'm not into that mission, but it was that scary woman's order which I forgot her name." Deidara said with an annoyed looks on his face, but that's his job. "However, since you're here… I'll kill you again."

"You're not going to hurt him." Yang glared.

"Wow. I didn't know he has a chick. I guessed I'll have to kill you both." He smirked.

Naruto is started to get confused from him. He thought he's here to kill him and recapture Bijuu, but it's not. It was from the Grimm Queen's goal. Her goal is to eliminate him and Headmaster Ozpin, but why him?

"So you're here because you wanted to kill me and my headmaster. I won't let you do that especially people lived in this city like you tried to destroy Sand Village. This won't happen again!" He yelled.

"Try me." Deidara grinned as his hand-mouth is eating the clay from his pocket, and chewed it. created birds. "After I killed you and your girlfriend, I'm gonna destroy your city! Like back in time!"

Naruto and Yang were preparing for his attack and his explosive clay. However, this can be hard because a lot of citizens lived here. They don't want them to get hurt or else it'll turn bad. Even the building damage, it's important not to get destroyed.

"Naruto, what do we do? We can't fight him here." She whispered because she saw Deidara used an explosive bomb. It's pretty strong.

"We'll make run for it, so that he can follow us to get away from Vale." Naruto whispered, but she had to run fast. "Can you run fast?"

"Of course!" She said.

"I don't know what your guys doing, but I hate waiting!" Deidara said as he started to drop clay birds from the sky. The clay birds are moving and flying as they're turning and looking at them. Their eyes are tight as they dive bomb on them.

Naruto is making the hands seal that he knew the weakness from his friend. Hopefully, it'll work as a guessed. "Raiton: Sandāboruto (Lightning Style: Thunderbolt)!" He extended his both arms, releasing a high discharge through both palms, targeting group of birds.

Then the group of birds exploded and didn't destroy the city. It was a close call, but it worked well. At least, the clay is weak against lightning.

"Now?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, now!" Then, they began to run from Deidara.

Deidara is started to chase after them as his clay big bird flew after them. He loaded his explosive clays in his hands, chewing into a large size of a ball. "You think you can escape from me!" He threw two large balls.

Surprising, it changed into white Beowolve. They landed on the ground and charged after Naruto and Yang. They were surprised he can do that.

"Woah! He can do that!?" Matatabi surprised.

"Holy shit! He can make clay Grimm Beowolve!" Yang surprised as she watched them running from their back. She didn't know he can do that. Same goes with Naruto.

He didn't know he can do that with Grimm Creature. Perhaps this could be a real problem. There's nowhere for them to hide or run from them.

"Raiton: Sandāboruto!" He released scatter of lightning to destroy them, but they're exploded. A long range explosive reached and impacted them behind their back.

Two of them got separated and flew off their feet.

Naruto sent his sand to Yang as fast as it can before she'll get hit by the tree. The sand flew in front of a tree and caught her body except for Naruto because he got hit by multiple times.

He crashed through the trees, bracing himself for getting hits. His back is hurt and coughed out of a bleed. His gourd doesn't have more sand to cover his back, so he used it all and risked his life to save Yang.

So, Deidara got a new move which it's surprised to see him created Beowolve in clay version or explosive. That must be his new ability of Grimm power.

However, that won't happen again like the old time. Naruto has to take Deidara out without leaving him alive.

 **"Hey, hey, if you don't want to die here, then fight him for real. Unless Hagoromo is already counting on you." Kurama said.**

"You don't have to tell me." Naruto said.

"Naruto, are you okay?!" Yang asked with worried as she rushed after him, getting him up on his feet. "W-Why?"

"Cause I supposed to protect my precious girls. You're my precious girl." He smirked.

Yang blushed on her face before she punched him on his arm. "Dummy! It's not a good time to talk!"

"Right, right!" Naruto nodded as he cleaned his blood and looked at Deidara in the sky. He can clearly see him up there from the forest. That guy is planning something.

"Should we call for a backup?" She asked.

"We got this-" Naruto gasped as he saw clay spiders. He grabbed Yang and dodged them as he dashed it with a pure speed. A Yellow Flashed away from them and luckily escaped before the spiders exploded.

Maybe, fighting Deidara on 2 on 1 will be a bad idea because he used explosive Jutsu and can handle himself.

"Okay, call for a backup." Naruto said

* * *

 **A few minute later…**

"Stupid, Naruto… why is he taking so long? He's late!" Glynda said as she walked furiously and on her way to his room. She was mad at him because she waited for him 2 hours by the elevator.

That's right, 2 hours to wait for Naruto to come Ozpin's office. He's late because he had business to do. Yeah, he went on a date with Yang.

She's in the hallway, so she's very close where Naruto's room is. The blond woman turned right as she walked until she sees the door was opened so hard.

A group of girls rushed out from the room and looked so prepared like they're on a battlefield. Their weapon is already equipped.

"Naruto's in trouble! We have to hurry!" Blake said as she held the scroll that she found the message from Naruto. It was an emergency.

"Ruby, you're the fastest! Get over there and help them!" Weiss yelled.

"I'm on it!" Ruby used her semblance to get there first, leaving her rose petals to fall behind on the ground. So it can make two girls to follow the trail.

"What was that about?" Glynda asked with confusion expression on her face before her scroll is ringing as she picked it up and answers. She sees Ozpin on her screen.

"Glynda, our city is under attack! Head there and defend them!"

"What!?" She surprised.

* * *

"Yang, hold on!" Naruto said as he's riding on the sand platform and dodging from the clay birds. Yang is just holding his waist while he's controlling to move the platform.

She was screaming so loud like a little girl because riding in the sky without a window or inside, it is scary. So… it was very awkward to hear her scream.

The blond ninja tried his best not to scare her as he covered his one ear. He can't concentrate and focus if Yang stops screaming. How can she be so scared of this? She drove her motorcycle so fast and didn't even get scared.

"If you stop screaming, I can focus my sand or else we all gonna fall together!" He yelled.

Yang shook her head as she squeezed his body so tight, but her mouth is shut and did what she being told. She's still scared though. Just afraid of the height in the sky without riding on air support.

Deidara sent clay eagles for now since his bird won't catch them. They're fast and intelligent. Managed to catch them up as he triggered the explosive Jutsu.

They're exploding, but Naruto raises his arm up to move the sand up close to them and covered them. The sand absorbed the impact as he and Yang had a chance to fly away from here before it'll get destroy and exploded.

Naruto used some of his sand and forms into sand kunai. It launched them into the air to shoot at the birds and Deidara. Deidara moved his big bird to dodge from the sand kunai.

Yang loaded ammo rounds on her Ember Celica as she saw the birds are coming. She shoots it, and the clay birds exploded, but still coming. Lots of them.

There's no end of them. The explosive birds keep coming back. Deidara kept using the explosive Jutsu with mouth hands if someone gets close to him.

"What's taking them so long?! They supposed to be here!" Yang asked wondering where their team at. She believed Ruby will come on time, but where is she?

Looks like Naruto had to fight without them. It's time to show Deidara what he can do. At first, he took out a smoke bomb. "Yang, we're going have to split. I'll be a decoy. You'll attack him when he attacked me."

The plan is crazy, but it's a worth shot to try it since he's a target. "Roger that!" She said

"And…"

Deidara looked at them with a suspicious look on his face. They're planning something. The sand that Naruto used was really surprising to him.

That sand move is from Gaara, the Jinchūriki of the One-Tailed Shukaku, the one got captured by him. Naruto had him inside him. So that means…he has Shukaku inside of him. Not at all because the lightning that he used it earlier was from Cloud Village, the Land of Lightning.

Deidara had to be careful of him. He changed since he got here.

"Ready, Yang?" Naruto asked as Yang nodded.

The ninja threw a smoke bomb into the air as it boomed, and surrounding them to cover. It blinds Deidara, so that he won't see them. However, that won't work on them.

"You think your stupid bomb trick will work on me!" He said as he sent clay eagles to fly after them. They went through the smoke. "Ha!" He triggered the bomb and exploded them.

The smoke is gone. Naruto and Yang fell in the sky together. It seems like his defense sand is done and couldn't handle his explosive art, so Deidara charged after and finishing them with a final explosive art.

However, he just realized something. He sees blond woman's body is shattering like sand except for Naruto that doesn't. His face was cracked open and seems like he's fine. But, the blonde girl finally turned into a sand. She's a clone!

"Surprise bitch!" Yang shouted as she jumped off the sand platform and skydive for Deidara. She punched him in the guts, and fired it. It blasted Deidara off his clay bird and fell down into the sky

She launched herself by stomping on clay bird and fired at it to gain a boost for her speed to reach him. Going for another punch, but she saw him threw explosive small birds at her. Though, she's not stopping.

With this speed, her Ember Celica shot forward as she dives through between them and almost reaching him.

Surprising, Naruto appeared next to her. He's in the air with Yang. There's a black mark on her arm. He placed the mark on her arm to teleport himself where her position.

"What!?" Deidara shocked.

"Never underestimated our teamwork!" Naruto smirked as he and Yang turned their body to stand, lifting up their leg up for a final attack.

"Twin Dragon Barrage!" They used combination team attack as they heel drop together on Deidara's body. Since this height is high, it increased his speed of falling faster and faster.

His body crashed into the ground as the other two landed safely. Both of them gave themselves high hand each other for victory.

That plan is good, but reckless how Naruto did back there.

"Nice!" Yang smirked

Naruto nodded with a smile, but their victory isn't over yet. There are things he wants to know how Deidara get here and why he's in Vale City. "Tell me, why are you here? Why target me and my Headmaster?"

"Tch… Are you stupid or something? Didn't your Headmaster tell you his secret?" He asked.

Secret? What does he mean? Is he talking about Maidens?

"Are you talking about Maidens?" Naruto asked.

"What!? What the hell is Maiden!?" Yep, Deidara sounds like he's an idiot. However, he doesn't know what Maidens are. His goal isn't destroyed for Maiden. Maybe, it was something else.

"Then, answer me! Why are you targeting my Headmaster!?"

"You'll have to ask him yourself. You'll learn the truth."

Yang is growling as she was going to approach him, but stopped by his arm. She looked at him and wondering why he stopped him. Actually, she learned the secret from them Naruto and Deidara.

Deidara came here to kill Naruto and Headmaster Ozpin because he has a secret mission from someone. Naruto didn't tell her and friends about that one. He knows something.

"I will, but…" Naruto said as his hand is opened and created Rasengan. "I'll have to send you back to your funeral."

Deidara started to chuckles as he gave a smug for him. "I had to admit. You have gotten better and better since I fought you back before you went hella pissed when you saw your friend died."

"Don't ever make fun of him. Especially in front of me." Naruto was going to finish him off, but he saw a fist. Right in front of his face as he dodged.

"Yang!?" He shook when she's attacking him as he grabbed underneath her arm, flipped over him and threw her on a ground.

"My body… I can't move!" Her body is shaking. She tried to control her own body, but it's hard.

Naruto looked at her body. She's shaking like it's trying to. He started to looking as his eyes are searching for anybody that controlled Yang. He can't find it, but sensed it.

 **"Naruto, know anything?" Kurama asked.**

 _"No mistake. It was a chakra thread that connected to her body and used her as a puppet. Couldn't be…"_ Naruto thought as he saw a shadow appeared behind the tree.

"You're late!" Deidara said.

The short-haired guy just walked pass by him. His cloak is black. His skin is white and red light web over his eyes. "Not my fault you told me to wait outside while trying to kill Naruto."

"He's not like a person that I fought him before. He's strong and skills."

"See? That's how you almost got yourself kill because you're foolish."

"Shut up, Sasori!"

"Sasori…" Naruto growled as his fist is clenched with anger. He hates a puppet master that controls people and friends.

"Hello, Naruto. I guessed we haven't met each other and introduce ourselves back in time. You must be Chiyo's team."

"And you're the puppet master. You're her grandson." Naruto said.

This is his first to see his face. He sensed his Chakra and his body ain't real. He's a puppet, but he was resurrected by Salem's power.

Sasori moved his fingers to control Yang's body as his string is lifting her arm up. Then, his arm pulled back and he made her attack Naruto as she charged.

Naruto blocked the first attacked from her fist, but her Ember Celica is shooting from the barrel. It didn't hit in his face because he was lucky. Yang moved her own body for a bit, but not so long.

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto!" Yang yelled.

The battle won't be good for Naruto. He doesn't want to hurt Yang.

Naruto had to get rid of the Chakra thread off her or else there'll be a problem. His anger made his chakra to leveling up and willing to save her from Sasori.

 _"He's doing it…"_ Sasori dropped the sweat from him. He didn't expect Naruto's Chakra is stronger than him and Sasori. Even 2 against him, they don't stand a chance.

He began to move Yang to fight Naruto. No hesitating. Going have to kill him before his backup will arrive.

His fingers started to move as his Chakra thread makes Yang's body move. She began to charge after Naruto as she jumped into the air and delivered a powerful drop kick on him.

The blond ninja leaped away from her attack. The sand formed platform quickly to land for him. Her kick smashed into the ground apart, crumbling lots. Her Ember Celica is loaded and started to shoots at Naruto.

Naruto dodged them and blocked it with sand, but at the limit, his sand is breaking. The defense is useless stand against Yang's firepower unless his gourd has more sand to increase it.

However, with Shuhaku inside him, he gave his own little sand Chakra for Naruto to increase the speed of sand regeneration and strong defense. When Sasori saw Naruto's sand is regenerating, he made Yang shoot to fly herself up into the sky, towards him and punched him.

The blonde ninja blocked her fist. His hand got hurt when he grabbed her fist. It was hard like a rock. He found an opening spot to attack her, but he can't.

"Not hurting your friend? I see you had a weakness." Sasori smirked as his finger just pulled one thread which it connected Yang's arm.

Yang shoved her arm into Naruto's stomach. Her finger pulled the trigger, and gauntlet gun blasted in his gut. Her eyes were shocked. She shot her boyfriend right in front of her.

His abdomen is red and his shirt got burned with fire. In this close range, it broke his rib and fried his body organ.

She can't believe she killed him. She tried to make her body stop attacking him, but it's too late. "Naruto!" She watched him in horror as his body fell down in the deep dark forest.

"Nice going, Sasori, but I wouldn't have won. I have lots of explosive art that couldn't have blown his face off." Deidara said with a smile, but not so happy he didn't kill him.

"You couldn't have died if I don't show up. He can kill you without a trace." He said. "Anyways. Our first task is completed."

"What about the blonde? She's a friend of that dead man."

"Shut up." Yang's fist clenched as she began trembling with rage. Her hair began to glow brightly. Her body burned the Chakra thread with a fire. "Don't you dare make fun of him." She turned her body, showing flame eyes as tears are drifting down her cheeks. "I'm going to burn out your tongue!"

* * *

"Come on, girls!" Ruby still running with a Semblance Speed, almost reach the forest. Her teammates are right behind her. They're catching up to her.

Weiss looked around the forest. They're completely destroyed and burned. It's so horrible to see animals and insect died there. Nature is dead. "So horrible…"

"Naruto and Yang must have a battle in this place, but who did this?" Blake asked before she heard an explosion in her ears. As her ability, she can able to hear the sound from here to there. "I hear an explosion."

"Then, we must be close!" Ruby said as she unsheathed her Crescent Rose scythe, preparing to fight for enemies. Hopefully, they can make on time or else it'll be too late to help them.

They finally arrived until a red blast just passed by between Ruby and Weiss. It was lucky to dodge because they didn't expect that will come.

"That's Yang's gunshot!" Ruby surprised as she started to rush into the battle without given warning by them.

"Wait, Ruby! You mustn't go there or else you-" Too late to warn her. A big shockwave hit them from the explosion.

Blake threw her katana at the tree with a black ribbon on her arm. She grabbed Weiss's hand and then Weiss grabbed flying Ruby. That red bimbo got almost flew away and died.

"You idiot! Don't go rush in without us telling you a warning!" Weiss yelled.

"Sorry!" Ruby fell down on the ground when the shockwave is done. Both of three got up and nodded each other as they're ready to fight.

They go in until their eyes saw Yang is fighting with two guys. Her face. Her red eyes. Her golden hair. She went into rage mode and gone out of a control.

She fights so recklessly. Ignoring the explosions by running through it, didn't care about her injury on a body. Fighting rage for Naruto. Her tears can't stop.

Her Ember Celica kept shooting and shooting at those two monsters until they died. She dashed after them while dodging explosive spider clay from Deidara.

"This isn't so good. I didn't know she had that strength." Deidara observed. "Deidara-"

"I know that!" He yelled as he threw multiple of clay spiders, but a lightning pierces through them. An interrupted makes him wasted.

"Your ass is mine!" Yang shouted with rage as she jumped into the air and directly punched into Deidara's face. Then, she blocked an attacked from Sasori. "I won't let you do that again! This is for Naruto!" A hard punch in his stomach as her gun just blasted a heck out of him.

She was panting when her battle is over. Her Semblance is cooled down as her crimson eyes were back into lilac. The Ember Celica is hot smoked and no ammo after she used it all.

However, that doesn't make change anything. She's still felt bad herself for not resisting.

"Nice shot, Ruby." Blake said as Ruby crouched down and shot a sniper at explosive spiders. Also, she shot it with a lightning magazine. No clue how she figured out, but nice saving!

She and the girls began to run toward Yang, but something seems wrong. They're having a victory, but Yang doesn't seem to be in the mood.

"Yang?" Ruby asked as she sees her sister's face is sad.

Blake started to realize she was with Naruto. "Where's Naruto?"

"I…" The blonde held her own arms. She's shaking. She's scared to tell them what happened to Naruto. Will it be alright to tell them? Can they handle the truth?

"She killed him! It was my man Sasori who made her kill Naruto!"

All of them turned around. They see Deidara came back and Sasori. They're still alive and survived Yang's attack.

"I had to admit you're pretty strong, but with our new power. We can survive your attack. Nothing work on us." Sasori said as he started to summon very interesting by hand. The two black-red orbs are fusing together, creating a new puppet.

Since Ruby and the girls are here for Yang, they regrouped.

"Listen up! Naruto is a trash guy that doesn't want to fight you. That's his fault! And that blond girl over there!" Deidara pointed at Yang. "You're too weak to break from Sasori's thread! That's also your fault! If you had that power, you wouldn't have broken it and help Naruto! This wouldn't call a victory!"

"Yang…" Ruby said as she looked at her sister softly.

"I tried… I'm sorry…" Yang blamed herself.

"You're gonna say sorry about that? You're a trash! You never become stronger like-" His mouth finally shut it when a person just dropped attack on him and Sasori into the ground.

"Rasenrengan!" Someone just dropped down as he smashed in their back with twin blue energy orbs. His red large cloak is flew. Insanely broke their spine because he's in Sennin mode. "Don't you ever talk shit about Yang."

"H-How?" Deidara was sure Naruto is dead. He wouldn't have been dead in close range.

"Thanks to Sand Armor and also thanks to Son. I just need an extra protection." Naruto said.

Sasori started to get it why Naruto faked his death. "You knew this what gonna happened."

"Yang is strong and good fighter. Since I can't see your thread, I made her unleashed her Semblance, so that her rage of fire can burn your thread and beat the shit out of you guys. Never mess with her again."

Deidara is trying to move, but he can't. His body got struck with some kind of black mark. The markings quickly spread across his body. "What did you do to us?!"

"I sealed your guys' body with Shukaku's cursed seal marks. I combined my Rasengan with his Jiton (Magnet Style). Your body won't able to move." He said

"Damn you…" He glared.

Naruto sighed with relief when his battle is over. It's finally over. Hopefully, he didn't make Yang worried. "Yang…" He was nearly tackled, but stood on his feet. He was glomped by Yang. He gladly and accepted for hug back.

"I…I thought…you were…dead." She cried into his chest as her fist punched him. "That is for scaring me, you dummy! You shouldn't have told me in place! I...I killed you!"

"It isn't your fault, Yang. Sorry for scaring you. It was the dumbest plan that I made, but it's the only way that I can get rid of it for you. You know, I can't hit my beauty." He gave a smile as his thumb wipes tears from Yang. "Don't cry on me, Yang. It hurts me when you looked like that."

Yang nodded happily as she lets go of him and started to kiss him on a lip. She didn't care if anyone watching her. She was crying for him. It was shocked to see him alive and survived her attacks.

Well… not exactly what she thinks.

Ruby was shocked for seeing this romance scene between Naruto and Yang, but happy to see her sister's happiness.

Weiss doesn't seem to concern, but she's a little bit jealous.

Blake held her own arm to calm herself down of this. She's jealous, but she had a let it go. At least she said she'll sharing the girls with him.

After that, Yang lets go of Naruto. Her face is red because that was her second times. "If you...ever do that again, I'll kick you ass."

"That's a deal." Naruto smirked.

"Hey, Naruto!" Ruby waved her hand for Naruto as he did it back.

"What's up!? Took you long enough." His head got hit by the handle as he placed on his own painful head. There's a scary aura and feared. It's Blake.

"Is it true…? Did she…?"

"It wasn't her fault. It's Sasori who made her attack me. It's called Chakra Threads. That control the puppet or even living human." He explained as he kissed on her forehead. "Sorry, I worried you."

Her face turned red as she gave a smile warmly for him. "More importantly you're okay."

"By the way, why didn't you tell Ozpin or Glynda? They're very skillful and helpful." Ruby said.

"Don't want to cause people panic or else Deidara planned to use a bomb on Vale City." He said.

"So… what are you going to do with them?" Weiss pointed at two Grimm humans on the ground. It could be bad if they like that.

"Don't worry. I sealed their movement. All I can do is destroy-" Naruto saw a big fireball as he grabbed two of girls Yang and Blake to dodge that attack. His Sage sensor found the aura, but it's too fast.

He saw a big black demon dashed so fast with a lightning on its back. It grabbed Sasori's and Deidara's body as both escaped along with black demon. Naruto is started to attack, but another black one fired a wind power at him and his teammates.

That wasn't just a wind power because it released a looking massive tornado-like. A very powerful wind blew everything. It sweeps everyone off their feet. The trees were caught in this disaster, too.

Naruto already grabbed all of four girls into his sand. He then created a big wall from the ground as it covered everyone from the wind. Made it in time just before the powerful wind is done.

"You girls alright?" He asked.

The girls nodded. They should be asking him if he's alright.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"What was that?" Weiss asked.

Naruto doesn't have time to answer her. He ran after black shadow demons as he leaped on the tree branches, and going for a higher. He stood on top of a tree, sensing auras to find them. There are three people except for three shadow demons.

He was going for it, but he can't let his teammates follow him. It could be a danger. It'll be better to them go.

 **"He's back, isn't he?" Kurama asked.**

"Cannot believe this guy is back, too. Now, makes them three." Naruto predicted as his Sennin mode worn off. Then, his scroll is ringing from the pocket. He took it out and saw Glynda on his screen. "What's up?"

"What's up? What's up!? Do you realize how late you were?!" She yelled.

Naruto's face got blown away by her scream. His heart already raced up with fear. "Sorry. I had a fight with enemies who were from my world."

"Wait… your enemies are from your world. What happened?! Is the city safe?!"

"Don't worry, the city is safe, but they'll be back. Tell Ozpin I'm on my way."

"You'll go tomorrow. You need a rest for your body, but if you're late again, I'll drag you with me." Then, his screen is cut off. Damn, that's one scary looking woman.

"Hey, Naruto! Come down here!" Ruby yelled.

"Coming!" Naruto gave a last look as he began to jump off a tree and walked to his friends.


	28. Chapter 28

"Is that how you and Naruto got attacked in last night?" Blake asked.

Yang nodded as she sat on a bed and told her team the whole story what happened in last night. "Yeah, it's so creepy. I saw a guy's hands have a mouth." She's describing them of Deidara by opening hands with a drawing of mouth.

"What?" Weiss confused, thinking of Yang is crazy or something.

"I'm not crazy! That guy is used explosive clay things. And then, I met another guy. He's one controlled my body and made me attack Naruto! Naruto did say he's a Puppet Master."

The members of RWUBY were in their room. They're talking about the enemies that from Naruto's world. Their weapon and power are different.

"We get it, sis, but do you think Naruto is hiding something?" Ruby asked as everybody looked at her. "He did tell us his story, but not fully. Like almost complete."

When she said that, it flashed through Yang's head back to last night. That part where Naruto and Deidara are talking about the goal. She heard it from him that he wanted to kill Naruto. It's a secret which he hasn't told them about mission what is he protecting from who.

"I don't think so… He didn't tell us what he is fighting for."

"He did say he's here to protect our own world." Weiss said.

"But, from who?" Blake asked.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out." Ruby said as she looked out for a door. "Until Naruto is finished his meeting."

The girls will have to wait until Naruto is done his meeting. This is going to take a long time. He always likes that.

…

"Did you know Naruto and I kissed?" Yang asked with an embarrassed smile on her face as everyone glared at her.

"Yeah, we saw that…" Blake said with a jealously looks on her face as her arms are crossed. She saw Yang kissed Naruto in last night. It wasn't so fair. He still has 2 more dates to go, Weiss and Ruby.

The worst timing is Pyrrha came in the door without knocking it. She heard what Yang just said. "Y-You kissed… Naruto?" Her face is red tomatoes as her ears released of steam smoke.

"Yep!" Yang smiled before the red-headed woman falls on the ground. Right on time, her group showed up.

"Oh man... she's not going to be happy..." Jaune said.

* * *

"What's going on?! There's an attacked in last night!" James said with a furious expression on his face as he pounded on the wall. "It gotta to be those people from the video that we watched. We should send the troops to protect entire city from them!"

"That will frighten people!" Glynda yelled.

"But, we have to. It's the only way we can protect our people and our city-"

"Enough!" Ozpin said with a calm voice as he made a gesture of break off. "She has a point. We can't risk the spread of panic. It'll frighten people and goes chaos. I'm afraid the military of Atlesian won't do anything."

James turned around and looked at Ozpin as he walked toward the desk. He didn't like his opinion to hold down and wait until something happen, but gotta have to listen to his close friend. "But, why? Why standing down?"

"I don't know, but the person that I know, is here." Ozpin said as he heard a ringtone from the elevator. The door is opened as a person started to walk outside. "Hello there, Naruto. How are you feeling?"

"Feel fine since my fight is over." He said with a smile on his face, but the expression changed when he saw James Ironwood. He thought it was privacy just for him, Ozpin, and Glynda.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" James asked with a glance at Naruto.

"Come over here, Naruto. There's something I want to show you." Ozpin said as he tapped on the keyboard and project up the screen. "Do you know them?"

Naruto watched the clip of video from Forest attack. The video was sent by a soldier. Lots of them have died there in a battle. There's clay bug, movement of the body, and silver thread. These unique techniques are from them last night.

With a single look at the screen, he nodded and started to speak.

"Yeah, they are the one I fought them in last night. Their names are Deidara, Sasori, and Kakuzu. They're highly skilled people who can eliminate everyone without leaving a dead body. In my world, they captured Bijuu."

"What? Why?" Glynda shocked.

"To create an ultimate creature, but it's gone." He said with eyes tighten as he remembered he fought Kimimaro in the forest. He has been returned and resurrected by Salem. "One thing I didn't know is they came back. Supposed to be dead in my world."

"Interesting." Ozpin said as he's thinking about why they're here. First is in the forest. Now is in Vale City.

Naruto figured out why they are attacking him and Ozpin. There is more of his secret that he didn't tell him before.

"Okay, what's going on? Naruto, how do you know them?" James asked.

"Believe it or not, they're not from here. They're from Five Great Shinobi Countries that don't exist here. I also from there like them." He said as he scratched on his own back of a head.

"Are you the enemy?" James asked with a small glare at him

"No, I'm not. I'm here because I'm protecting this world from Grimm Creature, but more threat, is them." Naruto pointed at the screen. "No Huntsmen and Huntresses won't match them because they used Chakra not the aura."

"What is Chakra? Is it some kind of magic?"

"Close enough. It's a physical energy and spiritual energy. Once two energies are combined, it will make chakra more powerful. However, it cost of your life because chakra is your lifeform." He put his hands around behind his own back of a head. "I explained Ozpin and Glynda."

"Ozpin, you knew all about this?" James looked at Ozpin.

"Everything." Ozpin said.

"I see…" James said. "But, did you?"

"You mean Maidens are real? Don't worry; I made a promise to him that I won't tell anyone." Naruto said before he caught the presence from the elevator. "Great."

He rushed there as he sees elevator door is opened and there's Amber, but she began to fall. Luckily, he caught her first because she's not in hundred percent yet.

"You shouldn't come here, Amber." The Shinobi said.

"Sorry, but I can't help it to stand here and do nothing. I have to come and to make him trust you." She's talking about James.

"Amber?" James surprised to see her alive from her coma. Her looks are clean as new and fully recovered. He lost his words. "You… How?"

"Naruto saved my life." Amber said.

 **"And aren't you forgetting something?" Kurama asked.**

Naruto took his time to get what he's saying… and nope. He didn't get what he's saying or remember it.

 **"Are you serious? You know you can transfer your chakra to her and change it to match others." Kurama said.**

…!

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Naruto said as he placed his hand on Amber's stomach, causing her blushed and made Glynda angry for thinking of him like doing a sexual harassment.

"And please don't slap me, Amber. Glynda, please don't kill me."

For a second later, he can sense Amber's Maiden power have been restored. He changed the nature of his own chakra into aura with the Yin-Yang power.

"My power has returned." Amber said with a shock expression as she placed her hand on an own chest. She can feel her Maiden power is back. She felt better since she lost her half of power.

"Yep, I restored your power. Now, you able to fight back and stand." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Wait, you can restore her power? Why didn't you do that in a first place?" Glynda asked.

"Well…you can say I'm an idiot. Most men can't remember what you can do." He said, earning a cute giggle from Amber and glared from Glynda.

"Thank you, Naruto." Amber smiled.

Naruto blushed when he saw her goddess of a smile. _"Better keep that secret from girls."_ He thought as he's now started to tell Ozpin what's really going on. "Ozpin, do you know the names, Salem?"

All of four people were surprised when he said "Salem".

"Yes. How do you know?" Ozpin asked honestly. He knows Naruto ain't stupid and knows the reason why he's here on this planet.

"It was back there in the forest after I defeated Kimimaro. He told me her name and the one that brought him back. She's a Queen, the Creator of Grimm. My old enemies came back and tried to destroy me… including you. I want to know what she's after." He said.

"With a due respect, Mr. Uzumaki, we can't tell-" Glynda started, but Ozpin interrupted.

"Relic." Ozpin stated

"But-"

"Naruto saved Amber and restored her power back. I own him a lot." Ozpin looked at him with a trusty face to him. He earned this. "Have you heard the story of Two Brothers."

"Is it about one older brother, the light, and one younger brother, the darkness?" He asked.

"What if I tell you they're real?"

* * *

"The hell man!? You're fucking late!" Deidara yelled at someone who saved them in last night, "And we almost die again!"

"Shut up, Deidara. I had to kill scout before it'll report to the Headmaster's office, but seems like it's too late." The man voiced as silver threads are stretched out from his back. It grabbed three mask demons and put them on his back.

"They know we're coming." Sasori said.

Relax, my man! She gave us new power and the new ability. Makes my Art grows stronger and we can take them with no problem." Deidara isn't worried about the bad situation.

"But, our problem is Naruto Uzumaki."

"He's a lot of better than us since he used to be weak."

It pops Deidara's mind and remembered, "Oh yeah! He used Sand like Gaara."

"That means he has all 9 Bijuu inside him. This will be tough. Notice his eyes were Sennin."

The other guy is smirked. "I have a plan. Sasori, there's a cargo in the back that I stole it from the base."

"What is it?"

"Upgrade for your puppet."

* * *

The meeting is over, Naruto headed to girls' room. He doesn't know how to explain to them after learning a history from Ozpin.

The Relics. It was created by two brothers, gods of light and darkness. There are knowledge, creation, destruction, and choice. The most important was the capability of choosing whether to use these gifts for light or dark.

So, Salem wanted to steal because she wanted to change the world into dark and fall. That's why she sent Cinder here in Beacon Academy.

Naruto will protect it with his life to stop Salem before she'll get all of four relics. Hagoromo trusted him to save the world in his hand. One problem is Ruby and the girls. They will freak out at him if his truth was told especially, Yang. She is way protective of him she cares about.

What if he told them? Will they understand?

 **"Are you going to tell them?" Kurama asked.**

"Not yet. They're not ready to face Salem if I trained them hard." Soon as Naruto reached the door at girls' room, he opens it. "I'm back. Sorry for coming la-" His face got slammed by a pillow.

"You're late!" yelled Yang, the one who threw a pillow at him.

"Sorry, but you don't have to hit me like that." He said before his expression is surprised to see Pyrrha's in this room. Funny he saw her face looks red. "Pyrrha?"

Surprising the red beauty as she jumped, instantly calming down when she heard it was Naruto.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Pyrrha fakes smiled as she's waving her both hands. She couldn't believe she had learned Yang kissed Naruto. Not only just once… Blake. Holy cow. Just how lucky they got to kiss Naruto.

"Hello there, whiskers!" Nora said.

"Yo!" Jaune said.

"Hey there, I didn't know Team JNPR is here, too." Naruto said with a smile as he took a jacket off and sat on a chair.

"How was your meeting?" Ren asked.

"Too boring, and a long meeting. I explained to them what happened in last night. They're on the guard." He said.

However, it's not easy to watch over Akatsuki group because they can transform themselves into a citizen or anyone. So, this will be bad.

"But, it's not going to be easy watch over Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?" Blake asked.

Naruto nodded. "It's an organization of criminal ninja, the most powerful group and wanted ninja in my own world. Their goal is to capture the power of nine Bijuu by taking them their Jinchuuriki (Human Sacrifice)."

The whole group is shocked to hear his story. Capture nine Bijuu, that's crazy. The group of Akatsuki must be really strong.

"They…took nine Bijuu by fighting their Jinchuuriki. Are you saying they took the power from them?" Blake asked.

"Correct, Blake. That's their job."

Blake's face is shocked and afraid of that group. She was aware that would come to her sense. With feeling scared, her hand is held by her boyfriend Naruto's hand. He smiled at her, making sure she's not afraid.

"It's alright, Blake. The Akatsuki is over in my world. Hagomoro trusted me for taking care of Bijuu."

She nodded and had to trust him as she began to hold his hand.

"One thing I didn't know is…" His eyes were sharp.

"A guy with mouths on his hands came back." Yang guessed it because she can't pronounce that name.

"That's Deidara. His power is clay and can create bomb clay to explode everyone. The second one is Sasori, a puppet master. If you see his string in last night, it called Chakra Thread. It allows him to control the puppet, and including human."

"What was the third one?" Weiss asked.

Naruto remembered in last night he saw a black masked demon. It dashed over two guys and grabbed them before another one came. It attacked him and the girls with wind power.

"Kakuzu. Don't know about him very much. All I did is killed him with my ultimate Jutsu."

"Okay. What did Professor Ozpin tell you?" Pyrrha asked.

Naruto went silent at this moment. That question cannot be answered because he promised Ozpin for not to tell everyone about Maiden and Salem. He felt like it's not a time to tell them. Ruby and the others aren't ready.

"He told me not to be afraid. Just stay down and lets his job doing work. However, he lets us know." He hates lying to his friends, but he had to.

"Then… why Deidara and the others wanted to kill you?" Yang asked.

"Because someone knows I'm here to destroy Grimm Creature. I'm strong and they were easy, but it won't be easy to ruin the plan."

"You're talking about them?" Weiss asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't expect that Kimimaro would come to your world. His new power is different than mine."

Ruby confused. "It's not like your Chakra?"

"It's not like mine. More like Grimm's power. Whoever it is, this could be a serious trouble. Good thing I beat him before he'll get to Beacon Academy, but taking down three guys on my own won't be easy."

The blonde ninja sensed aura from his friends as he looked up to them. Their aura won't match against a return of Akatsuki, but they got the great potential of teamwork to fight them back. He could give them a shot.

Yang hated it when he said that. So, she moved closer to his face as she sat on his laps and wrapped her arms around his neck to make him look at him. That position… just made the girls jealous of her.

"Then let us help-"

"Okay, okay, Yang. You don't have to tell me like that again. I'm not stubborn and not dummy guy anymore. Seem like I need your help this time." With those words, he earned a peck kiss on his cheek from Yang as she smiled.

"You're the best!" She said

With Yang's big smile on her face, Naruto couldn't help but smile back seeing her happy. He held her hand and looked at everyone. They smiled, too and have a great hope on him.

This warm feeling in him, he feels like he's in his Konoha Village and meets his old friends. They were waiting for him to return. Their smile is too pure and warm. Ruby and the whole group reminded him of them. It looks like he made new treasure of them.

* * *

At 7:00 AM in a morning, Pyrrha sat on a bench and looked frown on her face. While watching the sunrise, she's worried about Naruto.

Yes, she wanted to help him, but she'll face strong enemies from ninja world. Akatsuki that can take away Bijuu from Jinchuuriki. Her strength and semblance aren't strong enough to support Naruto from them.

She's an invisible girl what the rumor just says, but can't fight against that group. She'll let them kill Naruto and take his Bijuu from him. It will upset to his team RWUBY. They will get angry at her for not protecting Naruto so well.

"Pyrrha?"

The red-haired turned around and saw her captain Jaune, standing next to her side.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked as he began to sit next to Pyrrha and see what's with her moldy face.

"Jaune, do you believe I can do this? Fight them with my strength?"

"To me, of course you can. You're Pyrrha Niko! The strongest fighter in the Mistral regional tournament. I believe you will be fine."

"B-But what if I'm not strong? Naruto told us Akatsuki is strong and came in our world. They're going to kill him. I don't think I'm not ready to fight them. Even my Semblance against them, I will let my friend die…"

That's a hard one. It's true what he told Jaune that Akatsuki is a very strong group. They used Chakra, not Semblance. However, what he was taught by Naruto.

"Don't worry; you're not. Naruto believes in us. Not only you. Us. You got Nora, Ren, and me. We can do is working as a team to beat them. If you worried about Naruto, he'll be fine. He's strong Huntsman. He can kick Grimm's ass til the end."

Pyrrha looked at Jaune and gave a smile for getting courage from him. Maybe, she should give herself a chance to help Naruto.

"Thank you, Jaune. Your motivation actually helped my courage not to give up."

"You're welcome, Pyrrha. Remember, we're a team. We helped each other, protect each other." Jaune smiled. It wasn't a good speech, but it went alright. At least, he did his best not to make Pyrrha give up her hope.

* * *

"Wow…" Ruby amazed as she watched Naruto performs Rasengan in the air while he spins like a wheel. There are nine elements of Rasengan.

Naruto demonstrated how his Chakra and Bijuu works for girls. They asked him to show them what chakra looks like. It's really simple and fun to show them.

"Cool, huh? The blue one is original Chakra by mine, but the others aren't mine. I borrowed it from Bijuu."

"The colors of Rasengan look very cool." Yang said with amazement expression as her finger is pointed at sand Rasengan. "Sand. What does it do?"

"It sealed on an enemy like the body is stopped and cannot move it." The Shinobi said.

"That's interesting. It's unique how you showed us your chakra and Bijuu's chakra." Blake noted as she looked underneath of Rasengan. She can feel the blue Rasengan belonged to Naruto, but not the others.

The Bijuu gave their chakra for Naruto to create elemental Rasengan like fire, water, or whatever. Whatever he created, it's still from them. It explained how he can use everything of his Jutsu.

"Oh! Oh! Naruto, can I try to hold it!? I wanna try it! Please, please, please…!" Ruby gave a cute pout on her face to him.

"That's not gonna happen because I can't trust anyone who thinks Rasengan is a toy. It's strong and dangerous, but if you're good, I promise I let you hold it." Naruto smiled, and made Ruby disappointed for not holding Rasengan.

But, she had to do what he said. Actually, he's right. It's not safe to hold Rasengan and play with it.

"What's that?" Blake pointed at Rasengan that almost looks like a blade spins.

"That's Fuuton Rasengan (Wind Style: Rasengan). It's created by me. I sorta mixed my wind chakra with the Rasengan." He said

"That Rasengan is almost looking like shuriken."

"It is, Blake. This Rasengan is a shape of a shuriken." Naruto said as his sleeve is pulled. He turned right and sees Weiss.

"So… are you going to help me?" Weiss said with a cute pout as she sat down next to him and waited for him too long. She was really patience.

"Yes, of course." Naruto said before he stood up, his Rasengan goes off or power off. It made three girls disappointed. They wanted to see it again, but suspicious was…

"Sorry, but Weiss and I have to train alone. She need concentrate for her summoning." Naruto said as he grabbed Weiss's hand and her face grew blushed.

She earned glares from Blake and Yang. They're making sure she's not doing something to him when they're alone and together.

Yang slid on a sideway to her and giving a whisper in her ear. "Don't try anything stupid to him. I know what you're doing."

Weiss's face turned into a burning red. "Wh-What?! No way I gonna to do that to him!" She yelled, but her body got pulled into Naruto. That pose can make Blake and Yang jealous of her.

"Come on, Weiss. Let's go." Then, Naruto and Weiss were vanished by using his dad's Kunai to teleport away.

They stopped at somewhere in the forest where nobody bothers them. It was quiet and peaceful. Weiss should able to concentrate her summon power.

 _"Finally, just me and Naruto…"_ She realized it just her and Naruto alone. It's her first time to be alone with a guy. Actually, that wasn't. She didn't even realized from her first training. Her cheeks colored pink.

Naruto's different than other people before she thought of him he was an idiot, but she was wrong. He wasn't like them who hate her. He's kind, loyalty, and Prince. Her prince just like her dream.

"Weiss, you seem like you're having a good dream." Naruto smirked.

The white heiress's face is pop and shook it. How embarrassing she is. Thinking of Naruto. Forget the thoughts of him.

"Nothing…" Her hands were grabbed from behind to hide. "Naruto, thank you for getting me started my training. I didn't expect you would say yes."

Naruto nodded and gave a dazzling smile to her. It was good to see her smile.

"Let's skip that warm up because we don't have time. Can you show me how you did?"


	29. Chapter 29

Weiss performed her glyphs summoning while she pointed her blade at the ground. As a good start, a glyph form is a spin with four swords.

"Whoa…" Naruto amazed as he felt unknown aura from her glyph. There's definitely coming out from that. It's almost like alive. It's very similar to his Summoning Jutsu. The Schnee family is surely unique and interesting.

However, something isn't right. Her glyph didn't summon and she's having a difficulty.

"Darn it!" Weiss yelled in anger. She knew her training is hard. "See? It's impossible. It's not easy for me."

"Seems like it's a lot of harder than your summon. Lucky, you did it when you're 13." Kurama said.

"Let's see… well…" Naruto tried to think of something that can give Weiss an advice, but it's hard to explain. As his feedback for Weiss's Glyph summons, it's like using a muscle in her version.

"You don't know?" Weiss started to glare at Naruto with crossed arms.

The blonde is sweated because of her anger. He's being honest and doesn't know anything about her Glyph summon. "Nope, but what you're doing is like a muscle. Using muscle is to reach it. If you practice with it more and more, you'll able to master Glyph summons. It requires your strength and emotion."

"My emotion?" She asked.

The blonde nodded. "Emotion can give you strength, but you mustn't let them control you or else you'll out of control."

"I don't have one like that." She said.

"Let's see… Think about your friends that you care. Precious to you. Be afraid that they're in danger while you watched them."

"My friends that I care." Weiss says herself. She got Ruby, Blake, Yang, and him Naruto. Four of them are her friend. Never thought of them would die. When Naruto said that "Be afraid that they're in danger while you watched them," made her heart hurt for a bit.

"You can feel it, don't you? Too afraid of your friends will die." Naruto asked as he saw Weiss is nodded.

Naruto didn't mean to hurt her feeling. He had to say that, so that Weiss can note her weakness.

"I think I started to get it." Weiss understood, and she had a question for him. "Hey, have you done this before?"

"Done what? Are you talking about my emotion or summoning?"

"Both."

"Yeah, I've done that before with my teacher. I can summon a giant frog." Naruto remembered his teacher Jiraiya threw him into the deepest ravine. It supposed for him to draw Kurama's chakra. This one is about life or death for him. "Let's not talking about that. Concentrate your glyph summons."

Maybe telling her like that will be a bad idea.

"Okay." Weiss agreed as she started to do her training. Must concentrate her glyph summons without getting distracted. One word she heard from him is… a frog. It bothered her. That sounds silly. Does that mean he can summon a frog?

Let's see she can try asks him. "Can you show me?"

"Show you what my summon look like? Well…" Naruto wasn't so sure to summon him here. It's gigantic and people can see it from away. "I don't think it's not a good idea."

"Come on! I showed you one of my toughest training!"

"Nope."

"Come on!"

"Still nope."

"Just one time." Weiss said. Then, she looked at him with a begging expression on her face. "Please…"

Naruto is blushing a bit. He was thinking about it for a moment, and looked at Weiss's face. "Alright, I'll show you the summoning just one time." He said while smiling.

Hearing that made Weiss excited and happy. She cannot wait to see how he summons in ninja way. To learn what's different between her summon and his summon. Naruto couldn't help, but smile back seeing her happy.

God her smile is too pure and cute. It's the same one like Ruby, Yang, and Blake.

 **"Will that work? It's been awhile since you haven't used that." Matatabi said.**

 **"In the Fourth War, he summoned Gamabunta's son to fight Juubi. Pretty sure he can do it." Kurama trusted Naruto, but looked concern. Naruto hasn't use summoning jutsu awhile since the war is over. Will it work in this world?**

"In my world, we called it Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Summoning Jutsu. It's similar yours, but mine is different. Your version is defeated every foe, but mine is I contract with creatures." He said

"You contracted it, so that you can call animals." Schnee guessed.

"Correct. It allows me to summon animals, reptiles, insects, or people. It's simple. First, I have to bite my thumb for a donation of blood on my hand." Naruto bits on his thumb and paint the blood on his hand. "Then, mold my chakra with hand seals." Then he's doing hand seals. "Finally, you said, Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

His hand slammed the ground and suddenly smoke came out from nowhere.

"Ehh?" His face is confused when he saw the creature, taller than him. It's a frog, but different because the color is brown. It wears armor on its shoulders and chest almost like a samurai.

"Is that a frog!?" Weiss shocked as she jumped and disgusted at a frog. She doesn't like a frog. So… Naruto just summoned a frog. This is getting weird.

 **"Yes, but I am a toad. My name is Gamaryu, Gamakichi's cousin." Gamaryu started to look at the blond spiky man. "You must be Naruto Uzumaki, his partner. Thought you are bits younger than I expected."**

"Yeah, no shit. Anyways, name Naruto Uzumaki. Perhaps Gamakichi told you about me, but where is he? Why can't I summon him?" The Shinobi asked.

 **"He's out of business, so I substituted for him. He'll be back soon after… finishing the work from Great Toad Sage, you know."**

What's your name again?

That word hits Naruto in his mind with an annoyed face. He hasn't forgotten those words for a long time. "Oh man… that guy...jeez. It must have a hard time for him. That old sage toad kept forgetting my name-ttabayo."

 **"I know that feeling, kid. So, what do you want?" The frog asked.**

"I summoned you because I want to show her."

Gamaryu looked at the white-haired girl dressed in white. "You there. What's your name?"

Weiss is shivering that frog is stared at her. It's scary how big his eyeballs. "Weiss Schnee."

 **"Weiss Schnee… cool name, it's nice to meet you. I'm Gamaryu." Gamaryu looked at Naruto. Then, he looked back. "A lover, huh? Gamakichi was right about you, Naruto. You really are Jiraiya's student. Hope next time you'll marry her."**

Naruto and Weiss looked at each other with blushing on their face. "No, we're not!"

 **Then Gamaryu laughed. "Just kidding! Since this isn't a battle, I gotta go. Bye!"**

"Wait! I'm not finished-" Naruto is too late to stop him as the armor frog goes back to his homeland. He looked at blushing Weiss. This is inconvenient for him and Weiss.

They weren't expected him to says like that.

"So… are there more of him?" Weiss asked.

"Oh yeah, more of them. Bigger than Gamaryu. You'll see it next time." Naruto smiled. "See? That's how I summoned. That toad I summoned, isn't exactly from here or my world. He came from a different dimension called "Mount Myōboku.' It's a land of toads. I was trained there to mastered Sennin mode which how I got toad eyes."

"Oh…" Weiss understood for a bit, but it was cool how he did a ninja summon. He bit his finger and craved it on his hand with blood. Then, boom! He summoned an armor toad. "I wish I can finish like him…"

To stop her sulking, fingers thumped her forehead. "Wh-What was that for?!" She yelled.

"For sulking every day." He sighed and hated people's face like that. "You can be like that, but I ain't gonna give up for you until your training is done. I promise."

Weiss's cheeks are red as she looked down at her legs. Every day, she always has those words from him. In all her life, nobody has ever said that. That idiot blonde man…

"Weiss?" Naruto asked.

"N-Nothing! D-Don't you dare tell anyone about this! If you do, I-I won't forgive you or talk with you!"

"Alright, alright." He chuckled, and hopefully, she can do it soon. But, it's strange her sister is the only one who trained her. It hits in his brain. "Weiss, do you-" Then, his scroll is ringing as he swiped and reading the text.

"Who's that?"

"Professor Ozpin. We found Akatsuki's location."

* * *

"Paper bomb, check. Smoke bomb, check. Ammo, check." Naruto muttered as he's packing the weapons on the table. He's ready to face his old enemies from his world. The mission has begun.

He told his teammates to get ready their stuff. It was their first mission. Not a rookie mission, but it's S-rank mission. That was given by Professor Ozpin. His scout found the location of Akatsuki.

 **"We got your back, Naruto. Call us when you're in trouble." Kurama said.**

"Thanks, Kurama." Naruto said before he heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

The door is opened and Ruby came in his room. "Hi, need me for something?" She asked.

Naruto nodded as he lends her a hand. "Hand me your magazine."

"Alright." She replied as she gave him a magazine from her pocket.

The blond man grabbed it and observed the magazine from her sniper. This gives him an idea. So, he put his hand on it and gave Ruby a surprise looks when she saw his arm is glowing of gold. The black stripe just strikes on his arm to hand.

He wasn't showing her of his power because the red magazine is wrapping by a golden aura. It's giving a new firepower.

"There you go. This magazine will help your fight, but it's only for an emergency because it's very powerful."

"Whoa… this is cool." Ruby muttered with excitement expression on her face as she got her new upgrade clip. The color is changed into gold with six magatamas. "I'll be careful with that."

"Good." Naruto said with a smile as he turned around to grab his stuff. But, he noticed she's still here in his room. It's just him and Ruby in the room… alone.

"So… why are you still here?" The blonde asked with a blush on his face. His heart is pumping for her.

"I already packed up first. The others aren't packing up yet, so I want to wait here until they're done." The red said with a rose-colored on her face. She's trying her best to make it good. The romance is very hard. "So… seems like you already pack it up."

"Yep, gotta get ready." Naruto said as he got all of his weapon pack with him. "Looks like I got everything that I need."

Ruby looked at his stuff. He looks like he's going to the war. "You're sure ready to going out by carrying that much."

"I'm always like that." Naruto said. "They're the one that took away Bijuu from Jinchuuriki, and used them as a pet."

"Were you angry when you hear that?"

"Hell yeah, I am. Those guys are criminal in my world. They're not like some thug or thief." Naruto said as he looked at Ruby. "Are you ready, Ruby? This mission is for real."

"Don't worry about me. Lucky we have you and you have us." She replied.

"I know." Naruto remembered he let them help him. He can't help it if they're worried about him for going alone. "But, remember, stay with me or with a team."

"I know that! Stick with a team, got it." Ruby gave a thumb up to him as she showed him the magazine that got an upgrade from him. "And my emergency that you gave me."

"Good." Naruto said before he saw Ruby walked closer to his face. His cheeks grew so red. "Whoa there, Ruby! Y-You're too close!"

"You won't do that again, back there when you told me to run away." Ruby said with a worried on her face as she held her own hands. A month ago, she got scared of losing Naruto, but relieved he's alive and suddenly hugs him.

She was embarrassed herself for hugging him.

Naruto remembered it. He told her and the others to run away from him. It was his stupid idea to worry her. "That won't happen again, Ruby."

Ruby nodded sadly, so that means this will happen again. Surprising, her eyes looked up when a warmth feeling touched her forehead. "Ehh?"

"I promised I will never do that again. Just for you, Ruby." He kissed on her forehead… twice

Ruby's face heated up as her heartbeat went rapidly. He kissed on her forehead. She wasn't expected.

"Ruby?" Naruto wondered, oblivious to the color on her face. Until, Ruby put her hood on and ran out from his room.

"Why did she run away?" He asked as Bijuu palm on their face in disappointment.

* * *

"Hurry up, you slowpoke!" Yang yelled as she waved for Naruto at the bullhead spot landing. She and the others were all geared up for fighting against Grimm Akatsuki.

"I'm coming-" He surprised as he saw Professor Glynda with them. Seem like she's here to babysit him and everyone. Of course, she's a Huntress. "Baa-chan, why are you-" His head got smack by a fist from her.

"Stop saying that word. My gosh, why did you always call me like that?" She glared.

"Because I wanted to, and why are you here?" He asked exactly question like her.

Her eye is twitching with anger on him, but her arms crossed as she replied. "I am here because I'm going to help you. Also, your backup is going with you."

"Our backup?" Naruto asked before he heard a high energetic pitch from his back. Looking back what it was, and then he got surprised to see Team JNPR here.

"Hi, guys! We're back together again!" Nora said.

"You guys coming, too?" Weiss asked.

"We wanted to help you because you'll need his strategy." Pyrrha said as she looked at her leader.

The blonde guy is nervous. Naruto is the one who got him man up and trained him to become Huntsman. "I thought you need a brain guy who can help your battle."

"Thank you, man." Naruto smiled as he grabbed his shoulder. By looking at Jaune, Naruto felt like he'll be a great huntsman in the future.

"Alright, team! Let's rock!" Ruby said.

* * *

"Hmm…" Sasori sang as he looked at the chakra thread on the wall. It's shaking from outside. Not only one, he can feel the wind from the sky. "They're here."

The mouth-hand is eating the clay and created into bugs. "Finally." He smirked.

That smirked made him determined to fight against Naruto for round 2. There's also one more of determining person.

"This time… I won't get hit this time." A person spoke as his hand is filled with darkness power of Grimm. Power, evil, and hatred.

"Deidara, prepare for your flight. You're going to kill Naruto." Sasori said.

"I hate it for telling me what to do, but killing Naruto, hell yeah."

* * *

"Are we close?" Ruby asked as she watched Naruto sensing for Akatsuki with his Sennin mode.

"Almost." He replied as he held his Maelstrom sword on his back. Prepare for a fight them. They won't be easy like last time he fought. They got the Grimm power from Queen Salem, so they gain a new power.

"Let's do this, everyone." Yang smirked as she bumped into her own fists.

Naruto nodded for everyone. He determined to fight his enemies by clenching his fist. Not alone, his comrades are with him to help him. Being protected by them and he protects them back.

"Hey, Jaune, tell us your PLAN!" Nora shouted in earpieces that cause everyone's ear hurt.

"Holy crap, lower your volume!" Weiss said.

"What's your plan, Jaune?" Naruto asked.

"Okay, guys. We're going have to split up into three groups. Naruto, you'll go with Professor Glynda and take down the Grimm clay. Your sand will be helpful for her to use a Semblance and you need her defense."

"I never thought Jaune is good at strategy." The blonde professor admitted. She thought he wasn't a good fighter, but good at strategy.

That plan sounds a good idea. Naruto and Glynda are going to fight Deidara.

"What about us?" Ruby asked.

"We'll fight the other two on the ground. The reason why I chose Naruto and Glynda, they're skillful fighter and great ability that can dominate Grimm Clay. He won't be bothering us." He replied. "Any question?"

No one asked. So then, the plan has decided. Team RWUBY and Team JNPR are going after Sasori and Kakuzu without Naruto. This is a dangerous plan, but it's the only way that can keep Deidara away from the battle.

"Are you ready?" Blake asked as she walked beside Naruto, who was looking at the forest below them. They're almost at the base, and her eyes were caught something in his eyes. They're sharp and calm. It's like he wasn't even afraid of them.

"Yeah." He replied calmly as he cracked his neck and looked at Blake. "Are you?"

She nodded. "I am, but are you going to be okay? Fighting Deidara, just you and Professor Glynda?"

"I'll be fine, Blake. I know all of his moves in my world, and he won't beat me this time." Naruto said as he looked at Blake. Her face is worried. "Don't worry; you got comrades with you. If you're in trouble, I'll be there for you. I won't allow my comrades to die. Trust me."

"Naruto…" She said softly.

Naruto smiled, but his expression changed in a second as he looked to the sky. His Sage sensor found a chakra, and it's heading straight toward them. He knows that chakra, so he can guess it was...

*Boom!* One of the Bulkheads was hit on the side by an explosion. Team RWUBY and Glynda were in there as they braced themselves for it.

It wasn't destroyed yet because Naruto's sand is already protected them. However, some of the explosions damaged several parts of Bulkhead. The left wing is already ash, and Naruto is aware of that. They're going have to go with Jaune's plan.

"Glynda, get on my sand! Ruby, you girls get on the other sand and help the pilot!" Naruto said as he and Glynda jumped on his sand. The others saved the pilot and jumped on the sand before the Bulkhead will be destroyed.

Naruto watched the Bulkhead crashed into the forest. He waved his arm to control his sand for moving his team to find a land. That attacked is so early and already started. It's probably Deidara who tried to explode them.

"It's him." The ninja said as he saw him flying a clay dragon. His hand grabbed Maelstrom weapon from his back and switched it into a gun mode. "Professor Glynda, get ready."

She nodded as her riding crop got held in a hand. Looking at her student, it's her first time to see his action.

Glynda held on his shoulder as sand platform dove down to the bottom of the forest. The explosive of clay eagles are chasing them very fast and will able to reach them. The blonde woman swung her riding crop to grab one of the trees and forced them to away. The tree slammed into the Eagles and exploded itself.

"Don't let it near you! They're self-destructing!" Naruto warned.

"Okay." She replied.

Naruto flew his platform of sand up into the sky to scan for enemy's attack. With his Sennin mode, he still found Deidara's chakra. Waiting for the next attack while Naruto's sand moves up to him and Glynda for a shield.

The one clay just fell into them from the sky as Naruto's sand quickly moves for their head to block. It hits the sand and was a success, but he saw his sand is wet.

"Water?" Glynda asked.

"Not just water… the water cause my sand into mud!" Naruto said as his sand is turning into a mud with water. Their shield is falling. "We have to get down before-"

*BOOM!* They got hit by an explosion.

Naruto just got realized that water clay was the distraction. It made his Sennin sensor alert and his sand shielded up. Deidara must have put water inside his clay bomb.

His head turned and saw Glynda falls. She looked alright and no injured. He gotta go help her before Deidara will attack them. The sand is too slow to catch her because of the effect of water. It needs to dry out.

 _"Hold on, Professor Glynda..."_ He thought as he was going to save her, but saw birds dove down on them. He lifted his gun up and shooting at them as they got exploded.

After that is done, Naruto removed his sand armor out from the body and sent it toward her. It created a platform for her to land on the ground.

"I'm safe, but Naruto!" She shocked as she saw him slammed into the ground from the sky. "H-Hey, are you okay-"

"I'm fine." Naruto said as he cleaned the dust off him and looked at his teacher with a worried face on her. "Relax, I'm in Sennin mode and can survive by jumping off a mountain-"

"Are you crazy?! I almost got scared you'll die from the sky!"

"Ouch, you don't have to be so loud or else we'll get caught. Sorry for making you worried." He looked at his teacher. That worried expression on her face… "You know, that expression makes me think of my old teacher. I'm glad I met a person like you."

Glynda blushed on her cheeks as she turned away from a student. Her face is so red right now. She can't believe what he just said. _"What am I doing? Turned away from my crush… God dammit, Ozpin! This is all your fault!"_

Naruto was wondering why Glynda turned away. Maybe, she's crazy woman. Anyways, more important is Deidara. Both of them got hit by an explosion. The sand is useless because the water turned it into a mud.

At least he got sand armor on him for extra. He can use it, but Deidara will use the water bomb again. It'll waste the sand. This is all he had.

"Shit!" Naruto grabbed Glynda as they dodged the explosion from the sky. Deidara is dropping clay explosives on them.

"Damn it, why won't you die?! In that case…" He yelled as he took out one of big clay from his pouch. "How about escape this?!" He threw it in the air and transformed into clay Nevermore.

"You gotta be shittin me!" Naruto said as he and Glynda ran faster from a giant bird. That chakra is too much and could destroy them if they're not too close. It's bad to destroy it.

Naruto grabbed Glynda's arm and dashed so fast with pure speed as they can make more space. Just enough for that, Glynda swiped her riding crop to shoot plasma shot at Nevermore. However, it dove down into the spiral move to dodge her plasma shot. Nevermore opened its claw and tried to grab them.

Glynda used energy shield to protect Naruto and herself from the claw. It blocked the attack, but… Deidara triggered his self-destruct clay. Then, Nevermore got explode itself and blasted them.

"Gotcha." Deidara smirked as he flew down and searched for their bodies. His plan was a success. "Where's his damn body? I can't find it."

Maybe, he did it too much because he blew up the forest and can't see through the smoke. His clay dragon flies forward as Deidara looking for Naruto and the other person.

"Where the fuck is he-" His voice cut off as Naruto kicked in his head and got him off his dragon.

Then, Naruto swung his sword at the dragon's head in mid-air. Before killing that, he used a lightning chakra to enchant his sword and stopped the explosive chakra.

"Alright!" He smirked as he turned and saw Deidara flew back to him. Naruto saw Glynda hit Deidara with a tree log by using a telekinesis.

Naruto quickly summoned shadow clones and slid, and kicked him in his stomach up to the air. One of the clones jumped someone's back into the air and delivered Deidara a heel drop.

That guy fell and slammed into the ground, but his body is worn out. He can still get up and fight. Looks like it's time to show them what he got.

"So, you think you can defeat my art?" He asked as his body is gathered by Grimm aura and chakra. Mix them into a big one. His skin is growing darker, so as his hair.

"Wh-What's going on?" Glynda asked.

Naruto sensed Deidara's chakra and Grimm power fusing together. Creates a big one and much stronger than he fought him before. Damn that Salem for reviving them back and giving them a new power.

Deidara raised his arm in the middle and opened the palm. There is a red mark on his palm which it's supposedly his new ability. His palm opened up and spit out of a black clay.

 _"Black clay?"_ Naruto thought as he saw the clay turns into beowolf.

"Here it comes!" Glynda said as the beowolf charged at them. She was prepared, but the beowolf suddenly exploded.

Not so fast! Naruto grabbed her and escaped before it'll explode her, but it caught her arm. It was burned as red. The time of explosive is fast without pulling a trigger.

"Are you okay?!" He asked.

Glynda nodded for him, but she groaned in pain as her hand is getting colored. It's black and spreading over her hand.

 **"This isn't good… You're going have to help her fast or else…" Kurama said.**

"This is what Sasuke warned me about. It's almost like Deidara's C4, but it different." Naruto said as he turned his arm into a golden. He looked at his professor. "Professor Glynda, you're going to have to trust me. It will hurt, but I promise you'll be fine."

"Naruto…"

"Alright, here goes nothing." Naruto's arm started to get inside of her arm. He can feel the insects inside, but Glynda's arm is turning black. Gotta go fast before it'll kill her.

He released small chakra arms from his fingers and formed them into a sword. They stabbed through the clay insects just for make them away from the cells.

"Done." Naruto said as he moved his arm away and caught Professor Glynda from her falls. It was close. Lucky he got Six Path power with him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Glynda said, looking at her arm that was cured by him. It's unbelievable. He healed her arm by going inside and took out clay bugs. The golden aura is something else.

 **"Behind you!" Kurama yelled.**

Naruto looked behind and saw Deidara throws the eagle bomb at them. He grabbed Glynda and dodged from the bomb before it exploded. He jumped right in beside Deidara as he kicked into his face. However, the golden chakra is on his leg.

Deidara's face got slammed and sent himself a great typhoon as his body is spun. He crashed through the trees and getting hit in his head, but Naruto's just flew in front of him. His speed is too fast. He didn't even use Hiraishin Kunai.

What Naruto had on his hand is Rasengan, but it's golden this time. "Rasengan!" He yelled as he smashed Deidara in the stomach. It broke his spine as his regeneration won't do it any faster.

"It's over, Deidara. Your Grimm power won't match against me." He glared.

"I can't, but…" Deidara smirked as he ripped his shirt off and reveal of his ultimate art.

Naruto was shocked and Glynda, too. They looked at the word "death" on his chest. Deidara held his fingers in tiger sign and preparing to self-destruct himself.

The huge chakra shocks Naruto from sensing it as he realized his team is still here. He gotta do something and fast. "No…"

"It's impossible to save your friends. My ultimate art will obliterate you and everyone in this land. Naruto, you can die with your friends." Deidara said as his body lightens up and began to burst out.

"Kurama!" Naruto said.

 **"I'm on it! Just go and grab him!" Kurama yelled.**

Naruto rushed over Deidara, grabbed his neck, and flew up into the sky. Flew away as fast as he can and as far away from this land. He used his sand armor to form a platform.

The next thing Glynda knew she has blasted away as she stopped by the tree. She looked up at the sky and a massive explosion was shown she ever seen, but her worst fear is Naruto.

"NARUTO!" She screamed as she saw no sight of her student


	30. Chapter 30

"What was that?" Yang heard an explosion noise as she stopped. She figured it was Naruto and Glynda fighting Deidara. It makes her wanna go back and help Naruto, but he has a teacher with him.

After Team RWUBY escaped from the crashed Bulkhead and split-up from Naruto, they made it in the cave where Akatsuki members supposed to be there.

No report of Naruto from the scroll. Yang is worried about him.

Ruby patted on her sister's shoulder. "We have to keep going, sis. We'll see him after the fight is over."

"Ruby… how come you're so calm?" She asked.

"Because he made a promise to me he'll come back to us. He's badass, ninja, and strong. I believe he's going to win." Ruby smiled.

Blake and Weiss were surprising how calm Ruby is. Her eyes are sharp. She's different than she used back in the days.

No time to stand here. They continued their mission to find their objective.

Weiss opened her scroll and communicated her friends. "Did you find it?"

"We're close. The aura is getting close." Pyrrha voiced. "Be careful, team. You're fighting Akatsuki member so as we."

"We'll be careful, Pyrrha. You, too and everyone." Ruby said as Weiss turned off her scroll.

Yeah, it was the time to face the strong enemy Akatsuki. Without Naruto, Ruby and her team will have to fight by themselves. They're going have to hold it as long as they can until his arrival.

Ruby remembered she bought that one magazine that was a gifted from Naruto. It's for destroying Akatsuki, but it'll have to save it later. Only for emergency.

The team RWUBY is outside of a cave. They're looked around the big place with a huge light right up on the ceiling. Draw their weapon and prepared for battle.

"This is it, girls. All we have to do is we'll do our best and remember our training." Ruby said as her teammates nodded to her.

"So… you must be his new team. That brought me back to my memory that I faced."

The voice made girls to stand on their guard. Then, a body walked into the light spot.

The skin is pale and various stitches on his body. It wears a black-colored mask covering his lower face and black pant.

"Are those various stitches?" Blake asked as she shocked to see a lot of scars on him. However, she felt something wasn't right.

"Who are you?!" Ruby demanded.

"Kakuzu, the member of Akatsuki, but I'm not longer from them anymore." He smirked as he observed their weapon and aura. It wasn't a chakra. "Your weapons look interesting and different than my world. I can tell you're not a ninja."

"Why are you here?! Why do you guys want to attack Naruto?!" Yang yelled.

"It's not what I wanted. I'm here for revenge. That'll be Naruto Uzumaki. He did this to me, so I'm going to take his life." He said.

"We won't let you do that!" Ruby glared.

"Very well…" His beasts came from the behind. The two masked-looking monsters are black and their bodies are the thread like Kakuzu's various stitches. Their masks look different and like owl's and devil's face.

The girls remembered them from the night that used lightning and fire. That's one is very dangerous and strong because the fire can definitely blow up in this place. Those monsters could be strong, but the Team RWUBY won't allow that happened.

There are fire, water, wind, and water that were given information from Naruto.

Weiss started to cast Glyphs as she swung her rapier like a star. A blue circle has appeared underneath them and their body was glowing in blue.

When they're being touched, they feel like they're wearing armor by feeling it. The weight wasn't even heavy. It's very light.

"That's because I gave you the defense for you. Unfortunately, it's only last 8 minutes. But, this will protect you from the attack." Weiss said.

"Thank you, Weiss. It really helps." Blake said.

"Hell yeah!" Yang said

"My BFF!" Ruby said

Weiss's lowered her eyes in disprove of that word. "No."

Then, she felt the presence that going for an attack from behind. Weiss warned everyone to move almost until the beast attacked them. Team RWUBY flew and got split up as they stood on the ground while using it to slide for recovers.

Thanks to Weiss's defense glyph, it protects them from enemy's attack. But, warning it's only last 8 minute until their defense is done. They're going have to finish it before the time is finished.

Ruby was the first one that charged after Kakuzu first. She's in the air as she jumped and did a spin attack on him, but one with blue mask blocked her attack. The mouth was opened and fired a blast of wind at her face away.

She grinned as she flipped her body to the position and shifted her scythe into gun mode. She loaded up and shot multiple times at Kakuzu for the second try.

The blue mask defended him again by blocking with its body as a shield. It was nothing effect on that thing.

It used wind breath again and blew Ruby away. Her sister Yang caught her from the blast of wind and landed safely.

That was very stupid idea for stubborn people to rush over the opponent. Attacking Kakuzu is useless unless they destroyed masked creatures first.

"What are you doing, Ruby?! You almost got yourself killed!" Yang yelled.

"Sorry, Yang. I was testing to see it if that thing protecting Kakuzu." Ruby said as she stared at them. It seems like they're protecting him. "If we can't destroy him, we'll have to take those freak monsters down first."

Weiss started to like Ruby's plan. Those freaking mask monsters are protecting him from them. They won't let anyone hurt him or kill him.

"I like your idea, but they used fire, wind, water, and lightning. How are we possibly defeat them?" Blake asked.

"To give them all we got. We do this together." Ruby said.

Her team nodded to her. They're gonna have to do this as a team in order to defeat Kakuzu.

"Ready?" Ruby looked at her team as they're nodded and ready for battle.

Kakuzu commanded his mask creatures to attack them.

"Here they come!" Ruby said.

Weiss planted the white glyph underneath Yang and Blake. It pulled them right away before mask creatures hit them.

Yang fired her Celtic Ember as she flew toward and punched one of them in a face. She blasted that freak monster as the trigger is pulled.

Blake jumped over her by grabbing on Yang's back and targets another one that was going for attack Yang. She kicked her leg in the face. Breaking the creature's mask that she kicked and delivered a slicing sword to the face, but she saw the mouth was opened.

For a perfect counterattack, Blake did a backflip as she duplicated a flaming clone. When mask creature attacked her clone, her clone was exploded. It blasted the entire body and won't able to do something to defend itself.

"Alright!" She said before her neck was grabbed by a hand. She flew up into the air and slammed down into the ground.

Blake tried to aim at Kakuzu who held her neck, but she was pulled over to him.

"Blake!" Ruby yelled as she ran after her teammate to save her. Her semblance makes her run faster as she dashed over the long arm and cut it off of Blake.

The thread arm that stretched came out from nowhere. They didn't expect Kakuzu could do that kind of tricks.

"Are you hurt?" Ruby asked.

"I'm fine, thanks. Thanks to Weiss's glyph armor protected me, but it won't last longer." She said.

"Watch out! Behind you!" Yang jumped over them and punched mask creature in its face. She triggered her Celtic Ember to blast the mask off.

"Thanks, sis!"

"Yep!" Yang said as she saw the thread stretched out and reach for the arm. The thread connected to arm's thread and pulled it back to the owner. It was Kakuzu.

He has joined the battle as he charged them along with his mask creatures. His fire mask and wind mask creatures started to combining together into one.

"You gotta to be kidding me." Yang said as she looked at big freakin two mask creature.

Kakuzu started to cast a Jutsu with his two combined mask creature, fire, and wind. Their mouth was opened as it fired a flame and wind, combining into a powerful blast of intense fire.

Weiss jumped in front of her team and create big ice shelter to protect themselves from the flame. But, the crazy hot temperature melts her ice shelter.

"Fools! Do you think your ice can save you and your friends from my fire jutsu?" Kakuzu smirked as he watched them to get burned by the flame.

The flame is overwhelming Weiss's ice shelter and dropped the water from it.

Kakuzu saw the ice shelter is destroyed and burned them to death. As his two-headed creature stopped the attack, the smoke is clearing it up for him to see it.

"What?!" He said as he didn't see any burnt bodies there. No one can dodge from his combination fire and wind.

The ice spiked up from the ground, trying to reach him and freeze him, but he dodged by leaping. However, he saw his twin-head creature got caught. It froze them into the ice.

Then, Yang suddenly flew up into the air and right in front of Kakuzu. She upper-cut right into his jaws and held fists together, slamming him, but Kakuzu's strong to block her attack. He attacked back to her by kicking on her side of a body.

"I got you!" Ruby said as she flew by using her Semblance to catch her sister. "Blake!"

Blake is standing on the white glyph and ready to launch for Kakuzu. Her teamate, Weiss, is the one who made a white glyph for Blake to jump.

"Go!" Weiss yelled.

Blake launched herself up into the air and flew past her friends. She switched her katana into the gun and started to shoot at Kakuzu. But, she shot at another mask creature in the face. Sacrificed the life for him.

Now, Kakuzu stretched his arm out and grabbed her on a neck. He pushed her to the wall and crashed there.

Ruby and Yang charged Kakuzu before he'll kill Blake.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kakuzu said as he stretched his both arms out to grabbed two girls.

"No…" Weiss thought as she terrified she won't make it on time. Her friends are in danger. They won't escape from him so easily. Her rage is on.

She used her white glyph to launch herself up into the air. The tears are dropped from her eyes because she doesn't want her friends to die. They're too precious to her.

Must protect them.

The blades of glyph appeared behind her back while she focused on Kakuzu. An armor arm sliced on his chest with a sword.

* * *

"HOLY CRAP!" Jaune screamed as he was being attacked by the puppets.

There were hundreds of them, but somehow Team JNPR managed to destroy all of them. Those puppets aren't problem with them.

However, they're running out of their ammo because they used all of them. Just a few ammo they had.

Sasori, the puppet master has only 20 puppets with him. It was shocking how those noble people defeated his puppets.

Their weapon is unique. They can transform into shooting range and melee mode. The people over there didn't use Chakra, but used interesting power in them.

"I see… you don't use Chakra like mine or the others." He said as he analyzed them. "Which is explained how you can take down my puppets."

"You damn right!" Nora said as she pointed at him. "We're going to kick your ass!"

"Nora, that's a bad idea." Ren said.

"Very well…" Sasori said as he moved his fingers to pull the string to control his puppets. His puppets charged to Team JNPR.

"Ren! Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled.

Ren couched down on the ground as Pyrrha leaped on his back to boost her jump higher. She used her shield to block the attack from the enemies.

"Nora, hammer them!" Jaune yelled as he bends down and lifted his shield up for her to jump.

Nora smirked as she charged to his shield and jumped for it. She spun her hammer and smashed the puppets together on the side. Sent those puppets to the wall and crushed into apart.

"Score!" She yelled before she saw a tall puppet. A tall puppet with spiky hair and fur-collar coat.

Nora was blocking, but she got a strong hit by the puppet. The strength made her flew back and crashed into the ground.

"Meet my favorite, Third Kazekage." Sasori said

"Nora!" Ren screamed as he's charging after the tall one, but he saw a shadow on his feet. He looked it up. A giant black cone was dropped from the air and going to crush him.

Jaune tackled Ren to save his life from the black cone as it hits on the ground. The cone is hard and heavy when it hit.

"Holy crap! What's the thing made of?!" He asked.

Another shape fell and it's the shape of the cube. It's going to crush Jaune and Ren, but Nora rescued them in time as she hit the cube by using full power.

Pyrrha jumped onto the cube and used it like a surfboard. It's flying toward Sasori. She shifted her Miló short sword into a spear.

She jumped off and thrust her spear into Sasori, but she was close when Sasori pulled his puppet quickly and blocked her attack. Pyrrha's spear changed back into a short sword as it dropped and landed on her another hand.

Slicing the puppet and destroyed as she slid on the ground. It's not easy to get close to Sasori with his puppets.

"Jaune, what do we do?" She asked.

Jaune looked over at the black cube that is from Sasori's tall puppet. By looking at it, it changed back into black powder and formed into a shape. He thought it was sand, but doesn't feel like it wasn't.

"Pyrrha! Use your Semblance for that sand while Ren, Nora, and I destroy those puppets first!" He yelled.

"What?" She confused.

"Just trust me. It's our chance to try out."

Pyrrha nodded to trust his plan. She believed him.

Jaune, Ren, and Nora are going to take out the puppets first. Using everything they got to make Sasori use the black sand.

Sasori moved his tall puppet to attack them. That puppet decided to use a black cone.

Pyrrha saw him using the cone. She's going to use her Semblance polarity on that. Hopefully, Jaune knows what he's doing.

"Pyrrha now!" He called as Pyrrha used her Semblance to the cone when it's dropped.

It worked. She actually can control black cone with her Semblance. Just for now, she realized it was made of iron.

"What?!" Sasori shocked. "How is that even possible?!"

As the black cone is under controlled by Pyrrha, she moved it and crushed the puppets for her team. She then flew her cone into the cube and made them crash each other.

But, things don't go well. The two of Iron sand is merging them together into big one.

"Satetsu Kaihō (Iron Sand: Needle Sphere)!" Sasori said as his Iron Sand spreads in spikes that branch off irregularly, making it almost impossible to get a clear overview

"Run!" Jaune screamed as he and his team ran away from countless spikes. His plan was successful, but didn't expect that would come.

This is crazy! A thousand of spikes stabs down into the ground and try to kill them. There's no escape or avoid.

Lucky for them. They managed to evade getting hit, but the spikes have filled the entire surrounding.

"Damn…" Sasori said, missing his attack before he saw a flying spear pierce to his last puppet, Third Kazekage. They know his move, but how?

"Thanks Naruto, for giving me information." Jaune smirked as he turned and looked at Pyrrha. She got cut on her arms and legs. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine. I can still move. What about the others?"

"We're fine!" Ren yelled.

"Yep!" Nora said.

Thank god they're alright. Everyone is alright and survived that crazy attack.

After Third Kazekage was destroyed, Pyrrha brought back her spear by using a polarity. They regrouped and preparing to face Sasori. He has no puppets.

"It's over, you freak! No puppets on your side!" Jaune yelled.

Sasori showed an evil grin on his face as he took out a scroll from his pocket. "You really think I let you win that easily?"

He opened the scroll and then his new puppet arrived. The body is silver and looking like a robot. It has jet-wings and twin blue laser blade on the arms.

"Now what, Jaune?" Pyrrha worried, counting on Jaune for planning something.

"We run…"

* * *

"Weiss, how did you do that?" Blake asked in shock as she saw icy arm.

Weiss's react was same exactly like Blake's reaction. She didn't know what just happened. All she knows is saved her friends from Kakuzu before he almost killed them.

"I…I…" She said as she stared at her rapier and her glyph summon. She did it. She actually summoned a giant armor, but just an arm holding a sword.

"Weiss…that….was…SO AWESOME!" Ruby said as she rushed over her and gave a big hug of her.

"G-Get off me!" Weiss said with a blush as her leader put her down.

"Thank you for saving our life. That was badass what you did there." Yang said.

"Thank you." Weiss said with a smile. She looked at her friends. They're smiling at her because she saved them. "I have to thank Naruto later…"

However, their celebration isn't over when they heard the ice cracking. Weiss almost forgot two masked creature is still alive.

It was too late to finish them when the creature broke free. The ice is cracked and two-headed creature rushed inside Kakuzu's back. His eyes were opened.

"What?! How…How is that possible?!" Blake asked with shock.

Kakuzu stood up when his two mask creatures merged inside him. His arms are extended, the back suddenly exploded of thread with two masked, and the mouth spits out of the thread.

The four girls are preparing to fight him again, but they have no ammo and their defense glyphs are finished. They can't fight him like that.

"So…got any plan?" Yang asked with a bit smile as she looked at the girls, but no one answered. That's a no.

Ruby realized she has the magazine that's from Naruto for an emergency. This is her last shot that can destroy Kakuzu.

Before she was going for it, she and her team saw Team JNPR running from another entrance.

"Jaune?! Guys?!" She asked.

"H-Hey guys!" Jaune said as he saw the back of the wall has been broken by someone that crashed.

Sasori crashed from the wall and found his enemies, but he saw another group. They must be allied with them.

So, instead of killing Team JNPR, he charged after Team RWBY.

"Ruby, hurry…" Weiss said.

Ruby has loaded her sniper with a new magazine that she got it from Naruto. Now, it's time to use it or otherwise everyone die here.

Kakuzu's eyes were looking at Ruby's clip. He can feel the presence like he fought it before and knew it's going to be bad. "Sasori, watch out!"

"Too late!" Ruby said as she shot her sniper and boom! A powerful golden bean fired from her sniper. Ruby's body flew back by her powerful magazine and crashed into the wall.

"This is-" Sasori realized, but too late to says that. His whole body is already blown off apart.

The golden bean just broke through the ceiling and goes up into the sky. Everyone watched Sasori dies from it.

"Ruby… what kind of clip did you use?" Yang asked as she looked at her sister.

Kakuzu knew this presence of the golden bean. It's a chakra and makes him think it's not ninja's Jutsu. "I see. Naruto Uzumaki gave you a Bijuu's chakra, so that you can kill me and Sasori."

"Ruby!" Everyone worried as they ran toward fallen Ruby.

"I'm okay." She said as she stood up from the ground. Damn, that firepower is powerful.

"Thank god!" Yang said as she lifted her little sis up.

Now, Kakuzu is the last guy in here. It's his turn to meet his doom.

"You're next!" Yang yelled as she pointed her finger at him.

Kakuzu grinned as he turned down his twin creature down and preparing to fire for them. Since he and his masked creature are combined, his chakra is increased and made him more powerful than them.

"It's over. You won't escape at this time." He said as he fired that Jutsu again like last time.

Jaune and Pyrrha jumped in front of their friends and shielded them from the flame with their own life.

"Pyrrha! Jaune!" Ruby said.

"Get behind us!" Jaune said.

"Die." Kakuzu said as he fired his wind and fire combined Jutsu to them.

The combination of wind and fire Jutsu is unstoppable. Nothing can stop it, not even the water or ice to defend.

Jaune is out of his idea. He can't think to stop it. All he can is protect his friends and comrades. Without Naruto, he can…

Thinking about that, Jaune spotted the man and blocked the huge flame for them. Seeing him blocked for them, Jaune and Pyrrha lowered their shield.

The golden flame flew next to the group. They saw giant claws in front of them.

"Who is that?!" Weiss shocked.

Ruby took a good look at this man. His body is flaming golden and black stripe on the back. Her heart is pounding like she knows him before… "Naruto…?" She looked in disbelief as she sees him turned and smiled.

Naruto wiped the flame out as his two giant claws move like an x-cross. His eyes are yellow, crossed of Kurama's eyes with toad's eyes. "Hey there. Sorry for coming so late."

"No… you made it in time." Blake said with a surprised looks as she's reading his body. It's golden with strange black stripe and six magatama.

"Are you guys okay?" Naruto asked as they nodded. "Good. You guys did a great job."

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Rikudou Sennin who tame the Bijuu." Kakuzu said.

Naruto glared as he turned and eyes were red like a Kurama's eyes. "Looks like someone is really pissed, and they aren't animal. Since you're here, I'll destroy you again like I just did."

"Bring it." Kakuzu said as he jumped into the air and extended his thread to attack him. He made the thread change into a fist.

Naruto clenched his fist and punched in the air as the chakra fist is stretched to stop Kakuzu's fist. Then, he moved his other arm. Stretching his chakra arm out to reach and grab Kakuzu, but Kakuzu blocked it.

His eyes widened when Naruto punched in his face by stretching himself as his chakra arm pulled himself to him.

His hand is opened and created a Rasengan to hit him.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he delivered a hit and slammed him to the ground, but he saw the breathing fire from Kakuzu.

He gotta have to dodge from the fire, so he vanished in a yellow flash. He stopped on top of a cliff.

 **"You gotta have to finish him quickly. We can't let him get away this time." Kurama said.**

Naruto nodded as his hand is the tiger sign. His chakra arms go up into the air and rotating like Rasengan into ultimate Jutsu that can obliterate Kakuzu.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kakuzu realized as he started to aim for other people over there. His twin masked creature fire a combined fire and wind.

Ruby and the others were unprepared for that. They won't survive.

Naruto rushed to his friends and grabbed them with his chakra arms. Quickly dodged from the big flame and took them outside.

It was a close one. Damn, Kakuzu knew his killer move. It won't be easy to hit him, but it's the only one that can destroy him.

Naruto gotta have to fight him until he gets tired. It's a chance to finish and win.

"You can teleport!?" Ruby shocked at his speed.

"No, I'm just moving too fast. Faster than the lightning." Naruto smirked, and Ruby nodded her head. She gotta admit his speed is much faster than her semblance. Faster than the lightning sound like he did it before.

The cave is crumbling. Kakuzu jumped out from there and attacked them with spike thread.

"Youton: Rasenrengan!" Naruto stopped thread with twin lava Rasengan. The thread melts it down.

Kakuzu growled at him when lava wasted his thread. Instead of wasting it, he breathed fire and wind at him without using combine attack.

Naruto vanished in a yellow flash and appeared right behind his back. He punched him so hard and got him bleed. Next attack is Naruto did an Uzumaki kick like Naruto Rendan.

Kakuzu can't see and attack him back while he's moving too fast. It's impossible. Naruto is even harder than before.

He's going have his threads to defend himself from him. Surrounding him into a defense sphere.

"Hmm?" Naruto sensed the aura of Kakuzu. Feel his emotion grows evil and gloom.

Seems like he's trying to power up with his Grimm power to suppress Naruto. But, Naruto is far from that.

Kakuzu opened his shield and fired a combined fire and wind to Naruto. The flame is black this time.

Firing at Naruto is a bad idea as he came right behind him. He hit him with a Rasengan and got him drop to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere!" Naruto landed on the ground and took a deep breath. He saw Kakuzu's height of falls almost reached him, so he charged at him. He delivered a fast combo of punches and kicks him.

Kakuzu can't protect himself from his strong punch and kick. Even his Grimm power up, Naruto's still too fast for him.

Ruby and her friends watched Naruto in amazement. He's super strong and fast. His golden form is very powerful.

"Hmm?" Pyrrha asked as she saw a leave flew up into the air. Wait, there's more. The trees are blowing so does the leaves on the ground.

The wind is getting stronger. Almost like a hurricane.

They turned and saw Naruto, holding a Rasengan with spinning blades like a shuriken. This is the one technique he was talking about. His strongest Jutsu in the world.

"Kakuzu, taste this! Fuuton: Rasenshuriken (Wind Style: Rasenshuriken)!" Naruto yelled as he threw his powerful Jutsu at Kakuzu. It won't miss this time.

The Rasenshuriken finally caught Kakuzu. It sent him far meter away and detonated, producing a vortex of wind. The wind is too strong enough to push everyone back.

"Hang on!" Jaune yelled.

The hurricane has stopped. They saw Kakuzu's body was stabbed by countless wind needles. His masked creatures are destroyed. That means he's gone for good.

"Guys, it's-" Naruto almost got knocked over as he was hugged by Yang. He smiled as he lifted and spin hug to the enthusiastic girl. Love to hear and see her happiness.

"You did it, Naruto! You kicked his ass!" She said with a smile as she kissed on his cheek.

"No, we did." He smiled before he received another kiss on his cheek from Blake.

"Thank you." Blake said.

Naruto is blushing when he earned two kisses from his two girlfriends. "You're welcome…oh yeah! I haven't shown you my form. This is Kyuubi Chakra mode (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode). It's strong and fast. I used Kurama's chakra to enter this form."

His friends looked at him in awesome. He looked completely different than his normal. The aura is incredible and strong. Interesting is he has a black stripe on his body that looks like ancient.

"Dude, you look so cool! That was awesome you used that Rasengan ninja star on him." Jaune said.

"Yeah, that's Fuuton Rasenshuriken. It's my ultimate Jutsu." Naruto said

"I know, right!" Nora admitted.

"Yes…" Pyrrha couldn't help herself to look at Naruto's new form. She was blushing at the handsome guy.

Weiss had an exactly same expression of her. With his mode on, he looked like he's her new knight or prince... wait! What?!

Naruto started to look at Pyrrha. "Are you okay, Pyrrha?"

"I'm okay, thanks for-" She squawked as she was carried by Naruto's arms. Her face rapidly grew red. "N-Naruto?"

It's funny how Naruto is short, but he's strong to carry a tall woman.

"What?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Nothing…" Pyrrha said as she decided let him do the stuff for her.


	31. Chapter 31

It has been several days later since Akatsuki is over. Naruto and his friends defeated Deidara, Sasori, and Kakuzu. They won't attack again anymore. The Vale is safe, but it's only for a beginning.

"What the fuck…just happened?" Naruto asked himself as his eyes were tightened. He had a great sleep, but his body felt so heavy like a rock. He was staring at his own bed.

There are two girls sleeping on his bed. A blonde. A Faunus cat. Both of them have slept with him a whole night.

Blake is sleeping on his right side of a body. Her head slept on his shoulder as her arms were on the bed. Her cat ears fold down.

She's having a great dream about him by looking at her happy face. Her sleeping purring is very cute!

Naruto doesn't mind her for sleeping with him because he lets her sleep with him. She loves sleeping with him.

Besides, she's a cat. Cat loves to sleep with an owner.

However, one problem…is Yang. Yeah, she slept with him.

Her arms wrapped around Naruto's body so tight and close. She gave a smile warmly because she's having a great dream about him.

Naruto was nervous when her boobs touched his side.

 **"Look like they like to sleep with you." Matatabai said with a smirk on her face.**

Naruto blushed so hard at those two girls. This is going to be bad if other girls came to his room, they'll flip out. Explaining them will not work.

"Mmmm, morning Naruto." Blake said as she opened an eye, and her cat ears finally fold up.

"M-Morning Blake." He smiled awkwardly.

"Something wrong? You looked like you were-" Her eyes shot opened as she saw Yang on a bed. "Yang!? Naruto, what is going on here?! What's she doing here?!"

"I don't know! She just appeared here from nowhere!" He said

"Ouch… shouting makes me angry." Yang said as her ear is plugged by finger. Without reaction of panic or shocking, she smiled. "Morning, Blake. Did you enjoy sleeping with Naruto?"

Blake's face is red already and pissed at her for sleeping with Naruto by sneaking.

"Morning, my bae." Yang said as she crawled up to him and kissed on his cheek. She was happy to have him as her boyfriend.

Thank goodness, it was over. She's tired of doing an S-Rank mission and fights Naruto's opponents that's from his world. Now, she gets to sleep with Naruto for resting. She loves to sleep with him because she wanted that warmth of the sun on her skin.

"Morning, Yang." Naruto gave a nervous smile. He should be scared how harem life goes.

First, he dated Blake and she confessed her feeling to him. Second, he dated Yang and kissed her.

But, that's not it. Pyrrha was the first woman who dated him. While they dating, Naruto got caught by four stalkers. They integrated him and forced him to date all of them. It was the worst day ever.

Fucking Kurama and Son. They're the one who messed him up.

"We should get up…" Naruto said.

"No~ I'm still tired and want to sleep with you~" Yang dropped her body on him, causing him lied back on his bed. "Today is Saturday… Why won't you let poor girl sleep with you?"

"Come on, lazy girl." Naruto tried to push her away from him, so he can get up. But, she won't go let go of him. "Blake, help."

"Right." She said as she got up and crawled over them.

Yang was giving stressful noise as she's getting pulled by Blake. "Blake, let me go! You and I wanted to sleep with him."

"Naruto needs to get up, Yang. It's time for you to get up." She said.

"Blake no!"

"Blake yes!"

"But Yang wants him! You want him, too?"

Good question. Blake still wanted to sleep with him, but nice try. She won't fall her tricks and ain't like a person.

"I won't stop until you let him go!" Blake said.

"Fine…" Yang gave up as she lets go of Naruto, and stretched her arms up.

Blake lets go of her arm as she made a space for them to get up. She goes out from the room and changing her clothes in girls' room. It was ridiculous that her great sleep got destroyed by Yang. She slept with him, too.

Well then, now it's between Naruto and Yang in his room. She didn't leave yet. Just lying on a bed and stared at him while flapping her legs.

Yang learned that Naruto can transform into a golden form which it was called Kyuubi Chakra mode. He's strong, fast, and sexy. She can't stop thinking about that.

Impressive how his speed is faster than her sister Ruby's Semblance. Nobody can't beat Ruby's speed Semblance in the Signal Academy. Yang was admitted Naruto to be the fastest guy in the world.

"Yang, you're still here?" Naruto asked as he looked at his back at her.

"Yes, I'm still here." She smiled as she giggled.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing."

"Come on."

"It's nothing-" Yang paused as she was tackled and getting tickle by Naruto. She laughed and tried to fight back, but cannot stop him. "Stop, that tickles."

She's having a great time with him. It gave her a warm smile and laugh. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you."

Naruto stopped tickle and gave a space for her to take a breath. "Now then, tell me. Why are you laughing?"

"It's because you're you. You're a funny, nice, and handsome guy." Yang said.

"What else?" He asked.

"You convinced Ruby what's Huntsman and huntress like. It made me and she realized what is about. Protect people. Save the world. Sacrifice life to save everyone. Being hero isn't an easy job because the hero has to do everything. I learned you saved everyone from your world and now you're here." Yang said as she began to sit on Naruto's laps. Resting her against his chest.

Hearing his strong heartbeat. He's strong, brave, and kind.

"That's right, Yang. Being hero isn't easy. I have to use everything that I got to defend your world from evil, but I'm not alone. I have you, Ruby, and everyone that were my friends." He said as Yang nodded to him.

She likes it what he said "Friends." If he can't do it alone, then she and her friends are always there for him. Help him to defeat Grimm Creature and save the world.

"Is there any else?" Naruto asked.

"Nope!" Yang got up from his laps and going to the door before gave a quick kiss him on the lip. "I'll see you around!"

Naruto smiled and waved it back to her. He changed his clothes and looked at his scroll. It seems like Pyrrha and Jaune are already there. Not only them, they bought a team.

* * *

"I see… We'll keep going your plan. Yes, I'll be careful of him." Cinder finished for communicating with someone as she turned and saw the door opens.

Mercury and Emerald came in. They brought information on a scroll from observing people's Semblance.

"Any news?" Cinder asked.

"You know Naruto Uzumaki, the guy we met him from the hall?" Emerald asked as she got the information about him. It got his status and ability.

"Yeah, what about him?" She started to get interesting about him. This is the man that she should be careful of him.

Emerald began to tell her about Naruto Uzumaki. "He got skills. His weapon is Maelstrom, but mostly he used kunai because his main weapon destroyed. His fighting skills are incredible like he knows his martial art. The Semblance of his is…strange. It's a Sage mode that can give him a strength, speed, and sensor."

"Not only his Semblance. He used blue energy orb that can crush his opponent what Roman warned us about." Mercury added.

"Interesting." Cinder said with a grin as she stood up and walked to the window. So, Roman's story is true. Naruto Uzumaki is tougher than him.

He probably would win so fast without holding back. Luckily, Roman survived his attack or else he's gone.

"We'll have to be careful of him because he's on us something." She said as her news caused them shocked.

"What?! How?!" Emerald asked.

"He knew us from the beginning where we met, but don't worry. He doesn't know what our master plan is as long as we stayed low."

"Yeah, but that will be bad if Naruto report to the headmaster? Why not just kill him in the night?" Mercury asked.

"He's not what you're thinking, Mercury. Remember, Roman almost got lost by him. His story is true. I'm certainly sure Naruto will beat us without trying. Even with my half-maiden power against him, he can still win." Cinder said.

She knew this was gonna happened. It wasn't Naruto's first combat in the academy. She learned he's from another world. The Sage mode and blue energy orb don't exist here.

Luckily, Cinder got that from her master, Salem. They wouldn't have been caught without her warning.

Naruto's power is interesting what she likes. The Sage mode. Blue energy orb. And he even can use fire, wind, lightning, water, and earth.

Those powers are strong and no one has that kind of Semblance except Maiden's power. Only Maiden can wield the magic.

But, it's not a magic. It's different than magic. What interesting is Naruto has powerful demonic inside him. It feels powerful.

"So, what do we do?" Emerald asked.

"Nothing. We continue our plan. We can't attack Naruto until our time has come." Cinder said as she turned and walked toward the door. "You guys can take a rest now. I'm going out for a walk."

* * *

"Is it just me or Jaune is getting better?" Ruby asked as she and her team was watching him sparring with Naruto.

Jaune's sword skills are getting better and improved. Not a wimpy guy anymore. He's actually learning how to fight.

He swung his sword at Naruto, but ducked over it. Naruto goes behind and going to hit Jaune on his back with a kunai, but bad timing his attack was blocked by a shield.

The kunai slid down on Jaune's shield and went over his hair because he dodged. It cuts his hair and he used sword's pommel to hit Naruto's stomach. It doesn't affect him, but able to pushed him to back away from him.

This is battle started to get real. Jaune needs more time of his strategy to beat Naruto. To find his weakness. To find his opening spot.

Naruto was impressive Jaune for being a smart guy. He wouldn't have made another attack on him and called it a lost. Jaune's strategy has gotten better. His sword skills are improving. Thanks to Pyrrha who taught him that for every day.

He had to admit Jaune probably the best strategy in the world. He could save everyone and help for an army. Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora are lucky to have him because he's smart.

"Nice one, Jaune, but I won't hold back lightly. Beware and keep going!" Naruto said.

"Right!" Jaune replied as he continued fighting Naruto. He began losing out of his air, but keeps trying! He can't give up! His team believed in him

"Come on, Jaune! You can do it!" Nora cheered.

Jaune dodged and blocked throwing kunai with a shield. He saw Naruto and his clones charging him. Three against one is bad for him.

He can't panic now because the battle is over. He'll have to calm and thinking to found a way to defeat them. Using attack won't work if they're strong. Something heavy that can stun or knock them down.

Maybe, his shield will work. Jaune raised his shield and slammed into the ground. Creating a force to knock the clones by using his aura.

"Not bad." Yang impressed.

Jaune got a chance to attack them. He charged and slashed one of them that flew in the air. Quickly turned and used shield tackle the second one.

"Come on, Jaune. You can do it." Jaune talked to himself as he looked at Naruto, trying to stand up. The range looks far from him.

Jaune won't make it on time unless he can throw something. He saw the kunai on the ground that Naruto threw from earlier. It could stop Naruto. He picked it up and ran toward him. Threw a kunai at Naruto and stopped him from creating a Jutsu.

Naruto could easily dodge the kunai, but it was too late. He saw Jaune tackled him on the ground. Pointed his sword at his face.

"I…I did it." Jaune said.

"No, you didn't."

Jaune's eyes widened with shock expression as he turned and felt a sharp blade under his neck. He's right behind him. Then, Naruto on the grounds must be a clone.

Damn, Jaune was so close to beat him. No other ways to attack back.

"I yield." he tried his best not to surrender, but his body is sore.

"Well done." Naruto said as he lent Jaune a hand. "You're getting better and better on your sword. Not only that. You got a brain strategy which actually caught me off guard."

"Couldn't have done it without ya and Pyrrha." Jaune said.

"Take a rest now, Jaune. You deserve it." Naruto said as his sleeve was pulled. He turned his back and saw Yang. "What's up, Yang?"

"Can you show us your transformation?" She asked as she causes everyone surprised. They wanted to see it.

"Not right now, Yang. Maybe next-"

"Come on! Can you at least show us? Like 5 minutes." Ruby gave her best puppy eyes to force Naruto to transform.

Naruto sighed in defeated. He has no choice, but to show them. For Yang's and Ruby's request, he clapped his hands for once to transform into Kyuubi Chakra mode instantly.

The golden flame and black stripe strike on his body. His eyes are golden.

Showing that had Yang and everyone was in amazement while they were looking at him.

"You looked… awesome!" Ruby said with an excitement. She has been waiting for him to show everyone his cool power. She rushed him and took a good look at him.

"How does it work?" Blake asked while observing his golden chakra mode.

"I used Kurama's chakra. It allows me to transform into this, but it's only his chakra." Naruto said as his chakra arms raised from his back. "While I'm in, I can form my chakra into chakra arms. They are useful to create Rasengan or Rasenshuriken. Remember, Fuuton Rasengan?"

They can see how he transformed into Kyuubi chakra mode by using Kurama's chakra. His appearance looks cool. The black stripe looks like ancient Japanese. His strength is really powerful and speed is very fast.

Ruby saw Naruto's speed before how he dodged the attack from Kakuzu. She was right. His speed is faster than her Semblance speed.

Naruto can dodge everything whenever someone tries to attack him. He can one punch to everyone whoever tries to attack him.

Yeah, they almost forgot wind-style Rasengan. It's so similar to Rasenshuriken.

"Yeah, that one. In the first place, while I was fighting Kimimaro, I warned you all running away from me before I used Rasenshuriken on him. That thing couldn't have caught you. Also, the wind could blast all of you from the strong vortex of wind." Naruto said

"Can you show us?" Ruby asked.

"No, I can't. The Rasenshuriken is too powerful and dangerous. It's dangerous to get closer or else your body will die. The chakra needles will destroy you every blood cell and a doctor can't help you. That is why I warned you." Naruto said.

Blake thought of Naruto's Rasenshuriken. She saw how it looks when Kakuzu got hit by Rasenshuriken. It was countless needles that destroyed all of his blood cells.

She could imagine how dangerous Rasenshuriken was if someone gets caught inside. It'll be very painful and the body won't recover.

Naruto has a good point. Maybe, showing them a Rasenshuriken will not be a good idea.

"What else you can do?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I can use Bijuu's chakra. I can transform into my 2nd form-"

"Wait! You have 2nd form?!" Yang surprised.

"Oh yeah. The second is I enter Bijuu mode or Kurama mode."

"Can you show us?! Like now?!" She said.

"Nope." Naruto smiled as he made her disappointment and looked sad. Her girlfriend was so excited to see his second form, but nope it won't happen again.

Naruto's chakra mode is off after he explained to them. He started to look at Weiss.

"What?" She asked.

"Ruby told me everything that you did for them. You summoned it, didn't you?" Naruto said.

"It wasn't enough. I got an arm, but not the full body of a knight." Weiss turned herself down, but she looked up when she saw Naruto finger poked on her forehead.

"But, you did it to save your comrades. Am I wrong?" Naruto asked.

Weiss remembered that when she saw her comrades were getting killed by Kakuzu. Almost. She got angry and used summon glyph to defeat him. Protect her comrade.

"It wasn't about showing. It's about protecting yourself and your friends, but you did. You protected them. I like that kind of person that cares about comrades. You're the kind of person I like-ttabayo." Naruto said with a smile. He actually likes Weiss for being careful.

Weiss's face was heated up by his word. "I-Idiot…" She turned away.

"I took a guess she likes you." Kurama said.

"Shut up." Naruto said.

"H-Hey, what about us?!" Nora yelled, waiting for him to give them a good point.

"Nora, calm down." Ren said.

"You did it great, too. Just keep fighting together and you all are invisible. Good thing you got a leader who can strategy everything." Naruto said.

While he's talking, Ruby sat on the log and watched him how he did. The way he talked and trained them. He's like a teacher or captain to her. Better than her or anyone.

She asked him if she can switch a captain to him, but he doesn't want it. He entrusted her to be the great leader and learned a real life. To experience what leader can do.

Being a leader isn't easy. Ruby has to take full responsibility to protect her comrades and won't let them die. Not showing her skills to impress anyone. At least, she learned from Naruto.

Naruto's a…special, kind, and funny guy. Care about friends. Ruby likes him how he acts. No wonder why he's a hero of Konoha and good heart in him.

"So, Ruby. Are you hitting on him?" Yang sat next to Ruby and got her attention.

She went red when Yang said that. "Y-Yang, where did you come from?! And, no, I'm not hitting on him!"

"Stop lying. I know you like him." She smirked as she looked at her boyfriend, Naruto. Then, looked back. "If you like him, why not just tell him?"

"We just a friend okay, Yang?"

"Okay, but I can tell you're lying." Yang said.

* * *

After the training is over, the girls headed back to Academy because Naruto has things to do. Well, that's good. There was an announcement from yesterday that there will be dancing party tomorrow.

It's simple and the rule is same. Choose a partner to dance with her or him.

"So, leader, are you going to dance with him?" Yang asked as she sat next to her sister Ruby on a bed. She flashed a red on her cheeks and reacted surprise.

"W-Who?" She asked.

"Naruto. Go ask him to dance with you today before it'll be too late."

"But, Blake already asked him. And aren't you going to dance with him?" Ruby asked.

"Nope, I'm here to help you out. I saw the way you looked at him. I know you like him. Besides, Blake is cool. She'll let you dance with him when she's done." Yang grinned.

Ruby lost her mind and can't calm herself. She was nervous to ask Naruto out for a dance. "I don't know if I can do it."

She remembered she ran away from him after she got a kiss on her forehead. However, there's more. Ruby was landed on his body.

"Of course, you can. You just gonna have to believe yourself. Go and ask him. I promise Naruto won't say no." Yang said as she placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder. Giving a hope on her.

Yang wanted to dance with Naruto, but canceled and let Ruby dance with him. She wanted to give a chance for her. To create a romance between Ruby and Naruto. Her little sister has to do it.

All she wanted for her is find her lover.

"I…I'll try." Ruby said

"Everything is going to be fine." She said before she heard voices from Naruto and Blake. "There he is. Now go."

Ruby nodded as she got up and walked to the door. She breathes from her chest to calm herself. This is her chance to go dance with Naruto tonight.

She was holding the door before Blake opened first. It startled her surprise.

"Hey, Ruby. I didn't see you there." She said.

"Yeah, may I?" Ruby asked.

Blake said "Yes" as she entered the room and Ruby went out. She closed the door from behind and saw her crush, Naruto. He's walking to his room and began to open it.

Ruby's running out of her mind, but her heart is telling to go to him. Her legs are telling her to go ask him.

She has no option, but to go after him. Rubye ran after him and grabbed his sleeve to stop him. Naruto turned around and looked at Ruby.

"Hey, Ruby, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Would you…would you like to dance with me tomorrow at night?" Ruby asked as she held her own hands in behind. Her face grew red. "I know this is weird. You know, a leader ask-"

"Yes." That caught her surprise when she looked up.

"Really?" She asked again.

"Yes, Ruby. I would love to dance with you." Naruto smiled.

That made her happy in her mind. A chibi version of her flew around her head and gave a thumb up.

"O-Okay! I'll see you at the dance." She said as she began to run back to her room, but stopped and looked at Naruto. "Don't forget okay?"

Naruto nodded as he watched happy Ruby went back to her room. He was surprised she asked him to go dance with her.

He thought Yang is going to ask him, but guess it didn't happen. For a second thought, Ruby is kind of special to him. He doesn't know why he thinks of that, but got a strange feeling about her.

Damn… Was it because he's in love with Ruby? Funny thing he never thought of it is she's so similar to his younger age. Very similar.

 _"Maybe…"_ He thought as he was going to his room, but heard someone calling his name. He turned on his right and saw a woman in academy clothes.

That hair. That eyes. That aura. Couldn't be…

"Cinder." He called.

"Hello, Naruto. I heard you're going to dance party tomorrow." Cinder asked.

Naruto was ready to flare his chakra, but he'll have to cool himself down. It'll be bad to destroy this place. And, how long has she been there?

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked.

"Not too long until your leader went to her room. Since she's not here, I wanted to talk with you in private."

Talking in private? What does she want from him?

Naruto doesn't like it. However, she's here to talk with him, but his instinct told him to be careful. Don't know what she will do.

"So, what do you want from me?" He asked while walking with Cinder in a hallway.

She looked at him. "Just wanted to ask you a question."

"Question?" Naruto asked with suspicious looks.

That face made Cinder smirk. "Is it true you sent here to save the world? Am I correct, shinobi?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously. There's no way for people to find out who he is, but that aura of her is Grimm power. It's probably Salem who gave her information about himself.

"What's your game, Cinder?" Naruto asked

"Nothing, Uzumaki. I'm here to exploring Beacon Academy and try to make friend with you. I heard you made a lot of good friends. Why not make a friend with me?" She asked.

"Sorry, lady. I think I had enough for making friend with you, but seriously how the heck do you know about me?" Naruto asked.

He wasn't worried so much about her for knowing who he is, but he knew for a bit. He knew it was Salem that told her that. And, knew Cinder what she is from their first met.

She's the one who stole Maider's power from Amber. It's not like he's gonna tell his headmaster and called it save the world for good. It'll be stupid to do that or else no one even knows what will happen next.

"I got a report from my friend who knows everything about you. A Shinobi could do walking up walls and water. They didn't use Semblance or magic. They used Chakra to perform all of the elements like Maiden's magic." Cinder said with a smirk as her left eye is started to make a flame.

"That's why it's private. I didn't expect you would say that." Naruto said as his eyes turned into fox's red eyes, giving her a warning. "I'm not sure why you here, but if you do anything to hurt Pyrrha, I won't forgive you."

Cinder was shocked as her Maiden power instantly shut down. She can feel of anger and fear from him. It was hard to say this, but Cinder is actually scared of him. For a first time to feel his wraith. This is what Salem wanted her to beware of him. And how did he know they were aiming for Pyrrha?

"Don't worry, Naruto, I won't do anything to hurt your friend. Besides, I'm no match for you." She said as she walked back into the hall. Damn, she was right about Naruto. He's the strongest and freakin scary whenever she tried to be playful with him.

There's no way she can fight him or destroy the Beacon while he's here. Yes, he's here to protect the Academy from her and Salem. But, Salem has a plan that can kill Naruto.


	32. Chapter 32

"Okay, this is weird. Why I have to do this?" Naruto asked as he's doing a dance lesson with Weiss. His hands have to keep above her hips. Not her butt or else he'll get punched.

Naruto wanted to be ready for the ball dance tonight for his partner, Blake, and Ruby. He decided to ask Weiss for help to teach him how to slow dance and all. Surprisingly, Weiss agreed to help him on getting ready for dance party tonight.

"This is what slow dance looks like. Just remember to keep your hands above your partner's hips. Understand, Naruto?" Weiss asked.

He nodded his head to follow her lesson. They began to do their dancing lesson.

Naruto followed Weiss's slow steps and watching on his feet to making sure he won't step on Weiss's feet. It's important to look out someone's feet or else it'll get hurt.

The dance lesson wasn't hard at all. Naruto thought it would, but he was mistaken. Learning a dance is too easy for him. Thanks to Weiss who taught him how to dance simply.

"Hey, Naruto."

"What's up?"

"Have you ever danced with someone in your world?" Weiss was curious how come Naruto didn't know to do a dance. A slow dance.

"Nope, I haven't. This is why I asked you to teach me how to dance with a partner." Naruto said. "Have you found your partner?"

"Of course. All my life boys have only cared about the perks of my last name. Besides, I already have a date in mind." Weiss said.

Naruto had a bad feeling about her choosing the partner. Still worried about her past. He saw everything how painful she been through.

"Alright then." He said. "Weiss."

"Yes?" She looked at her.

"Thank you for doing this for me. I couldn't have done it without you."

Weiss slightly blushed as she turned her head while looking away. It was a rare moment she earned from him. His words are too kind to her heart.

Wondering she could ask him to dance with her if he freed, but he already found his partners. Also, she already found her partner to dance with her tonight.

"You're welcome." She said.

After 10 minutes later, they're finished with their dance lesson today. Naruto was glad he learned a dance from Weiss. He had a great time dancing with her.

Naruto and Weiss bowed to each other. That's how they ended a dance.

"Thank you for a dance." They said as they looked it up at each other.

"How was it? Did I do it?" Naruto waited for her answer to his dance. Hopefully, he'll get an A grade or success. He was going alright.

"Well, you did great." Weiss said.

"Really?"

"Yes, you did what I exactly told you. You followed my instruction. Now, you'll be ready to dance toni-" Before Weiss could finish her sentence, she yelped as Naruto lift her up off her feet, and twirled her around in the air out of happiness

She blushed and didn't expect he would do that to her. "H-Hey! Wh-What are you doing?!"

"Thank you! Thank you! I thought you were going say no, but you said yes! Thank you for giving me a dance lesson! You're the best girl I ever had!" He said.

The heiress blushed so hard when she hears that. "Idiot, put me down!"

"Sorry." Naruto said as he put her down. "I got exciting, so I couldn't hold back."

Weiss wasn't angry, but embarrassed on her face. This feeling how he carried her like that. It felt great…

"Weiss?" Naruto wondered.

Weiss got spaced as she shook her head and pointed her finger at him. "If you tell anybody about this, I'll punch in your face and won't able to talk."

"Y-Yes." Naruto said as he watched her leave and closed the door. Damn… that woman is scary.

* * *

Naruto took the time to look himself over his suit in the night, checking everything he had brought with him. Of course, he has a kunai in a pocket for caution.

He wore slim button suit with black vest tuxedo. A black jean that matched colors his vest tuxedo.

It's surprising that Yang didn't ask him to dance with her for tonight. He thought she would be asked him since it's his girlfriend. Guessed she didn't want it.

So, he got two partners, Ruby, and Blake. Blake is the one asked him first to go dance with her. What rare is Ruby asked him to dance with her for tonight.

Yeah, she asked him to go out with her and dance. Naruto wouldn't mind dancing with two girls. He had no problem. At least, he learned a dance lesson from Weiss. Otherwise, he felt stupid for himself.

Anyways, he's just sat on the bench and waiting for his partner that supposed to be here. All he gotta is…

"You looked great, Naruto."

He heard as turned on the right and saw Blake's dress.

Blake wore halter neck dress that is split up the right side and has a black collar. Translucent black mesh covers her shoulders.

Not gonna lie for Naruto because his face grew red. She looked so beautiful and her dress matched her colors. He had no words for her.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" Blake asked with a blush.

"You looked beautiful, Blake." Naruto smiled as Blake blushed harder and her cat ears twitched. She looked cute when her cat ears do that.

Blake walked up to Naruto and grabbed his arm. This feeling. She felt comfortable and safe whenever she closes to him. What a warm feeling. She wanted this.

She wanted Faunus and human to be equal. Be kind each other and treated like people.

"Blake, you alright?" Naruto asked.

"I'm alright." Blake placed her head on his arm while walking to the door. They saw Yang standing behind the lectern.

"Hey, guys! You all look great." She smiled as she turned and gave Naruto a good look. She can't help it, but her boyfriend's suit. "You look great, Naruto."

"Thanks." He replied as he saw the students are danced. "Come on, Blake."

Blake was pulled and led her to the dance. Her hand was held by Naruto's hand and her other hand placed on his shoulder. She can feel his hand touched right above her hips. She began to blush when they got closer each other.

"You looked nervous." Naruto said.

"I'm not." Blake said as she looked away.

Naruto blinked his eyes for seconds. There's something wrong with her. "Still thinking about White Fang?"

Blake can't say no to him from her head, but her heart is telling her to say yes. She's scared that White Fang will attack Beacon Academy soon. It was just a feeling.

So, she nodded her head as her hands tighten his sweater.

"Blake, I know that White Fang bothers you, but they're not coming today. I promise you that."

"I wasn't worried about them, but just worried about my…"

"Partner, the leader of White Fang? You're afraid that he's coming after you and destroyed me." He said as he lifted her chin up. "Just stop thinking about stupid things from your head. I care about you and I won't die for you. No matter what I'll keep you safe."

She looked it up at his azure eyes. They're beautiful to her eyes. His eyes were filled with emotion, respect, loyal, and calm. Naruto has a good soul and heart in him.

Blake wanted that kind of his eyes. She wished her old partner to be like Naruto, but got turned into cold and monster. Those kinds of eyes were filled with rage, pride, murderous, and horror.

She got scared of him, so she ran and quit White Fang. Even her Semblance, she leaves behind a shadow of herself. It was foolish to join them and didn't believe her parents.

But, she met Naruto Uzumaki who is the kindest man in the world. He changed her and her heart. He's like a guardian that saved her heart from her nightmare and a fear. Cured her heart with a sun.

The world needs to learn from Naruto. He's the man who can change the world and peaceful. To restored between human and Faunus. To respect each other.

"Blake, you're…" Naruto saw a single tear from Blake's eye. That was shocking, so he gently wiped the tears from her eyes for her. It's cleaned her, but Naruto's eyes widened when Blake held his hand on her cheeks before he was going to remove.

Blake closed her eyes and needed the warm feeling on her cheeks. It was her best thing to keep her warm and safe with Naruto.

Seeing her enjoyment of feeling holding his hand, Naruto smiled and happy to share it.

At the end of their dance, the two separated. Blake leaned her lips and kissed Naruto.

"I love you." She said with a warm smile.

Naruto smiled back and replied. "I love you, too."

"Aren't you gonna dance with Ruby?"

Naruto remembered he was supposed to dance with his second partner, Ruby, but she's not here yet.

* * *

"Oh, you look beautiful!" Yang gushed as Ruby walked into the door. Her sister wears simply red dress.

Ruby looked uncomfortable in her high shoes. "Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?"

Then, she started to trip over from her shoes. She didn't like this kind of shoe because it gets her difficult to walk. Ruby glared at Yang for laughing at her.

Girl, high shoes are too hard for her. She wanted to change her stupid things and into her hood.

"Oh Ruby, you're here." She heard her name as she looked in straight where the voice is. Ruby gasped as she saw Naruto walking toward her.

Ruby started to panicked. She wasn't so ready to greet him or dance with him. For a truth, that girl doesn't know how to dance. A long ago, she did dance with her dad when she was a child.

Yang rolled her eyes as she gave her sister a nudge and encourage her to dance with Naruto. Ruby has to do this for herself.

"Come on, Ruby. You can do it." Yang said.

"I can't… not in this shoes." Ruby showed her high shoes to Yang while walking very carefully. She hates it, but didn't want to embarrass herself.

Unfortunately for Ruby, she tripped over her high shoes and began to fall down on the ground. Naruto saw what happened, so he rushed over and grabbed her before she'll fall on the ground. He giggled how clumsy Ruby is.

"Having a hard time with your high shoes?" He smirked.

"Not my fault for wearing this." She realized she fell into him and being held. "I'm sorry…"

"No need to say sorry, Ruby. I'm just glad you came." Naruto said as he looked at her red dress. "You looked great Ruby. It matches your color."

Ruby smiled back at him for being a nice guy. "So…are we-" But her arm was grabbed and pulled by Naruto as he dragged her to the dance spot.

Holy crap! She forgot to tell him that she doesn't know to dance. It's going to bad. "Naruto! I don't know how to dance!"

He looked back and grinned. "Don't worry, I'll teach you!"

They found a spot for them to dance; Naruto wrapped Ruby's arms around his neck and placed his hands on her waist. He sees Ruby's blush on her cheeks when she did embarrass thing.

"Just follow my lead." Naruto said.

Ruby nodded her head as they began a slow dance. She followed his steps. The slow dance was easy, but she had to watch out for his feet from a step.

"Ow…" Naruto said when Ruby stepped on his foot.

"Sorry." Ruby apologized and tried her best not to hit his foot. She doesn't like to wear high shoes because it can stomp on people's feet hard. Couldn't have just asked Yang or Weiss to teach her in the morning before the dance started.

"Don't worry about my feet. Keep going and follow my step. Try not to hurt my foot again." He said.

"I won't." Ruby replied

After a few minutes, the two of them got a balance in the dance. Ruby has gotten better her dance and a fast learner. This is piece of cake. Yang's is right.

Dancing with Naruto is fun. Ruby enjoyed dancing with him. She's happy that she completed her dance lesson.

It felt great… to be with him. Funny how Ruby thought about that idea. She just suddenly spoke in her mind while dancing with Naruto and he's right in front of her.

Crazy how she experienced the boys and found her crushed Naruto. To be honest, she wanted him to stay with her until they graduated the Beacon Academy together. Not only herself, her sister and friends.

Ruby doesn't want…Naruto to leave her world. She hates losing her friend. Who knows if he stays here or leaves this world. She won't know what happened next after they saved the world.

Naruto is glad to see her smile and enjoy the dance. Her smile makes him smile, too. He couldn't help it, but to smile back. His heart is pounding. His body is heated up whenever he's close with Ruby.

No mistake about this one. Maybe he was right in his heart. He's falling love with Ruby. He had to do it for her mother. "See? You got it."

"Thanks for helping me." Ruby said with a smile. "I thought you hadn't been to a dance before?"

"I asked Weiss to teach me how to dance, so I got better. Now, I taught you how to dance."

"Yes, you did." Ruby smiled as she started to see Penny near the pillar. "Penny?"

Naruto turned on his back and saw Penny with guards. Quite surprising to see her again and at the dance party.

"Penny? Hey, Penny!"

Hearing unfamiliar voice, Penny's head turned and gave a bright smile when she saw her two best friends. She charged to hug them. "Naruto! Ruby!"

Both of them fell down on their butt as they hugged her back. They're happy to see her again because she's very lonely.

"Penny, I thought you won't make it to the dance party." Ruby said.

"No, my father lets me go to the dance party for being a good daughter. So, I'm here." Penny said as she looked it up at those two. She smiled, but with a sad expression. "I thought you two won't come because no one asked me."

Naruto and Ruby looked at each other as they smiled.

"Penny, I'll dance with you." Ruby smiled.

"Really?" Penny surprised.

Ruby smiled as she reached out and grabbed her hand before they're going to the dance. She turned back to Naruto and said, "Thank you for a dance!"

The blond man waved it back to say you're welcome.

* * *

Naruto sighed in upstairs while watching the people dances. He saw Ruby and Penny dances together. It was nice to see Penny's happy. He could guess she has been lonely by herself because she's a robot.

But, he and Ruby changed her heart. They made a new friend with her.

"Naruto!" Naruto nearly almost dropped his drink when Yang hugged him on the back. "What are you doing?"

Naruto smiled as he turned around to her and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Nothing. Just watching people dances. What about you?"

"My planning is all done, but it wasn't just me. Weiss did it, too." Yang said.

"Really? You did a great job." Naruto earned a peck kissed on his cheeks from her.

"Aww, thank you! You're so sweet." She said.

Yang's smile is always too pure to Naruto. It's like an angel. He loves her smile whenever he's in bad moods.

For some reasons, Ruby has that kind of smile. It's pretty much same like Yang's smile. Their smile is the best.

"Yang, I thought you were gonna dance with me tonight?" Naruto asked with curiously looking.

"Nope, I told Ruby to dance with you for a night. It's better to get her grow up and become a better woman." Yang said. "And Naruto, thank you."

"You're welcome." Naruto said as he continued to watch students talking, dances, or sitting. But surprising that had him when he saw Weiss sat on a chair alone. What happened to her? She looked down.

"What's wrong with Weiss?" He asked.

"Weiss came to the dance alone. She said she had too much to focus on to worry about boys." Yang said.

That's a lie. Naruto can tell that Weiss's emotion is sad and painful. "Well, there's one thing I gotta do."

He made his way over to where Weiss was sitting from upstairs and stood in front of her. His shadow made her head to look up to him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." Weiss said.

"Mind if I sit?" Naruto asked. Weiss didn't say anything to him, but he sat down next to her instead of waiting for her response.

The two were silent and not making eye contact with each other. Weiss is the one who doesn't talk first, so Naruto decided to speak first.

"So, where's your partner? I thought the boys have only cared about the perks of your last name." Naruto said as he crossed his own arms and looked at Weiss. No reaction. She didn't get mad at him when he said that.

"I asked Neptune to dance with me." She said.

"The cool guy with blue hair? You picked a right person." Naruto said. He may not know him well, but he knows Weiss likes him. She chose a right person, but things aren't good for her.

Naruto saw Neptune talking and joking with Sun. It was wrong to leave poor heiress alone, but gotta have some reason from Neptune. It always happens whenever a girl or a boy asked the crushed and things going great, but the life gets wrong.

"Yeah, it's a shame I don't have my partner. Lucky for you, you danced with Ruby and Blake." Weiss smile a bit as best as she can make it. Yeah, it's a shame her plans don't go well.

Surprising, Weiss's hand was grabbed and dragged by Naruto. He's leading her to the dance and good time when the song changed into a slow song.

"H-Hey, you're holding my hand too tight!" She said.

No response from Naruto. He just dragged her to the dance, but shocked how it looks. His hand held her hand tight and hurts, but the way he holds it, Weiss felt like he didn't want to let go of her hand. There's something different about him.

She started to realize Naruto wants her to dance with him.

As the two at the dance, they began to do a dance slowly. Naruto did the same thing to Weiss like the dancing lesson.

Having her moved up closer to Naruto, and holding his hand, she could feel how the warmth of his body.

"Sorry for holding your hand too tight, but I couldn't help it." He said.

"You want to dance…with me, but why?" Weiss asked as she wanted to find a reason why he did this. He's an idiot, oblivious, and dumb. But it was rare how he treated her like cheer person.

"No reason, but I can't stand around and watch my friend mope around all night. Missed a fun, I guessed." Naruto said before looking at her again, and her face is serious. "I just don't want you to become a person like me."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"When I was 12 at Academy, all I did is proving myself of worthy for everyone. Pride for myself on my skills to against my enemy tame." He smiled.

"Your enemy?" She asked, but it wasn't about his enemy. A rival she guessed.

"Yep, an emo guy who always success everything. Impressed the girls who fallen love in him, but he ignored everything. I was pissed, so I worked hard and hard to catch up to him, but I didn't win and congratulate."

"What happened?" Weiss asked.

"I watched the students congratulated from the academy and the parents were happy for them, but things aren't great because they were talking crap about me. They called me a failed, loser and a demon."

Weiss widened her eyes. She remembered that time she tried to show her father she can do, but her father didn't even watch it. He turned away from her.

After 16 years later, she has shown her pride in her skills and discriminated against Faunus race. But, now she didn't know Naruto is right in front of her. Told her everything how much crap he been through. Naruto is just like her. Weiss is just like him.

"I'm so sorry how much you been through…" She frowned.

To cheer her up, Naruto lifted her chin up to look up to him. Weiss saw his smile with warmth.

"But, my good teacher graduated me from Academy for saving his life. There's no need to apologize for me." He said.

His smile. His warmth. His auras. They're the kind of things Weiss liked. Until now, she saw Naruto leaning his head to hers. He gently kissed her forehead.

Weiss's cheeks turned tomato red. Holy crap Naruto just kissed her forehead. She thought he was going to kiss… never mind about that. Anyways, she felt a warm feeling in her body. It's like the sun melt her cold heart.

"You sure have a large charming forehead. Makes me want to kiss it." Naruto said with a smile.

Weiss blushed and her heart bumped so fast like it didn't happen before. It was her first time to hear that kind of lovey words from him. No guys would never say that to her.

She chose Neptune to dance with her because she likes him, but no it wasn't. Every day, she felt funny that she stalked Naruto once. He's an idiot, but he's a pure hearted. He understood her past how much pain she been through.

No cares about Weiss, but Naruto cared about her. He's the one who always supported and trained her.

Weiss snuggled into her chest as her hands held Naruto's vest. She hid her crying face, but she smiled. "They keep flowing. Am I falling love with him?"


End file.
